Revenge Is Brutal But Essential
by kataang24x
Summary: Elizabeth was only young when her mother was hanged, and only young when she left her sister Jane to go find the people who did it. Now however she has gotten tangled up in the ancient fight between the Assassins and Templars, will she get her revenge or will she fall like her mother? Eventual OC/ Hickey and OC/Connor.
1. Betrayed by blood

**I might continue this story if I feel like it but usually I continue stories before I get a new idea, I will try and finish this one though. I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own my OC Elizabeth. **

A cold wind blew through the city of New York, scratching and biting at the poor people who are outside. The breeze picked up and blew against a figure perching on a rooftop, who grunted in annoyance at the sudden cold. The figure was called Elizabeth and she was watching someone walking down below; a woman wearing a beautiful, silken blue dress.

Elizabeth held her breathe as she jumped down, landing safely in a cart of hay. Spluttering out hay, she grumbled to herself about the smell before leaping out. She neared the woman and stretched out her hand, the tips of her slender fingers grazed against the fabric of the woman's pouch. However Elizabeth's target turned around and shot the cloaked woman a glare.

"Are you trying to steal from me again Elizabeth?" She asked, a hint of annoyance traced her words. Said woman scratched the back of her head nervously and smiled at the woman, her joke didn't go the right way.

"Sorry Jane, it was just an innocent joke." Elizabeth said in an innocent voice. Jane whacked the annoying girl over the head and began to walk again, the younger woman followed while rubbing her head gingerly.

"You're not angry with me are you?" Elizabeth asked, pretending to be hurt. Jane sighed again and stared at her sister. Why must she be so annoying all the time? Yet again, Jane counted herself lucky. Elizabeth might seem such a nice girl to people she loved but if you're a stranger, Elizabeth will turn aggressive and try to attack you.

"No... I'm not angry." Jane smiled, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. She let out an angry cry and swatted Jane's hand away, before fixing the messy strands back into place under her hood. Jane noticed the building she was heading to and walked over, quickly followed by the younger woman.

"Home..." Elizabeth whispered, looking at the building with happiness but pain as well. Jane looked at her with a sympathetic look; all this must still be painful for the poor girl. Elizabeth took a deep breath while Jane opened the door, both of them walked in and stood there, taking in all the details of their house.

"You haven't been here for a while have you?" Jane asked, breaking the silence that was choking the air. Elizabeth nodded before walking to the dining room; Jane stood there and stared at the mirror donned on the wall. She exhaled the breathe she was holding and decided to follow her sister into the room, finding Elizabeth pouring herself a cup of whisky.

"You said you would stop." Jane groaned, earning a glare from her sister. Elizabeth only grunted in response and downed the glass of alcohol in one gulp, before shuddering at the taste. She placed the cup back on the table and pulled herself a chair, sitting down and propping her feet on the table. Jane hissed in annoyance and swatted her feet down, cleaning the area Elizabeth's feet were just sitting.

"Are you still stealing?" Jane asked, hoping that Elizabeth would at least give up stealing. Elizabeth shook her head and removed one of her gloves to reveal a ring, a silver band with a gem in the shape of a snake rested on top. Jane shook her head and grabbed a chair, sitting down and staring at Elizabeth in anger. Why must she always put herself in danger?!

"You promised me that you would stop." Jane whispered dangerously. Elizabeth only shrugged at the question and leaned forward, her face emotionless despite anger bubbling in her stomach like an untamed river.

"I said I would think about it, that's hardly a promise." Elizabeth growled. Jane's hand clenched together in frustration as she forced the words out of her mouth, anger clearly laced in them.

"And the men... are you still chasing after them?" Jane continued, as if she was in an interrogation. She never wanted Elizabeth to go, in fact she forbid it after their mother died because of them. She never knew that Elizabeth would leave for Boston and not come back for ten years.

"Yes, I managed to find one of them in the forest but the sneaky bastard had a child against a tree." Elizabeth growled. Jane widened her eyes at the new information; one of the men had a child against the tree? Who would do such a horrible thing?!

"The child was knocked out and the men left, I had to check if he was alright; but soon I had to leave to chase after them. They got away..." Elizabeth explained, anger twisted in her face at the loss of her target. Jane looked down at the table, worry for the poor child gnawed at her insides.

"That happened two years after I left New York... when I was fourteen." Elizabeth finished. That's when Jane realized it, it was Elizabeth's birthday today...

"So you're twenty-two today?" She asked. Elizabeth seemed shocked at Jane's question, in all honesty she thought Jane had forgot about it. She nodded and stood up, before moving to her sister's side.

"I can't stay for long but... can I stay overnight?" Elizabeth asked. Jane turned to the woman and nodded, and then lifted her finger to silence her.

"Only on one condition." She stared. Elizabeth looked at her confusingly, before biting the bullet and asked.

"What?" Jane gave a sneaky smile, making her sister more nervous.

"No alcohol." Jane quickly moved out of the room before Elizabeth could refuse her rule, leaving a pissed off woman behind.

-f-

Sunlight beamed out of the window and onto Elizabeth's face, causing the woman to shift uncomfortably before cracking her eyes open. She stared at the white wall of her room before sitting up; the room she was in was bare except for a bed and a table. Groaning at the lack of sleep she got last night, Elizabeth jumped out of her warm bed.

"At least I don't have a hangover..." She sighed thankfully; the pounding of her head would not be useful when she has had hardly any sleep. Jane kept her up with that excessive snoring of hers until the point where Elizabeth shoved a small pillow in her mouth; she really didn't care if Jane had suffocated. Just then, Jane walked into the room with a mouthful of feathers.

"I see you still don't like my snoring." She growled, a few feathers fell out of her mouth as she spoke. Elizabeth grinned at the sight and began to stretch her sore muscles; she didn't realize how sore she was until she went to bed.

"It's best if I leave now." Elizabeth sighed. She didn't want to leave Jane but those bastards where still out there, she won't stop until her blade meets the throat of her last target. Jane looked sad at her confession and looked at the floor, Elizabeth sighed at her sister's sadness.

"I could stay until sunset; it would be easier for me to travel under the cover of darkness." She attempted to compromise. Jane smiled at the offer and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her out of her room and into Jane's.

"We're going to the market and you're going to get ready." Jane explained. Elizabeth smiled at her sister, even though wearing pants made it easier to move about; she enjoyed wearing dresses just as well. Jane grabbed a dress with a light shade of green, measuring it against Elizabeth's body to see if it would fit.

Taking the dress away, Jane grabbed several other pieces of clothing and instructed her sister on how to use them. After explaining everything to Elizabeth, Jane moved to the door and looked back at her.

"Come downstairs when you're ready." She ordered, before disappearing from Elizabeth's sight. Turning her sights back to the clothing on the bed, Elizabeth ran the instructions Jane had just gave her through her head one more time before grabbing one of the clothes.

It took a while but Elizabeth finally finished getting dressed and looked at her reflection in the full-body mirror resting the corner, smiling at how good she looked. It was so long since the last time she wore a dress, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Leaving the room and moving towards the stairs, Elizabeth realized that she would have some problems going down the stairs in the shoes she was wearing. She slowly placed one foot on the first step and then placed her other foot on the step below, she whined as she continued her slow trek down the stairs.

Finally though, Elizabeth made it down the horrid stairs and walked into the dining room. Sitting there was Jane, wearing a dress similar to the one she wore yesterday but a darker shade of blue. Seeing her sister, Jane smiled at how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"Beautiful..." She smiled. Elizabeth smiled at the compliment and looked at the front door, eager to go to the market and not have to worry about being caught.

"Are we going now?" She asked eagerly. Jane chuckled at her sister's impatience and stood up, grabbing Elizabeth's arm to make sure she didn't fall over. Both of them walked to the door and slowly opened it, exposing themselves to the busy streets of New York.

"Come sister..." Jane whispered, taking a step out of the door and guided Elizabeth out as well. The younger of the two sighed as her feet met the snowy ground, she didn't enjoy the cold or snow. Jane on the other hand enjoyed the way snow fell from the sky and landed softly on the ground, being a nature nut she is.

"Come on Elizabeth." Jane smiled, tugging her sister away from the house and towards the market. It's amazing to be back at home...

-f-

The noises of the market rang against Elizabeth's ears as she and Jane made their way through the several crowds walking the streets, scouring at numerous stalls as they walked. Something caught Elizabeth's eye as she turned her head at the stall, on it was jewellery shining in the sunlight. One specific necklace stood out among the rest, it was silver in colour with several green gems resting on top of it.

"Jane, how much money do you have?" Elizabeth asked. Jane turned her head to look at her sister, before looking at what she was looking and sighed.

"I don't have enough money for that, sorry Elizabeth." Jane apologized. Elizabeth pouted while still staring at the pretty necklace, when an idea popped into her head. She could steal the necklace and add it to her collection, she's a genius!

Jane however, caught on Elizabeth's plotting to steal the necklace and began to drag the distracted girl away from the jewellery. A groan came from Elizabeth as she glared at her sister; she so badly wanted that necklace!

"You never let me do anything." She huffed.

"If I could detect you trying to steal from me than I'm sure that a few guards can as well." Jane smirked. She enjoyed knocking Elizabeth down a few blocks when she's acting as if she can do anything; sometimes she uses her fists instead of her common sense.

Elizabeth struggled against Jane's grip when she noticed someone in the crowd, a man standing by the pub with a beer in hand and a good-looking woman in the other. Suddenly Elizabeth realized who he was, one of the men who murdered her mother...

Anger bubbled in Elizabeth's stomach as she released herself from Jane's grip and rushed towards the pub, ignoring the shouts coming from her sister. That man will die and she'll be the one shoving her blade in his throat, she will enjoy this.

The man noticed the woman's advances and reached for his pistol, before pointing it at the woman. Elizabeth dodged the first shot with ease as the man was already slightly drunk, before raising her fist into his gut. Due to her inferior strength, the man simply flinched before grabbing Elizabeth's throat, squeezing down against her windpipe with brute force.

Elizabeth gasped for air as the man continued to increase the pressure, she will surely die if he continues like this! She looked around for anything to deter the man and saw the pistol he just had, but it was just out of her reach. Elizabeth gagged as she felt herself fall into unconsciousness, she didn't want to die this way, she wanted to finally get revenge for her mother. Just then, a bang filled the air and the grip on her throat disappeared as the man dropped her. Elizabeth landed on her bottom with a thud as she looked up, seeing the drunken man clutch his arm in pain; blood pouring from the limb like a waterfall.

Elizabeth turned to see who have saved her and saw Jane holding the pistol, before dropping it to the ground in a shocked state. Elizabeth nodded at her sister to thank her before standing up and drawing a blade from a strap under her dress, she held the blade at the man's neck with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Thomas Hickey?" She asked, glaring at the man so he would answer.

"Aye." He replied, his voice thick with an Irish accent. Elizabeth retracted her blade and swung for the man's neck, she was going to kill him; she was.

"Time to di-" Elizabeth began, before a bang rang through the air and pain spread through Elizabeth's arm like wildfire. Dropping the knife to the floor, Elizabeth screamed in pain as she clutched her arm to stop the bleeding. Turning her head, the sheer truth shook Elizabeth's being as tear filled her eyes. Standing there was Jane; the pistol she had just dropped was in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"J-Jane?" Elizabeth gasped, the pain becoming near-unbearable. Jane continued to smirk at her sister's pain as she neared her; Elizabeth took a step back to maintain distance. Her mind was racing as she made sense of the situation, but she couldn't; this was no joke. Jane had just shot her sister...

"Christ Jane, why did you 'ave to shoot me?!" Hickey growled, annoyed at how Jane's plan had turned out. If he knew that he would be the guinea pig in this little 'Master' plan then he would have refused to do the mission, damn this bitch never tells him anything!

"J-Jane why?" Elizabeth sniffed, tears now freely flowing down her face. Jane shot a disgusted look at her sister before smirking again, how pathetic the 'great' Elizabeth looked now. It was... exhilarating experiencing this.

"Quiet baby sister." She giggled, now resembling a psychopath. She walked towards Elizabeth, who was frozen in fear and pain, and raised the pistol so it would rest between Elizabeth's eyes.

"Just go to sleep..." She whispered, ready to pull the trigger. Seizing her chance, Elizabeth grabbed the pistol with her uninjured hand and pointed it at Jane's foot. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into the fleshy foot of Jane, who gave a howl of pain and dropped the deadly weapon. Elizabeth grabbed it and ran away as fast as she could, pushing her way through the crowds who were watching the whole scene play out.

Jane fell to the ground while holding her foot in pain, groaning as the pain rose to its peak. Hickey walked over to the lying woman and smirked at her pain, earning a glare from the woman Templar.

"Urts doesn't it?" He chuckled, receiving a face full of snow.

-f-

Elizabeth gasped in air as she ran through the alleyways back to her home; she had to get her things before leaving. Tears kept falling despite her best attempts to wipe them away, how could Jane do that? She just shot her own sister, her only family left...

Pain gripped Elizabeth's heart as she continued to cry, her legs now screaming at her to stop and take a break. She couldn't though, for she was afraid that if she did then Jane and the others would catch up to her. Yet again Elizabeth did shoot Jane in the foot, she seriously doubt that Jane wouldn't be able to _walk _let alone run.

She finally reached the house and opened the door open quickly, causing it to slam against the all with some force. Removing her shoes and throwing them to the side, she ran upstairs and into the room she was staying in. Jane had planned all of this, she knew that Elizabeth wouldn't refuse to come with her to the market, she knew that Elizabeth would notice Hickey and try to kill him. That's when she would kill her own sister...

Ripping off her dress, Elizabeth grabbed her pants and shirt before fastening her belt around her waist. She then attached the sheath of her sword to the belt and grabbed her cloak, it black with dark blue trimming around the hood and down the front where you fastened the buttons together.

She finished getting dressed and turned to her dress, before tearing a strip off and wrapped it around her arm, hoping that it would at least stop the bleeding. Her vision was blurred a bit from the blood loss, lack of oxygen and her crying but Elizabeth could still make out everything out.

Running down the stairs, Elizabeth stopped while looking into the dining room. On the table was the bottle of whisky she was drinking yesterday, it could dull the pain of her arm and heart.

"When am I going to get another bottle of whisky this good?" Elizabeth asked to herself before concluding that she would take the bottle, grabbing it from the table and shoving it into her cloak. Walking out the door, Elizabeth took one last look at the house she lived in ever since childhood. She was going to miss this place...

Shaking off more tears, Elizabeth made her way to Boston. She knew it would take her a while without a horse but she didn't have money to buy one, nor did she want to have a numb butt. Yet again, she will have sore feet as well as a sore arm. As she kept thinking on how she will get to Boston, her eyes darted to a horse tied up to a post. No one was near it; it would be so easy...

Looking around to see if anyone was around, Elizabeth made her way to the horse and untied the reins tying the beast to the post. Straddling the imposing horse, Elizabeth heard shouting not too far behind her and turned around. She saw a man running towards her and made an educated guess that he was the horse's owner; she raised her finger to the poor man and yelled for the horse to run.

The creature snorted at the command and began to gallop away, leaving its previous owner behind in the dust. Elizabeth lowered her body so it was parallel to the horse, her body bouncing up and down as she galloped down the streets. She barely dodged a few civilians and received very rude comments; she ignored the comments as she noticed the forest engulfing the area in front of New York.

As she exited the busy city, Elizabeth gasped quietly to herself as she saw a carriage to her far right. Standing there was Hickey alongside several men while one man was talking to Jane; he was wearing dark blue clothes with a hat hiding his greying hair. The way he was talking to Jane indicated that he wasn't happy, while Jane stared at the floor the whole time. Elizabeth turned her face away from the whole situation and began to cry again, resting her head against the horse's neck.

"Jane..." She whispered, before her body shook with her sobs. The horse didn't slow down even when it entered the forest, continuing its journey to Boston as its rider continued her sobs.

-f-

Jane looked over to the forest while Haytham continued shouting at her, her body leaned against the carriage for support because of her injured foot. She saw Elizabeth leave New York and enter the forest on a horse, yet she chose not to say anything, she could've given her sister up for the Templars to shoot her down. But she didn't, she held her tongue as Elizabeth escaped into the dark forest.

"Are you listening?" Haytham growled. Jane looked up at the Grand Master and glared at him, anger clearly written on her face.

"I have injured my target and would've killed her if Hickey's pistol wasn't shit!" She growled. Hickey heard her insulting his weapons and walked over angrily, a snarl on his face.

"If you didn't shoot me in my arm then that girl would've been dead!" Hickey growled. Jane shot a look at him and straightened herself up, still only measuring up to Hickey's chin.

"If you haven't missed her in the first place the-"

"Enough!" Haytham shouted, stopping both Templars from ripping each other apart. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stifle an oncoming headache; these two bicker as much as children!

"Just get in the carriage, we're heading for Boston." He ordered. Both Hickey and Jane nodded at their Master and boarded the carriage, Hickey jumping on first before closing the door in Jane's face. She growled in annoyance and started shouting curses at the Irishman inside, Haytham shook his head at the two's refusal to co-operate and opened the door again. He stepped into the carriage and turned to help Jaen in as well, who once in punched Hickey in his sore arm as punishment for shutting the door.

"Bitch!" He growled, holding his arm in pain again. Haytham groaned at having to sit in a carriage with Jane and Hickey for hours, at least Lee was in the carriage to keep Haytham from killing the two.

_This is going to be a long trip..._ He thought to himself as the carriage began to move, Hickey than decided to tease Jane a little more.

"Need a leg to stand on?" He chuckled, receiving a punch to the dick.

**That's the first chapter done! If you enjoyed it or want to give me tips on how to improve then review and tell me.**


	2. The boy in the forest

**Second chapter of this and I haven't stopped wanting to write it, it's a miracle! Anyway this chapter might be shorter than the first one because I want the chapters to be 3,000-3,500 words long so now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

Trees continued to pass Elizabeth as her horse galloped through the forest, the rhythmic sounds of the beating of hoofs seemed soothing to her ears. Shuffling uncomfortably in the saddle, Elizabeth groaned in pain as her head rested against the large beast's neck. Her arm had long lost all feeling and her body began to feel weak enough that Elizabeth couldn't even lift her head.

She needed to get to Boston or at least find a small village so her arm can be healed, the lead of the bullet was still embedded in the flesh of her upper arm. It felt heavy as the useless limb swayed side to side, in rhythm to the horse's gallops. Dry lips parted slightly as breathing became more difficult, she badly needed to find people. If Elizabeth continued going on like this, she wouldn't survive another day...

Fate seemed to be against Elizabeth as howls rang through the forest, seemingly ringing off of the trees. The horrid noises startled the horse as it reared up, sending its rider tumbling to the ground with a thud. New pain began to spread through Elizabeth's arm as she screamed in pain, startling the horse even more as it galloped off.

Laying there in the snow, Elizabeth's breathing became shallower as the last of her strength disappeared. She tried to move her body to escape whatever was after her but her body refused to move, instead simply twitching as she tried to move the muscles in her limbs. The howling grew louder as figures appeared in the mist, scaring the poor woman beyond her mind.

Sweat rolled down her face as she continued her futile attempts to move her legs, the wolves saw how easy prey she was and closed in to the kill. As the snarling beasts began to circle her, Elizabeth managed to move her body as she slowly got up, her hand sneaking into her pocket to grab a knife. The wolves noticed her advances and closed in on her, leaping at the cloaked person to try and get at her throat.

Elizabeth yelled in pain as she swung for one wolf, managing to pierce the drooling animal in the skull. The sheer weight and momentum of the now dead wolf hit her in the chest, sending her sprawling on the ground. Now pinned by the dead weight and unable to defend herself, Elizabeth looked at the incoming pack. She cried out in desperation for someone to come and save her, she didn't want to die from being ripped apart by wolves.

Suddenly a roar shook the ground and the beings of Elizabeth and the pack of wolves, which all whimpered at the noise and ran off yelping. Looking around to find the source of the noise, Elizabeth finally saw the beast that scared off the wolves. Panic ran through her body as she struggled to free herself from the corpse pinning her to the ground, the creature stood on to legs to get a better view of its struggling prey. It was a bear.

"H-HELP!" Elizabeth screamed, staring at the bear with fearful eyes. The beast was now on all fours as it looked ready to charge at her, a roar ripped from its snout again as it stared at the trapped woman. Another scream escaped Elizabeth's lips as the bear charged, she was now facing the inevitable; Elizabeth was going to die...

Suddenly though, an arrow flew through the air at incredible speed and accuracy and hit the bear in the snout. The creature roared in pain as it backed away from Elizabeth, who was on the verge of unconsciousness as she watched a boy jump from the trees. She couldn't make out any details about him as she couldn't even see her own hand if it was in front of her face, the growls of the bear was all she could hear before a sickening crack could be heard rang through the air. The bear stopped making noises, not a growl nor a roar. Nothing. All Elizabeth could hear was a thud as if a sack of logs have been dropped and the slightly loud breathes of the boy who had just saved her, she wanted to thank him but couldn't find the strength or pride to say.

Darkness was now engulfing her vision as Elizabeth felt he weight of the wolf leave her chest, finally allowing her to breath. Hands could be felt picking her up and her injured arm fell uselessly by her side, the boy than began to walk in an unknown direction. Elizabeth felt her heart racing as she couldn't see where they were going, her lips opened to say where she was going.

"B...Bos...ton..." She whispered, her throat incredibly dry and the cold air stung terribly. The boy looked down at the elder woman; she was heading to Boston and yet was going the wrong way? The boy nodded even though he knew Elizabeth couldn't see and was now unconscious; he didn't mind carrying her to a nearby house so she could be treated for her arm. She was surprising light, heavier than a girl around his age but lighter than a woman her age so he could easily carry her for a while.

"Don't die on me yet..." he whispered, breaking off into a jog-like run in the direction of the house.

-f-

Elizabeth awoke with a startled gasp, sitting up quickly and looked around to see where she was. The room was unfamiliar to her and caused panic to flow through every fibre of her being, where was she? Elizabeth took a deep breathe to try and calm herself while trying to remember what happened to her, all she remembered was that she was attacked by a pack of wolves and was pinned to the floor by one, then a bear appear and everything went blurry. That's when... when the boy appeared and rescued her by killing the bear, he then took her somewhere and she fell unconscious.

Noises could be heard just outside the door, causing Elizabeth to grab a nearby candle to defend herself. The door opened slowly to reveal an elderly woman, wrinkles covered her face as the woman's hair was nearly white in colour, making it look the opposite from Elizabeth short black hair. The woman saw that Elizabeth was awake and smiled, before taking the candle out of Elizabeth's hand and showed a bowl of food to try and calm the injured woman down. It seemed to work as Elizabeth slowly took the bowl while muttering a 'thanks', before eating the hot stew with a look of surprise that it tasted this good!

While watching Elizabeth eat, the elderly woman took a glance at bandaged arm holding the bowl. Elizabeth should be considered lucky as if that young boy waited another few hours; the arm would've been amputated and would've caused emotional scarring to the poor woman. Now all the woman wanted to know was how Elizabeth got that injury, it wasn't from a normal spat between husband and wife nor brother and sister. She got into a serious fight and left with a shot wound to the upper-part of her arm.

"How is your arm feeling darling?" The woman asked, her voice nothing but a throaty croak. Elizabeth halted her feast and looked at the elderly woman, now that she mentioned it; Elizabeth's arm had regained its feeling and now could move. It could only move a certain amount though as Elizabeth suspected, it would take some time for the wound to fully heal.

"It's feeling fine." She replied, now placing the bowl on the table and stared at the woman. Even though she took Elizabeth in and bandaged up her arm, Elizabeth couldn't trust the woman just yet in case she was really working for the men who killed her mother; just like Jane...

"I also noticed this in your cloak." The woman added, holding up Elizabeth's whisky bottle so she could see. Elizabeth went to grab the bottle when the woman pulled away, earning a growl and a glare from the youngster.

"Give me the bottle." Elizabeth spat, her hand still stretched out waiting for the woman to pass the bottle. The woman kept the bottle out of reach as she studied the girl's face; this one has been through a lot of pain and so drinks her problems away. How unhealthy...

"Why is such a beautiful woman like you drinking this horrid stuff?" She asked. Elizabeth was caught off-guard by the question and looked at the floor, all the pain she's been through flooded her mind as a single tear slid down her face. Elizabeth quickly wiped away the pesky tear and glared at the woman, anger at the woman's nosiness bubbled up from her stomach up to her mouth as she snarled.

"That is none of your business!" Grabbing the bottle, Elizabeth removed the covers and stood up. She was only wearing a shirt that wasn't hers and her underwear, so she grabbed her pants that were resting on a nearby chair and put them on in frustration. After that ordeal, Elizabeth grabbed her cloak and buckled the neck area around her slim neck. She gave the woman one last glare before moving to leave the room, however the woman began to speak.

"If only your mother could see you now..." She whispered. Elizabeth heard the words and turned around, her face covered in a shock expression as she heard her mother being mentioned. The woman saw the shocked expression and turned to Elizabeth, a look of disappointment masked her wrinkled face.

"Your mother would've been so disappointed to see you like this." She sighed. Anger now spread through Elizabeth's body like wildfire as her lips pulled back in a snarl, no one mentions Elizabeth's mother and gets away with it!

"How _dare_ you mention my mother! You don't even know he-"

"Know her? Please child I knew Mary before you were even born!" The woman snapped, silencing Elizabeth to the point that she even whimpered in fear. The woman stood up and turned to face Elizabeth, anger clearly displayed on her face as she continued to speak.

"You think that if you acted this way then I would just allow it?! You think you are an adult when all you are is a bratty child that throws a fit whenever she can't have her way! Grow up!" The woman snarled. Elizabeth recoiled from the woman's hostility and stared at the floor, shame replacing the anger she previously held onto. The woman then almost immediately softened and sat back down, patting the side of the bed to make Elizabeth sit down. Moving to the side of the bed, Elizabeth sat down and looked at the woman with curiosity.

"You said you knew my mother?" She asked, her emerald eyes sparked with interest. The woman sighed at her outburst and nodded, leaning back into her chair as she prepared her story.

"Yes I knew Mary; she was a gentle soul and my friend for a long time. Do you know of the Assassins and Templars?" The woman asked. Elizabeth gave her a deadpanned look and tilted her head slightly in confusion, Assassins? Templars? What were they?

"Basically they are two organizations that were fighting each other ever since the First Crusades and are still fighting now, what and why they are fighting for I do not know. But your mother was an Assassin, and one of the apprentices to 'The man on the hill' Achilles." The woman began. Elizabeth leaned forward slightly, completely engulfed in the story of Assassins and Templars but one fact shocked her. Her mother was an Assassin and never told her or Jane...

"However after a while, Mary suddenly cut our connection and stopped talking to me. I was shocked at first and after a while went to New York to find her, only to..." The woman paused. Elizabeth knew the ending to this story and looked to the floor.

"You mother was killed, hanged by men dressed in the Red Cross. She was murdered by Templars..." The woman finished.

"I know... I was twelve at the time." Elizabeth confessed. The woman looked at her in shock before quickly recovering; instead she stood up and walked over to a box that was resting on top of a chest of drawers. Opening the box, the woman took out a small bag and turned to face Elizabeth. Handing over the bag, Elizabeth opened it and stared at the contents with awe. She grabbed the object inside and lifted it to the light, it was a necklace laced with several wolf teeth.

"Wow... It's beautiful." She breathed, before putting the necklace around her neck and stood up. The woman admired at how much Elizabeth resembled Mary, from the same colour of hair to the colour of skin and now the necklace resting around her neck. The woman moved towards Elizabeth and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, an easy feat as Elizabeth was short for her age.

"It's time for you to continue your way to Boston." The woman said. Elizabeth nodded before realizing one more thing, the boy who rescued her...

"Did you see the boy who brought me here?" She asked. The woman nodded and removed her hands, looking at Elizabeth with skilful eyes.

"He's a Native boy, only stayed long enough for me to say that you would be fine and then he left. Not one word." The woman explained. Elizabeth now thought deeply, he stayed just to find out if she was fine? Will she see him again to thank him?

That would have to wait as Elizabeth exited the house, a horse snorted at the new girl's appearance. The girl turned to the woman and pointed at the horse, saying no words the woman nodded and Elizabeth took it as permission to use the impressive beast. Saddling the horse, the woman stopped Elizabeth before she could gallop away.

"Before you go... I have something to say." The woman admitted. Elizabeth looked at the woman confusingly before nodding, the woman sighed before staring straight into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Live your life... don't take the path of revenge." The woman pleaded. Elizabeth looked in the direction of Boston before looking back at the woman, nodding at the request and yelled for the horse to go. The beast whined at the order and galloped away, leaving the woman behind with hopes for Elizabeth's future.

Elizabeth leaned against the horse as they jumped over a fallen tree, the woman's request still fresh in her mind. A look of sadness spread across Elizabeth's face as she took out the whisky bottle hidden deep in her cloaks, staring at it for what seemed forever.

_I'm sorry... You might've healed the wound in my arm but you didn't heal the wounds in my heart._ Elizabeth thought to herself, taking a sip of the whisky to drown her emotions out.

_Only alcohol can numb my pain..._

-f-

Boston was quiet as Elizabeth arrived, the sky now a beautiful mixture of orange, red and pink. Dismounting her horse, Elizabeth guided it to a nearby stable and tied her horse to the post. She won't need her horse as much considering Boston wasn't as large as New York, but it was getting there slowly. Looking around for some shelter for the night, Elizabeth settled for a nearby open window. She didn't care if she got caught; all she wanted right now was a nice warm bed and shelter if it rained.

Propping herself against the wall, Elizabeth ran up the wall and grabbed a brick that was sticking out of the wall. Grunting as she pulled her entire body up the wall, she grabbed the sill of the window and pulled with all her might. Finally she managed to pull herself through the window and jumped onto the floor with a dull thud, she cursed at her feet for being so noisy before looking around.

This room seemed to be the attic or something so it would do for now, grabbing some fabric that was discarded in the corner, Elizabeth began to create a make-shift bed while using her cloak as a blanket. Finishing the bed with a smile on her face, Elizabeth lay down for the night; staring out of the window and watching the stars now twinkle in the dark sky.

"I miss home..." Elizabeth whispered, tears streaming down her face as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-f-

Jane groaned as the carriage finally stopped, indicating that they reached their destination. Lifting her head, Jane realized that she had fallen asleep about half-way through the journey. She looked around and saw the door open, allowing Haytham and Lee to leave the cursed carriage while Jane needed help due to her shot foot.

"Need 'elp?" A familiar Irish voice asked, causing Jane to jump slightly. She never liked feeling tired; it made her sluggish and slow to react if something happened. Turning around to see a hand in her face, Jane looked up at Hickey to see him smirking. He was loving the fact that Jane couldn't walk properly!

"Are you sure you can pick me up with those tooth-pick arms?" Jane shot back, earning a growl from the Irishman. Hickey shot Jane a look and simply looked away, moving to the door and getting off. Jane blinked and stared at the space Hickey had just occupied, she couldn't believe it; he had just left her!

"Hickey you son of a bitch! Come back and help me, you-" Jane was cut off as someone appeared by the door, it wasn't Hickey but Haytham. Said Grand Master stretched out his hand for Jane to grab, who almost immediately did and moved to get off the carriage. She used Haytham's shoulder to loosen the weight that was applied to her injured foot and sighed in relief as she reached the ground, turning to Haytham and bowed in respect.

"Thank you Sir." She thanked. Haytham waved off her words and supported her weight on his shoulder, helping her to walk into the building that all Templars occupied.

"Don't thank me yet." He grunted. Jane was heavier than he predicted and it wasn't wise telling her that, she was always jealous of how light Elizabeth was despite being younger than Jane only by a year. The woman sighed and rested her head on Haytham's shoulder; fatigue soon set in as Jane felt her body sag. As both Templars entered the main room, Jane saw Hickey sitting in one of the chairs getting his arm treated. Both of them glared at each other until Jane reached one of the other chairs, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as one of the doctors checked her foot.

A yelp suddenly filled the air, causing Jane to sit up in alert. She turned to the source and saw that the doctor had wrapped the bandage around Hickey's arm too tight, causing the man some pain and discomfort. The doctor jumped at the yelp and quickly scrambled to remove the bandage, Jane smiled at the incident playing out in front of her and turned to glare at the doctor, seeing if he would even dare to make that mistake.

"Hey Hickey?" Jane said. Said man turned to the woman and gave her a suspicious look, unsure on whether to answer her or not. Finally he decided to answer as curiosity got the best of him, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"Aye Jane?" He asked. Jane turned her head and gave Hickey a devious smirk, making the Irishman even more nervous at what she will say.

"Want me to lend you a hand?" She joked, receiving a glare from the annoyed Templar and a pillow to the face. Jane let out a cry of surprise and threw the pillow back, hitting her target square in the face. Both doctors sighed in frustration as they could not work if both of Jane and Hickey kept acting as if they were children, finally both Templars settled on glaring at each other while the doctors continued their work.

Jane just couldn't wait until she could go to bed...

**Before any of you guys get any ideas, I'm just going to crush them. Jane isn't going to fall in love with Haytham because she only respects him as a leader and she isn't going to fall in love with Hickey because their relationship is only there for comedy reasons. Also Elizabeth won't see Connor (The boy who saved her if you guys couldn't guess.) until the Boston Massacre and even then she will treat him with hostility because she doesn't recognize him. And even though Elizabeth's mother was an Assassin, Elizabeth won't become one because from this chapter on, she will be only drinking and stealing for herself. Anyway review if you liked it or if you have some tips on how to make my writing better.**


	3. Death, Beer and Falling

**Now this chapter will be different from the other two as it's more in the direction of Jane than Elizabeth, but she will make an appearance at the beginning of this chapter but the majority of it will be about Jane. **

**And this chapter is the last time you will see Elizabeth as twenty-two as the next one will be just before the Boston Massacre and Connor will be around fifth teen when this happens so Elizabeth will be around twenty-five.**

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane. **

It was morning when noises came from downstairs, waking Elizabeth from her slumber. She looked at the hatch leading to the rest of the house and realized that someone was unlocking it; quickly jumping off the fabrics she used as a bed and hid in the corner, hoping that the person wouldn't find her. The hatch opened to reveal a young woman, most probably younger than Elizabeth, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Elizabeth held her breathe as the woman noticed the pile of fabrics near the window, slowly walking over to the pile while looking around. Delicate fingers picked up the fabric and inspected it with careful precision; meanwhile Elizabeth drew her small dagger. She was more than ready to slice the girl's neck if she was spotted, she wasn't ready however when the bottle of whisky dropped out of her clock pocket, the sound of rattling alerted the girl as she looked in Elizabeth's direction.

A scream ripped from her girl's lips and almost immediately did Elizabeth's hand cover her mouth, green eyes clashing with blue as she glared at the girl. The poor thing cowered in fear as Elizabeth drew her dagger to her neck, the older woman's lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'm going to let go now..." She began, the girl now violently shaking in pure fear. "...And it would be wise if you didn't scream." Elizabeth warned, slowly removing her hand from the girl's mouth. Gasps of air were all the noise the girl made as her legs looked like they could give out at any second, she was scared and Elizabeth knew that. However after a few seconds of gasping, the girl decided to scream again for help.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand again and this time, she forced the girl against a wooden beam jutting from the floor, anger clearly displayed in her face as the dagger pressed into the girl's neck. The girl screamed again to see if anyone could hear her frightened calls, but no one came as no one heard. Elizabeth clicked her tongue in a disapproved way at the now sobbing girl as the dagger continued to dig into her flesh, the girl was going to pay for that mistake with her life.

"You shouldn't have done that..." She whispered. The girl gave one more muffled scream before the dagger cut her throat, blood splattered onto the floor and Elizabeth's robes, staining them a deep red and purple around the blue trimmings. Elizabeth released the corpse from her grip, allowing it to fall to the ground with a thud as she wiped her blade of the blood. Normally she would show respect for killing a person but now she didn't, it was disrespectful she knew that but...

She just didn't care.

Turning her back on the corpse, Elizabeth moved towards her bottle and picked it up, hiding it deep back into her cloak. Sheathing the dagger into its sheath that was strapped to the upper part of her thigh, Elizabeth looked back to the corpse of the poor girl and noticed a pouch by her side. Walking over to the body, she kneeled down and picked up the pouch. She opened it to reveal a fair amount of coins; this would help her through the hardships of life.

"I can always get more." She concluded, standing up again and ran at the window. Her foot connected with the frame of the open window and she swung her body so she could grab the wall outside, before pulling herself to the rooftops. It would be easier to travel along the roofs than down on the streets where the blood on her robes would alert anyone in a hundred feet radius, and she didn't feel like fighting off swarms of guards armed with guns.

The wound in her arm seemed to have healed slightly but Elizabeth would have to be careful about flinging herself off of buildings and climbing quickly, she wouldn't want to reopen the wound when there are no doctors around. Running along the roof, she made a note to beware of loose tiles or guards patrolling the roofs.

Jumping onto another building, Elizabeth grunted in displeasure as the wound sent a wave of pain down to her finger tips. Pulling herself up to safety, she concluded that this would be a suitable distance away from the murder scene as she sat down. She fished out her bottle of whisky and groaned at how empty it was, if she was lucky she could get a few more gulps of alcohol.

"I wonder if there's a pub nearby." She wondered, before taking the last few gulps of the whisky and throwing it into the streets below. A sound of smashing glass sharply filled the air and vanished as shouts from civilians replaced it, shouting insults to whoever threw the bottle on the rooftops. Elizabeth ignored them as she lay down on her back, watching the clouds as they carelessly float by.

"I wonder what mother is doing now..." Elizabeth sighed. She believed in heaven and hell just like Mary but now she wasn't so sure, if god did exist then why did nothing but pain and misery happen to her? Why didn't he smite down all the bad people and just let them roam, bringing disaster and death wherever they went?

Suddenly a growl interrupted Elizabeth's debate with herself, causing the woman to sit up and clutch her stomach in an attempt to silence it. She was really hungry, she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and even then it was a small bowl of stew. Her stomach growled again, this time it was louder than the previous one!

Looking around to see if there was any stalls around, Elizabeth smirked as she saw an apple stall right below her. Apples weren't really that filling but a few of them would calm her raging stomach for today and possibly tomorrow, if she spaced them out evenly. Jumping down into an alleyway near the stall, Elizabeth realized that her robes were still soaked in blood. Cursing under her breathe, Elizabeth noticed a nearby troth filled with water.

Sneaking over just to make sure no one was around; Elizabeth took of her robes and dunked them into the water. She shook them a few times to get rid of the blood and pulled them out, the water now a pale red thanks to the blood. The robes would be wet but she could just lie and say she fell in a river, they won't know the difference.

Exiting the alleyway, Elizabeth made sure that her hood was up to disguise herself as she walked toward the stall. The man behind the stall was too busy talking to a woman, most probably trying to persuade her to but his product. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she neared the stall, slipping one foot under a leg supporting the stall and pulled, causing the whole thing to fall and spilling the apples everywhere.

The man yelled in surprise as the woman looked in shock, by then Elizabeth was behind her waiting for the woman to help the ma pick up his apples. That is when she walked beside both of them and kneeled down, pretend shock masked her face as she grabbed a bunch.

"Are you alright? Let me help." She asked, earning a grateful smile from the man. Without anyone seeing, Elizabeth slipped the bunch of apples she was holding into her cloak and grabbed another bunch, handing them over to the man. The owner nodded at her and waved her off, which Elizabeth did in a flash. She walked through the crowds gathering around the man and his destroyed stall, making her way back to the rooftops when she noticed a pub just around the corner.

She made her way towards the building slowly, thinking on how she would be able to get into the pub. Women were usually classed as 'Tavern whores' if they set a foot in a pub, she then decided to portray as a man. It would make life so much easier and all she wanted right now was a pint of beer, as her whisky bottle was empty.

Entering the building, Elizabeth lowered her head so shadows hid her feminine features. She moved to the back of the room and grabbed a chair, sitting down at an empty table and kept her head low. A woman walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a giggle, sending disgusted shivers down her spine.

"What can I get for you stranger?" She smiled. Elizabeth cleared her throat and turned to face the waitress, her face still covered in shadows.

"Just a pint of beer love." She said in a deep voice, her face twisted in disgust at the use of 'love'. The woman giggled again and walked away, hopefully she would be quick on getting that beer. Elizabeth took this time to look around, the tavern was full of men who were drunk or close to being drunk. The smell of alcohol was almost staggering as Elizabeth shook her head; she was used to the smell of alcohol but not at this level. She had been in other taverns but they were minor compared to this one.

The woman quickly returned with the pint and laid it on the table, earning a mumbled 'thanks' form Elizabeth as she grabbed the pint and gulped down a large amount in one go. The woman remained where she stood though, watching Elizabeth with hopeful eyes. She was hoping that Elizabeth would ask her to sit with her and they would chat for countless hours until Elizabeth realized that the woman was the love her live, sorry but that wasn't going to happen for two reasons. 1. Elizabeth was a woman and 2. The woman wasn't her type, too clingy.

"You can go now." She growled. The woman realized that she was just standing there staring at Elizabeth and blushed slightly, muttering an apology before she quickly walked off. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the stupid waitress and took another gulp of her beer, the affects of it was already taking effect as the room began to slow down.

_Where would I be without beer? _Elizabeth thought to herself, smiling as she took another sip. Hopefully she can keep up her disguise while drunk...

-f-

Jane groaned as she tried to reach her cane, which was tied to a branch of a tree that was just out of her reach. She now had to use her cane to walk around for the time her foot was healing, and Hickey thought it would be great fun to tie it to a branch and watch Jane try to reach it. Jane groaned in frustration as her fingers grazed the smooth wood of her cane, she was already supporting herself with the trunk so she wouldn't fall over and Hickey's laughing wasn't helping!

"Need 'elp?" Hickey asked, still staying a good distance away in case Jane decided to punch him in his arm again.

"Fuck you Hickey!" Jane snarled, sending the Irishman a glare before resuming her futile attempts at reaching the cane. Hickey gave a throaty chuckle before sitting down at the base of another tree, enjoying the show in front of him. Jane sighed to herself, why did she have to go into the woods with Hickey of all people? Oh right, Haytham thought it was a good idea to send them here to 'learn on how o co-operate as you two keep acting like children!' as he put it.

Now she was unable to move and without anyone to help her, she knew that they would be here a while. Haytham is such a genius, bastard! Jane suddenly smirked to herself as she managed to grab the cane, but now she had to untie it and the knot was on top. Grabbing her knife, Jane put all her weight on the cane as she stretched to cut the rope. The branch however, was too weak and brittle to support Jane's weight as it snapped, sending Jane tumbling to the ground with a thud.

Laughter provided by Hickey filled the air as Jane lifted her head; an oncoming headache began to pound inside her head. Hickey's laughs didn't help as Jane stood up, now supported by her cane as she turned to Hickey, who stopped laughing at realizing the danger he was now in. Standing up quickly, the Irishman slowly backed away from the furious woman.

"Now come on Jane, we don't want to do anything risky now do we?"

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Jane snarled, lunging for Hickey with incredible speed. Said man let out a yell of surprise as he managed to dodge the attack, stumbling to the side. Jane quickened her pace as she lunged for Hickey again, this time she hit his straight in the chest. Both Templars were sent flying down the hill they were on and fought as they tumbled to the bottom, none of them saw the cliff though, until it was too late.

Hickey yelled in shock and grabbed an uncovered root that was jutting out of the ground, his fingers dug into the wood with enough pressure to crack the top layer. Jane however didn't have a strong hold of Hickey as he grabbed the root and his foot slipped out of her grip, a scream of pure fear escaped her lips as she grabbed at the snow. Mounds of white snow gathered under her palms as Jane felt her feet slip off the edge, her eyes widened at the fact that she could die.

"Shit!" Hickey swore, watching Jane as she tried to stop herself. Her hands managed to grab the rocks that was poking out of the ground and stopped Jane before she could tumble to her death; gasps of air were all the noises Jane could make as she looked over her shoulder. It was a long way down.

Her chest hurt as it was pressed against the sharp rocks of the cliff face, most likely drawing some blood. All colour left Jane's face as fear continued its course around her body, she was so close to death, if the rocks gave out then nothing could save her. She couldn't form any words and just stared at Hickey, her face almost pleading at him to come and save her.

"Damn it!" Hickey growled as he let go off the root, slowly sliding down the hill until he reached Jane. One of his hands grabbed another root while the other was stretched out for her to reach, the one stretched out however was also the injured one. Jane stared at the outstretched limb and quickly grabbed it; the sheer weight of Jane was now on Hickey's injured arm and caused him to hiss in pain.

"Come on Jane!" He yelled, now pulling with all his might. Jane felt the cliff face slowly lower and she managed to scamper over the top, now sitting next to Hickey in the cold snow. Gasps could all be heard from the two as they stared over the edge, the sheer drop and height made Jane sick to her stomach.

Finally after what felt like eternity, Hickey stood up and looked at the top of the hill. It was a good thing there were roots sticking out of the ground; otherwise both of them would have fallen over the edge. Jane quietened down as her breathing returned to normal, she was just happy that she was still alive.

"Hickey?" She said. The Irishman turned to find Jane still sitting on the ground, surely the cold snow would've made Jane shoot up and wiped her clothes of the freezing feeling.

"Aye?" He asked. Jane turned to him and looked quite embarrassed, still sitting on the ground. What was she going to ask him?

"Can you help me walk? My cane fell over the edge." She muttered, catching Hickey off-guard. She wanted him to what? After sighing to himself, Hickey nodded at the embarrassed woman. Walking by her side, Hickey helped Jane to stand up before wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her arm over his shoulder. As both of them walked back up the hill, Jane began to hum a catchy tune to herself.

"What's that your 'umming?" Hickey asked. Jane turned to the Irishman and smiled slightly, she was still embarrassed by the fact Hickey is helping her to walk.

"Just a song me and Elizabeth used to sing when we were children." Jane explained, feeling a little sad by mentioning her sister. She wondered where she was now or if she was still alive, but she couldn't feel anything for Elizabeth now; she had to let her sister go...

"Away we go on a boat on the seas, no one but you and me. Wherever we shall go, it shall always be home. For we have a boat that will always float, on to the great blue seas." Jane sang.

"That's catchy..." Hickey shrugged. Jane continued to hum the song as they reached the top of the hill, standing there watching the whole episode unfold where the horses they used to get here.

"It's best if we get back to Haytham." Jane advised, receiving a nod from the Templar. She was finally getting along with Hickey, no arguing or beating each other with whatever they could get their hands on. It was peaceful and Jane was starting to enjoy it, until...

"What the fuck Hickey!" Jane yelled, punching Hickey in his jaw. She couldn't believe it; they were finally getting along when he made a grab for her chest! Jane growled at Hickey's denseness and kicked the Irishman while he was still on the ground, before limping over to her horse and mounting the beast.

"Unbelievable!" She hissed, kicking the horse in the flanks so it would run. The creature snorted loudly before galloping off, spraying some snow over Hickey as it did so. Said Irishman coughed slightly as he struggled to get up, blood dripping from the corner of him mouth and onto the snow, dyeing it a pinkish colour. Hickey finally managed to stand up and hobbled over to his horse, barely managing to straddle the large beast. He looked into the direction Jane had galloped off to and smirked to himself, before making his horse follow the female Templar. He wasn't bothered about what he had just did, it was a perfect opportunity

"Worth it!"

**You guys thought this was going to be a nice scene between Jane and Hickey, nope! Hickey had just ruined it by being Hickey, and we all love him for it (Well I do...) **

**Also Elizabeth is going to only pretend to be a man so she can get beer, the most bulletproof plan known to man. And if you are wondering what song Jane was singing, I made the words up myself because basically Jane and Elizabeth both dreamt of being sailors when they were children.**

**So review if you liked this chapter or if you want to give me some tips on how to make my writing better, see you guys later!**


	4. Boston Massacre!

**83 views on this story, wow! That is a lot for one of my OC stories and that is what keeps me going so thank you guys! Anyway this is the chapter that I've been looking forward to all weekend, the Boston Massacre Chapter!**

**So if you guys are confused for whatever reason about Elizabeth's, Jane's and Connor's age then I'll explain right now:**

**Elizabeth is now twenty-five, Jane is twenty-six and Connor is fifth teen so I hope this clears things up for you. And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

It was dark out. It always was when Elizabeth left the tavern blindly drunk, stumbling over almost anything that was in her way. Her clothes reeked of alcohol and her face was still hidden, not to be revealed until she was a safe distance away. Staggering over to her normal hide-out, Elizabeth removed her hood and looked around, no one in sight. There never was, people tended to go inside their homes when it starts to get dark.

Elizabeth didn't have that luxury though, yes she had an abandoned building to call home but that was it. No warmth, no love, no family. And it still pained Elizabeth to this very day, for now she was twenty-five and she's still nowhere near her goal than she was three years ago. Her mother was still dead and Jane was still trying to find Elizabeth and kill her, and at first it upset Elizabeth to no end but now, she felt anger towards her disowned sister.

"I'll kill you someday..." She whispered to herself, pressing her hand against a wall to support her weight. The effects of the alcohol have reached its peak as the street started to spin, nausea building up in Elizabeth's stomach. Emptying her stomach's content in a nearby alleyway, Elizabeth wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her sleeve before stumbling into the building. She desperately wanted sleep, not caring about the hangover she'll get in the morning.

Elizabeth fell onto the floor of her bedroom, which was just an empty room with a mattress on the floor. She let out a groan and decided to sleep on the floor, too exhausted to drag her body to the mattress. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth fell from the world of reality and into the world of dreams; sadly these dreams weren't happy, they never were.

-f-

The morning was horrible; a pounding headache appeared as soon as Elizabeth's eyes opened. She groaned in pain and displeasure as she sat up, her body stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor last night. Rubbing her head, Elizabeth sniffed her robes and crinkled her nose in disgust; she really needed to wash these clothes!

Standing up and stretching her muscles, she walked over to the window and looked out. Tiny people scurried across the ground as if ants, going on in their lives while Elizabeth watched. One little child stood out though, a scrawny child running down the streets with a loaf of bread in his hands; shortly followed by a patrol of Redcoats. The poor kid will get himself killed if he kept at something he clearly wasn't good at, and yet it reminded Elizabeth of herself when she started stealing.

Of course it was when she left New York as a child and travelled to different villages, receiving charms and food from the Native people as gifts. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth pulled out a necklace and stared at the symbol; a wolf...

"Looks like I'm a lone wolf now..." She sighed to herself. Her goal seemed less important now than it did all those years ago, and it scared Elizabeth as she did not know why. Her life now mainly consisted of alcohol, stealing and getting hit on by all the bard maids in the tavern. She still kept to the back of the room as usual and everyone seemed to get the idea, if someone was sitting in her chair as she entered; they would move. Elizabeth didn't know if it was out of respect or fear of the cloaked woman, and yet she didn't really care as long as she had a pint of beer in her hand.

Suddenly Elizabeth's stomach growled loudly, causing the woman to clutch it with a scowl on her face. She would have to go and steal some more food today, as her diet mostly consisted of apples and beer. She had to be careful as the man from the stall is now suspicious of her, considering every time she appeared his cart would magically fall down or a group of apples would mysteriously disappear.

Walking out of the room, the sunlight made her pounding headache even worse. Elizabeth clutched her head in pin and looked around, the little boy who stole the bread ran around the corner. Elizabeth made a grab for the running child and pulled him back into her hide-out, covering his mouth so he wouldn't call out in fright. Surely seconds later, the patrol of Redcoats ran by and down the street, disappearing from the two views.

As Elizabeth slowly removed her hand, the boy fell to the ground and gasped for air. Elizabeth stared down at the gasping boy and saw the loaf of bread, it would make a more filling breakfast than apples. Picking the loaf up, the boy noticed her advances and snarled at the older woman.

"That's mine!" He snapped. Elizabeth just glared at the boy before snapping the loaf in half, before handing the other half to the little boy. He stared at the now broken loaf and glared at Elizabeth again, he should be thankful that she shared!

"Be thankful and get out of my sight!" Elizabeth spat, quickly moving towards the boy with some speed. The poor child jumped back in fear and nodded, before running away from the terrifying woman like a rat out of hell. Elizabeth took a bite out of the bread while watching the child flee before walking down the street, she really needed some fresh air and city air isn't the freshest.

Due to the smell of Elizabeth's clothes, everyone avoided her like the Black Plague. Ignoring the looks and quiet whispers provided from the civilians, Elizabeth found her horse tied to the same post she always tied it to. Untying the reins, Elizabeth mounted the large beast and yelled for it to run. The horse snorted in response and began to gallop, rushing through the busy streets without running any civilians over in the process.

The wind was refreshing for Elizabeth and the river west of Boston would help her wash her clothes, as washing them in water troughs weren't the greatest idea if the horses kept trying to eat them. Noises from the centre were heard even from the edge of the city, riots becoming more frequent with every passing day. Elizabeth turned to see some Redcoats run to the centre, is it really getting bad there if more Redcoats are coming?

Shaking her head, Elizabeth kept her head forwards as the horse entered the forest. She never forgot what happened in there three years ago, if it wasn't for that boy Elizabeth would've died...

"I never got to thank him..." Elizabeth mumbled to herself. She might have not liked strangers but she was noble enough to thank someone who saved her, although she never liked getting her pride hurt whenever she got saved. The forest was different than before, yet again the forest always changes for Elizabeth whenever she enters it. The smell of her clothes made Elizabeth gag now, why weren't they at the river already?!

"Hurry up horse!" She snarled at the animal, which in response increased its speed. Finally the river entered her view, the woman sighed in relief for in a minute; she could get rid of these clothes. The horse trotted to a slow stop and lowered its head, eating some of the grass that wasn't covered in snow. Elizabeth dismounted the horse and moved slowly to the river, careful not to slip down the side and fall into the freezing water.

Removing her robes, Elizabeth now only stood in her white shirt and dark brown breeches. Her leather boots laid near the tree by her right and her weapons right by Elizabeth's side, just in case someone or something decided to attack her at this moment. Dipping the robes in the water, Elizabeth began to scrub them against a large, smooth rock. She continued this for a few minutes before taking her robes out, she laid them by her weapons and stood up.

Taking a few steps beck, Elizabeth took a few deep breathes and ran towards the edge of the river. As her foot connected with the bank, Elizabeth threw her body with all her might and dived into the river. Her head broke the surface and a few gasps passed her lips, the need for air was immense as the water was absolutely freezing!

Rubbing her eyes free of any droplets, Elizabeth swam around for a few minutes before concluding her bath. Her hands gripped the side of the banks with enough force to turn the knuckles white, and she pulled her body out of the river. Lying down on the side, Elizabeth watched the clouds roll by as she slowed down her breathing. The fluffiness and the way they float caused the woman to think about a lot of things, yeas she missed her mother and she hates her sister but what of her father?

"I never knew him." She sighed. Her father left before Elizabeth was born to follow his dream of becoming a sailor, which made Elizabeth and Jane curious of the sea. Her mother never mentioned him though, as she always said the same if asked about him. He was a man any girl could ask for but he left for the sea. That's all, and it just made Elizabeth more curious of her father and her inheritance.

Pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind, Elizabeth stood up and grabbed all her things. As she placed her robes and weapons back on, her horse snorted to an unknown presence. Quickly she drew her sword and pointed it to the bushes, which were shuffling nervously. Suddenly a rabbit jumped out of the vegetation and ran off, before an orange fox followed it. Lowering her sword, Elizabeth sheathed the weapon and placed her boots back on her feet; the leather now squishing uncomfortably every time she walked.

Moving towards her horse, Elizabeth straddled the beast and pulled the reins so they were facing the way back to Boston. Digging her heels into the horse's flanks, the horse galloped away back to Boston. Elizabeth didn't know what lied ahead.

-f-

Elizabeth returned to her city and nearly shouted in shock as Redcoats pushed her aside, earning glares from the cloaked woman. Deciding to investigate the noise and Redcoats, Elizabeth climbed up onto the rooftops and ran along the roofs. Down below more people gathered around town criers, who were spouting words about a riot in the square. Curiosity got the better of Elizabeth as she continued her way to the square, nervous about the lack of guards on rooftops today.

Finally reaching her destination, Elizabeth looked down onto the streets below to find a large group of people shouting at a group of Redcoats. The group of soldiers seemed to want to calm the crowd down but proved unsuccessful, causing Elizabeth to smirk to herself. There was no way you can calm a raging crowd down, once powered up they were hard to dowse. Two people stood out of the crowd though, an old black man and a Native boy; but why did he look so familiar?

Elizabeth didn't get time to think as the native ran off into the crowds, prompting her to follow. Running along the roof, Elizabeth saw the boy climb up to the roofs as well and kept her distance. She wanted to see what he will do; the last thing she wants on her hands now was an angry Native wanting a fight. Watching the boy with curious eyes, Elizabeth watched as he stabbed a man and hover over him; what was he doing?

A sound of gunshot rang through the air, causing Elizabeth to jump slightly at the noise. Turning her head, she managed to see the group of Redcoats panic and open-fire at the unarmed civilians. Her eyes widened as some people fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood; she knew that they wouldn't get back up again. The Native boy looked down at someone by the building; Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw the man that was talking to Jane years ago. But someone was by his side and the truth caused anger to rise in her stomach, it was Jane.

The man pointed at the Native boy and the Redcoats began to open fire at him, bullets bouncing off the tiles with incredible speeds. Elizabeth grabbed her pistol that belonged to Hickey and aimed at the man, surely he was the Master. As her finger pulled the trigger, a hand shot out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm; diverting the shot to one of the Redcoats. His body shook for a second as the force of the bullet coursed through his body before her fell to the ground; the others turned to Elizabeth's direction and spotted the woman.

Bullets bounced off the tiles as Elizabeth covered her face; the shrapnel came close to piercing her arms. Turning to see who ruined her shot, Elizabeth found that she was all alone. Did she imagine the man or did he really exist? Taking no time to think, Elizabeth turned to see Jane and the man walk away. Newly found determination coursed through Elizabeth's veins as she ran across the roof, bullets whistled past her head as she fell to the ground. Pushing herself back up, Elizabeth jumped onto the next roof and saw the two Templars walk down the street. Grabbing her dagger, Elizabeth jumped from the top of the roof and on top of her unsuspecting sister.

A yelp escaped Jane's lips as both women fell to the ground, hands grabbing at each other's necks and wrists to prevent anyone from delivering the fatal blow. The tip of Elizabeth's dagger was nearing Jane's neck and the cloaked woman kept pushing down, she was so close to ending Jane. Suddenly a bang rang through the air and Elizabeth felt a searing pain through her stomach area, looking down she saw blood staining her shirt and robes.

Jane seized her chance and kicked Elizabeth in her shot wound, causing the injury to bleed even more. A groan of pain tore from Elizabeth's lips as she rolled onto her side, Jane meanwhile stood up and kicked the pistol from her sister's hand.

"Goodbye little sister." She spoke, her face emotionless as she talked. Elizabeth looked up with hate-filled eyes and tried to stand up, but the wound in her stomach was too unbearable for the girl to handle. Falling back onto the cold ground, Elizabeth gasped for air while watching her sister leave. She wasn't even going to put Elizabeth out of her misery, just leaving her to die on the cold ground alone. She was sick of being left for dead, she was sick of being left alone!

"C-Come b...back and... f-finish the...j-job!" Elizabeth gasped, with every passing second her injury grew in pain. Jane stopped for a second as if she was thinking about what Elizabeth had just said, but lowered her head slightly and carried on walking; not even giving her sister one last look before she died. Pain and anger bubbled at the pit of Elizabeth's stomach as she glared at Jane, her teeth clenched together in a futile attempt to dull the pain.

"J-Jane!" She yelled. Her sister was gone though, and in her place was a cold-hearted Templar who cared about no one but her organization. Jane continued to walk away, not tilting her head even a miller meter to bid Elizabeth farewell. Elizabeth gave up yelling and fell to the ground; her breathing seemed almost un-natural as her chest quickly raised and fell.

All feeling seemed to have left Elizabeth and left her body numb, none of her limbs being able to even twitch let alone move. She didn't even have the energy anymore to spit the blood out of her mouth, instead it rolled down the corner of her mouth like lava out of a volcano. Elizabeth looked in Jane's direction one more time, able to see her silhouette in the distance before darkness clouded her vision. This was it; Elizabeth was going to die at the young age of twenty-five and at the hands of her own blood. She knew this was going to happen the minute the gun went off, the minute pain coursed through her body, the minute she was unable to move or breathe properly.

What she didn't know was after the darkness consumed her vision; she felt a pair of strong arms lift her off the ground.

-f-

Jane knew that this was it for Elizabeth from the moment Haytham shot her; she could feel her sister's blood drip onto her Templar clothes and saw the look of pain in her face. After she collapsed, Jane managed to get up and stared down at Elizabeth. She was crumpled on the ground like a piece of paper, blood pooling onto the ground next to her side. That's where Haytham shot her. Jane looked down at Elizabeth for what she thought would be the last time they see each other, her face emotionless despite the raw emotions gripping at her heart. She was a Templar and so she shouldn't feel emotion but that didn't stop Jane from wishing she could save Jane.

"Goodbye little sister." She spoke, managing to keep her words from wavering. Elizabeth looked up at Jane with pain-filled eyes, almost shattering Jane's heart at how lost and innocent Elizabeth looked. Unable to take anymore, Jane turned her back to her sister and walked away. The cloaked woman's voice then rang through the still air, its words sharp and deadly.

"C-Come b...back and... f-finish the... j-job!" She yelled. Jane felt her world crumble as she was forced to keep walking, she wouldn't show any emotion, she _couldn't_ show any emotion. Elizabeth didn't seem done at that bit either as she yelled at her sister again, this time Jane bit her lip.

"J-Jane!" That was it. Jane felt the whole weight she's been carrying on her shoulders crash on top of her, tears threatening to fall as Jane blinked the pesky things away. She wouldn't cry, not anymore. As she kept walking, Jane heard a thud indicating that Elizabeth has given up her fight for life. She kept walking, that was all she could do now, she was no longer Elizabeth's big sister who would come to her rescue every time something happened. She was Jane Crozan and she was a Templar.

But that didn't stop Jane from wishing she could love Elizabeth again...

**Depressing but hey what are you going to do? And who was that guy who ruined Elizabeth's shot and saved her ass when she was close to dying... again! Well you guys have to either say in the reviews or wait until the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it, it was hard to show you that Jane will kill Elizabeth if necessary but she still has feelings and almost has a emotional breakdown at the end of this chapter. Also tell me if you liked the way I portrayed the Boston Massacre, I think I did really well!**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Mother and Traitor!

**Sorry for the wait guys! I was going to write this chapter earlier in this week but I felt lazy and just I couldn't be bothered. Also I'm getting new ideas for fanfic and I'm losing interest in this one, pray I don't!**

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

Elizabeth groaned as she opened her eyes, nothing but darkness could be seen as she sat up slowly. Sheering pain shot through Elizabeth's entire body as she clutched her side, blood stuck to her fingers as it continued to pour out of her wound. Looking down at her hand in horror, Elizabeth looked around in an attempt to find where she was. Is this heaven? Hell? Purgatory?!

A sudden light appeared in the corner of her eye, causing Elizabeth's eyes to widen for a second as she turned her head. It was a beam of light, shining down from the skies despite it being pure darkness. What stood in the middle of the beam scared Elizabeth senseless; it was a woman wearing a pure white dress. Her brown hair covered her face so Elizabeth couldn't recognize the woman, who was this mysterious woman?

**Elizabeth... **A voice called out. Elizabeth turned her head and looked around, trying to pin-point the hidden voice in the shadows. A strange noise could be heard behind her, it sounded like static but was almost deafening. Turning her head, Elizabeth saw that the woman's face was now visible, allowing her identity to be reveal. Elizabeth widened her eyes while shaking her head in disbelief, it couldn't be...

_Mother? _Elizabeth whispered, suddenly shocked that she talked without opening her mouth. Now mentioning it, her mouth felt like it wasn't there, almost like there was just skin where the opening should be. The woman's mouth smiled at the mention of the word, but this wasn't the smile that she gave Elizabeth when she was a child. It was cold, as if all the coldness from the world absorbed into that one smile.

Suddenly Mary's neck cracked to the left, as if an invisible person grabbed her head and twist it with inhuman force. The sound it made caused Elizabeth's stomach to heave its contents; her mouth finally opened to dispose of the sick. Wiping the corner of her mouth with her sleeve, Elizabeth looked back at Mary and almost screamed in fright. Just inches from her face was Mary, her neck still snapped and the smile still on her face. What were different now were her eyes, the whites were actually black and the pupils small and blood-red.

Blood poured from her eyes and dripped onto the floor, forming small puddles around her feet. Elizabeth froze in fear as Mary moved her hand, stroking her daughter's hair with a surprisingly delicate touch. Fingers suddenly dug into her hair and pulled up, forcing Elizabeth to stand up abruptly. A cry of pain mixed with fear escaped her lips as Mary continued to pull up, tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she cracked one open.

Staring straight back at her was blank eyes, as if the person belonging to them had just died, yet again Mary is dead. Elizabeth yelped as Mary let go of her hair, falling back to the ground while clutching her head in pain. Mary stared down at Elizabeth with unexplained anger, a scowl clear on her pale-gray skin.

**You're pathetic!** She growled, disappearing from view. Elizabeth looked around in panic, when pain shot through her cheek almost immediately. Elizabeth's hand shot to her cheek and felt blood trickle down; she removed her hand and gasped in shock. Pain then continued through to her arm, more blood pouring out of the limb despite no visible cuts.

**How could you?! **The voice yelled. More pain now appeared in Elizabeth's leg along with the blood, a large puddle now forming around the cloaked woman as she clutched her head in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she fell to the ground, dripping onto the floor and mixing with the blood. Invisible punches and kicks still connected with Elizabeth as she hissed in pain, one kick send her on her back with a large amount of force.

**It's your fault I died! **The voice roared, causing the surroundings to shake violently and begin to change. Elizabeth opened her eyes and found herself to be standing up, her hands bound behind her back with what felt like rope. Looking around, Elizabeth realized that she was standing on a gallows and what caused her heart to stop was the rope around her neck, where was she?

A man stood in front of Elizabeth and stared at her with a grin on his face, however the only visible feature of the man's face was his smile. It wasn't that his face was covered by a mask or anything; his face was actually not there! It was just shadows that covered his entire head besides his smile, which shone in the pitch black darkness. Elizabeth gasped to herself quickly as she struggled against the rope's grip; she needed to get out of here!

A bright light suddenly blinded Elizabeth, causing her to close her eyes to block the blinding light. Sounds of a cheering crowd could be heard now, growing in noise until it was almost deafening. Opening her eyes, Elizabeth stared at a large crowd of civilians shouting at her. Her hands were still bound and the rope still around her neck, now hanging loosely as if she was still standing on her support. Elizabeth yelled in shock as she struggled against the rope's grip again, only achieving more painful digging from the ropes.

_Mother?!_ A voice called out, it was almost squeaky and young. Almost like a child... Looking in the direction of the voice, Elizabeth stared in shock as a young child ran her way, recognizing who she was almost immediately. With short brown hair and scared eyes almost begging at Elizabeth to run, it was Elizabeth when she was a child and everything was now falling into place.

This was her mother's execution... and she was her mother...

Without a chance to shout at the child to not look, the wood underneath Elizabeth gave way and dropped the woman. The rope snapped back with a loud noise and Elizabeth felt her neck snap to the left, she could still see though, and she saw her younger self crying in disbelief. The child shook her head and walked backwards, her eyes filled with horror at the scene that happened before her.

_**No...Don't look... Don't look at me!**_Elizabeth begged, her lips moving slightly so she could tell the kid. Suddenly the rope broke and Elizabeth's body fell to the ground, the surroundings began to change back to darkness as Mary reappeared. She slowly walked towards her daughter and picked her up with one hand, which was clamped around Elizabeth's broken neck, snapping it back into place.

**Have you seen the pain you put me through?! **She screamed, throwing Elizabeth across the floor with immense force. Elizabeth grunted as her body made contact with the floor, before sliding across the floor. Her arms shook as Elizabeth slowly got herself up, blood trickling down her mouth and onto the floor. Mary started to run at Elizabeth, her fist raised to end her daughter's futile attempts. Elizabeth just stared at her mother as she rushed towards her, when she reached the certain distance Elizabeth moved quickly forward.

**Why don't you j- **Mary stopped, as Elizabeth was now embracing her in her sore arms. Tears ran down Elizabeth's face as she clutched onto Mary's clothes, causing the woman to freeze in what looked like confusion. Slowly her eyes returned to white while her pupils enlarged, but still retained their blood-red colour. Her arms grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and carefully pried her off of Mary's clothes, before staring into her tear-stained face with confused eyes.

**Elizabeth?** She muttered, before realizing that the person she was beating up was her own daughter. A horrified expression was all Mary could muster as she released Elizabeth from her hold, before slowly walking away from her.

**What... have I done? **She whispered, tears flowing down her face now. Elizabeth tried to move towards her mother when a light emitted from Mary's chest, temporarily blinding Elizabeth before dimming down. Looking back at the ghost, Elizabeth widened her eyes as Mary began to peel away. She ran forwards with her arm stretched out, her fingers almost touching Mary's face as she disappeared.

**I'm... sorry...** She apologized; the last pieces of her disappeared into the pitch-black.

**Forgive me...** Her voice whispered, before disappearing into the dark as well. Elizabeth stood where she was, staring at the place her mother had just stood before being cruelly torn away from her again. Her legs gave out as she kneeled to the ground, her arms laid uselessly at her sides as she continued to stare at the place.

_No..._She muttered, before placing her head in her hands.

_NOOOOOOO! MOTHER PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!_ She screamed, before her body began to shake with her sobs. The pain was almost unbearable as Elizabeth felt the darkness engulf her, she felt like sleeping right now...

_I forgive you..._ She whispered, before collapsing to the ground.

-f-

Elizabeth gasped as she sat up, which caused her wound in her side to sprout pain. She hissed in pain and clutched her side, before looking around the room she was in. It was small but homely at the same time, with no threatening air choking it as well. Elizabeth looked at her hands and remembered her dream, or was it a dream? She didn't know...

The door suddenly opened, casing the woman to turn in its direction and glare at the person entering. She then looked at the person in shock as she remembered his face; it was the Native boy from that Massacre. The boy just stared at Elizabeth with an unreadable expression on his face, he almost looked like he was shocked to see her awake.

"Good to see you're awake." He said, his voice somewhat emotionless. Elizabeth glared at the boy before looking around the room, the silence between them became so thick it could be cut with a knife. The boy cleared his throat and moved closer, earning a growl from the injured woman.

"Don't come any closer!" She spat, stopping the boy in his tracks. He looked at her confusingly before pointing at her wound on her stomach, Elizabeth looked down to what he was pointing at and saw blood stained clothes.

"I was just checking your injury." He shrugged. Elizabeth scowled at how embarrassed she felt right now and sighed, leaning against the headboard with crossed arms.

"So tell me..." She started, but trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"Ratonhnhake:ton." He said, that's a really long name...

"Ra...Rat...Rat-on-hin-hake-don?" Elizabeth slowly mouthed, finding difficulty in pronouncing the tediously long name.

"Got a nickname?" She asked, fed up with having to say that name every time she wanted to talk to him. Connor shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms behind his back, swaying casually on the balls of his feet.

"Connor." He replied. Elizabeth smiled at the name, finally a name she wouldn't take years saying! Suddenly an old man appeared from behind the door, the same old man that was with Connor. He looked down at Elizabeth with a scowl on his face, obviously he wasn't happy to see her. Elizabeth shot the man a look and looked at Connor, her face practically saying 'What's his problem?'

"I see you're awake." He spoke. Elizabeth looked back at the man and glared, she didn't appreciate being looked at like that!

"Yeah and I'm leaving now!" She snarled, removing her bed covers and stood up. The old man intercepted her with his cane, sweeping it underneath her feet to trip her up. Elizabeth coughed as she connected with the ground and glared at the man, anger clearly displayed in her emerald eyes.

"I agree that you should leave but wait until that injury has healed." Achilles ordered, resting his body weight back on the wooden cane. Elizabeth clenched her teeth together in frustration and stood up quickly, her fists balled up in rag as she squared off with the old man.

"What if I leave anyway?!" She hissed. Achilles took notice to the challenge and glared Elizabeth down, both of them not backing down now.

"Then I'll drag you back kicking and screaming." He spoke. Elizabeth growled in anger and moved to walk past the two, only to be tripped up again by the old man's cane. This time she fell on her injured side and re-opened the wound, causing blood to seep through the already stained shirt.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth shouted. Achilles just stared as the woman covered her side with her hand, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You are just like your mother..." he sighed. Elizabeth looked up at the man and stared in shock, this man couldn't be him... could he?

"You're Achilles?" She gasped; the pain in her side became noticeable. Achilles nodded and helped the poor woman up, before guiding her back to the bed and sat her down. He then moved back to Connor and whispered something to him, whatever it was Connor seemed surprised at it before nodding.

"You will stay here until you heal then you will go back to Boston." Achilles explained, turning to face the sitting Elizabeth.

"And those targets you were chasing... stay away from them." He ordered. Elizabeth widened her eyes and stared at Achilles in shock, before anger filled up in the pit of her stomach and shone in her eyes.

"Those men... will die by my blade and there is nothing you will do about it!" She snarled. Achilles gave her a glare to silence her and turned to the door, not even looking at Elizabeth as he spoke.

"They are not your targets to kill." With that, Achilles left the room and closed the wooden door almost silently. Elizabeth stared at the door and growled loudly to herself, she knew that dream was real and with that on her mind, Elizabeth will make sure those bastards paid... even if with their lives.

Connor just stood there for a while before turning to leave the room, he paused as he turned to Elizabeth one more time. She glared at him and stared straight at the floor again, a scowl visible on her pale face.

"Get some rest." He ordered, his voice retaining its 'master' tone. Elizabeth looked up at Connor and crossed her arms, looking at him with skilful eyes.

"Are you that boy from the forest years ago?" She suddenly asked, catching Connor almost off-guard. Connor nodded and turned to leave the room, when Elizabeth's voice spoke.

"Thank you." It was soft, almost like it had lost all the sharpness it had previously held. Connor didn't face Elizabeth; instead he nodded faintly and left the room. Elizabeth remained sitting on the bed with her legs now crossed; she turned to face the window above her bed and watched the birds in the trees. She almost felt jealous of their freedom, how they can fly free in the skies and not be bothered by anything.

"Mother..." She whispered, her eyes froze on one of the smaller birds.

"I will get revenge..."

-f-

Jane sighed to herself as she rubbed her tired eyes; she had another nightmare about her mother's death... and Elizabeth's. Deciding to take a walk, Jane stood up from her desk and walked towards the door. Surely Haytham wouldn't mind her gone for an hour or more; she just needed something to take her mind off of everything involving her family. Leaving the building with a fast pace, Jane walked over to her horse and untied the reins. As she mounted her horse, a voice laced with an Irish accent rang after her.

"Where are you goin' Jane?" Said woman mentally face-palmed as Hickey walked towards her, his hands stuffed in his front pockets.

"None of your business!" She spat, pulling at the reins a little too hard and caused the horse to whine in protest. Hickey raised his hands defensively and slowly touched the horse's snout, earning glares from Jane as he did.

"You should be more careful Jane." He smirked. Jane snorted at that comment and looked away; the Irishman was already beginning to annoy her.

"Aytham won't be 'appy that you're gone." Hickey shrugged, acting as if he knew everything. Jane ignored his warning and kicked the horse in the flanks, causing the beast to gallop off and in the process, send snow into Hickey's face.

"Fucking bitch!" He growled, wiping the snow off of his now frozen face. Jane sighed as she rode through the streets, nearly running people over as she did. The templar ignored the hateful comments made by said civilians as she rode to the forest; she needed to get away from her life for a while. The trees passed by at blinding speed as the two companions continued their journey, a stray branch managed to catch Jane in the face and leave a long scratch down her face.

Finally the horse stopped and its rider dismounted, walking over to a large tree and sat at the base. This place was special to Jane as she always came here as a child, with her father by her side... Jane reached into her coat and pulled out a necklace, on the end of it was a totem of a bear. It was given to her by her father in a way to stay strong, and to always protect her family.

"I failed you father..." She whispered into the totem. She felt like a failure right now, she made a promise to her father before he left and she wanted to keep it. However over the course of time, Jane's relationship with her mother deteriorated while Elizabeth's grew stronger and that made Jane a little jealous. Though she didn't care anymore, as far as Jane was aware she hated her mother with all her heart.

But that didn't stop Jane from loving Elizabeth...

"I don't feel like a bear..." She cried, tears streaming down her face. The pain that she managed to control with Elizabeth's death suddenly broke free, and this caused Jane to have an emotional breakdown.

"I feel like a traitor..."

**Why is this chapter so short!? Augggggggghhhhhh! It's so hard right now because I'm having writer's block so this is the best I can do for now... Anyway I hoped you guys got a little (Only a little!) emotional during the ending there, and the scene were Mary met Elizabeth and tried to kill her creeped me out and I'm the one writing this!**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Not alone and drunk Hickey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

It was several weeks before Elizabeth was allowed to leave her room, much to the woman's frustration at having to stay immobile for such a long time. What made matters worse was Achilles forbid Elizabeth from having alcohol, as it made her and the room stink of the horrid smell. Elizabeth never noticed the smell of alcohol in a room if she's drinking a few bottles, yet again Achilles would have a better sense of smell considering he doesn't drink.

"I need beer!" Elizabeth groaned, walking through the forest with Connor by her side. They were sent into the dark forest by Achilles so Elizabeth could get some exercise, Connor was only there to make sure the woman didn't make a break for it. It was embarrassing for Elizabeth as she was twenty-five and she was being watched like a child by someone ten years younger than her.

"Why do you drink?" Connor asked, obviously curious about why Elizabeth would drink that horrid liquid. Said woman gave the Native a look, she was nervous about giving information about her earlier life to someone she's only known for a few weeks.

"It's just a way to get away from my life, which is pretty shit right now." Elizabeth sighed. Connor gave some kind of hum in response and began to climb a nearby tree, earning weird looks from Elizabeth down on the ground.

"Why do you climb trees?" She asked. Connor looked down at the woman from his perching spot and shrugged, it seemed pretty obvious to one of his people but yet again, Elizabeth isn't from his people and is an outsider. He would need to be careful around her.

"Why don't you?" He answered back, earning a few glares from Elizabeth. She shook her head and sat at the base of the tree, the snow was mostly melted away as it was spring and the sun shone against her pale skin. Connor continued to climb the tree while keeping an eye on the resting woman down below. Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk, rough bark scratched at the back of her head.

It was only a matter of days before Elizabeth was deemed strong enough to travel back to Boston, but Achilles still persisted that she stopped her path of revenge. She couldn't just stop and leave those bastards to roam around the cities, plus they were her targets to kill, not anyone else's. But right now it was finally peaceful, and Elizabeth felt calm and relaxed without the need for beer, maybe she could get used to this...

Boston wasn't like her though as it was full of Redcoats, hostile people and flirtatious barmaids that keep thinking that they have a shot with Elizabeth! She also doubted that she was even allowed to remain here after fully healing; Elizabeth knew that she had to go back to Boston whether she liked it there or not.

Connor noticed Elizabeth's change in expressions and jumped down, landing right next to her side and causing the elder to jump slightly. She turned her head and glared at the boy when she noticed his concerned expression, what was he looking at her like that for?

"What will you do when you return to Boston?" He asked. Elizabeth stared at the boy and rested her head back on the trunk, this time keeping her eyes open to watch the clouds; it was becoming one of her favourite hobbies.

"I'm going to find Jane and the others and make sure they suffer a painful death." She growled, anger building up in her stomach at the mention of her sister. Connor sat down next to Elizabeth and continued to stare at her, much to her annoyance.

"Why can't you get along with them?" He continued. Elizabeth shot him a deadpanned look that quickly turned to anger, how could she get along with them after what they did?!

"They murdered my mother, then tried to murder me and during this my sister left me to join them, tell me why I should get along with them?!" She snarled, standing up and walking back to the Manor. She didn't care if Achilles forbids it, she was going to leave and return to Boston, and then she'll make sure the Templars will die a painful death. Connor stood up as well and followed the fleeing woman, grabbing her wrist to keep Elizabeth in one place.

"I know what you're going to do, and it will not help anyone if you storm back to Boston just so you can be alone!" He hissed. Elizabeth looked straight into Connor's eyes and scowled, pulling her hand out of his grip with distaste.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." She growled, moving closer to Connor with a scowl still on her face.

"As no one can hurt me." With that, Elizabeth turned around in the direction of the manor and walked off. Connor growled to himself in annoyance and ran after the angry woman; this isn't going in the right direction.

-f-

Elizabeth slammed the door open and walked in swiftly, moving towards the stairs and began to ascend them when someone spoke.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Elizabeth turned around and was face-to-face with Achilles, who didn't seem pleased with her sudden barging in. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she really didn't want to deal with the Old man right now, she just wanted to go back to Boston.

"I'm going back to Boston." She said dryly.

"You're not meant to return for any couple of days." Achilles replied just as dryly, he too didn't seem to want to deal with the woman right now. Elizabeth glared at the man before turning her back to him and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Do you honestly believe that you, a woman with hardly any training, could take out a group of highly trained Templars. You nearly died by just one." Achilles questioned. Elizabeth froze in her tracks and turned her head slightly, her eyes were cold towards the man as she stared him down.

"I don't believe, I know." She muttered. Achilles shook his head and continued to bombard the woman with crushing reality, hoping that she would grow some sense and stop this goal of hers.

"That's what your mother thought and look with it's got her." He said. Elizabeth sharply spun on her heels and glared at him, pure ferocity was all the emotion she could show now.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Mother!" She snarled, before turning her back on Achilles and stomped up the stairs. She was leaving now before she stabbed the Old man in the face, he had no right to talk about her mother like that!

Entering her room, Elizabeth grabbed her robes and placed them on. She then grabbed her belt and fastened it around her slim waist; she had lost some weight during her stay here as she was unconscious for five days according to Connor. After attaching her sheath to her belt as well, Elizabeth walked out of the room and down the stairs, almost running into Connor in the process.

"Your wound hasn't healed properly!" He growled. Elizabeth ignored his warning and opened the door, exiting the manor with a slam of the door. Connor stared at it for a few moments before turning to Achilles, who was watching the exchange.

"Why did you let her go?" Connor asked. Achilles stared out of the window at the retreating Elizabeth and grunted.

"She wanted to; it was her choice to go." He said.

"But she'll die out there!" Connor hissed. This time Achilles shifted his stare towards Connor and scowled, silencing the young Assassin.

"And she'll die as she lived, a delusional little girl who believed that she could accomplish her impossible goal." With that, Achilles moved to the next room and sat in a chair. Sensing the end of the conversation, Connor sighed to himself in annoyance and exited the building. He didn't care if Achilles wanted Elizabeth to die; he saved her twice so he didn't have another innocent person die, just like his mother...

"You're not the only one who's lost family." Connor muttered to himself. He saw that Elizabeth had taken her horse and grabbed another one, a large stallion with a chestnut brown coat and beady black eyes. He would need it if he would have any hopes on catching Elizabeth, she still wasn't healed enough to continue on her goal and Connor doubted that she had any doctors on hand if the wound took a turn for the worst.

She had gone into the forest, didn't she learn from last time about going into there? Connor kicked his horse to make it go faster as they entered the forest, he was determined to reach Elizabeth in time to stop her from doing anything stupid. The horse worked hard as both it and its rider galloped through the forest, trees passing them at blinding speed.

Connor could finally make Elizabeth out in the distance and kicked his horse for a final run, both of them raced through the trees. He managed to reach the elder woman, who was still galloping in an attempt to get away from the Native. She turned her head and hissed at the approaching boy.

"Don't try to stop me!" She hissed, kicking her horse in the flanks to escape the boy. The horse snorted as it sped up, creating some distance between Connor and Elizabeth.

"Look I know you want to avenge your mother but-"

"But what?! You wouldn't understand!" Elizabeth spat.

"I understand what it's like to lose a mother..." Elizabeth slowed her horse down to Connor's speed and stared at him confusingly, the possibility of her not being alone banged against her chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice lost most of its hostility as she stared at Connor.

"I lost my mother when I was four; she perished in a burning building..." He explained. Elizabeth sat there shocked, Connor lost his mother a lot younger than she did and he watched her die...

Just like Elizabeth.

"You aren't the only one who's lost family, so stop thinking you have to do everything by yourself!" Connor yelled. Elizabeth recoiled from the hostility and looked at the floor, she suddenly felt ashamed by her actions.

"I didn't know..." She whispered, before looking forwards and then Connor.

"I'm sorry Connor but I'm going back to Boston, even if I wanted to go back I feel like I don't belong there." She explained, before yelling for her horse to go. She gave Connor one last look before her horse galloped away, leaving the boy alone in the woods.

-f-

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she entered the busy town of Boston, as now she can go to the tavern and get a beer. Tying her horse to the same post, Elizabeth made her way to the tavern when she saw a familiar figure run up towards her. It was the skinny boy that she took the bread off, and he was once again chased by a patrol of Redcoats. The boy seemed to have spotted the woman and ran up to her, hugging around her waist for protection.

"H-help me!" he cried. Elizabeth twitched at the sudden contact and looked forward at the stopping patrol, one of the tall Redcoats pointed at the cowering child. He had scruffy blond hair and an unshaved chin, his blue eyes clashed with Elizabeth's green ones.

"Hand over the child wench!" He hissed. Elizabeth glared at the insult and clung to the child, she wasn't going to give him up that easily.

"First tell me what he has done." She ordered. The men grabbed their swords and the tall one pointed his and Elizabeth, a scowl spread across his face.

"We don't have to tell you anything, now hand us the child!" He spat. Elizabeth looked down at the child, who was now crying quite heavily as it soaked her robes. She then noticed the apple cart close to them, the man now watching the scene before him. She then returned her gaze at the men and smirked.

"If you want him..." She began, before pulling the child off and held him forward. As the guards went to grab him, Elizabeth swept her leg underneath the stall leg and sent its product rolling onto the floor. While the guards were distracted with the apples, Elizabeth grabbed the child and ran for the rooftops. Noticing the fleeing woman, the tall guard ran for her while the others were still distracted with the now angry man.

Reaching a building, Elizabeth made the child wrap his arms around her neck as she began to climb. The weight of the boy on top of her own made the feat more difficult, sweat rolling down her eyebrow as she managed to reach the roof. The boy let go and moved back slightly, allowing Elizabeth to catch her breathe. She gasped a few more times before looking over the edge and saw the tall guard catching up, cursing under her breathe Elizabeth grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him along the roof tops.

Due to her knowledge of the town and how to get from A to B using the fastest route, Elizabeth managed to shake off her pursuer as she neared her hide-out. The boy looked exhausted but he couldn't stop now, not when they were so close to being safe. Elizabeth grunted as she stopped at the end of the roofs, they needed to get to the ground to enter the building. The boy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth again; this time around her shoulders instead of her neck, and hung for dear life as the elder woman jumped down.

They landed on the ground with a thud, a grunt of pain escaped Elizabeth's lips before she shook the child off. Looking around to make sure there weren't any guards, she manoeuvred the boy into her hide-out and closed the door. All that could be heard now was the child's shaky gasps, while Elizabeth was silent to listen for any guards.

Deeming it safe, Elizabeth turned to the boy and kneeled to his height. The boy was terribly skinny, as if he hadn't eaten in a week or two. His matted black hair fell in front of his hair, which were brown in colour. Tears were still falling down his face as he wiped them away; Elizabeth began to feel sorry for the poor child.

"It's best if you stay with me." She explained. The boy sniffed and nodded, he looked slightly happier until a loud growl filled the air. Elizabeth chuckled as the boy clutched his stomach, looking rather embarrassed.

"Here." She smiled, handing the boy an apple that she swiped when she destroyed the stall. The boy snatched the item of food and wolfed it down; as if he was sure Elizabeth would steal it back from him. She did steal his bread when they first met, after she saved him from the patrol of Redcoats. Said woman watched as the child ate his apple, before wiping his mouth with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. Elizabeth smiled and ruffled his hair, causing him to groan in annoyance and swat her hand away.

"So what's your age?" She asked. The boy looked at her funnily and then smiled, holding up eight fingers with a cheesy grin.

"I'm eight!" He exclaimed happily. Elizabeth looked grim though, already stealing at the young age of eight, she only began stealing at twelve...

"Let's look out for each other ok?" She grinned. The boy grinned back and hugged Elizabeth again, causing her to twitch at the sudden touch.

"Ok!"

-f-

Jane groaned as she stared at the letter in front of her, it was from Charles Lee and Haytham as they were in New York right now, dealing with something that Jane didn't know. So she is left with controlling the organization and making sure Hickey doesn't get into trouble, why didn't they give Johnson this job?!

Suddenly Hickey stumbled into the room with a beer in one hand and a pretty woman in his other, her hair was blond that reached mid-back and striking blue eyes. Jane looked over at the two and noticed the woman, walking to the two and grabbing Hickey by his ear. She apologized to the woman and dragged Hickey over to the corner of the room, annoyance at Hickey and flirtatious manner filled Jane's eyes as she glared at the Irishman.

"What is she doing here?!" She hissed. Hickey glared back at Jane and swayed at bit from side to side, he was obviously drunk and couldn't even stand up right!

"We were just 'aving some fun." Hickey excused, giving the woman Templar a stupid grin. Having none of this, Jane walked over to the woman and grabbed her arm, before escorting her out onto the streets to go back to where ever she'd came from. Closing the door surprisingly softly, Jane turned her head slowly at Hickey and glared at him. Her patience for his antics was wearing thin and he had just got in!

"Go upstairs." She hissed. Hickey however was drunk and so didn't listen to Jane's warning, he instead walked over to the desk she was previously sitting at and stared at the letter. He then took another swig of his beer and spilled some on the letter, much to Jane's dismay as she hadn't finished reading it!

"Hickey!" She growled, lunging at the drunken man with immense force. Both of them tumbled to the ground as Jane tried to wrestle the beer from Hickey's hand, she has had enough of this when she was with Elizabeth!

"Give me the bottle!" She snarled. Finally she managed to snatch the bottle from Hickey and threw it in the bin, earning a disapproved noise from the Irishman. She gave up using words as it would only go in one ear and out the other for Hickey, she grabbed his legs instead and physically dragged him up the flight of stairs. When she reached his room, Jane just dumped Hickey's body onto the floor and found out he was already asleep!

"Lazy bastard..." She muttered in distain, before closing the door as she left the room. She walked back downstairs and moved to the desk to check the letter, the letters were now smudged and it reeked of alcohol thanks to Hickey. Jane growled to herself as she was no longer able to understand the illegible writing, she threw the letter in the bin and sat in one of the large chairs in front of the blazing fire. The flames seemed to dance around each other and the sound of crackling soothed Jane to the point she felt herself falling asleep, her eyes slowly closing shut despite her best efforts to stay awake.

"I'll have an hour."

**I hope you guys liked this story and if you want to tell me on how to improve my writing, also if you see typos that are missing one letter, it's that some of my keys seem to not work all of a sudden as I'm typing.**

**See you guys later!**


	7. Drinking and Important Mission

**I'm so sorry for being so late on updating but it was my birthday on Friday and I was feeling lazy and out of ideas for this fanfic, but I finally got Assassin's Creed 3 and I'm now addicted to it, so I found new ideas for this fanfic.**

**And for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

Elizabeth gasped as she quickly sat up, sweat rolled down her pale face as she stared at the wall in front of her. It was Mary again but this time she was begging for Elizabeth's forgiveness, despite the latter's constant shouting that she forgave her mother. But every time those words were spoken, the less convincing they were to Elizabeth and even less to her mother. Does she forgive her mother or is something deep inside her still angered at Mary?

Elizabeth laid her head in her hands and groaned loudly, this was every night now and it was bringing her willpower down. Elizabeth's movements didn't go unnoticed however as James walked into the elder woman's room, a worried look on his youthful face. Elizabeth removed her hands from her face and turned to James, a saddened look was all she could muster as right now the will to speak had left her.

"What's wrong Sister?" James asked, lifting his body on top of Elizabeth's bed and staring into her eyes. The woman smiled at the nickname James called her; she didn't mind the fact that he never called her by her name, as she was the youngest in her family and didn't have any younger siblings to call her 'Sister'.

"Nothing child..." She whispered, ruffling the child's hair. Said child swatted her hand away and fixed his now messy hair, groaning in annoyance as he did so. Elizabeth smiled before turning to the window, it was almost morning and after that nightmare Elizabeth no longer felt tired.

"Go back to bed." She ordered, before removing her blankets and standing up. James remained where he was and watched as Elizabeth grabbed her clothes, who responded by pointing to the door leading to his room.

"Bed. Now." She hissed. James scrambled off her bed and ran into his room, he didn't want to face Elizabeth's wrath when she hasn't had any sleep. Elizabeth sighed to herself while changing shirts, the fabric of the shirt she was changing out of clung to her. After managing to remove herself from the shirt's grip, Elizabeth grabbed her breeches and put them on when a banging on the door caught her attention.

"What?" She whispered to herself, slowly leaving the room and reached the stairs. The steps creaked as she sneaked down them, earning a hiss from the woman. Elizabeth's eyes honed on the door as she reached the floor at the bottom of the stairs, her arm now stretched out as her fingers grazed the metal handle. Holding her breathe, Elizabeth drew a knife and slowly opened the door, only to reveal an impatient Connor.

"What do you want Connor?" She spat. The Native looked inside her hide-out with an emotionless look on his face; did he not know how to emote?!

"I need to speak to you but not here." He whispered, making sure no wandering civilian could hear them. Elizabeth scoffed at his reason to be here and stared at him, a scowl spread across her face.

"And why should I talk to you?" She hissed.

"Because this is about your targets." Connor hissed back at her, clearly annoyed at Elizabeth's lack of co-operation. The woman looked at him with a surprised look on her face before she returned to her scowl, her eyes looked everywhere but Connor until they settled back on the Native again.

"Fine, meet me at the tavern around the corner." She explained, before shutting the door in Connor's face. She waited a few minutes behind the door before running back upstairs; she entered her room and grabbed her cloak, sword, pistol and pouch. Elizabeth then moved into James's room and found the child still awake, staring at the cloaked woman curiously.

"Where are you going Sister?" He asked. Elizabeth walked over to the boy and sat on his bed, her hood down so he could see her face.

"I'm just going to talk to an acquaintance down the tavern, I shan't be long." She explained, standing back up again and lifting her hood up so the upper-part of her face was casted in shadows.

"Don't answer the door while I'm gone." She ordered, before leaving the room and ran down the stairs. As she opened the door, she saw that Connor was gone; he must have gone to the tavern. Elizabeth walked down the street quickly, narrowly dodging the crowds of people walking in the opposite direction.

She walked around the corner and saw the tavern right in front of her, small groups of men standing outside with a beer in hand. Elizabeth ignored their banter as she entered the building, almost immediately moving to the back of the room. Luck however was not on her side as she noticed a group of Redcoats sitting in her spot, not showing any signs of moving any time soon.

The group noticed Elizabeth's staring and smirked at her, signalling the others to stand up as they did. They surrounded the woman with sneers on their faces as they shot looks at each other, Elizabeth growled as one of them pushed her slightly in the shoulder.

"Looks like this one has some bite to his bark." One taunted to the others, causing the group to laugh at Elizabeth. One of her hands sneaked into her pockets as another one grabbed her other arm, pulling her forward and into his strong chest, causing Elizabeth to bounce off and fall to the floor. Roars of laughter filled the tavern as others now gathered around the group of Redcoats, obviously curious on how Elizabeth would react.

Said woman grunted as she pushed herself off of the ground, only for one of the Redcoats to slam his foot into her stomach, pinning her to the floor. Elizabeth grunted in pain as she struggled against the brutish man's weight, earning sneers and chuckles from the Redcoats.

"Why don't you fight like a man and remove your foot? Or did you lose your balls... Oh wait you didn't have any to begin with!" Elizabeth insulted, causing the men watching the whole ordeal to roar in laughter. The man snarled at her insult and removed his foot, allowing Elizabeth to scramble up and raise her fists. The group was about to do the same before the barmaid that always flirted with Elizabeth stormed between them, obviously not happy with all the commotion they caused.

"Not here gentlemen, in fact not anywhere at all! You take your men and get out; you're not welcome here anymore!" She shouted. The men lowered their fists and glared at Elizabeth, who was staring at them with a smug look on her face. The brutish man pushed past her and the woman before pushing the doors open, sending Elizabeth a look before disappearing out of view. The woman turned to Elizabeth with her arms crossed, not pleased with Elizabeth either.

"There's someone here who wants to speak with you." She explained. Elizabeth nodded at the woman and turned to see Connor behind her, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Didn't you think on helping me?" Elizabeth growled, her stomach still hurting after that solid boot hit her. Connor shrugged and moved to the spot where the Redcoats were just sitting, grabbing a chair and sitting on it with the back supporting his stomach and chest.

"You seemed to have handled yourself pretty well." He said. Elizabeth grunted in response before grabbing another chair, sitting opposite of Connor and raising her arm to call over the barmaid. The woman rushed over to Elizabeth and looked eager to take her order, she was a new one with striking black hair and brown eyes that stared hopefully at Elizabeth's hidden face.

"A beer please." She asked, her voice still managed to retain its deepness after her stomach's assault. The woman quickly nodded before rushing over to the man behind the counter, she should have that beer here quickly with the speed of the words she speaking, the poor man looked like he's having a hard time trying to understand the woman.

"Why do you speak with such a deep voice?" Connor asked. Elizabeth turned her gaze back to Connor and shifted a thumb to the man behind the counter, a look of clear distain appeared on her lower face.

"He don't allow woman in here unless to work and I'm not giving up alcohol just because of my gender." She huffed. Connor looked at her even more confused now, much to Elizabeth's annoyance at his constant staring.

"Why not tell him the truth? It is worst if you keep lying to these people about who you truly are." Connor wondered. Elizabeth chuckled at how stupid Connor's question sounded, if you even give these people an inch, they'll take a mile.

"So naive." She smirked. The woman returned before Connor could say anything and placed the beer on the table, earning a 'thanks' from Elizabeth before being shooed away by the other barmaids. This hostility between barmaids have happened ever since Elizabeth first visited the tavern and is causing the owner to hate her even more, it was not Elizabeth's fault that the women found her irresistible despite the fact that she is a woman!

Connor watched the whole scene happening in front of him with skilful eyes, wondering at why the women were fighting over Elizabeth when she too was one of them. Elizabeth ignored the women now and took a sip of her beer, staring at Connor with her hidden eyes.

"So what do you want to say about my targets?" She questioned. Connor raised his head now and looked very serious, causing Elizabeth to chuckle into her beer at how stupid Connor looked right now.

"Achilles still wants you to abandon your goal but also said that if you refuse, you could teach me in how to blend into my surroundings." Connor explained. Elizabeth almost choked on her drink before slamming the mug on the table, wiping the corner of her mouth with her sleeve while glaring at Connor. Achilles wanted her to do what?!

"No." She hissed. Connor glared at her before opening his mouth to speak, he however was cut off by Elizabeth before he could say anything.

"I'm not giving up on my targets and I'm not training you in stealth, Achilles decided to take you under his wing so he will teach you, not me." She explained, taking another sip of her beer. Connor closed his mouth and settled on staring at the mug Elizabeth had in her hand, his lips twitched in annoyance.

"Are you training that boy?" He suddenly asked, catching Elizabeth off-guard. She slowly lowered the mug onto the table and stared at Connor thoughtfully, she had never thought on training James as he was but a child. She simply wanted to take care of him until James was old enough to look after himself, he did not belong in her quest for revenge nor will he ever be.

"No, James doesn't belong in my fights." She replied. Connor nodded slightly and raised his arm slightly, earning both Elizabeth and one of the barmaid's attentions. As the woman swiftly walked over, Elizabeth stared at Connor curiously while taking a sip of beer. What was he doing?

"One beer please." Connor asked politely, obviously nervous at talking to a woman. Elizabeth nearly choked on her drink for a second time, the woman however nodded before quickly moving to the counter again.

"You don't drink." Elizabeth noted. Connor turned to face her and shrugged again, he didn't like the taste of alcohol but Elizabeth seemed not bothered by the taste, so he might as well give it a try. The woman returned with a mug nearly overflowing with beer, the sight alone made Connor feel uneasy. He thanked the woman as she placed the mug on the table and waited for her to leave before grabbing the mug, being watched by Elizabeth as he took a sip.

The liquid was bitter to say the least and burned the back of Connor's throat, causing him to cough violently and slam the mug back onto the table. Elizabeth smirked against her mug and watched in amusement at Connor's attempts to drink the alcohol, who glared at the woman while still drinking the liquid, how does she drink this stuff?!

"How do you drink this?" Connor coughed.

"I've been drinking alcohol ever since I was thirteen, maybe when you're older you can drink it." Elizabeth chuckled, before finishing off her mug and standing up slowly. She turned to the woman beside her and gave her a few coins, payment for her and Connor's drinks.

"I have to return to James." She informed, earning a brief nod from the Native who in turn stood up as well.

"I'll walk with you." He said. Elizabeth gave up on arguing with him and nodded in agreement, turning to say farewell to the barmaids and got a few giggles in response. As both Connor and Elizabeth left the tavern, a group of Redcoats passed them covered in blood. The sight made Elizabeth nervous at least, as she began to move quickly to her hideout, Connor quickly following behind. The two walked around the corner and towards the large building Elizabeth calls home, what they found shocked both of them...

The door was hanging on its hinges and the floor surrounding it was covered in a thick layer of blood, the smell was enough to make Elizabeth cringe in disgust. She ran through the door and moved to the stairs, panic flowing through her veins as she stared up them.

"James!" She called, receiving no response from the small boy. Fear for the child coursed through her body as Elizabeth ran up the stairs, making sure not to trip on any of the steps. She turned into James's room and found in his bed asleep, apparently hasn't been disturbed despite the blood and broken door downstairs.

"James?" Elizabeth whispered, nearing the sleeping boy. Her hand was stretched out and touched James's hair, ruffling it in an attempt to awake him. Elizabeth's hand slid down James's head and touched his face, before retracting quickly as a gasp escaped the elder woman's lips. He was cold...

"J-James?" She stuttered, grabbing the boy's body and flipped him so he faced her. The sight caused Elizabeth to break down; his face was so pale with blood dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. His brown eyes stared into Elizabeth's green ones with fear masking them, he saw his murderer before the knife struck, before he died at the young age of eight.

"No..." Elizabeth whispered, pulling James into one last hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably, she should have never left James alone, and it was her fault that he died.

"I'm so sorry James... I didn't know this would be the last time I'd see you..." Elizabeth continued to sob, her breathes shortened to constant gasps as her body shook in despair. The pain of losing James was all too real, as it racked at her heart with every breathe she took. She made a fatal mistake and James paid for it, he died as Elizabeth still lived. Connor entered the room and saw Elizabeth hunched over James's corpse, pity covered his face as he remained by the door frame, it was best if Elizabeth was given a few minutes with the boy.

After a few minutes disguised as eternity passed, Connor moved towards the grieving woman and touched her shoulder, receiving only a slow movement of her shoulder away from his hand. Elizabeth turned and glared at Connor, her face now red while her eyes puffy from all the crying she'd been doing.

"I know this is a bad time but... you must leave this place, the people who murdered James would surely return later for you." He explained, helping Elizabeth to stand on her feet. The elder woman said nothing but instead stared at James's corpse, silently saying a prayer for the child in hope he would find happiness.

_Mother... Please take care of him._ She thought to herself, before turning to leave the room with Connor by her side. It was then that she noticed the letter pinned to the wall, its handwriting seemed unfamiliar to her as she plucked it from the stone wall. Her eye scanned the piece of paper as anger bubbled in her stomach, her teeth gritted together as she carried on reading.

_You could have given us the boy and made his life easier, but now you will pay for your arrogance._

_The city guards will find you Elizabeth and we will bring you to justice for all the crimes you have committed against this city._

_You can run but we will find you._

Now everything was falling into place for Elizabeth, the death of James was because of her rescuing him. But now she knew who to find, who to punish for the innocent boy's murder, who to get revenge on as well as the Templars...

The Redcoats from months ago...

-f-

Jane almost leapt in joy when Haytham and Charles returned from their mission, having to cope with Hickey for these past few months had been torture!

"Glad to see you have returned safely sir." Jane smiled, bowing to Haytham and Lee as they entered the building. Haytham raised his hand for her to rise and handed her a document, the crisp envelope was stamped with a seal so it must have been important.

"How well are you on a boat?" Haytham asked, earning some curious glances from Jane as she looked up from the envelope.

"I've been on a few journey when I was younger, hardly a sailor if I say so myself." She replied. Haytham nodded at this information and pointed at the envelope, staring at Jane with serious eyes as he spoke.

"You are to sail for London to complete an important mission." He ordered. Jane's eyes widened at this information and opened her mouth to speak; her tongue lolled around in her mouth and made speech more difficult.

"Sir, might I ask why you are sending Jane on such an important mission when you have plenty of equally capable men at your command?" Charles asked, receiving a few glares from Jane. She scoffed quietly to herself before turning to Haytham, expecting an answer from the Grand Master.

"Jane is more than capable for this mission, besides it requires a woman's touch to it." Haytham explained, before retreating to his quarters to escape anymore questions from the two Templars. Jane and Charles tuned to each other and glared, they didn't like each other but they got on better than Jane did with Hickey.

"You better not mess this up like in Boston." Charles warned. Jane snorted at his warning and turned away from him, ready to walk away from the stale conversation when she stopped to speak.

"At least I don't have to deal with Hickey anymore, enjoy Lee."

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for the late update, I will try and get back into the swing of writing these up. **

**See you next time!**


	8. Edward and Drinking Problem

**I am so unwell right now so this is why the chapter is late again, I'm really sorry again but I'm catching everything under the sun and I just can't be bothered on doing anything. **

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Elizabeth and Jane.**

Elizabeth wiped the sweat off of her brow as she sat on the branch of a large tree, the Homestead was so beautiful from this view; especially in the spring when all the plants bloom, covering the land in vast colours and smells. It has been months since the incident in Boston and Elizabeth was so close to becoming ready to extract her revenge, training her body to its maximum and above.

Connor thought it was a good idea for Elizabeth to come live in the Davenport manor with him and Achilles, the old man however refused to allow Elizabeth in his home unless she was close to death. Elizabeth too didn't want to stay in the same house as Achilles even if she was dying, opting for staying in a house by the river by herself. Connor of course objected at first until he eventually gave in, there was no use at arguing with Elizabeth as she would always win.

The house was small as it was just Elizabeth living there but it was homely too, giving off a warming welcome to those who were lucky enough to be invited in. So far Connor was the only one to see the inside of the house, as Elizabeth trusted him the most out of everyone living in the Homestead.

Now the wind picked up as Elizabeth brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, her hood resting on her shoulders; Connor also said it would be better if Elizabeth didn't wear her hood around here. This made Elizabeth uneasy of everyone since she couldn't hide behind her hood, as she was constantly hidden back in Boston.

A sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips as she jumped down from the tree, landing in a pile of leaves down below with a soft thud. Stepping out quickly, Elizabeth shook her hair free of any leaves and made her way to her home. Chirps of birds filled the air as their chorus made their way to her ears, soothing Elizabeth's core as the breeze slowed down. The trees stopped their flowing and stood towering over Elizabeth, their branches stretching out and providing shade from the beaming sun.

The sound of rushing water reached Elizabeth as she continued her walk, the river and her home were not too far now. At last Elizabeth could see the river and her home, the beauty of the small house was immense. As she walked over the bridge connecting the two sides of the river together, Elizabeth frowned as she could see a figure standing by her door.

He was man with a tall stature and muscled body, his hair a light brown while his eyes were blue. He stood by the door with an impatient look on his face and something clutched in his large hand, sparking Elizabeth's interest as she approached the waiting man.

"What do you want?" She spat. The man quickly turned around and almost instantly did Elizabeth recognize him, he was one of the Redcoats from months ago...

"I have some-" The man began, only to yell in surprise as a knife barely missed his head. He looked back at Elizabeth and saw her draw her sword, before rushing towards the man with hate-filled eyes.

"W-Wait!" He stuttered, dodging Elizabeth's blade with ease before grabbing her hand. He shoved her against the wall with both of her hands above her head, receiving a kick to the shin instead. The man grunted in pain but managed to keep his grip on Elizabeth, using his free hand to show her what he was holding. It was a pendant she gave to James shortly after she rescued him...

"This belongs to you." The man said. Elizabeth stared in shock at the pendant, before glaring at the man restraining her. He was the reason that James died, him and his no-good comrades.

"It belonged to the boy you murdered." She whispered coldly, her eyes narrowed at the man. Said person looked at the ground sadly, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he shook his head.

"I didn't mean for the boy to die, I tried to stop my group from doing so."

"Liar!" Elizabeth snarled, head butting the man in his nose. The man released his grip on her and grabbed his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, giving Elizabeth the chance to pull out her pistol. The man saw the barrel and instinctively grabbed the end, directing the shot into a few trees behind them, scaring away several birds nesting in the branches.

He then elbowed Elizabeth in the stomach, causing the woman to bend over in pain as the man swept her legs, sending her tumbling to the ground. The man then grabbed Elizabeth's pistol and pointed it at her head, blood still flowing down his face from his broken nose.

"You need to believe me! I didn't mean for the boy to die, I swear!" He yelled. Elizabeth spat blood to the side of her and glared at the man, a few strands of her hair stuck to her forehead now. Pain began to course through her abdomen as Elizabeth tried to stand up, clutching her stomach in pain as she did so.

"How can I? Why should I?!" She hissed. The man lowered the pistol to try and show that he was no threat, anger still spread across his face.

"Why would I come here then and try to give you this necklace if I wanted that child to _die_!?" He snarled, throwing the pistol away from the both of them. Elizabeth just stood there, clutching her stomach while she stared at the man. Sudden realization struck her like a slap to the face as Elizabeth shook her head.

"So now you gave it to me... what else do you want?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft now. The man widened his eyes at the softness of the woman's voice before pulling out a piece of paper; it looked like some sort of map. Elizabeth stared at the map before slowly taking it from the man; her eyes homed on him as she took a glance at the paper.

"It shows the plans of the Redcoats for the next few weeks; you can plan your attack using this." The man explained. Elizabeth nodded at him and folded the paper, slipping it into one of her cloak pockets.

"Thank you..."

"Name's Edward." The man smiled. Elizabeth nodded faintly before realizing something.

"Edward... but why are you helping me?" She asked, staring at Edward suspiciously. Edward frowned before removing one of his gloves, revealing his hand with just four fingers and the letter T burned into the back of his hand.

"After I tried to stop my group from murdering the boy, they labelled me a traitor and took one of my fingers." He explained, his eyes burned in a blaze of anger.

"They said that I should be thankful that they didn't kill me, but now I want those bastards to pay like you do."

Elizabeth stared in shock at this new information; her lips suddenly became very dry as she tried to mouth words. Edward placed his glove back on his hand and turned to leave, when he stopped for a second.

"Meet me by the cliff close to here." He explained.

"How can I trust you?" Elizabeth asked, still not completely convinced by Edward's story. Edward turned to the woman and flashed her a smile, causing Elizabeth's face to heat up.

"You can't... but I hope someday you will." He grinned, before disappearing into the trees. Elizabeth stood there for what felt like years, she then looked down at the pendant in her hand and felt a new burst of determination.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled.

-f-

Jane watched as trees passed by her, annoyance bubbling in her stomach as she glared at the person in front of her. She thought that this mission to England would give her the chance to get away from everyone but Haytham didn't tell her that she would be doing it with Thomas!

Said Irishman noticed the female Templar's glares and smirked at her, causing Jane's blood to boil. Her hands gripped the reins of her horse tightly as she gritted her teeth; her knuckles turned a pure white.

"Keep looking at me like that and I will personally drown you myself!" She snarled. Hickey brushed her threat off like it was nothing and smirked at her again.

"I'm just 'ere to make sure you won't fall off the ship, being a woman and all..." Those words struck Jane's core as she rode up to Hickey's side, anger flashed in her face as she glared at the Irishman.

"Why don't we stop here and I'll prove that even as a woman, I can still kick your ass!" She hissed loudly. Hickey grinned at the proposal and pulled at his horse's reins, slowing the beast to a slow stop. Jane abruptly stopped her horse and jumped down from the saddle, drawing her sword with an angered swipe.

"Don't run back to Haytham when I beat you." She glared. Hickey chuckled coldly at the threat and drew his sword as well, pointing it at the other Templar slowly. The two began to circle each other quickly due to Jane's impatient mood, the swords clashed occasionally as they did so. Jane then made a swift swipe for Hickey's arm, who dodged with ease and countered with a stronger but slower slash. Both blades connected before Jane sidestepped to the side, sending Hickey stumbling forward, vulnerable to Jane's slash to his back.

"Bitch!" He growled, swinging behind himself at Jane and felt the blade stick into her shoulder. A pained growl escaped Jane's lips as she pulled the blade out of her flesh, she then leg swiped underneath Hickey and sent him flying to the ground. Hickey grunted upon impact before he hooked his foot behind Jane's, he then pulled and brought her to the ground as well.

Being more agile and light on her feet, Jane scrambled back on her feet and drew her pistol, at the same time Hickey drew his. Both Templars stood there breathless, pistols pointed at each other but no one making the first move. Eventually Jane placed her pistol back in her holster and went towards Hickey, staring at him with a now smug look.

"Looks like I won that one." She smirked. Hickey scoffed and pushed himself off of the ground, he was thankful it wasn't still winter though. Both Templars gave each other a look before returning to their horses, continuing their journey in silence.

-f-

The sheer size of the ship amazed Jane as she awed at the sight, her eyes widened in excitement at the thought of being on an actual ship. Even as a child Jane dreamt of being a sailor like her father, the breeze on her cheeks and the smell of the salty water was all too tempting for the woman Templar. Hickey noticed Jane's gawking and smirked to himself, her face looked utterly ridiculous right now but best not telling her that.

"Ahoy!" The captain –assuming it is the captain- yelled. He was young for a captain but looked slightly older than Jane, probably twenty-nine at the most. He wore dark blue captain garbs and sported a grisly black chin, which means he hasn't shaved for two weeks at the least. Jane smiled as he walked down the gangplank but that smile disappeared when the captain looked disappointed, causing her to raise an eyebrow at the looks he was giving.

"Is there a problem?" She asked. The captain crossed his arms and glowered at the Templar, Jane glared back at the now rude man's stares.

"I didn't know you were a woman." He stared. Jane then realized the whole problem here and her face flushed in anger, her hands clenched into fists so tight that it most likely drew blood. Hickey noticed her frustrations and smirked at the captain, waiting for the woman to explode on the poor man.

"You're saying that there is a problem with my gender?" She whispered sharply, as if daring the captain to speak again. The captain didn't seem at least threatened by Jane and only scoffed at her threat, a serious look spread on his face.

"Women aren't allowed on ships, they bring bad luck." The captain shrugged. Jane lost all the patience that she previously held and grabbed the man's clothing, pulling him close to her face so both of their noses were touching. The captain could clearly make out the fury that was hidden deep in Jane's eyes, burning passionately as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm coming on this ship so I can complete my mission and if you have a problem..." Jane began, drawing a small knife and patted it against the captain's cheek. "...I'll cut your fucking tongue right out of your mouth and throw you overboard!"

With that Jane pushed the captain out of her way and boarded the ship, her left foot placed first to prevent bad luck despite the captain's mention that her simply being there was bringing bad luck. Hickey smirked at the trembling captain and boarded as well, not bothering to see what foot he stepped on first. The captain stood there for a few seconds before readjusting his hat, boarding the ship and called for the anchor to be raised.

Jane watched as the ship left harbour and leaned against the railing, her hat sitting tightly on her head to prevent it from flying into the waters. She closed her eyes while listening to the peaceful sounds provided by the waves, tuning out the roars of the captain at his crew. The breeze softly grazed her face, calming her being until it was almost like she was meditating.

It was times like these that Jane felt most relaxed; despite when there is silence death is surely to follow. Maybe that was not true or yet... maybe it was. Even though the crew and captain were meant to be on the Templar's side, Jane couldn't help but feel uneasy around them, who would know if they decided to turn in the middle of the ocean and try to kill Jane and Hickey. Maybe this has sprung from her mother's death.

Suddenly a hand touched Jane's shoulder, causing the Templar to jump slightly. She turned quickly and came face-to-face with Hickey, who was enjoying the jumpiness of the usually cold Templar. A glare was all Jane could muster before she returned her gaze to the waves, she didn't really feel annoyed at the Irishman right now, must be the salty water.

"What do you think we need to do in England?" She asked. Hickey shrugged and leaned against the railing, his hat in his hands instead of tightly on his head.

"We need to find some messenger in London, but that's all I know." He explained. Jane nodded and continued to stare at the waves, a yawn ripped through her throat as her hand covered her mouth.

"You tired?" Hickey asked. Jane looked away in embarrassment and slowly shook her head; she was exhausted as she couldn't sleep for more than two hours a night.

"Have you ever been to England?" She asked. Hickey shook his head while turning around to lean his back against the railing, his arms now supporting his entire body weight.

"Nah I was born in Ireland, hence my accent, and I came to America with Johnson." He shrugged. Jane said nothing but made a note of his birthplace, as she was curious to what life was like outside America.

"And you?" Hickey suddenly asked, turning to face Jane now. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in the Colonies, my father was a sailor and left when I was just one... I never saw him again." Jane explained, looking down at the underbelly of the ship.

"Wot about your mother?" Hickey pressed on, he was now curious on Jane's background.

"...She was..." Jane paused, not sure on telling Hickey about her mother as it was still a delicate issue. Hickey pressed no further as he raised himself off of the railing, he nodded at Jane one last time before heading to the underbelly of the ship. Jane looked over her shoulder until she could no longer see the other Templar, before pushing herself off of the railing as well.

She walked over to the wheel of the ship and saw the captain, he too busy barking orders at the poor members of the crew that happened to pass by. Jane sat by the wheel and stared at sky, catching the attention of the captain who was still shaky from her threat.

"Look... I'm sorr-"

"Don't bother. If you said that a few years ago I might have forgiven you, but now I'm out of forgiveness." Jane snarled, before grabbing the captain's chin so he would face her.

"But listen to this; if you ever bring up my gender in an ill manner then I won't hesitate to take your fucking tongue!" She whispered dangerously. The captain nodded quickly as his face paled to an unnatural white, squeaking as Jane released her grip and looked away quickly. Jane decided to leave it there as the captain has learned his lesson, and so jumped down from the railing and moved to the underbelly to keep an eye on Hickey.

Entering through the hatch, the darkness caused Jane to blindly walk into a supporting beam. The men sitting by chuckled at the woman before silencing as she glared at them. She rubbed her forehead gingerly as her eyes adjusted to the dark, allowing her to see where her comrade had disappeared to. Walking around to the kitchen, noises of drunken banter reached Jane's highly-trained ears. One of them belonged to Hickey.

"Please don't tell me..." Jane grumbled to herself, looking around the groups of drunken men to only find Hickey laughing loudly with two others. One of them was tall with dark brown hair and a scar running down the side of his face, he wore a blue striped shirt and torn brown breeches. The other one was short, shorter than both Hickey and the scarred fellow, and had dirty blond hair with an unshaved chin. He wore a grey version of the scarred man's shirt and the same breeches, sporting a hat as well though.

"Hickey!" Jane hissed, walking up to the men. Hickey turned to the sound of his name and spotted her coming over, grinning wildly as he took another sip of whisky.

"Hey Jane, come to have a drink with us?" He slurred. The two men grinned as well when Jane stared at the whisky in his hand.

"You're drunk." She spat.

"You're sexy." Hickey retorted, earning chuckles from the two sailors. Jane scowled at the Irishman and began to turn away, when one of the sailors stood forward.

"Wot? Too perfect to have a drink with us?" He sneered, his accent the same as Hickey's. Jane quickly turned around and glared at the man, anger slowly burning in her eyes.

"No. I just don't like the taste." She spat. The three men roared in laughter as the short one pointed at Jane, who in turn turned her glares to him.

"Don't like the taste?! That's what we should expect from a woman!" He insulted. Jane growled in anger and grabbed the short sailor's head, before kneeing him right in the nose and sent him flying to the ground. Suddenly she grabbed the scarred one and forced his head into a nearby barrel full of water, the precious liquid splashing out of the side and onto the floor. Other sailors noticed the fighting going on and began to cheer for Jane, raising their fists as she pulled the drunken sailor out of the barrel and onto the floor. She then stomped on his face and rendered the man unconscious, just like his other associate.

Jane then turned around and glared at Hickey, who was watching the whole ordeal happen in front of him with a bored look on his face. She snarled at the drunken Irishman and grabbed his whisky, slamming it against the wooden wall of the underbelly and shattering it into hundreds of pieces. The entire room fell silent as Jane slowly turned her head to Hickey, her body shook with fury directed at him and the two sailors.

"I am _not_ spending the entire two months on this ship with you constantly getting drunk, now tone it down or _I will kill you!_" She spat, turning around to retreat to her quarters before her threat became a reality. Hickey just sat there before turning to a sailor on his right, a young lad with black hair that covered his blue eyes.

"Get us a drink will ya?"

**Ohhhhhhhh! Who is this Edward? Will he help Elizabeth in her quest for revenge for James? What will happen on their journey? What did Elizabeth and Jane's mother do? What will happen on Jane's journey to England? Will Hickey keep his drinking problem on the low for these two months? So many questions and yet so little time to answer them all (Except for the last one which the answer is...no) **

**This chapter is surprisingly long so I hope you guys will be thankful despite the fact that I'm practically dying here, I feel so horrible! But anyway leave a review (Please I noticed only one person has reviewed when loads of people have viewed this story, I don't want to come across as a whiny baby but pretty please?) and tell me on what needs to be improved on my writing.**


	9. Death of One and Truth!

**I'm starting to get into the swing of writing and uploading these chapters so yay! I was thinking about uploading every three days so it can give me some time to write the chapters up. Also for the next few chapters, on Jane's side of the story it will be set in the journey and England.**

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a LOT of Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward and Mary)**

The cliff was imposing and the path leading to the top spiralled up its face, earning a groan from Elizabeth as she stared at the top. Edward was up there and he most probably didn't want to wait forever for her to climb the damn cliff. Taking a breathe; Elizabeth began her trek up the steep path. It was exhausting and after a while her legs began to cramp from the exertion, uncomfortable pain shot through her calves and feet.

Finally reaching the top, Elizabeth saw that no one was there waiting for her. Looking around confusingly, she began to feel angry at Edward's lie; she knew that a Redcoat could never be trusted. While she was busy with her near angry explosion, Edward jumped down from a tree that was lodged into the cliff's side and walked up behind her, tapping her shoulder.

The cloaked woman jumped before turning around quickly, glaring at the smirking man behind her. Her foot tapped against the dusty ground in annoyance at his childish grin before looking down the cliff side.

"Are we going now?" She asked. Edward flashed another smile and placed his hands behind his back, must be what all British men do.

"Wait there is someone who wants to see you." He smirked. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the grown man's childish behaviour and bit the bullet, waving her hand to show her. A rustle alerted her of the mysterious person's presence, who shown himself from a couple of bushes. Elizabeth glared at the person in front of her.

"Connor?" She growled, glaring at the Native teenager. He was wearing his Assassin garbs for the first time and Elizabeth actually liked how they looked, but that didn't excuse him from being here.

"What do you want?" She asked. Connor just stared at her before turning to Edward, who was grinning like an idiot at the scene before him. Elizabeth glared at the British man; he was enjoying this at her expense, maybe she could 'accidently' get him shot...

"Edward wanted me to come along, said it would bring excitement to the journey considering you're going." Connor explained. A red mist descended over Elizabeth's face as she turned to Edward, her nails dug into her palms to try and calm herself down.

"You're not coming with us." She forced herself to say, still glaring at Edward. Both he and Connor looked disappointed at her answer, the British one opened his mouth to speak; only to be interrupted by Connor.

"But I can help!" He insisted. Elizabeth rubbed her temples with a groan, she thought that she could leave without Connor knowing and return in a few weeks; but it looked like God decided to test her patience.

"And how exactly? You are a boy of fifteen years and you're going up against grown men with probably years of experience!" Elizabeth snapped. Connor stood his ground though, as he continued his glare at the woman. Eventually she gave in and growled in anger, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! You can come, but don't expect me to help you anytime soon!" She hissed, turning her back on the two men and walked up the path that led to the Frontier. Edward turned to Connor and grinned victoriously, receiving only a brief nod in response. Both men then ran after the frustrated Elizabeth, hoping that she wouldn't bite their heads off during the journey.

This was going to be difficult...

-f-

Turns out one of the Redcoats Elizabeth was seeking was now leading his own little patrol, walking through the forest while the constant beats of the drum coursed through their ears. The Redcoat was constantly on edge though, watching through the trees and trying to spot any movement; as if he already knew what awaited him.

His group seemed oblivious to the three dangers as they bantered on to each other, too happy for just walking through a lonely forest with only their unreliable muskets. The Redcoat noticed this and barked at the group to keep quiet; silencing any noise and extinguishing any happy feelings they previously held.

The trees moved in the faint breeze, setting the atmosphere for everyone to uneasiness. Everyone looked around their surroundings from the corner of their eyes as their hands gripped the muskets, fearful of what might come hurtling towards them from the cover of trees and bushes.

This made the job a lot harder for Elizabeth, as they were constantly on-guard and not distracted with their happy cheers. She would need to separate them, but the question was how. Maybe Edward could take a few of the newly brought guards and Connor could take a smaller portion, which would give her the advantage of the Redcoat being left wide-open.

"I have a plan." Elizabeth whispered, shuffling closer to her comrades hiding in the bushes.

"What is it?" Edward asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with having Elizabeth this close to him. Elizabeth pointed out the group and made motions in the air, careful on not bringing the attention of the group.

"You could take some of the Redcoat's group and Connor could take the rest, which will leave me with just taking down the leader." She explained, pointing out the portions of the group that Edward and Connor would face. The Native didn't seem happy with the plan however, his face pulled into a frown.

"Why do I get the smaller portion?" He frowned. Elizabeth face-palmed at his question, now was not the time to deal with Connor's stubbornness!

"Just shut up and do it! Now try and get on one of those trees Connor and shoot some of them with your bow and arrows." She instructed. Connor gave some kind of noise, most probably 'yes Elizabeth' and left the bushes. He crouched low to the ground and moved towards a tree with stumps, climbing up it with speed and grace. Perching on top of a thick branch, Connor grabbed his bow and notched an arrow on it, before aiming at the group of guards. Elizabeth gave him a signal to wait, before turning to Edward and gestured for him to go first.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Just go." She spat.

"Why can't you go fi-?"

"Just go!" Elizabeth hissed, shoving Edward forward with both of her hands. Taking a hint, the British man drew his pistol and crouched out of the bushes. He slowly took to behind a tree and nodded at Elizabeth, who drew her knife instead of her own pistol as she wasn't good at aiming the bloody thing. She signalled for Connor up in the tree to fire, hearing an arrow fly through the air and hit one of the group in the eye.

Screams of pain was quickly followed by panicked shouts as the group grabbed their muskets, looking at where the sudden arrow came from. Another arrow flew though the air, barely missing one of the others by his ear; creating a deep gash through the flesh. Edward followed Connor's lead and shot his pistol, being more accurate with it than Elizabeth and so shot one in the stomach.

Corpses continued to litter the ground, staining the fresh grass with blood. The group huddled together like a herd of frightened cattle, being hunted down one by one by the hands of Elizabeth, Edward and Connor. Suddenly one of the men pointed at the tree Connor was residing and the entire group shot at it, nearly hitting the Assassin before he swung down.

Grabbing his tomahawk, Connor rushed towards the group; ignoring Elizabeth's shouts for him to stop. Cursing under her breathe, Elizabeth left her hiding place and ran after the Native. The group aimed at Connor and before they could fire, he was already in the midst of shredding though them. Elizabeth joined the fray by stabbing one in the chest, before bringing her knee up and into the hilt of the knife; pushing it in deeper.

She allowed the corpse to fall to the ground as she was too busy with finding the leader, searching through the chaos of the battle for the man. Finally spotting him, Elizabeth began her chase after him. They ran through the forest with some speed, leaving Edward and Connor to finish the fight behind them.

"Leave me alone!" The man called back, his voice breaking in desperation to stop the blood-thirsty woman. Elizabeth ignored his pleas, that man was going to die alongside his comrades. The chase was exhausting for both of them but eventually she was close enough to pounce, colliding with the Leader with enough force to launch both of them down a hill.

What they didn't notice during their chase was the cavern hidden in the long grass, engulfing both her and the man into the darkness. They fell down the steep tunnels for what felt like ages, finally hitting the floor with a loud thump. Elizabeth lifted her head off the ground and struggled to see where she was, it was a large pocket with pointed rocks descending from the ceiling. The shine they gave off as the small amount of light from the outside burst through was staggeringly beautiful, shining like crystals of all sorts of colour.

A groan snapped Elizabeth of her dazed state, causing her to turn to the right of her landing spot. There was the man and by the looks of it, he was suffering from a badly broken leg and a rock imbedded into his stomach. This was his last agonizing minutes of life that he had in this world, and Elizabeth had to make sure he was going to die.

Lifting her body off of the ground, Elizabeth gasped in pain as she clutched her side. She must have collided with something on her way down, causing her side to bleed quite badly. She could also feel that her ribs have cracked, most likely three or four of them. Her leg was in bad shape too; however it was not broken like the man's.

She staggered over to the dying man and drew her pistol, only her and the man's ragged gasps could be heard. Her hand hurt so badly as she squeezed the handle of the weapon, she tried to ignore the pain but it felt like her nerves were on fire. Every breathe she took was burning her insides and killing her ribs, she pushed through the pain. This man will die and she will live, Elizabeth made sure of that.

"Why?" She asked. The man slightly lifted his head and looked at the woman confusingly, before realizing who Elizabeth was.

"A-ahhh s-so you're E-Elizabeth e-eh?" He wheezed. Elizabeth nodded slowly; her eyes piercing into the man's as she silently demanded answers. The man groaned in pain before dropping his head to the floor again, he wasn't going to survive for much longer.

"Why did you kill James?" Elizabeth asked again, quickly growing impatient at the fact that the man could drop dead at any moment. The man only coughed up more blood as he grinned at her, his teeth stained red.

"G-Go t-to h-hell, I a-ain't t-tellin' y-ya nothing'" He sneered, before finally closing his eyes. Elizabeth stood there stunned for a few seconds, registering on what had just happened. Suddenly unknowing rage spread through her entire body, her teeth gritted together as she grabbed the man by his clothes. He wasn't dead, he wasn't...

"YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID FOR ALL ETERNITY, YOU DESERVE EVERY LAST MOMENT OF PAIN YOU PRICK!" Elizabeth screamed in the dead man's face, rage shaking her sore body as her screaming rubbed her throat raw. She dropped his body again and stood back, her legs felt like they were going to collapse as they wobbled.

Looking at the way she came in, Elizabeth saw a steep tunnel to the light. She couldn't climb that in her current state, so she would need to find another way out. Noticing a small hole in the wall, she limped over to it and peeked through; a beam of light was all she could see. Stepping back, Elizabeth measured in her head of how big the hole was; she could fit through it if she left a few items behind.

Taking off her armour and her cloak, Elizabeth checked again to see if she could fit; this time just barely. It was cramped and the pointed sides scratched at her legs and side, blood seeping out of the wounds. Her already exhausted body was struggling to pull Elizabeth through the small tunnel, but the light looked like it was getting bigger, just a little further...

She could feel the soft touches of the breeze on her cheek as she finally made it out of that cursed place, that bastard could rot there for all she cared. Looking around, Elizabeth realized that she was just a little while from where Connor and Edward were fighting; hopefully they would still be there. As Elizabeth began to move, her legs decided that this was far enough and collapsed. Yelping upon impact, she lifted her head and rubbed it; before finding out that her forehead was bleeding as well.

Rolling onto her back, Elizabeth gasped for air as her chest racked with every breathe. It hurt. Badly. Now she would need to find Connor and Edward who were probably searching for her right now, but her body refused to co-operate anymore as her fingers spazzed in pain. Groaning, Elizabeth stared at the clear blue sky with half-open eyes; she finally fell asleep.

-f-

The rocking of the boat didn't help Jane's headache as she continued to write her letter, the drunken laughter provided by the sailors didn't help either as she rubbed her temples. She remembered Haytham's story of how he first arrived to The Colonies, he had to stay on a boat for almost two months while one of the sailors was secretly an Assassin.

That was what made Jane uneasy; she couldn't trust any of the sailors for the fear that they might be a secret Assassin. The actual fact that the sailors could be Assassins would sound far-fetched but if it happened once, what would stop it from happening again?

A knock on the door snapped Jane from her worried thoughts, a noise ripped from her throat for the person to come in. The door opened to reveal one of the sailors, he was tall with olive skin and dark hair; his soft amber eyes shone as he stepped into the room. Jane placed her quill on the table and turned around, wrapping her arm around the top of the chair.

"What do you want?" She asked. The boy shuffled uncomfortably before digging his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small container and placing it on the table. He stood there and watched Jane as she raised her eyebrow; she slowly grabbed the container and opened it. She kept her eyes on the sailor as she grabbed the item inside, what she found shook her very being.

It was a ribbon with feathers attached to it, alongside it was a note... from her father.

"Who gave you this?" She whispered, still shocked at the fact that her father could be here. The sailor pointed out of the room and quickly moved his hands, forming symbols for something; as if he was trying to say something. Jane grew frustrated at the lack of words from the sailor and glared at him, her patience wearing incredibly thin.

"What are you doing? I don't understand!" She snapped, her headache reappearing. The sailor stopped and thought for a moment, before coming closer to Jane as he opened his mouth. What Jane saw caused her to gasp quietly, her eyes widened in fear at the sight before her. The man... had no tongue. It was just the back of the muscle flailing uselessly with stitches peeking in and out of the flesh, the area around it turned a sickly white.

"Oh my god... I did not know." She apologized, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at the poor sailor. He waved her apology off and smiled, pointing out of the door again and this time walking out of the room. He gestured for Elizabeth to follow and walked off, quickly followed by the woman Templar.

They walked through the crowds of drunken sailors before reaching a private room; the sailor knocked a few times on the door and waited. The person who opened it was an old man with scruffy grey hair and a gristle chin, his cold blue eyes immediately softened when he saw Jane. He nodded for them to enter and returned to his desk, sprawls of paper and different documents scattered across the large desk.

"Thank you Vincenzo." He said to the sailor, who nodded in response and left Jane in the old man's company. Jane stood there for a few minutes, before the man nodded for her to sit on a chair by the wall. She slowly sat down, crossing her legs over each other and watching the man with sharp eyes. It was a while before she spoke.

"Father." She said. The old man grimed at how emotionless his daughter sounded, it felt like seconds ago that she was a giggling baby. Yet again, the old man didn't expect much from a person in the Templar Order.

"Jane." He replied. The room fell into an awkward silence, well more for the old man as Jane kept staring at him. A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the feathered ribbon, showing the present to her father with a scowl.

"Why did you give me this?" She asked. The old man stared down at the ribbon and shrugged, was it bad to give your own flesh and blood a present?

"You always liked ribbons. I remember you always giggling as I plaited your hair with them."

"That was before you abandoned me." Jane scowled. Her father stiffened noticeably before looking at the floor grimly, guilt riddled his heart as he tried to speak.

"I know that you're angry but-"

"Angry?! No I'm not angry..." Jane hissed, leaning closer as she glared at the man she once called father. "I'm furious!"

Her father flinched at his daughter's hostile voice and tried to speak, he had to calm Jane down so he could explain but it was too late as Jane stood up.

"Because you left us, mother had to take us to her friend's home! She and I have lost our relationship and now she is gone!" She snarled. Her father raised his head at the last bit; dread began to tighten in his chest.

"What? What happened to Mary?" He asked. Jane turned emotionless now, now her father would now the truth, know the pain Jane had gone through every single day that he was gone.

"She was murdered. Thirteen years ago." She explained. The man opened his mouth in shock as he lowered his head, covering it with his large hands. He couldn't believe it, the love of his life was gone and he only knew now?!

"What about Elizabeth?" He asked, noticing that his younger daughter was not here. That was when pain struck Jane's chest, but she pushed it aside as she began to speak.

"She was murdered too, a few months ago." She sighed. Her father now stood up quickly, pain of the loss of his wife and youngest daughter shone in his eyes.

"What do you mean? How?!" He shouted. Jane bit her lip as she remembered what she done; she would have to tell her father someday.

"She was gone, trying to find the men responsible for mother's death. When she found them, I had joined the Templar Order; the same men she was tracking down." She explained, biting her lip as her father continued to listen.

"There was a massacre a few months ago; Master Haytham said that it needed to happen for our plans. Elizabeth was there and managed to attack me, she nearly killed me but Master Haytham..." She stopped. Her father looked at her with anger now, his eyes burned with a passionate fury.

"What happened?" He growled. Jane took a deep breathe and stared straight into her father's eyes, she could clearly see the pain, anger and hurt that he was now feeling.

"He shot her. She never survived the encounter."

**That's this chapter all completed! Now only for the four remaining Redcoats to die before Elizabeth can set her goal back on killing all the Templars, along with Connor; I'll leave Edward in the Homestead as now is his time to shine!**

**I feel sorry for Jane's father, he may have left her and Mary (And also baby Elizabeth) But that doesn't mean he didn't really love them. Look at the pain he's feeling right now. Look at it! Anyway next chapter is going to be Elizabeth finally finding Connor and Edward, while Jane is still on the boat. (Wow I didn't include Hickey in this chapter... must be the illness.)**

**See you guys next chapter! (And don't forget to leave a review, it would really help me!)**


	10. Found and Disowned

**Here you go another chapter! I was a little stuck on what to write for this one but now, my mind is flowing with ideas. **

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a LOT of Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, Mary and James)**

It was night time when Elizabeth awoke from her sudden slumber. The stars shone brightly against the black sky, the light from the lonely moon beamed down on her face. Opening her eyes, Elizabeth moved her stiff head around to observe her surroundings.

She wasn't near the cavern that she fell into; in fact she wasn't even in the same area. She was in some sort of camp with three tents and a blazing fire in the middle, flames crackled and flicked at the air.

Elizabeth groaned in pain as she slowly sat up, her leg, chest and forehead was securely wrapped in bandages. All her wounds were covered in a sort of herb mixture that stung at her skin, sending waves of pain up her arms and legs. She looked around to see if anyone was around, before standing up off the bed roll she was lying on.

A sudden noise cracked from one of the tents as Elizabeth stared at it, the front opened to reveal a tall man. He had short greying hair and a beard that as engulfing his entire lower face, his eyes shot to the injured woman and softened almost immediately.

"I see you're awake." He smiled, his voice deep and yet not sharp like a lot of men Elizabeth knew. Elizabeth said nothing but instead nodded, her hand nearing the knives strapped to her thigh.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her eyes narrowed at the elderly man. He raised his hands to his chest and then pointed to the nearby tents.

"I'm Geoffrey but you can call me Geoff. There are others but they're asleep right now, it is late now." He explained. Elizabeth kept her hand near her knives as she looked at the other tents, wondering if there really were other people in them.

"I assumed you would stay asleep for a few more days, considering the state I found you in." Geoff continued. Elizabeth nodded at his explanation and looked at the fire; the flames seemed to entrance her with its dancing. A growl erupted from her empty stomach, her hand shot to it in embarrassment.

Geoff noticed this and sat down by the fire, patting the log next to him with his large hand. Elizabeth stared at the log nervously before moving towards it, almost like a cat being tempted with fish. She sat down slowly and hissed as she straightened her leg, the bone wasn't broken but it felt like she torn some muscles.

"Here." Elizabeth turned her head to find a bowl of stew in her face, stem rolling off of the hot liquid and the smell made her mouth water. She took the bowl with a 'thank you' and spooned some out, eating the food slowly to savour the taste. Geoff grabbed another bowl and scooped some of the stew for himself, tucking into the delicious food himself.

The two ate in silence until the bowls were empty and their stomachs were full, placing the bowls beside their seats. Elizabeth remained silent as she tugged at the bandage on her leg subconsciously; Geoff watched her hand to make sure she didn't undo his handiwork.

"How did you get so beaten up?" He asked. Elizabeth stopped her tugging and stared at the elderly man, her face full of uncertainty as she wasn't sure that the man should know. Yet again he did rescue her and treat her wounds; she might have well been wolf lunch if he didn't find her.

"I was chasing someone in the forest, we were running for some time but eventually I caught him. However when I did, we didn't see the cavern at the bottom of the hill. We fell down it and I got my injuries from the fall, the man I was chasing sustained more serious injuries and died because of them. I managed to get out but I had to leave my cloak and armour, after escaping I collapsed outside and fell unconscious." Elizabeth explained. Geoff nodded at her story and stood up; walking over to a large sack that probably belonged to him. He opened it and searched through his contents, before lifting up some clothing.

Elizabeth widened her eyes at the sight of the clothing; it was her abandoned cloak and armour. She stood up and grabbed the clothes with a delicate touch; she felt the worn fabric and turned to Geoff, a look of shock worn on her face.

"When I found you, I saw the rocks imbedded into your leg that belonged to the cavern; so I went down to see if anyone else was there. I found the man that you were apparently chasing and went to see if he was still alive; when I found that he was dead I found your cloak and armour." He explained.

Elizabeth gave him a look of gratitude and placed the cloak over her head, grunting in displeasure as the fabric rubbed against her sore chest. Finally succeeding in her task, Elizabeth left the armour off until she could move her body more freely. Geoff clapped his hands together and smiled, before walking to the back of his tent and returned with something in his hand.

Elizabeth could hear the clopping of hooves as Geoff handed her a strip of leather, attached to the end of it was a chestnut coloured mare. Elizabeth made a move to place the strip back into Geoff's hand; she couldn't take a horse from the elderly man even if he healed her wounds; especially when horses were expensive to obtain without just stealing one.

Geoff closed the strip in her hand and covered it with his; a firm face was all he pulled as Elizabeth looked at the horse. Guiding her over to the mare, Geoff helped Elizabeth lift herself onto the saddle as she grunted in pain. Before she galloped away to find her comrades, Elizabeth turned to Geoff for the last time.

"Thank you Geoff but I must ask one more thing." She informed.

"Oh?" Geoff raised his eyebrow.

"Have you seen a Native teenager in white and blue robes and a white man wearing Redcoat uniform?" She asked. Geoff rubbed his beard thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitted together before he shook his head.

"Sorry lass, the only people I've seen are those in this camp." He frowned. Elizabeth nodded and gave Geoff one more smile, before kicking her horse in the flanks. The mare snorted and galloped off, leaving Geoff behind to watch the cloak woman disappear in the cover of trees and bushes.

-f-

Elizabeth breathed slowly as the horse galloped through the forest, her eyes watching the passing trees in hope that Connor and Edward would show themselves. She had no luck as the two were nowhere to be found, they must have set camp up for the night. Elizabeth sighed as she continued her search; she would like to find them before sunrise so they could formulate their plan.

Birds scattered from their tree top homes as Elizabeth and her horse galloped past, the sound of thundering hooves scared the poor creatures. Elizabeth didn't care about the frightened birds right now as she spotted a nearby pack of wolves; they looked like they were getting ready for a hunt.

Guiding her horse away from the hungry wolves, Elizabeth kept one of her eyes on the pack. What she didn't want right now was a pack of hungry wolves chasing after her, considering she was still injured and so could be viewed as easy prey.

The snarls of the wolves dimmed as Elizabeth rode away, her breathing growing somewhat more normal as she deemed herself safe. But she wasn't safe at all. For Elizabeth was cold, in pain and nowhere near to finding Connor and Edward than they were finding her. She cursed her bad luck under her breathe when she saw two people riding through the forest in front of her, it was Connor and Edward.

"Connor! Edward!" She called. The two turned to the sound of her voice and smiled at the approaching woman; Edward rode closer to her and frowned at the sight of her bandages.

"What happened?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at her bandages and fiddled with the one on her forehead, it brushed painfully against the skin of her head.

"I was chasing the Redcoat and I fell down a cavern, I got these during the drop." She explained. Connor rode up to the two and examined the bandages, expert eyes searched over the tightly bound bandages.

"These were treated by a skilled hand, who did this?" He asked. Elizabeth remembered Geoff and smiled faintly, she would forever be thankful towards the old man.

"An old man by the name of Geoff, he found me when I fell unconscious." She replied. Edward looked at Elizabeth seriously, receiving annoyed glances from her.

"What of the Redcoat?" He asked. Don't be wrong Edward was glad that Elizabeth was alright and her wounds were treated, but if the Redcoat still lived then her wounds were all for nothing.

"Dead. The wounds he sustained when he fell were too severe." Elizabeth frowned. Edward smiled at this information and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, who grunted in annoyance at the sudden touch.

"He never told me why the group killed James." She sighed. Edward looked at her sadly now and removed his hand, pulling the reins so the horse was facing the way he and Connor were previously heading.

"Me and Connor were heading to New York hoping to find you on the way, two of the Redcoats are located there. Maybe you can find your answers there." Edward explained. Elizabeth nodded in response and kicked her horse, sending her galloping ahead while Connor and Edward were left behind.

"Hey!" Connor shouted.

"Wait for us!" Edward yelled. Both of them then kicked their horses to follow Elizabeth and her mare, galloping through the forest on the way to New York.

-f-

Jane's father sat there in there in silence, shock sketched onto his face as he stared at Jane. She felt nothing for her father, he wanted the truth and she told him; that was all. Her father continued his saddened stare for another minute until he finally spoke.

"He shot her?" He whispered. Jane suddenly felt uneasy as she nodded, that uneasiness increased sharply as her father stood up.

"You left her...to die?" He growled. Jane uncrossed her arms as she glared at her father, almost shocked to find her father glaring back.

"She would've killed me if she lived. She was the enemy." Jane grunted.

"She was your sister!" Her father yelled, setting Jane back a bit.

"The Order is all the family I need now. I am a Templar father!" She hissed. Jane's father scowled at the truth, his face red with anger as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your mother would never have allowed thi-"

"Well mother isn't here anymore!" Jane shouted. Her face twisted in anger at the mention of her mother, she hated that woman and now she hated her father for thinking that her mother controlled what Jane did.

"And even is she was...I would still ignore her orders. She is nothing to me now!" Jane spat. Her father just frowned at this, before turning his back to Jane and leaned against his desk. Suddenly he pointed to the door with much anger in the motion, his back still to Jane.

"Get. Out." He growled. Jane glared at her father before moving to the door, turning back to him as she still needed to say something.

"Are you going to abandon your daughter again?" She hissed. Her father slowly turned his head so Jane could see his eyes, them staring coldly at her now.

"You are no longer my daughter, you are dead to me." He snarled. Jane just stared at her now disowned father and scoffed, her blue eyes glared into his.

"You have been dead to me for twenty-five years." She simply said, before leaving the man's room. Jane was surprised to find Hickey standing outside the door, a look of interest spread on his face.

"Wot was all that about?" He asked. Jane ignored him as she made her way to her room; she didn't need the annoying Irishman's presence right now. She was hurt by her father's words even though she didn't show it, the way he cut ties to her like she was nothing struck her core as tears pricked her eyes. She could keep saying to everyone and herself that she hated him but the truth was...

She would be lying.

She still loved her father even though he now hated her, all because of Elizabeth. This fact made Jane a little jealous as Elizabeth never bonded with her father, she was his little girl and when he left; he hardly knew Elizabeth. Now he disowned his own daughter because she left her little sister to die, he never gave a second thought for Jane's feelings. It was all Elizabeth this and Elizabeth that, and Jane was sick of it.

Hickey noticed Jane's crying but ignored it; he didn't want to get involved with her business as he risked losing his arm. He just allowed Jane to walk back to her room as he returned back to the kitchen, he felt like another drink but he couldn't help but feel a little ping of guilt in his gut; maybe alcohol will get rid of that.

-f-

Jane stared out of her small window as she tapped the wooden desk with the tip of her quill, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. Now that she has all her sadness out of her, she could focus on her mission and its preparation. It had been several hours since her encounter with her father; she still wanted to call him father but knew that doing such a simple task was now impossible.

The sailors had returned to the kitchen for the night so they could get drunk, Hickey joining them as usual. Jane didn't know why Haytham allowed that man into the Templar Order; he was arrogant, rude and didn't even share the Order's views on how life should be.

Order instead of freedom. Peace instead of chaos. It was all second nature to Jane now as she was no longer being blinded by her mother's teachings on freedom; she knew that peace could only be achieved through order. Freedom was only the gateway for chaos to set in, humans were meant to serve and so her Order searched for the way to make their plans a reality.

The sailors were an example of the Order's teachings. They follow the captain's orders as they were meant for it, the same as humans were meant to serve. If given the freedom to do as they wish, chaos would surely follow. Given an inch and they will take a mile.

While Jane was deep in her thoughts, the boat suddenly rocked side to side sharply. Feeling her body being thrown to the side, Jane cried out in shock as she grabbed the desk. As the boat centred, shouts outside her room could be heard now. Jane fixed her crooked hat before exiting the room, seeing all the sailors rush to the deck above.

Following them to the deck, Jane looked around in an attempt to find the captain. She spotted him by the large wheel steering it, moving it quickly side to side as a loud boom filled the air, shortly followed by a splash of water. Jane ran to the side of the boat and looked into the direction of the boom, seeing a nearby ship with their cannons locked onto them.

"They mean to sink us!" The sailor on the crow's nest called down. Jane growled at the hindrance and turned to move towards the captain, swiftly appearing by his side.

"What shall we do?" She asked. The captain looked at her and pointed at the cannons, several sailors already manning the weapons.

"You probably have the best aim out of all of us, order the sailors to shoot at that bastard ship while I steer." He explained. Jane nodded and rushed over to the cannons, grabbing a telescope for better sight. She looked through it and raised her hand for the sailors to aim, she could hear the heavy weapons move slowly as the ship neared them. Closer. Closer. Closer...

"Fire!" Jane yelled, the loud bang of cannons was all she heard in response as the cannon balls flew through the air. Most of them hit their target as burning wood fell into the sea, the enemy ship now suffering a damaged hull. Suddenly the captain shouted for everyone to duck, as enemy cannon balls soared past their heads.

Jane stood up again and ordered for the sailors to fire, which they did with speed and aim. This time one of the cannon balls caught the mast of the enemy ship, causing the thing to collapse and severely cripple the ship. Everyone cheered at the sight as they grinned to each other, the captain released a breathe that he was holding and nodded at Jane, who nodded back.

Jane decided to return to her room so she could sleep; nearly getting blown to bits by cannon balls can make one really tired. As she walked down the steps to the lower deck, she found Hickey leaning against a wooden beam with a beer in hand.

"You weren't helping?!" Jane hissed. Hickey only shrugged at her outburst and took another sip; he was most probably already drunk and so would've made no use up on deck.

"You didn't need me." He slurred. Jane growled at the Irishman as she dug her nails into the palm of her hands, most likely drawing blood.

"We could've been blown by cannons!" She snarled. Hickey again only replied by a shrug, causing anger to flash in Jane's cold blue eyes.

"But we didn't." He grinned. Jane growled in annoyance and kneed her comrade with it really hurt, walking to her room while Hickey groaned in pain.

"I hate ships."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review if you want more of this! And I have decided that I am going to finish this story of it is the last thing I do! *Dramatic music* **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	11. Gift and Land Ahoy!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a LOT of Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, Mary, James and Jane's Father)**

Pain coursed through Elizabeth's chest as she breathed in and out, it feeling like wild fire burning through her lungs. Quiet gasps were all she could muster as she leaned her head against the horse, receiving worried looks from Edward and Connor. Both men looked at each other before Connor rode beside her, grabbing one of the reins while he looked at Elizabeth's face.

"We need to stop, you're clearly in pain." He explained, pulling the reins to stop the horse. Elizabeth could only nod as Edward approached the two, dismounting his horse to help her off her mare. Elizabeth groaned as the pain in the chest increased sharply, her breathing growing shallower with every breathe.

Edward grunted as he passed Elizabeth to Connor, before walking to his horse to grab the bedrolls. He rolled the bedrolls across the grassy ground and unbuckled his backpack, taking out a bottle of alcohol and fresh bandages. Connor kneeled down as he rested Elizabeth onto the bedroll nearest Edward, grabbing the bottle of alcohol from Edward and lifted Elizabeth's head.

"This will numb the pain." He whispered, holding the bottle to Elizabeth's lips. A trail rolled from the corner of her mouth as she drank the liquid thirstily, wiping the trail with her sleeve as she pushed her body up. Edward moved closer to the two and held the bandages to Connor, receiving a grunt of appreciation from the Native.

As Connor moved to remove the bandages, he realized that to get at them Elizabeth would have to remove her cloak. Looking at Edward, Connor saw the amused glint in his hidden eyes.

"You set me up." He growled.

"Come on Connor, how old are you?" Edward smirked.

"Sixteen." A shrug.

"Well then you shouldn't be embarrassed... unless you're a virgin." Edward chuckled, leaning closer to Connor as if he was questioning him. Feeling his face flare up, Connor quickly turned his head and focused on the task of getting Elizabeth's cloak off. He could feel Edward's mocking stares on his back as he tugged at her cloak, receiving a groan of pain from the oblivious woman.

"Careful Connor, wouldn't want to hurt a pure flower like yourself." Edward gasped mockingly. Connor growled at the annoying man before he succeeded in removing the cloak, he could clearly see the dirty bandages now. Drawing his blade, Connor cut the bandages with a quick swipe before brushing the fabrics off, being very careful to not touch Elizabeth's shirt.

With the bandages gone, Connor pushed Elizabeth upwards a little more as he wrapped the new bandages around her chest. As he was doing so, Edward watched in amusement while he grabbed the bottle of alcohol that was casted to the side. He checked its contents to see if there was any more liquid in it, finding nothing in the container Edward placed it back in the backpack.

Finally completing his task, Connor laid Elizabeth back on her bedroll gently. He stared at her for a few moments as he felt connected to the woman, her face finally peaceful as she slept away her worries. No need to worry about the Redcoats, or the Templars, or Jane...

Connor couldn't help but feel sorry for Elizabeth; he too knew what it felt like to lose a mother, but to lose a sister? Connor did not know that feeling as he was never blessed with siblings; the only person coming close to a brother was Kanien:ton. And even without his mother, Connor still had his village, Achilles and all the people in the Homestead. Elizabeth however had nothing, and maybe that was why she was so angry to everyone, she's been dealing with being alone longer then Connor could imagine.

Edward looked over to where Connor and Elizabeth were and noticed Connor's staring, deciding to leave the Native to his own devices. Staring up to the sky, Edward felt his fingers subconsciously fiddle with his stump, where his finger should have been.

Anger flashed in Edward's face as he tugged at his sleeve, the fabric falling off his hand to reveal a bandaged hand. Peeling the bandages away slowly, Edward grunted at the cold air against his exposed skin, goose bumps slowly forming along his rough skin. The scar T was still visible even in the poor light provided by the rising sun and the diming torch.

"What happened to your hand?" Connor asked, walking over to Edward before sitting next to him. Edward covered his hand back up in the bandages and placed his glove back on, flexing his fingers to test the worn fabric.

"I was part of the Redcoats that murdered the little boy that lived with Elizabeth, I tried to stop them but it proved futile. They cut my finger off and kicked me out of the patrol, I've been living in the forest ever since." He explained. Connor looked in shock as he remembered the boy's corpse on the bed, how Elizabeth mourned his death ever since.

"But let's not start a new day with such depressing tale." Edward smirked, clutching his injured hand tightly as he faced Connor. His eyes retained his playfulness and his deviousness, but hidden deep in those blue eyes laid a murderous glint.

"For today two more of those bastards are going to die." He grinned. Connor looked over to the lying Elizabeth and shook his head.

"Not if Elizabeth takes another turn for the worst." He murmured. Edward's eyes lost his murderous glint and softened in sadness, looking over to the sleeping woman. Connor was right, if Elizabeth's injuries prove to be a burden again then the Redcoats would have to wait.

"You care for her don't you?" He whispered, his voice soft and caring. Connor was taken aback by the sudden question before gaining his composure, slowly nodding as he looked over to Elizabeth again.

"Her and I have a lot in common... both of us have lost our mothers." He explained. Edward looked at the ground as he fiddled with his glove, he didn't know that Elizabeth has lost her mother, in fact he didn't know pretty much anything about Elizabeth. Maybe if he did then he could connect with the woman better.

"Do you know anything else about Elizabeth?" He asked. Connor turned back and stared at Edward with an emotionless face, an eyebrow raised at Edward's question.

"She had a sister that joined the Templars; they're both now trying to kill each other." Connor informed. Edward hummed as he rested his head against the bark of the tree, it scratching at his brown hair. Connor took one last glance at the elder man before standing up, walking over to Elizabeth to check on her injuries.

Edward thought about what Connor had told him, pity twisted at his insides like a ravaged dog. He would never know what it would be like to lose a mother or a sister, for he was an orphan from birth and didn't have the blessing of brothers or sisters. He counted himself lucky that he managed to find a ship and be trained as a Redcoat soldier; he was only fifteen when it happened.

As a boy, Edward found that he possessed a gift that was very rare. The ability to reveal a person's true colours, the ability to keep the young Edward safe from harm. The ability others call Eagle Vision.

When he reached The Colonies, Edward was shocked to find that most people there were red. No blue. And that worried him that the people here would cause him harm if given the chance, that he was constantly in danger.

However when he saw blue that day, he wanted to confront it. Just to see if he could find another ally out of his group, but when it revealed a young boy stealing; Edward was disappointed and yet sorry for the thin boy. What he didn't want was for his patrol to have found the boy stealing and chase after him, causing Edward to chase to make sure the boy was alright.

That was when the boy disappeared, apparently running down the streets according to his patrol. Edward knew better though as he noticed the blue figure in a doorway, what worried him was the taller red surrounding him. He couldn't do anything as it would give the little boy's position away; he had to continue running along the street until his patrol gave up.

A few months after that incident, Edward encountered the boy again. This time the patrol was close to catching him before Elizabeth stepped in, saving the boy again as she did months ago. When his leader; Thomas, demanded for the woman to hand the boy over, Edward wasn't amused with the insults he shouted at her. Even though he was flirtatious and playful, Edward had respects for woman.

So at the end of that encounter, all Edward and patrol got was a face full of apples and an ear ache from the man's angry shouts. But Edward would gladly take all that again if it meant for the boy and Elizabeth escaped to safety. He counted the boy lucky that he found someone to look after him, as Edward knew what it was like to be casted out to fend for oneself.

But what happened a few months later was out of Edward's control, that day when Elizabeth left to speak with Connor. That day when his patrol killed James...

-f-

Edward felt anxiety rip his insides out like a hungry wolf, for he and his patrol were making their way to the newly discovered hideout of the murderous thief; Elizabeth Crozan. The others didn't seem as bothered as Edward was, they were merrily chatting to each other as they neared their destination. Thomas however was staring off into the distance, his face lined with anger at everything; he wasn't a happy man even on his best day.

"Quit talking like gossiping woman you three!" He barked at Terry, William and Henry. The three quickly quietened down like scared puppies, averting their eyes to anything but their leader. Edward smirked at their timid behaviour before returning to his emotionless facade, looking straight past Thomas as he saw the building.

Thomas noticed Edward's staring and looked behind himself, smirking evilly at the sight of the building. Edward blinked as he switched from his normal sight to his Eagle vision, his now golden eyes hidden underneath his hat. The building shone a bright gold as it glistened against the black background, the people walking past the patrol was just a dreary grey.

The blues of Edward's patrol shone in front of him, covering the gold of the target as they neared the door. Before Edward switched off his gift, he noticed a red figure in the corner of his eye; it was Elizabeth in the tavern and it looked like she was in the midst of a bar fight. A bang shook Edward's being as he turned his head again, the door now hanging on its hinges as the others walked into the building.

The rooms on the bottom floor were empty, save for a few crates full of fabrics and bottles. Terry gripped his rifle more tightly now, obviously afraid at meeting one of the most infamous and dangerous people in Boston. Henry growled in annoyance as he continued his search, throwing the crates to the side to see if anything was hidden behind them. William seemed calmer of the three, only leaning against the doorframe as the others continued their search.

Thomas left the room all of them were in and began to walk up the stairs, the creaking of the old steps set the atmosphere to unnerving. When Thomas disappeared, Edward quickly followed to make sure he didn't find anything. Suddenly a cry of fear filled the air in the room at the far end of the hall, causing adrenaline to course through Edward's veins as he rushed to the room.

What he found caused bile to rise into his throat, forcing him to swallow slowly as he widened his eyes. Thomas had his hand around James's neck while the other was fishing out a dagger, slowly nearing it to his small neck.

"Where is your guardian?" He growled. James struggled against the older man's grip as he stared into his eyes, the grip on his neck tightened as James gasped for breathe.

"I-I don't know! She never told me!" James coughed. Thomas raised his dagger and made a disapproving noise with his tongue, shaking his head slowly.

"Wrong answer." He hissed, bringing the dagger down so it slashed the boy's abdomen. A cry of pain was all James could make as blood poured out of his wound, staining the bed sheets pure red. Edward snarled as he grabbed Thomas's arm, holding it above his head while making a grab for the dagger.

"Stop it Thomas! He is just a boy!" He yelled. Thomas torn his arm from Edward's grip as he grabbed the sobbing boy, slicing his neck to end his pitiful life. Light left James's eyes as his head fell limp, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and forming a small puddle by his head. Edward stood there in shock as Thomas turned to him, his eyes darkened with a murderous glint. Activating his gift, Edward stood back slightly as he saw red engulf Thomas's being, he was now aiming to cause Edward harm.

Pain seared through Edward's abdomen as Thomas stabbed him, his hands scrambled to the wound as he fell to his knees. Blood covered his hands and the floor as he groaned in pain, Thomas now standing over the injured man. Terry, William and Henry arrived at the scene and were shocked to find the situation before them.

"Men. We have a traitor in our midst, let's take Edward here and teach him a lesson on what happens to traitors." Thomas sneered. The three men said nothing but grabbed Edward's arms, forcing his left one up as Thomas gripped his hand. Removing his glove, he brought the bloodied knife to Edward's middle finger and in one quick swipe, removed the appendage.

Screams of pain was all that could be heard as Edward hung his head, raspy gasps passed his mouth while the pain continued to course through his hand. Thomas ignored the screams as he pulled a torch out, heating the blade until it was white in colour. Slowly bringing it to the back of Edward's hand, Thomas dug it into the flesh and dragged it into the shape of a T.

Edward bit his lip as he screamed again, blood poured out of the new wound as well. The floor was now covered in his blood, the stench burned at his nose as he gagged silently. The group then proceeded to drag Edward's body down the stairs while Thomas wrote something on a piece of paper, sticking it to the wall by James's room. The group then dumped his body right outside the front door, Thomas appearing right behind them as he walked past Edward.

"See ya traitor." He sneered, before walking away with a smug look on his face. Terry and Henry quickly followed their leader while William stopped in front of Edward, slipping a bottle of alcohol and bandages in his pouch. Edward weakly lifted his head as he stared at William, he was a mixture and red and blue. Sort of a purple colour.

"You need to leave before Elizabeth returns, use your gift to protect you. Farewell Edward." William advised, before standing up and leaving Edward behind. Taking a few breathes, Edward grunted as he forced his body to stand. Pain coursed through his entire arm now like wild fire, blood still flowing out of the wounds on his hand and onto the snow, which already had a layer of his blood on top of it.

Edward looked into the direction of his former patrol one last time before wobbling away in the opposite direction; he would need to leave Boston if he would survive. The words of William rang through his head, the wisdom behind it becoming suddenly clear.

_Use your gift._

"I'm sorry William..." Edward whispered.

"But you will die along with the others."

-f-

It was two months since that incident of the enemy ship and Jane still wants to kill every soul on this blasted ship, her anger raging in her heart and soul as she punched the wall of her room. Blood sticking to the wood as she removed her hand, flakes of skin peeled away while the new layer exposed. A knock on the door snapped Jane out of her angry thoughts, her voice snapped at the door like a whip.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Hickey, an annoyed look spread across his face as he stepped into the room.

"The captain requests us." He grunted. Jane stopped her glares and stared at Hickey curiously, nodding faintly as she pushed the Irishman aside. Both of them made their way to the Top deck, the sunlight shone against Jane's cheeks and the breeze calmed her being. In the distance, Jane could hear the squawking of nearby seagulls.

She saw the captain near the wheel and walked up to him, clearing her throat to make her presence known. The captain turned his head and smiled, grabbing both Jane and Hickey by their shoulders and pointed in the direction their ship was heading.

"Count yourself lucky miss." He grinned.

"For we have arrived." Jane raised an eyebrow as she could see nothing but fog; the same went for Hickey as he glared at the captain.

"Wot ya talkin' about? There's no land, just fog!" He hissed. The captain stifled an amused chuckle as he passed a telescope to Jane, before pointing to the crow's nest.

"Just go up there miss and you'll see for yourself." He smirked. Jane snatched the telescope and swiftly walked over to the tall pole, shifting the scope to her mouth as she began to climb. The temperature dropped significantly as she neared the top, the squawks of the seagulls could be heard clearly now as Jane pulled her body on top of the crow's nest.

What she saw gave Jane a feeling of relief, for now she could see the large land not too far into the distance. That was the sight she was waiting to see for two months, the annoying sailors, Hickey getting drunk and her disowned father didn't matter anymore as now Jane could now focus on her mission.

To assassinate the Generals of the British Army.

**Well... Jane's going to have a hard time doing that then. Also Edward's story is really sad and the fact that he had Eagle Vision should come as a shock to you guys, considering he is most probably the least suspected person to have the gift. I wanted at least one of my Ocs to have it but I didn't want to follow the trend of giving it to the main characters like Elizabeth and Jane.**

**Anyway I hope you people are enjoying the story so far and if you want to give me tips on how to improve my writing then just review and say! See you guys next time.**


	12. A little of the past and The Shadow!

**I would like to thank the three people that reviewed (Victory Goddess, Alone in the blight and AssassinFan) those reviews is what helps me carry on, so if anyone else is reading this; don't forget to leave a review!**

**And now for the disclaimer; I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a lot Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, Mary, James and Jane's Father)**

**Note: This chapter will have the journey to New York and the first part of assassinating William and Henry but you will also see some of Edward's past.**

It was around midday when Elizabeth finally awoke, lifting the worry for her wellbeing off of Connor and Edward's shoulders. The pain in her chest has subsided and so she was able to sit up properly without losing her breath, meaning that the three could continue their journey to New York with no problems hindering their progress.

Edward noticed Elizabeth sitting up and rushed to her side, checking her face to see any signs of struggle. When he found nothing, he stood up and walked over to his backpack; quickly shoving all the bandages and bottles containing a strange liquid inside. Elizabeth just sat there as she stared at Edward's back, noticing the latter's lack of his hat.

"Where's your hat?" She coughed, her throat still dry as she only had the alcohol to drink. Edward turned his head and felt his head, realizing that the woman was right and that his hat was missing.

"Where is it?" He growled, looking around in desperate search for prized possession. Suddenly he realized who took it, the person who was not with them right now as he went off hunting.

"Connor took it." He hissed. Elizabeth raised an amused eyebrow and stifled a chuckle, earning a glare from the usually happy Englishman. He must really love that hat.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a racoon or-"

"Connor took it! All because I made fun of him by calling him a-" Edward suddenly stopped, he didn't want to tell Elizabeth that he's been calling Connor a virgin and making fun of him for it. Elizabeth glared at him and slowly stood, making Edward slightly nervous as she stood there.

"You called him what?" She asked harshly. Edward recoiled from the angry woman and raised his hands slowly, gladly submitting to her if it meant he would keep any part of his body.

"A virgin..." He chuckled nervously. As the words left his mouth, a small knife flew through the air and skimmed his cheek, leaving a long red scratch across it. Edward's hand shot to the cut and pressed against it, it didn't hurt but it stung terribly.

"Ow! Why is it that every time I talk to you, I end up bleeding?" Edward whimpered. Elizabeth scoffed at his question and walked past him, shoving him aside as she retrieved her knife. She wiped the small amount of blood off of it and placed it back in the sheath, crossing her arms disapprovingly at Edward.

"What's so wrong with being a virgin? It means that Connor hasn't rushed into anything yet, so don't tease him because of it!" She hissed, when an idea popped into her head. She grinned evilly as she neared Edward, who stood back slightly as the woman was beginning to scare him.

"Unless you're a virgin... are you Edward?" She whispered slyly. Edward's face turned a beet root red as he looked away, his head pulled high while he crossed his arms.

"Preposterous! I'll have you know that I gave that up years ago!" He huffed. Elizabeth scowled at the reply and shook her head.

"Too much information Edward." She groaned, knowing that the fact will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"And when did you have such a posh accent?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the sound of Edward's voice. Edward rubbed his head awkwardly as he grinned wildly, his teeth were pearly white as they shone in the sunlight.

"I was born in London so it comes out sometimes; most of my patrol was from Ireland or Scotland so it sort of rubbed off on me." He explained. Elizabeth nodded and walked closer to Edward, sitting on the ground before dragging him down as well.

"I've never been to England, what's it like there?" She asked. Edward stared at her for a few moments before shrugging, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"It's pretty much like here. Just with different accents and hardly any forests." He shrugged again. Elizabeth only nodded before they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, both her and Edward snapped their heads towards the noise. Edward slowly stood before grabbing his pistol, his eyes turning a golden colour.

Seeing the colour made Edward sigh in relief, raising his hand to Elizabeth to stop attacking the person stumbling out of the bracken. It was Connor and by the looks of the dead hares in his hand, he had caught lunch.

"I see you were successful." Edward spoke, before finding his hat on Connor's head.

"And who said you could take my hat?" He growled, snatching the beloved item from the Native. Connor glared at the slight touch of his dark hair, before recognizing Edward's still golden eyes.

"You possess the gift?" He asked, surprised that he was not the only one who possessed Eagle Vision. Edward stood there confused for a split second before realizing that his Eagle Vision was still activated, and without the aid of his hat they were easily seen. Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, surprised that Connor spoke the truth.

"You possess Eagle Vision?" She gasped. Edward pushed her hand off of her shoulder and groaned, he was hoping to keep his ability a secret until the journey was finished.

"I found out I had it when I was eight." He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elizabeth asked, slightly hurt that Edward would keep such a big secret from them. Connor on the other hand, understood where Edward was coming from as he too kept his ability hidden from his village.

"I learned to not share anything about yourself with others, as they will take advantage when given the chance." Edward grimaced, his eyes reverting back to his blue colour. Elizabeth decided not to say anything more as she grabbed the hares from Connor, walking over to the unlit camp fire and lit it with a torch. Connor looked over to the busy woman and sighed, turning to Edward with a scowl on his face.

"If there are anymore secrets you have, tell us or hide them better." He hissed, leaving Edward to help Elizabeth skin the kills. Edward shook his head as he neared the horses, needing to feed them before their trek to New York. He did have secrets but he couldn't tell them, as he was brought up in a hostile environment where you had to stay on your toes at all time. Give anything away and people will take advantage of you, Edward knew how that felt all too well.

-f-

"Get out you little rat!" A woman yelled, her wrinkled face twisted in disgust as she threw a little boy back onto the streets. His thin body scrapped against the hard ground with a thud, most likely forming bruises and scratches to add to the others. The boy lifted himself off of the ground weakly as he clutched his hand, blood pouring out of the large cut on his palm.

Tears prickled at his eyes as he looked back at the woman, wincing at the unforgiving glares she was giving him. Picking his body up, the boy ran down the street while the woman yelled after him. The shouts were mostly ignored as the boy ran into a nearby alleyway; his gasps were all that could be heard as he leaned against the stone wall. Slowly sliding down the wall, the boy took out a piece of bread that he snatched from the woman and began to devour it, savouring the fresh taste that he hardly ever got.

A squeak came from behind a few crates beside the boy, causing him to snap his head to the source. Movements could be heard from the crates as a small rat appeared from it, its nose sniffing the air for the scent of food. The boy looked at the rat and then to his food, picking a crumb off and held it to the creature. Taking the food quickly, the rat scampered off into the bowels of its den, most probably taking the food for its family.

The boy smiled faintly as he continued his feast, when suddenly laughter could be heard from deeper in the alleyway. Turning his head, the boy's eyes slowly turned a golden colour as the world darkened to a black colour; the reds of the people laughing could clearly be seen. The red neared the small boy as the people could be seen now, it was a group of older boys and they had their sights on the boy.

"Ey you! You're that boy everyone's been talkin' about." The tallest grinned, elbowing the boy to his left roughly.

"Yeah... Eagle Eyes they call ya. Say that he 'as a gift." The second boy sneered, nearing the cowering child. Suddenly he grabbed the fabric of the boy's shirt and pulled him to his feet, a squeak escaped the boy's lips as he widened his eyes.

"Ey look! They were right about 'is eyes; they're all golden and shit!" He chuckled, pulling the boy so he faced the others. They all awed in amazement as the small boy cowered, the boy released the boy and slapped his back.

"So what's ya name kid?" He asked. The boy rubbed his back gingerly before staring at the ground, shuffling uncomfortably on his feet.

"E-Edward." He mumbled. The boys grinned to one another before the leader turned to Edward again, a horrible grin on his face.

"So Edward, 'ow about you help us with finding someone?" He smirked. Edward looked at the ground, fiddling with his bony fingers.

"If ya do then we'll give ya some food." The second boy butted in. Edward looked at him as if he was questioning his honesty, before slowly nodding. The group cheered and grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him down the alleyway and stopped at the opening. The leader then neared Edward's ear and pointed to the passing people, most of them wore clothes that suggested that they were quite wealthy.

"Now just use ya gift to pick out a person." The leader whispered. Edward nodded and blinked, activating his Eagle Vision to pick out someone. Looking around, Edward noticed someone glowing a bright gold; he was a man standing by the book shop with an impatient look on his face.

"Him." He whispered, pointing to the oblivious man. The leader grinned and gestured for his boys to go towards him, the two shortest ones nodded and ran towards him. The two then proceeded to grab the man's pouch, before running back to the group. The man yelled at them before giving chase, running into the alleyway after them. As he did though, the leader jumped out and grabbed the man by his neck.

The man gagged as the leader continued to choke him, pulling back abruptly so the man's neck snapped to the right. His body spazzed for a few seconds before falling to the ground in front of Edward, scaring the child senseless. Stepping back, Edward watched as the leader slipped his hands through the corpse's pockets, fishing out anything worth something.

"Y-You killed him." Edward stammered. The leader looked up at the boy and scowled, standing up so he towered over him.

"You say anything and I'll kill you too." He threatened.

"No one's going to believe him anyway! Not when he's so different!" The second tallest boy snickered. Edward backed away from the group and stared at the man, he realized that he was being used as a pawn in some sick game of chess.

"You used me." He whimpered.

"Wow so smart." The leader replied sarcastically, nudging Edward in the shoulder. "Grow up kid. With your abilities; everyone who knows them will use you. It's how the world works."

The leader left the conversation at that as he turned back to the corpse; Edward took this time to run. The group didn't chase after as they were too busy raiding the poor man, much to Edward's disgust. He didn't stop though; he didn't stop until his legs felt like they were on fire. Gasping for his breathe, Edward sat down by a wall with an angered glint in his eyes.

_Mama, who's that boy over there with the freaky eyes?_

_Say away from him, he's not like the rest of us._

_You don't belong here Freak show!_

_That boy will never fit in; he'll be alone just like the rest of his kind has been for centuries._

_With your abilities, everyone who knows will use you. _

_That's how the world works._

"I'll never make that mistake again..."

-f-

Elizabeth sighed as they continued their journey to New York; the horse's trotting was the only sound that could be heard as the group was riding in silence. Elizabeth was in front while Connor and Edward hung behind her, Connor wanted to talk to Edward for a minute.

"How long were you planning to keep your gift a secret?" Connor hissed. Edward scowled at the Native as he adjusted his hat, the shadow now covering his eyes.

"When the journey was done and the Redcoats were dead." He grumbled. Connor looked over to Elizabeth before returning his gaze to the Englishman; he was now standing on thin ice as the little trust Elizabeth had for him was now fading.

"You need to be careful about your secrets, or the little trust Elizabeth has for you will disappear." Connor warned, turning his head away from Edward to end their conversation. Edward sighed at his situation before riding up to Elizabeth's side; these two would prove to be the death of him.

"Listen Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I kept my Eagle Vision from you but you must understa-"

"Don't explain yourself to me Edward." Elizabeth spat, her words dripping with venom. "Just keep your secrets to yourself and I'll keep mine."

Elizabeth said no more as she rode ahead, obviously angry at Edward and yet knowing that she would never understand the Englishman's reasons. She doesn't have any supernatural gifts in her blood and so didn't have to face the hardships that came with it; all she could do was throw petty knives and get drunk.

Now Elizabeth feared that she would prove a burden on the group, as she wasn't strong like Connor or able to aim a pistol with deadly accuracy like Edward. She was just an angry woman who could throw knives; even her free-running was mediocre to Connor's even though she was faster. And now her injuries were proven more serious than she thought, and this worried- no scared- her that she could take another turn at any moment.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Connor asked, riding to Elizabeth's side as he noticed her worried expression. The elder jumped slightly before turning to Connor, smiling faintly as she shook her head.

"No Connor... It's just..."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like I might be a burden on our journey, I mean I'm not strong like you and I can't aim a pistol for shit. Hell even my injuries are proven to get the best of me..." She sighed. Connor just sat there in shock, he didn't know how to console someone let alone a woman ten years older than himself. Instead Connor just placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and gave her a look, as if saying 'You can do it.'

Finding new courage, Elizabeth smiled at the Native and kicked her horse into a sprint. The two men looked at each other before Edward smirked, galloping in chase after the cloaked woman. Connor gave a faint smirk before galloping after the two others.

-f-

People busily rushed across the streets as the group arrived, carrying on with their everyday tasks while oblivious to the murder that will happen. Elizabeth rode to a post and dismounted, tying her mare up with a few secure knots. Connor and Edward did the same while Elizabeth looked around, she hasn't been here for a few years and the memories still stung as if they happened just yesterday.

"You were born here weren't you?" Connor asked, finishing in his task of securing his horse. Elizabeth nodded as she remembered all the memories, the good and the bad. Edward walked beside her and nudged her arm, snapping Elizabeth out of her trance.

"Let's find William and Henry." He whispered. Elizabeth sighed at her dozing and walked through the crowds of people, pushing them aside gently as Connor and Edward tried to follow. Noticing a poster on the wall, Elizabeth moved towards it and observed the writing. It was a Wanted Poster, and it had Elizabeth's cloaked face on it.

Ripping it down, Elizabeth proceeded to throw it away as she continued to walk through the crowds. Luckily no one has spotted her ripping the poster down, as she didn't want to have to deal with ten guards at once. She looked around the market stalls for anyone having a conversation, striking gold as she spotted two Redcoats talking to each other.

Walking over, Elizabeth, Connor and Edward blended in with the two people observing the fresh fruit. The words could be heard clearly as the two men continued their conversation, completely oblivious to the eavesdropping three not a few feet from them.

"I'm tellin' ya, Master Henry 'as gone somewhere." One of them sighed; the other pushed his shoulder roughly.

"Where has he gone to?!" He growled, clearly angry with the poor man.

"I don't know! He's gone somewhere with that whore he's been with lately, maybe Christian knows where he's gone!" The younger man squeaked. The older man rubbed his gristly chin before prodding the other with his thick finger, a sneer curled his lips.

"And where's Christian?" He hissed.

"I-In the tavern around the corner." The other stammered, pointing to the old building on the corner of the street up from where they were standing. The older man pushed the other away before making his way to the tavern, unknowingly followed by Elizabeth and her group. As they neared the building, a blindly drunk man stumbled out of the door.

"Christian! Where is Henry?!" The man yelled. The drunk one called Christian looked at him and looked thoughtful for a second, pointing at a nearby fort with a wavy finger.

"He's gone into the fort with that whore and won't let anyone other than a Redcoat through." He slurred, stumbling over to the man. Pushing him away, the man then made his way to the fort. Elizabeth didn't follow however as she instead went into an alleyway along with the other two, leaning against the wall as she stared at the wall opposite thoughtfully.

"We need to get into that fort." She mumbled.

"We could steal some Redcoat's uniforms." Connor suggested. Elizabeth looked at his figure before concluding her decision, clapping her hands together.

"We could find uniforms that fitted you Connor but I seriously doubt any will fit me." She hummed. It was true; even if the uniform was the right size they wouldn't be able to conceal her chest area.

"Maybe if I can find that whore the Redcoats were talking about and steal her clothes, then I could portray her." Elizabeth explained. Edward grinned at the idea while Connor looked unconvinced.

"What if she looked completely different to you?" He asked. Elizabeth looked stumped as she thought again, the Redcoats would surely realize her plan if the woman looked completely different to her.

"We'll have to see what she looks like and decide if it's possible, if she has the same hair colour as me then I could always wear a mask."

"Wouldn't the Redcoats be suspicious of you wearing a mask though?" Edward butted in. Elizabeth smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"You'll be surprised at how many times I've fooled men by wearing a mask, don't worry it'll work." She chuckled. Settling on that, the three set off to find a Redcoat uniform and the whore.

-f-

Jane nearly jumped in joy as her feet touched land for the first time in two months; a sigh of relief escaped her lips before she was pushed aside by Hickey.

"So wot are we meant to do?" He grumbled. Jane stumbled for a moment before gaining her balance, fixing her hat as she glared at the Irishman. Didn't he read the docuement?

No because Jane forbade him from getting near it, in fear that he would spill beer all over it; just like the letter.

"First we need to find the Templar spy, it's said that he can be located in the Golden Cat Tavern." Jane explained, secretly dreading having to go into a pub. Hickey grinned at the mention of the word and grabbed Jane's arm, pulling her along the densely populated streets.

"Hickey, you're pulling my arm out of its socket!" Jane hissed.

"When were you such a baby?" Hickey mockingly sighed.

"When were you such an idiot?!" Jane shot back, earning a glare from him. Turning his head back to the streets, Hickey made a sharp right into an emptier street. Jane groaned at the discomfort in her arm socket but put up with the pain as she saw the pub, hoping that the spy was in there.

Reaching the front door, Hickey released Jane from his death grip as he opened the door. Entering the room, Jane looked around to see if she could see the spy. She saw a youngish looking man sitting at a table by himself; his looks fitted the description provided by Haytham perfectly. Walking over to the man, Jane grabbed a chair and sat down silently, Hickey standing by her side.

"The Shadow?" She suddenly asked. The man looked up and smirked, removing his hands from his face and leaned back in his chair.

"You're Jane?" He grinned. Jane nodded and grabbed a picture, throwing it on the table before the man picked it up.

"We're here to get rid of the Generals of the British Army." She whispered, careful that no one merely passing by might overhear their conversation. The man scoffed at her words, a sneer on his face.

"The Generals? That's a pretty big job for someone like you." He chuckled, receiving glares from Jane.

"Even if it is only a few that fall, that will give us enough time to try and stop this war." She growled. The man studied the picture before throwing it back on the table, an unconvinced look in his eyes.

"If that's so then why have you come to England? Surely the men you are looking for are in The Colonies then here." He questioned. Jane leaned closer on the table and stared at the man now, an emotionless look glazed her eyes.

"That was what I thought to but it appears that most of the Generals have returned to England for something, they will be distracted by it and so it will be the perfect time to strike." Jane shrugged. The man looked at the picture one more time before standing, moving to Jane's side.

"We will need to leave now if we are to be prepared for the time to strike." He whispered. Jane nodded and stood, following the man to the front door.

"Come Hickey." She called; the Irishman looked at the barmaids disappointed.

"Can't we stay for one dri-?"

"Now!" She snarled. Hickey grumbled about how she was being unfair and walked over to the two, the three about to leave when Hickey lowered to Jane's ear.

"I'm surprised I haven't drowned you yet." He grumbled. Jane turned her head slightly and snarled.

"I'm surprised _anyone_ hasn't drowned YOU yet."

**Why are you so long chapter?! Why?! And what's the most worrying part is that the longest bit is Edward's childhood, so depressing **

**Oh well, anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and please leave a review about what you liked, what you didn't like all that.**

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Disguise and Homesick!

**There are over 1,000 views on this story, which is the most I got on any of my Oc stories. This actually gives me the willpower to continue so I just want to say thank you! Also unlucky number 13! Something bad is going to happen, I know it!**

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a LOT of Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, James, Mary and Jane's Father.)**

Finding a Redcoat for Connor wasn't that hard, Elizabeth spotted him by a few crates not a few minutes after beginning their search. Killing him and taking the uniform wasn't hard either, as they dragged his corpse to an alleyway and stood back while Connor took the uniform and left to put it on. Elizabeth leaned against the wall while Edward kept look out on the roof; his golden eyes scanned the whole area for any Redcoats that stray to close.

"Anything Edward?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Edward jumped down and landed softly, brushing excess dust off his uniform.

"Nothing. Listen Elizabeth-"

"Let's just keep focused on the task." Elizabeth interrupted, looking over to the approaching Connor. Edward growled to himself as he wasn't able to talk to Elizabeth, he needed to get her to see that he had to hide his gift. Connor fiddled with the various buttons and straps that covered his clothes, Elizabeth slapped his hand away as she fixed the buttons

"There, now for the hardest part." Elizabeth sighed.

"We need to find the whore." She then turned to Edward and stared straight into his eyes, the golden still visible.

"We're going to need yours and Connor's Eagle Vision if we are to find her." She explained. Edward nodded and proceeded to climb back up the building, quickly followed by Elizabeth and Connor. Reaching the roof top, Edward took the left side while Connor took the right. Elizabeth just stood there while the two men scoured the area for the woman, keeping watch to make sure no guards were on these rooftops.

"I found her!" Connor revealed. Elizabeth moved towards him and looked off in his direction; Edward moved towards the two and noticed the gold walking down in the streets below.

"There she is." He smirked, pointing the woman out so Elizabeth could see. Mentally formulating a plan, Elizabeth broke off into a sprint and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Connor quickly followed while Edward continued to watch the woman, a devious look gleamed in his eyes.

"Edward!" Elizabeth hissed, snapping the Englishman out of his musings. Pulling his lips in a pout, Edward followed the jumping two as they jumped down in a haystack directly below them. Edward stood there for a second before taking a step back, running up to the edge and performed a Leap of Faith into it.

Elizabeth and Connor jumped out while Edward struggled out, hay stuck in his hair while his hat was hidden in the hay. Retrieving his beloved possession, he placed it back on his head before turning to the others, realizing that they were staring in awe at him.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. Elizabeth pointed at the haystack with a confused look on her face.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Edward continued to stare at her with a deadpanned look until he realized that she was talking about his Leap of Faith, shrugging as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It just felt... natural." He shrugged again. This time Connor stared at him, not in confusion but in uncertainty.

"But you are not an Assassin, how did you learn it?" Edward just stared at Connor now, confused at what an assassin was.

"A what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke. Elizabeth thought it was best if Edward knew what exactly what an Assassin was and spoke.

"An Assassin, they were an organization that fought against the Templars. Some of the best were Altair Ibn La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore-"

"Auditore?" Edward interrupted. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, suddenly curious to why Edward has a fascination with that surname.

"Yes Auditore, why do you sound so surprised?" She questioned.

"Because Auditore is my great grandfather's surname." Edward replied. Elizabeth and Connor stood there in shock as Edward grabbed a pocket watch from one of his deep inside pockets, showing the two so they could clearly see the name engraved in it.

_Harold Auditore_.

It was true, Edward was a descendant of one of the greatest Assassin in history; Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Connor grabbed the watch to study the handwriting while Elizabeth just stood there, before turning to follow the woman.

"Right so we know that you're a descendant of a great Assassin but that doesn't help us with our current mission." She hissed. Connor retuned the watch to Edward and followed the woman; Edward tucked it into the pocket and ran after the two.

They saw the woman turn a corner and Elizabeth quickened her pace, ready to pounce on her when given the chance. As they turned the corner, they saw the woman leaning against the wall glaring at them, her brown eyes narrowed at the three from behind her black hair. She actually looked a little bit like Elizabeth, just the eyes were different.

"Why are you following me?" She demanded. Elizabeth nudged Edward forward as he was the most convincing Redcoat, receiving a smirk from him as he neared the suspicious woman.

"Beg your pardons miss but I'm afraid that Henry wants you back in the fort, he sent us to retrieve you." He fakes apologized. The woman seemed convinced with Edward's story but she looked over at the other two, jabbing a finger at Elizabeth.

"And what's she doing here? I know women aren't in Henry's ranks." She sneered. Elizabeth felt her blood boil as she looked over to Edward, mentally telling him to hurry up or she will do it herself. Sighing as he wasn't able to have any fun, Edward grabbed the woman and snapped her neck. He couldn't stab or shot her in fear that blood would get on the disguise, which would give Elizabeth's position away.

"Fucking bitch." Elizabeth snarled at the corpse, before stripping it of its clothes. Connor looked away from the sight while Edward continued to watch, not seemingly bothered by the now naked corpse. Elizabeth folded the clothes over her arm and turned to Edward, pointing at the corpse with her free arm.

"Get rid of the body, I'm going to get changed." She ordered, walking down the alleyway in search for a secluded area.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hel-?"

"No!" Elizabeth growled. Edward sighed disappointedly and stared at the corpse, he really didn't like handling women unless they're alive. Grabbing the body, Edward turned to Connor who has turned back around and threw it at him.

"Get rid of it." He ordered, before sitting by one of the walls smirking. Connor opened his mouth to protest before thinking against it, Edward wouldn't listen to him even if he shouted for the rest of eternity. Growling to himself, Connor moved out of the alleyway while making sure no one saw him. He then moved quickly to the water beside him and dumped the body in it, not watching the body sink to the bottom as he paid respects to it.

Edward watched Connor as he did so, before Elizabeth returned fully disguised in the woman's clothes. It was a silky red dress with a skirt that went all the way to the floor, hiding her normal shoes as she had trouble walking in heels; she also wore a blood red mask with black markings.

"I'm ready." She declared. Edward stood up from where he was sitting and offered her his arm, which was ignored as Elizabeth walked past him to Connor. Making sure all disguises was up to scratch; she then walked out of the alleyway with Connor by her side, leaving Edward to follow like a lost puppy.

"Edward, it's best if you go first considering you're the only English person." Elizabeth suggested. Edward nodded and got in front, Connor remained by her side as they neared the fort's front. Two Redcoats stood there talking to each other until they noticed the three approaching, drawing their muskets one of them yelled.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" Elizabeth stopped Connor before walking to Edward's side, giggling as she tilted her head seductively.

"Don't worry boys; these two are just escorting me back to Henry." She explained. "Now if you don't mind..."

"Why are you wearing a mask?" The shorter one of the two asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. Elizabeth neared the short on and leaned her head to his ear, giggling as she whispered softly.

"Henry loves me being mysterious." The man blushed harshly before pointing to Connor, attempting to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Why is a savage here?" He hissed. Elizabeth began to panic as she tried to think of an excuse; normally Natives weren't in the British Army.

"H-He is part of the Native patrol; they mainly consist of Natives that are loyal to the British Army." She made up. The man looked suspicious but allowed the three to pass anyway, waving them on as the large doors opened. Elizabeth quickly walked in before turning to Edward and Connor, sweat rolling down her hidden face as it was uncomfortably hot wearing it.

"Use your gifts, he should be around here." She ordered. Connor nodded as he activated it, looking around to find the golden figure. Edward didn't need to activate his as he already spotted the man; he was busy talking to two of his soldiers.

"There he is." He whispered, pointing to him so Elizabeth could see. She nodded briefly before strolling over to him; Henry noticed her advances and smiled, the two soldiers weren't happy to see her as they glared her down.

"My love, where have you been... and why are you wearing that mask?" Henry asked, looking at Elizabeth confusingly.

"Don't worry; I'm wearing it for you. Do you like it?" Elizabeth cooed. Henry however looked angry as he grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, holding it up as he tore the mask from her face.

"You are not my love! Guards!" He yelled. Elizabeth cursed as she drew a knife, stabbing the man in the hand while kicking him in the knee. Henry fell to the ground in pain before drawing his sword, blocking an incoming blow from above. Kicking Elizabeth's legs, she fell to the ground as well before Henry jumped on her. He lowered the knife to her throat as she grabbed his hands, trying desperately to keep the knife's blade from piercing her throat.

Meanwhile Connor and Edward were busy dealing with an oncoming horde, dodging, blocking and striking their enemies down while more appeared. One managed to catch Connor's shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain and slash the man's throat out. Edward too was cut on his face, before striking his enemy down as well. He knew that they couldn't continue like this as there were too many, they would either flee or try to kill Henry and then flee.

He turned to find Elizabeth and saw her falling to the ground, before Henry jumped on her with a knife to her throat. Determination coursed through his veins as he charged at Henry like an angry bull, colliding with his side and sending both of them flying off of Elizabeth. The woman jumped to her feet and ran to the two men, only for a group of Redcoats to appear out of nowhere. Edward knew that she would not be able to fend off the Redcoats and the many more to come; he made his mind up as he shouted to her.

"Elizabeth go!" Elizabeth looked over to the struggling Edward in shock and began to protest.

"But-"

"Just go with Connor and run, you'll never make it if you stay and fight!" Edward hissed. Elizabeth shook her head before she was tugged away by Connor, her struggles proved futile as they ran through the fort.

"No! Edward no!" She cried out. She couldn't believe it; Edward had sacrificed himself for her and Connor to escape. He allowed them time to escape and all this time she acted hostile towards him, all because of a stupid secret. And now he was gone.

"Keep running!" Connor yelled, finally reaching the gates as they jumped through them. The doors closed behind them, preventing Elizabeth from getting back to Edward. She looked at them in disbelief before Connor grabbed her again, running down the streets and didn't stop until they were safe.

Elizabeth's legs burned and her chest heaved with every breathe she took, her eyes dulled in sadness at the loss of Edward. Connor noticed her stares and sighed sadly, he didn't know that Edward's loss would affect her that badly, she was acting aggressive to him not a few hours ago!

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He apologized.

"No... I'm sorry." She whispered, looking back into the direction of the fort.

"For I have endangered all of us with my failure."

-f-

The building that Jane and Hickey would be staying took the appearance of an inn, but the Templars knew better as this was where the Templar hideout was located. Jane just stared at the building with impatience, as all she wanted was a nice bed and maybe some good food. Staying on that boat for two months with only stale bread and biscuits to eat drained most of Jane's patience, also dealing with Hickey had some part in it too.

"You can have something to eat or you can go to bed straight away, your choice." The Shadow shrugged, stopping his horse and dismounting. Jane followed the man into the building while Hickey diverted to some women standing outside, Jane decided to leave him as it will keep him out of her hair for a few hours at most.

"So Haytham sent you and that Hickey on the mission?" Shadow asked. Jane nodded and grabbed a fresh roll of bread from a nearby woman, eating it greedily while savouring the taste. She swallowed quickly and grabbed a chair, Shadow grabbing another chair and a pack of cards. He looked at Jane before looking at the cards, Jane knowing that he was asking her if she wanted to play.

"I don't know how." She admitted. She didn't know how to play cards as she viewed it unimportant to her missions, considering she always busied herself with training or planning her next move. Shadow stifled a chuckle before handing Jane a hand, handing himself one as well.

"Right this is what you do..."

Jane and Shadow continued their games for another few hours, Hickey constantly appearing with a new woman every time. Eventually Jane got bored with the game and threw the cards back at Shadow with a flick of her hand, him gathering the cards and tucking it back into the packet. Leaning against her chair, Jane stared at the ceiling while Shadow leaned on his hands.

"So what is The Colonies like?" He suddenly asked, catching Jane off-guard as she nearly fell off her chair. Gaining her composure, she then leaned against the table with her head resting on her hands.

"It's pretty much like here, just with more forests and different accents." She shrugged. Shadow hummed in response before noticing Hickey by the bar, a beer in one hand and a beautiful woman in the other. Raising an eyebrow, Shadow turned to Jane and pointed at the drunken Irishman with his thumb.

"He's a Templar?" He chuckled, not convinced that Hickey was fit to be a Templar. Jane sighed as she rubbed her temples; the memories of all her missions with Hickey filled her head.

"Unfortunately yes, I don't know why Master Haytham let that piece of shit in the Order; he doesn't even share the same views as the rest of us." She growled.

"What are the views of the Templar Order?" He asked. Jane looked at him shocked; she thought he would at least know what the Templars fought for.

"Order. Peace. We work to ensure order in all of mankind so peace would follow, while Assassin's work to give people freedom. What they don't know is that freedom leads to chaos, peace can never be achieved through freedom, only order." She explained. Shadow thought about what she said for a while, he however couldn't get his head around all the peace and order though; no matter how hard he tried. Maybe it's because he doesn't share the same views as the Templars, despite working for them himself.

"Well I'm going to leave you with that, for I'm going to bed." Jane spoke, standing up from the table and gave a small nod to Shadow. She left him to take care of the drunken Hickey as she felt that if left with him for a minute, she would get him 'accidently' shot or drown him herself. Walking up the stairs, Jane moved to the door on her first left and opened it.

Walking inside, she could faintly hear the voices of the chatting people downstairs; Hickey's being one of the loudest. Shaking her head, Jane decided to take a long bath to try and calm her nerves. Heating up some water, she walked to the window and looked out of it. She wouldn't say it to anyone but she was feeling homesick, she hasn't been to anywhere farther than a trip around The Colonies.

She missed sitting with her fellow Templars and just talking about stuff, no missions, and no worry. But now she was stuck in a country with a large ocean separating her from home, and she had to assassinate some of the hardest to reach people. Haytham might as well have given her the task of assassinating the king!

Hearing the whistle of the boiling water, Jane left the window and grabbed the hot water, pouring it into the bath. When that was done, she stripped all her Templar clothes and hung her hat on one of the racks near the door. Entering the bath, Jane cooed happily as she sank lower into the steaming water. She closed her eyes as she felt her sore muscles relax, leaning her head against the side while all her rationality left out the window.

"If only everyday was like this." She sighed. What she said could only be fiction, as long as she lived she was a Templar and she was worried about being here. As even though there are hardly any in The Colonies...

There were a lot more Assassins in England.

**This chapter is short! Why was the last one long and this one short? Logic has died in this fanfic. Anyway Edward gave himself up so Elizabeth and Connor could escape, he's so noble! And Jane missing her fellow Templars (Except Hickey and possibly Charles.) is just sad. She's homesick!**

**So review saying what you liked, what you didn't like and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	14. Captured and Leaving!

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for this late update but my Keyboard is on the fritz and so I'm using the computer's on-screen keyboard. I'm just waiting for the money to buy a new keyboard so I can type up more chapters for you guys because I love you...**

**And now for the disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own a LOT Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, Mary, James and Jane's father)**

Elizabeth stared at the ground as she and Connor moved through the crowds stealthily, the guards were now on high guard for the two after their failed attempt to kill Henry. That failure cost Elizabeth dearly, as now she had lost Edward. She cared about Edward as he helped her numerous times, and now he's sacrificed himself so she could escape. He will always be her friend.

"Where are we going?" Connor suddenly asked, breaking the pained silence between them. Elizabeth just shrugged and continued to stare at the ground, when something caught the corner of her eye. It was an old building with crumbling walls and an abandoned look, but now as she looked around, the street looked surprisingly familiar. This was her old home.

"My home..." She whispered, walking over to the old building. Connor quickly moved after her while looking at the house, if it didn't look so rundown then it would be nice to live there. Elizabeth grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it; the door appeared unlocked and opened with a loud creaking noise. Looking inside, she deemed it safe and turned to Connor.

"Come on." She whispered, entering the building. Connor looked unconvinced at entering the building but followed anyway, hoping to not lose Elizabeth from his sights. Dust blew off of the wooden floors as Elizabeth stepped on them; a cough racked her sore chest while her hand shot to her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, quickly moving to Elizabeth's side. She nodded faintly before turning to walk up the stairs, the steps moaned as her weight stepped on top of them. Slowly walking up them, Elizabeth looked around just in case anything jumped out at her. She reached the top and decided to check her mother's room, the sacred place left untouched ever since her death.

It meant a lot to Elizabeth as she forbade anyone, even Jane, from entering it. She only hoped that her sister obeyed her warning to not enter while she was gone. Nearing the door, Elizabeth turned to see Connor right behind her, raising her arm to stop him from coming any closer.

"Wait out here, no one except me is allowed in this room." She ordered. Connor nodded and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched Elizabeth disappear into the forbidden room.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she saw the room still the same, so Jane had kept her promise and left the room be. The room still had the same red walls and the same large bed, albeit some extra dust on it. The wardrobe and the chest of drawers were still propped up against the wall, the wood dulled with age and dust.

Walking around, Elizabeth whispered a small prayer for her mother, something she does every time she entered the room. Something caught her attention though, a small box hidden underneath the bed with a note attached to it. Bending down, Elizabeth dragged the box from underneath and examined it carefully, plucking the note from the top. Reading it though made Elizabeth widen her eyes in shock, it was a note from her mother.

_Elizabeth. _

_I'm writing this to you with a broken heart as I know the guards are after me, the people I loved have betrayed me and now I'm at the mercy of the devil. I only fear for your safety Elizabeth and I would gladly do anything to keep you safe. Even if that means turning myself in..._

_So before I go, I need to tell you something. Don't follow the life of an Assassin, for it will cost you your sanity and life. Just live a normal life, like I would have if I wasn't tricked into the brotherhood by the honeyed words that the others fed me. I wish I have found out before... before all this happened._

_So as a memory of me, I leave you my Hidden Blade. It has saved my life countless times even though it reminds me of what I am. A killer. I hope it keeps you just as safe..._

_Don't forget that I love you and I wish that I could watch you grow up, you have your whole life ahead of you and I'm saddened that I cannot be there by your side. Just know this, even though I will not be there, there is someone you can trust; my mentor Achilles._

_Seek him out when the time is right and he will tell you what happened._

_Farewell my daughter._

Tears fell down Elizabeth's face as she finished reading the note; agony retched at her heart as the words continued to circle around in her mind. Her mother left her this thinking she would get this soon after, that she would find out what happened. But she didn't, it had been fourteen years until she got this.

There was something written underneath the words her mother wrote, the handwriting different from the other. What it said though made Elizabeth's blood boil with rage.

**Hope you enjoy this gift 'sister' **

**I never want to accept any gift from that woman anyway, considering she never even mentioned me...**

**Hope you enjoy being a Killer, because that's all you will ever be.**

**Jane. **

Elizabeth couldn't believe what the words say; Jane had broken her promise and entered the room. She found the box containing their mother's Hidden Blade and yet she didn't take it, maybe it's because she didn't want anything from her mother or maybe it's something else...

But she couldn't think of that now as she remembered the letter mentioning Achilles, that he would tell her what happened to Mary. But he didn't, she was in his presence for weeks and he hadn't uttered a single word about her mother, well not in a good light.

Slipping the letter in her cloak pocket, Elizabeth opened the box to reveal the Hidden Blade that was inside. The leather seemed ageless as it still looked freshly made and the Assassin insignia donned in the middle, the blade was safely hidden inside the mechanism. Strapping it on her wrist, Elizabeth closed the box and stood up, quickly leaving the room.

Connor was still waiting outside the door, looking over to Elizabeth as she emerged from the room. Noticing the Hidden Blade attached to her wrist, he looked into her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, removing himself from the wall. Elizabeth looked down at the Hidden Blade and flicked her wrist, the blade sprung out with an almost silent shring.

"It was my mother's, she left it to me before she got murdered and left me a note. I only just found it..." Elizabeth explained, grabbing the note from inside her pocket and passed it to Connor. He took the note and read it silently, occasionally looking over at Elizabeth. When he finished reading, he passed it back to Elizabeth and spoke.

"Achilles knew?" He wondered, Elizabeth nodded at his question.

"She said that he would tell me what happened to her when I met him, but I have been with him for weeks and he hasn't spoken a syllable!" She hissed.

"We must go and speak with him." Connor said. Elizabeth grunted and walked back down the stairs, opening the door and waited for Connor before both left. They almost immediately got seen by passing guards as they did so, forcing Elizabeth to drag Connor into a group of people to remain undetected.

"Have ya heard the news?" One of the guards spoke, the others looked at him puzzlingly.

"It turns out; three people tried to infiltrate the fort and failed. One of them was a previous Redcoat and was captured by the others, the woman and savage with him got away though." He finished. The others looked interested in his story and carried on listening, walking down the street. Elizabeth didn't follow though, for she was shocked by the news. Edward is alive?

"Looks like our plans changed." She whispered to Connor. He nodded and made his way through the crowd, nearly getting spotted by every guard in the street. Elizabeth hissed in annoyance and quickly followed, grabbing his hood so she could lower his head.

"Blend better you idiot!" She spat. Connor removed his hood from her grip and scowled slightly, obviously impatient as he wanted to get to the fort quickly.

"I thought you wanted to get Edward back quickly." He growled.

"Yes but we can't just barge in there, we need a plan." She sighed. Connor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Like your last one? Look where that got us." He frowned.

"Hey, less of that lip!" Elizabeth snarled, annoyed at being spoken to like that by someone ten years younger. Connor remained silent while Elizabeth thought their plan, rubbing her chin before remembering an important fact. There were a lot of disgruntled people around the fort, maybe they could start a riot.

"Follow me." She ordered, gesturing Connor to come with her as they made their way to the fort.

-f-

Elizabeth's plan worked perfectly as the large crowd of people gathered in front of the fort, shouting all sorts of insults and curses at the guards inside. The guards opened the large doors and patrols walked out, hoping to calm the expanding crowd down. That was when Elizabeth and Connor sneaked in, the guards too distracted to spot them.

"Now...Where would they be holding Edward?" Elizabeth whispered, turning her head to Connor. Activating his Eagle Vision, he looked around for a golden door. They remained in the conveniently placed bushes while Connor searched, Elizabeth keeping an eye-out for any wandering guards.

"Over there." He finally revealed, pointing towards a door guarded by four guards. Elizabeth groaned at the blockage, they couldn't risk open-conflict in fear that the commotion would alert the others.

"We need to get pass them without being seen." She explained. Connor nodded and both made their way to the door, only freezing when a group of guards rushed past the bush they were residing in, running towards the four guarding the door.

"You four, come with us to the front gate! The crowd is getting unruly!" The leader ordered, receiving confused looks from the four.

"But what of the door? We simply canno-"

"There is no time, come quickly!" The leader barked. The four nodded and followed the others to the front gate, leaving the door unguarded.

"Well that was easy." Elizabeth blinked, moving towards the door and opened, sneaking inside while Connor quickly followed. Grunts of pain were all that could be heard, along with the sound of something hard hitting flesh. Elizabeth held her breathe as she neared the edge of the walkway. Down below was a group of seven guards, a man wearing Redcoat uniform with greying hair and in the centre of them all, tied to a chair while being punched... was Edward.

Resisting the urge to call out his name, Elizabeth bit her lip as she slowly neared the group, she instructed Connor to go the other way with a swipe of her hand. The words the man was saying became clearer.

"This is getting ridiculous Edward, just tell us where the other two have gone and we'll spare you anymore pain!" He growled, watching as a brute of a man punched Edward in the face. Spitting excess blood to the side, Edward turned back to the man and glared. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and various cuts and bruises donned his face, his eye swollen shut and his hat discarded to the side.

"Never...I'd rather take this every day for the rest of my life... then tell you anything William." He spat, grunting when the brute punched him again, this time in his abdomen. William might have been a calm man but he was starting to get impatient with Edward's stubbornness, grabbing his chin and forced Edward to look into his eyes.

"That woman has caused nothing but grief to everyone; she's caused the death of your comrades and killed an innocent girl in cold blood. And yet you remain by her side, you stand for her, why?" He growled. Edward just stared at William now, his scarred lips pressed into a thin line.

"Because I care deeply for her." He simply said, receiving a punch to the side of his head. William released his grip on him and glared at him, his fists clenched tightly in frustration.

"You care for her?! How stupid do you sound right now, she doesn't care for you Edward! Look at what happened, she's deserted you and will never come back!" William roared. Edward raised his head and smirked, blood staining his once pearly white teeth.

"You're wrong." He chuckled, his eyes flashing over to where Elizabeth was hiding. "She's right here."

William stood there for a moment when Connor fired his pistol, taking out a guard and quickly threw his tomahawk, it embedding itself into another guard's skull. Both fell to the ground while others looked around, searching for the hidden two. A gunshot went off as another fell to the ground, the res followed as blood stained the floor.

William looked around until Elizabeth jumped on top of him, driving her newly acquired Hidden blade into his fleshy neck. Blood splattered on Elizabeth and William's clothes as he gagged, Elizabeth's eyes bore into his.

"Why did you kill the little boy?" She asked, William stared at her before frowning.

"I never touched the boy... Thomas did... if you need answers, ask him..." He coughed, before turning to Edward.

"F...Forgive me...Edward..." He wheezed, before his eyes dimmed and his head fell to the side. Edward grunted as Connor released him, slowly standing up and staggered over to the corpse. He kneeled beside William and placed his hand over his eyes, words echoed in the back of his head but he didn't understand what they mean.

"Requiestate en pace William." He whispered, closing his former comrade's eyes. Elizabeth said a small prayer for William and stood up, helping Edward to his feet as well. As they walked out, Elizabeth turned to Edward.

"Edward... about what you said back there..." She began; Edward looked at her and smirked.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in an amused way. Elizabeth felt colour rise to her cheek as she pecked Edward on the check, the taste of blood on her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled. Edward stared at her stunned, before quickly turning away. A hand touched Elizabeth's shoulder softly; causing her to turn her head to Connor, the look on his face suggested that he was feeling uncomfortable around this scene.

"Can we just go now?"

-f-

It was the middle of the night when Jane was awoken, the Templar twitched as she opened her eyes. In front of her was Hickey and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"Jane wake up, there are guards at the door and they want our heads!" He hissed, shaking the woman again so she fully woke up. Jane shot up and looked at Hickey with a surprised look, does he mean they were found out already?!

"What?! How could this be?!" She spat, receiving disgusted looks from Hickey.

"That bastard spy ratted us out! We can't stay in England any longer!" He growled. Jane felt anger and betrayal shake her being, her hands clenched together in sheer rage. She removed her blanket and rushed to her pack, grabbing her shirt, coat and pants. She signalled Hickey to get out of her room and as he left, she started getting out of her nightdress.

Fishing her belt through her pants, Jane packed her stuff back into her pack, grabbing her hat and placing it messily on her head. She threw the pack over her shoulder and exited the room, finding Hickey waiting right outside the door.

"I'm guessing the front door is out of the question?" She sarcastically asked.

"Wot do ya think?" Hickey spat, moving towards a window at the back of the building and opened it.

"We can escape through 'ere." He explained, before climbing through the window and down the side. Jane looked out and saw horses directly below her, Hickey already setting his things on the saddle. Jane climbed out and jumped down, landing roughly by the side of her horse. She slung her pack onto the saddle and quickly fastened it in place, fearing that any guards will come around the back and discover them.

Settling into the saddle, Jane kicked her horse into a gallop and rushed off down the deserted streets. Hickey followed her in hot pursuit, looking around to see if anyone has found them. Jane kept her head low as they passed through countless streets, she would only feel safe when they were on the ship and on the way back to The Colonies.

They rushed down the street leading to the dock when Jane saw him, The Shadow standing by her ship with crossed arms. She galloped until she was but a few feet in front of him, where she launched herself off of the horse and on top of The Shadow.

Both tumbled to the ground as they struggled to get at each other's throats, Jane fishing out her pistol before taking aim. But as she tried to pull the trigger, The Shadow morphed into someone familiar. Black hair, green eyes filled with hate, her mother's necklace dangling from her neck. That was when it hit Jane.

Elizabeth?

Taking advantage of Jane's confusion, The Shadow unhooked one of his knives and stabbed her in the abdomen. A gasp of pain escaped Jane's lips as she crumbled to the side, not before shooting The Shadow in the head with her pistol.

"Jane!" Hickey yelled, rushing to Jane's side and checked her wound. She was losing blood, a lot of blood. Picking her up in his arms, Hickey waved to the awoken captain so he could begin sailing. Stepping aboard with Jane, Hickey handed her over to one of the sailors, who ran to lower-deck to find the doctor.

The boat left harbour like a rat out of hell, the wind being fairly strong that night. Hickey groaned at all the bad luck and turned to go to the lower deck, he felt like a drink after this ordeal.

"I knew that guy couldn't be trusted."

**I hope you people cheered when you found out Edward wasn't dead, and had fits of joy when Elizabeth kissed him. See I give you people so you give me reviews. Also Henry is dead as Edward killed him during the struggle before his capture, and Edward was hearing Ezio say 'Requiestate en pace' every time he assassinate a main target so he said it to William.**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!**


	15. Phobia

**MEIN GOTT WHY DO I NO HAVE NEW KEYBOARD! Typing with this stupid on-screen keyboard is a pain in the arse! And it takes forever too. **

***Sigh* Again sorry about the late update but until I get a new keyboard, there's nothing I can do.**

**And now the disclaimer; I don't own Assassin's Creed (Elizabeth, Jane, Edward, James, Mary and Jane's father)**

Rain pelted against Elizabeth's cloak as she dragged Edward through the empty streets, Connor long gave up offering his assistance as she rejected him every time. All three walked in silence; thunder could be heard nearby. Connor raised his head to the blackened sky and frowned, it wasn't safe to travel during a storm; by land or sea.

"We should find shelter until the storm passes." He explained. Elizabeth turned to the younger assassin and stood there, the lower-part of her face looked pale while the rest was casted in shadows.

"A s-storm?" she asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Connor raised an eyebrow as he nodded, confused at how panicky Elizabeth sounded. Edward frowned as he felt Elizabeth's breathing quicken, his grip on her shoulder tightened subconsciously.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning his head to face her. Elizabeth nodded quickly and sped down the street, determined to find shelter before-

Suddenly lightening struck in the sky, the light lit the darkened streets momentarily. The blinding light also lit up the upper-part of Elizabeth's face, revealing her terror-filled eyes. Her body froze in fear and refused to budge, shaking terribly as a whimper escaped her lips. Edward stared in confusion while Connor moved to her side, shifting Edward's weight to his shoulder before grabbing Elizabeth's arm.

The three proceeded to rush for shelter, the storm still waging on above them. Elizabeth meanwhile was trying to find the courage to move freely, feeling trapped in a prison that was her Astraphobia. Her rapid heartbeats pounded against her eardrums, sounding like a drum being beaten a hundred times a second.

"L-Let g-go!" She gasped, the feeling of needing to escape reached its peak. Connor refused to release her and kept hold, Elizabeth now reacting like a caged animal as she thrashed against his grip. She needed to run. She needed to find safety.

"LET GO!" She shrieked, slapping Connor across the face as hard as she could. A stinging sensation caused Connor to release his grip on Elizabeth's arm, allowing her to run away from the two.

"Elizabeth!" Edward yelled after her, being ignored as she rushed around the corner and out of view. Pushing himself off of Connor, Edward pursued after the frantic woman while calling her name. Recovering from his slap, Connor quickly followed Edward in his mad chase for Elizabeth, feeling somehow responsible for her sudden outburst.

Elizabeth gasped frantically as she looked around desperately, she needed shelter to protect herself from the storm. An abandoned building, a tavern, a shop, ANYTHING!

Eventually Elizabeth saw haven in the shape of an abandoned general store, most likely closed down by the Redcoats. Elizabeth didn't think about that now as she lunged for the door, ripping it open and dragged her soaked body in. She closed the door behind her quickly, before crouching in the corner of the room with her knees to her chest. How she resembled a lost child with her hands over her ears and her eyes screwed tightly together, trying hard to block out the storm.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed quietly, she felt alone and afraid. She didn't want this fear to develop but without someone to help, it grew into something out of her control. Elizabeth remembered times when she was but a child, how her mother used to soothe those fears away.

-f-

A cry of fear ripped from Elizabeth's lips as she huddled underneath her blankets, trembling as thunder boomed in the sky. Jane was fast asleep however, completely oblivious to her sister's cries. Lightning flashed against her walls again, lighting her room up to a blinding light momentarily, before letting it fall back into darkness. The candle Mary leaves burning has long snuffed out, the melted wax cool and hard.

Footsteps could be heard softly just outside Elizabeth's room, the door opened fully to reveal Mary. Her shoulder-length black hair hung loosely, framing her peachy face perfectly while her green eyes gazed softly at her cowering child. Her nightgown flown around her ankles as she walked over to Elizabeth, sitting next to her and removed the blankets.

"Mama!" Elizabeth cried, holding onto Mary's gown for dear life. Instinctively Mary responded by hugging the small child and stroked her long hair, soothing Elizabeth as she nuzzled into Mary's chest.

"Hush now child, it is just a storm." She whispered, not wanting to wake Jane up. Elizabeth looked up at her mother and sniffed, her nose runny from all her crying.

"B-But it i-is s-scary!" She hiccupped, resting her head against Mary once again as lightening struck the sky. Mary sighed as she crossed her legs, balancing her child on her thigh with her arms securing her there.

"I was just the same when I was your age, but my mother helped me by singing a song." She smiled, resting Elizabeth on her chest with one hand on her head whilst the other still wrapped around her abdomen.

"Don't worry, about a thing."

"'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright."

"Saying, don't worry about a thing."

"'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright."

-f-

"D-don't worry, a-about a thing."

"'Cause e-every little thing, i-is gonna be alright." Elizabeth sang, tears still streaming down her face. She laid her head on her knees and cried softly, the storm waging on outside. The song helped Elizabeth a little as it was a connection to her mother.

"I miss you." She whispered. As Elizabeth continued to cry, she failed to notice the change of atmosphere in the shop, it was sharp and cold but now it was warmer and almost... homely.

For standing in front of Elizabeth was a ghost, barely visible to the woman but you could make out her black hair and saddened green eyes. The ghost drifted to Elizabeth's side and sat down, still not noticed by the woman as she spoke.

"_I know you do..." _ She sighed sadly, hugging her daughter with her hand in Elizabeth's short hair. She stroked the strands of black hair slowly, just like she did when Elizabeth was but a child.

"_...I miss you too..." _

-f-

Jane groaned as she shuffled in her bed, the rocking of the ship gently lulling out of the world of sleep. Slowly sitting up, Jane hissed as pain shot through her entire abdomen like fire. Sweat rolled down her face as she had caught a fever due to her injury, luckily the doctor onboard was able to treat the injury before it got infected.

Opening her eyes, Jane was greeted with nothing but darkness, causing panic to race through her. Looking around frantically, her heart thumped wildly as images of ghastly creatures peeked through the dark. Feeling her breathing quicken, Jane called out for Hickey loudly, desperate for some company even if it was from her fellow Templar.

"H-Hickey!" She yelled, hearing footsteps run up to her door. The wooden object opened to reveal Hickey and a candle, the glow lit up Jane's room and calmed her nerves down. Jane sighed in relief at the needed light and turned to Hickey, glaring at him for not leaving the candle on.

"Why wasn't my candle left on dumbass!?" She growled. Hickey stood there and just stared at the female Templar, confused at her sudden hostility.

"Well I thought-"

"That's it! You never think, you just do things and never think of the consequences!" Jane snapped, before suddenly feeling guilty at yelling at him. She turned away from Hickey and stared at her hands, which were still shaking from the whole ordeal. Hickey raised his eyebrow as she begun to cry, setting the candle on the table before sitting on her bed.

"Wot's wrong?" He asked. Jane quickly wiped her eyes before glancing up at him, feeling ashamed at yelling and now crying in front of Hickey. She hated her Achluophobia as she was afraid of people who knew would view it as weakness, but it was now weighing heavily on her now.

"Ya afraid of the dark aren't ya?" Hickey asked Jane suddenly, interrupting her debate with herself. Caught off-guard by his question, Jane just nodded and looked away.

"Go ahead and laugh, my fear is weakness." She grumbled. Hickey just sat there and looked at Jane, before looking up at the ceiling. The boat continued to rock gently as they sat there in silence, Jane feeling somewhat happy at the silence.

"I'm not gonna laugh at ya, I know how ya feel." He shrugged. Jane looked at him in curiosity, raising an eyebrow at what he meant. Could he be...?

"I'm afraid of marriage." He admitted. Jane blinked a few times as the pieces fitted together, so Hickey slept with all those women and yet doesn't have a relationship, because he has Gamophobia...

"Thank you Hickey." She smiled. Hickey turned his head to face Jane and cocked his eyebrow.

"For wot?" He asked. Jane chuckled at how dense he was, looking at him with her sparkling eyes.

"For telling me your fear." She grinned. Hickey felt his face heat up and turned away, standing up and walked to the table where his candle stood.

"Ya welcome." He smirked, before blowing the candle out.

"HICKEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

-f-

Jane sat up in the middle of the night abruptly, her baby-blue eyes looked around the room. The candle blown out by the strong wind that was blowing through the slightly open window, wisps of smoke still rising from the object.

"Mama?" She called out, the darkness starting to scare the child. Her cries remained uncalled as Mary never came, no opening of the door where you can see her soft eyes or hugging to make the fears go away. Nothing. Only Elizabeth gets that sort of treatment from their mother, while Jane is left in the cold with no love.

When she was younger, it was her father who came to her cries and sooth her back to sleep. Her mother only cared about Jane when Elizabeth wasn't born, after that Mary showed more interest in the youngest. After her father left and they had to go and live in Mary's friend's house, her relationship with Jane disintegrated while Elizabeth's relationship with Mary grew.

"I-I'm scared." Jane sniffled, laying her head on her raised knees and cried.

"Sister?" A high-pitched voice cooed. Jane looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there, her head barely peeking over the rim of the bed.

"What do you want?" Jane spat. Elizabeth just stared at her sister before hopping onto the bed, an amazing feat for a child her size. Sitting right in front of Jane, she wiped the tears away gently with the back of her hand.

"You look scared, Mama taught me a song to help me if I'm scared." She smiled. Jane felt a tinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but allowed the child to sing anyway.

"Don't worry... about... a thing." She began, her voice surprisingly beautiful. Jane sat there stunned as Elizabeth continued to sing, she recognized the words almost immediately. That was the song her father sang to her when she was scared, calming her down enough that she was able to go to sleep. Her mother knew the song to?

"'Cause every little thing... is... gonna be alright." Jane joined in. Elizabeth stopped and looked at her sister, crawling over and onto her lap before giving her a hug. Jane froze at the sudden contact, her hands slowly rose and finally returned the hug.

"You don't have to be scared anymore." Elizabeth whispered, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I will always be by your side."

-f-

Jane mumbled in her sleep as she turned over in her bed, her back facing the rest of the room. The atmosphere changed to a warmer sensation as the ghost who visited Elizabeth appeared, a saddened look glazed over her eyes.

"_Please forgive me Jane..." _She sighed, staring straight at her daughter's back. Jane continued to mumble in her sleep, moving around in her bed as if trying to escape something.

"_I never realized the pain I had caused you, until it was too late. But now... even though you are a Templar, I am proud of you in a way. You stand for your beliefs and never faltered, you have taken in the skills I have taught you and flourished. If only you have fought alongside the Assassins..." _She explained, before her face turned from that of sorrow to urgency.

"_But know this...The tale of two sisters, ends in blood."_ With her message sent, the ghost disappeared into thin air. Jane's mumbling ceased for a few moments before saying one final thing, her voice dripped with malice and hate as she spoke.

"I will never forgive you mother."

**I am so so so sorry about this chapter being so short, but I have lost patience with this on-screen keyboard and to continue would mean I would have a fit and pretty much die. Plus I only had enough inspiration to make it this long, so right now I'm going to sit in my corner and have a weepathon!**

**50,000 words baby! God I feel like I have got an achievement!**

***Ding* Trophy: Congratulations you have no life, you douchebag!**

**Also if you know the song that's been mentioned in this chapter, then leave a review saying what it is and win a cookie!**

**Phobias: **

**Astraphobia (Fear of lightening and/or thunder)**

**Achluophobia (Fear of darkness)**

**Gamophobia (Fear of marriage or commitment) I've always pictured Hickey with that because he always sleeps with women and yet doesn't have a girlfriend, well we don't see him with a girlfriend.**

**I also made a picture for the fan fic (It's used as the cover) so if you want to see it then here's the link: ** art/The-Tale-of-Two-375259592

**See you guys next chapter (Hopefully it will be longer, fingers crossed!)**


	16. The End and Drunk

[Type text]

**Hey I got good news for you guys, I made a blog on Tumblr and you can ask the Assassin Creed Characters any question you like (Plus Elizabeth, Edward and Jane will be there to!) So check it out please? The name is AskAssassinsCreed and the image is chibi AC characters.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own my Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane, Mary, Jane's father and Edward)**

Rays of sunlight peered through the cracks of the boarded windows, small rain drops enhanced the light so various parts of the room lit up. Elizabeth lifted her head up slowly, her body shook in exhaustion as she didn't sleep at all last night. The storm took her chance for a good sleep so she spent all night trying to block it out, much to no avail.

Standing up with a hand against the wall, Elizabeth moved to the door slowly. She felt better now that the storm's gone but now guilt ripped at her insides, almost like a ferocious wolf hungry for flesh. She hit Connor and abandoned him with an injured Edward, trying to find shelter because of her stupid fear.

"Fear is weakness." She grumbled to herself. She believed those words to, as she saw the fear she felt as a burden. To those she cared about, the fear would endanger them and she couldn't let that happen. She must be brave for the sake of others, that is now her promise.

Walking down the busy street, Elizabeth gazed straight ahead lazily, her eyes seemed distracted as she stared. She knew that she would eventually have to meet up with Connor and Edward, but she would have to face the questions they were bound to ask. She felt like she lacked the strength or courage to give answers.

"Elizabeth?" A voice called out. Elizabeth recognized the smooth British accent and sighed, turning around to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Edward." She simply said, her voice monotone as she was still lack of sleep. Edward scowled at Elizabeth, anger clearly shown in his blue eyes.

"Do not just 'Hello Edward' me Elizabeth, where were you?!" He snapped. Elizabeth looked at the general store down the street, before looking at the ground to avoid Edward's gaze.

"It doesn't matter where I was." She replied softly.

"Doesn't matter?! Elizabeth you could have gotten hurt or worse!" Edward hissed, before his face slightly softened and he pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"I was worried about you..." He whispered. Elizabeth felt her face burn up and released herself from his grip, pushing him back slightly as he was still injured. That was when she realized that they were one person short, Connor could not be seen anywhere.

"Where is Connor?" She asked.

"Right here." Connor replied instantly, jumping down from his perch on top of the building next to them. Elizabeth and Edward moved to the side slightly as he landed, dust rising around him before quickly settling down again. Brushing excess dust off of his Assassin robes, Connor turned to the other two silently.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I'm fine so drop it." Elizabeth warned. Connor only frowned at her for a few moments before dropping the subject, turning more important matters on hand.

"We know where the last Redcoat is." He revealed.

"Thomas." Edward growled, glaring at the ground. Elizabeth glanced at him sympathetically, she too felt anger towards that bastard and wanted him dead as soon as possible.

"He retired from the British Army two months ago, he now lives in a house not far from here." Edward explained. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk at their luck, soon this whole journey would be over and she could prepare for her true path.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

-f-

The house Thomas resided was large and glamorous, with pure white walls and a good-sized front garden. The windows shone brightly in the morning sun and the grass smelled like dew, adding to the house's charm and value. A large dog sat in the short grass, its black fur standing on ends to make it look larger than it was.

Elizabeth made quick work of the dog, ending the poor creature's life quickly so it felt no pain. She felt that it was fair for the dog, as it did not deserve slowly dying in agony. Only its owner will get that to him, and it will be Elizabeth delivering the final blow.

Arriving at the front door, Elizabeth allowed Connor to pick the lock as she kept watch. Edward went around the back to bury the dog, as he said it was the most humane thing to do. Elizabeth agreed to his request and now is waiting for the Englishman to return.

"Are you done with that lock yet?" She whispered to Connor, growing slightly impatient with how long it was taking.

"Almost." Connor replied, annoyed at Elizabeth's lack of patience. Sighing under her breath, she turned her head to the approaching Edward. His clothes were stained in the dog's blood as he carried it around the back, he was now trying to wipe the red liquid off with a piece of cloth.

"Disgusting." He muttered, only achieving in smearing the blood even more. Elizabeth smirked as she moved towards him, taking the piece of cloth from him and dapped the stain. Edward froze as she did so, his eyes widened and blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them a distant pink colour. Elizabeth kept her eyes forward towards the stain, resisting the urge to look up into Edward's eyes, which were hidden in shadows casted by his hat.

"There." She finally spoke, handing Edward back his cloth. Tucking it into one of his many pockets, he stood there silently as Elizabeth looked away, catching a glimpse of her pink cheeks. Before the awkward silence could continue, a click of an opened lock sounded for a split second and disappeared just as quickly. The two turned around and saw Connor standing next to the now open door, a look of brief amusement over his face.

"Are you two done with your little moment?" He smirked, the actual smirk was small but worked just as well as Edward's and Elizabeth's face heated up.

"S-shut up Connor!" Elizabeth stuttered, walking through the door while pushing said Native in the chest roughly. Edward coughed in embarrassment before quickly following Elizabeth, ignoring the raised eyebrows he was receiving from Connor.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, with smooth wooden floors and beautiful beige walls with multiple paintings hanging on them. Most of them were of Thomas's patrol which consisted of Henry, William, Terry, himself... and Edward. Edward scowled at painting and turned away, not even wanting to look at that disgrace of a picture. He subconsciously tugged at his glove, feeling the space where most of his finger should have been. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder faintly, turning around Edward saw Elizabeth staring at him, her green eyes flashed with authority.

"Enough." She ordered, her voice neither loud nor angry. Edward nodded and removed his hand from his glove, before hearing a noise in the sitting room.

"What was that?" Connor asked, turning his head away from some ornaments he was previously staring at.

"My thoughts exactly." Edward replied. He slowly moved towards the room, his body resembling a crouching cougar stalking it prey silently. Elizabeth stopped him from entering first before entering the room herself, coming face to face with a sharpened blade of a knife. Ducking out of the way, Elizabeth saw Thomas standing there.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before we met again." He growled, his blond hair still messy and his chin remained unshaved. Elizabeth stood up and looked over at Edward and Connor, who entered the room and surrounded Thomas. The British Redcoat recognized Edward almost immediately, a smirk played at his lips as he stared at him.

"Good to see you again Edward, how's your hand?" He chuckled.

"Fine now that I'm going to strangle you to death now!" Edward spat, his hands clenched together and shook with fury. He was about to attack when Elizabeth shot him a look, silently telling him to stay out of this. Reluctantly Edward stayed his hand and gritted in teeth in anger, allowing Elizabeth to finish this fight.

Charging at Thomas, Elizabeth side-stepped to the side to avoid a punch and attacked with her Hidden Blade. Seeing the attack however, Thomas grabbed her wrist and redirected it away from him. Stumbling forward, Elizabeth was vulnerable to the elbow in her back, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to fall to the floor. Wrapping her legs around his ankles, Elizabeth twisted her body around and caused Thomas to fall to the floor.

Seizing her chance, Elizabeth leapt on top of Thomas and held her Hidden Blade to his throat. She didn't notice him grab an ornament and yelped as he smashed it against the side of her head, cutting just underneath her eye and cheek deeply. Blood poured out of the wounds and down her face, dripping onto the floor and staining it red.

"Bitch!" She yelled, clutching at her face in agony. Glaring at Thomas as he started getting up, Elizabeth kicked him square in his jaw as hard as she could. Falling to the ground again, Thomas groaned as Elizabeth neared him, blood still dripping from her face and onto his clothes. Grabbing a piece of broken ornament, he swung as soon as she was close enough, catching her upper-lip with most of the piece. Jumping back in pain, Elizabeth kicked the piece out of Thomas's hand, before stomping on his face a few times.

"Stop. Hitting. Me. In. The. Face!" She hissed, finishing her assault on Thomas's face. Seeing her chance for vengeance, Elizabeth drew her Hidden Blade and held it at his throat.

"Does this remind you of someone? Do you feel the fear James felt, or the pain? You murdered that boy in cold-blood and for what?! To get to me?! You are a coward and I'll finally be glad when you take that last breathe before..." Elizabeth began, before stabbing Thomas in the stomach. Cries of agony filled the room as blood spilled out of the wound, staining the wooden floor a dark red.

"...Death." She whispered, before driving her Hidden Blade into his throat. Blood gushed out of the new opening almost like a red waterfall, staining both Elizabeth's and Thomas's clothes. Lifting herself off of the corpse, Elizabeth moved towards Connor and Edward, the latter placed his hand on her bloodied face.

"You're hurt." He pointed out, checking the cuts that she sustained during the fight. Elizabeth gently removed Edward's hand and smiled weakly.

"It is nothing." She brushed off. Connor now checked the injuries with a delicate touch, seemingly worried with the deepness of the cuts.

"We must get those cleaned if we do not want them to get infected." He explained. Elizabeth sighed and nodded, brushing some of her blood-matted hair out of her face. She moved towards the door when a small voice called out, it full of terror and vulnerability.

"Papa?" Turning around, Elizabeth saw a small child sitting on the stairs. Her long blond hair was laced with ribbons and some covered her bright blue eyes, her white nightdress reached to her ankles and barely covered her tiny feet. Elizabeth froze as soon as she spotted the child, shocked that the child had just bared witness to her father's death.

"Come here." She spoke softly, holding her hand out for the child to grab. The child remained where she sat however, too scared to move from that spot.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Elizabeth spoke again, trying to coax the child to grab her hand. Finally the child moved down the stairs very slowly, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and then into her arms.

"Papa... Papa!" The child wept, burying her head into Elizabeth's chest. Feeling strange about the whole ordeal with the child, Elizabeth settled on just stroking her hair soothingly. The poor thing must only be four at the oldest, and now she's witnessed such a gruesome incident. Elizabeth felt responsible for that and silently promised to protect the little girl.

"Who is that?" Edward asked, moving closer to Elizabeth to get a better look.

"She is Thomas's daughter." She revealed. Edward looked shocked at the two for a second before staring at the little girl sympathetically, shaking his head while muttering 'poor girl...'

"We are taking her back to the Homestead." Elizabeth also explained. Connor and Edward exchanged looks before looking back at Elizabeth.

"What if her mother returns?" Connor asked. Elizabeth looked over at the portrait of Thomas and his wife, she resembled the girl slightly with her beautiful pale face and sparkling blue eyes, her brown hair framed her face almost perfectly.

"She won't." She sighed.

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow while waiting for Elizabeth's answer. Elizabeth glanced at the little girl in her arms and grimaced, the look alone provided the answer.

"She died from childbirth." She answered.

-f-

Jane groaned as she woke up again, the sunrays beamed through the window of her cabin and lit the whole room up. The sound of the waves crashing against the boat was like music to her ears, almost drowning out the shouts of the crew topside. Looking at her wound, Jane saw that it was healing nicely but would likely leave a scar, as well as the marks on her arm where the doctor had bled her.

"I need a drink." She muttered to herself, removing the bed sheets from her body and stepped onto the wooden floor. As she was bedridden for a few weeks, Jane found it difficult to keep her balance even without the rocking of the boat. Getting the hang of walking again, Jane slowly moved to a box where her clothes were put away, opening it and grabbed a set of her Templar clothes.

A white shirt, a blue jacket with golden buttons, a tanned belt, brown breeches and her boots. Her signature hat lay on the corner post of Jane's bed and was the last thing she placed on before leaving the cabin, turning towards the kitchen for a glass of water. A pain sensation pricked at her wound as she accidently ran into it, when the boat hit a wave and jolted to the side suddenly.

Biting her lip to stop herself from yelping in pain, Jane continued her way to the kitchen slowly. There was hardly anyone below deck as most sailors were on topside doing their jobs, meaning Jane could move about without any snide comments. She wasn't afraid of the sailors though, in fact she was certain a few of them were scared of her ever since that fight a few months ago. The two culprits even keep their distance and mouths shut while Jane was about, in fear that even looking at her would earn them a second beating.

Reaching the kitchen, Jane entered the food preparation area to find the chef there. He was too busy chopping up various foods, mostly meat and fish. He turned around as Jane entered and smiled at her, his greying beard engulfing most of his face so she could hardly if he was actually smiling. The chef was a gentle soul and so got along with everyone, Jane included. He was bald save for some hair behind his ears and had grey eyes, although he was blind in one of them by what he calls 'a navy battle injury'

"'ello there Jane." He welcomed, before returning back to the preparation of the food.

"You just missed breakfast but there are some leftovers if you want me to heat them back up." He offered, Jane shook her head at his generous offer.

"No thank you chef, I'm only here for a glass of water." She explained. The chef hummed at her request and grabbed a mug, before filling it up with some of the murky water stored in a barrel. He turned to Jane and handed her the mug full of the liquid.

"Sorry about the quality." He apologized. Jane waved the apology off and accepted the mug with a 'thank you'. Taking a gulp of the disgusting liquid, pain shot through her entire abdomen again, causing Jane to drop the mug of water and cough violently. The chef moved to her side and patted her back softly, trying hard not to hurt her any more.

"Careful about drinking too fast." He joked. Jane wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket and shook her head, her other hand clutching over her wound.

"My injury just caused me to cough, it hurts badly now." She explained. The chef raised an eyebrow before looking around, opening one of his cupboards and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"Take a swig of this, it will numb the pain." He instructed. Jane was going to say that she didn't need any but the pain grew unbearable, finally taking the bottle and taking a few gulps.

-f-

Hickey moved towards the kitchen area to have a drink with the sailors when he heard loud laughter, the weird thing was it belonged to a woman. Quickly running into the area, Hickey saw Jane with a few drunken sailor drunk herself. Spotting Hickey in the crowd, Jane staggered over to him and gave a goofy smile, something that was not normal for the usually cold Templar.

"Hiya Thomaaaaaas~" She giggled, leaning against her comrade. Unsure on what to do, Hickey only stared at her.

"Um 'ello?" he replied. Jane suddenly placed his arms around Hickey, making the whole ordeal more awkward for him.

"I love you Thomas~" She slurred.

"Thank you?" Hickey gulped, growing more uncomfortable every passing.

"I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis..." She grinned, spreading her arms out until they were fully apart.

"...Much~" She finished, before kissing Hickey on the cheek. Before he could react however, Jane slumped against him again, this time she was fast asleep. Hickey looked down at the now sleeping Jane and sighed, picking her up in his arms and carried her to her cabin.

"Let me be the drunken one from now on."

**Tadaaaaa! That is another chapter done and the quest of revenge for James's death is complete, now Elizabeth can focus on the Templars now. And I hope you guys enjoyed Drunken Jane as well!**

**See you guys next time and don't forget to leave a review! **


	17. Maybe he was something more?

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own my Ocs (I'm not going to say who they are anymore as you get the idea)**

The forest was calm that ride back to the Homestead, the chirps of the roosting birds up in the trees and the sounds of scurrying critters such as badgers and foxes could be heard also. The trots of the horses joined the chorus of nature as Elizabeth, Edward and Connor rode along the dusty path. Elizabeth was taken lead and also had hold of the little girl, who was fast asleep in her arms.

Elizabeth looked down at the sleeping form in her arms and smiled, glad to find that the child was sleeping peacefully. She however, was feeling anything but peaceful. Instead worry gnawed at her insides as she continued to stare at the child, how she reminded Elizabeth of James, how every night she tucked the young boy to bed before leaving the building to do her business.

She wanted to do the same with the little girl but felt a tinge of fear every time she thought about doing so, as if the little girl would disappear every time she let her out of her sight. Elizabeth didn't feel ready for the responsibility of looking after a child again, she felt like she wasn't ready after what happened to James. If only she was faster, or maybe she shouldn't have left him in the first place…

"Elizabeth?" Connor called out, riding up to the woman's side. Snapped out of her self debate, Elizabeth slowly turned to Connor and nodded.

"Yes Connor?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at his worried expression.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" He finally asked, looking down at the sleeping child. Secretly, Connor wanted Elizabeth to allow the child to stay with him in the manor but knew that Achilles would reject the idea, plus it was Elizabeth's choice on the wellbeing of the child since she obviously knew her, but how?

"I might give her one of the women that live there, maybe Catherine or Diana." The wives of Godfrey and Terry? That idea did make sense to Connor but he couldn't help feeling disappointed at Elizabeth's choice, even though Catherine and Diana was good with children and it would give the girl a chance for a normal life.

"Whatever you decide Elizabeth." He simply said, leaving the subject of who would look after the child. He was curious however on how Elizabeth knew that the girl's mother was dead, and even knew the cause as well.

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you know that the child's mother was dead?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him with a pained expression before sighing out loud, she knew that this would eventually be brought up.

"Anna was a childhood friend of mine, I was there when she died…" Elizabeth explained, before giving Connor a look that told him not to press any further. Taking the warning, Connor simply nodded and looked away, keeping his eyes forward on the path. Elizabeth too looked at the path and held the child closer to her chest, a saddened look glazed her eyes.

_Anna…_

-f-

Elizabeth hopped from branch to branch as she made her way to a cabin hidden in the depths of the forest, the home of her childhood friend Anna. Uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach while she continued her trek through the trees, careful not to misplace her foot and end up on the ground with a broken leg. She was never good at this tree-running thing, that was more her mother's forte as she was trained in this for years.

She clutched the flowers in her hand that she picked for her friend, after she heard the news that she was with child. Anna was just twenty-one and already married to a Redcoat, living in the forest to avoid the judging stares of the townspeople. Elizabeth met Anna a few times during the nine years she was on her quest for vengeance, but she was always met with glares and harsh words. She allowed Anna though as she did leave her friend abruptly shortly after she witnessed her mother's execution.

Seeing a figure in the snow a few meters away from her, Elizabeth perched herself on a branch and sat there. She was like a hawk waiting for the rabbit to make a move, that fatal move that would allow her to pounce. The figure turned around and Elizabeth almost fell off her perch after recognizing that face, it was Anna and the baby bump was clear from even here.

"What is she doing in the snow?" Elizabeth asked herself, before hopping down for the safety of the trees and landed in the snow. Crunching sounds from the snow being trodden on could only be heard as Elizabeth made her way to Anna, the flowers she brought tucked safely under her cloak.

Anna brushed a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear and looked in Elizabeth's direction, standing up quickly and glared at the approaching woman. Despite the uneasiness increasing sharply, Elizabeth continued forward towards her friend.

"What do you want?" Anna spat. Elizabeth said nothing and instead reached into her cloak, pulling out the bouquet of wild flowers and handing them to her. Anna was shocked to see such beauty that the flowers possessed, taking them silently and gave the flowers a deep smell. They smelt heavenly and the petals were all different colours, giving the bouquet a wide range of colour.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She smiled, feeling some of the anger she felt for the cloaked woman. She was still hurt by Elizabeth's decision to leave New York but now that she's proven that she was truly sorry, Anna could at least give her old friend a chance.

"Why are you standing out in the cold?" Elizabeth asked, worried that Anna could catch a cold or something. Anna looked up from the beautiful flowers and smiled a little bit, glancing in the direction she was looking at before Elizabeth's arrival. Looking in the direction as well, Elizabeth saw something standing there, amongst the trees stood a female deer and by its side was a foal.

"I was just admiring the nature of the forest, you don't have the luxury of this sight everyday you know." Anna smiled. Elizabeth nodded and then looked at baby bump, she wanted a child of her own but knew that her lifestyle wasn't the best raising environment for a child.

"Elizabeth, can I tell you something?" Anna suddenly asked. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before nodding, curious of what Anna was going to say.

"When you left all those years ago, I wanted to go with you. Well a part of me wanted, but I stayed. And now I regret that decision, I am now just a wife and had no adventures like you." She began, looking at the ground.

"I was there when your mother was executed and saw you among the crowd, the look on your face crushed my heart. What friend have I been when I didn't even support my friend through this time?" Anna confessed. Elizabeth was shocked to hear those words and just stared at Anna, her mouth open to speak and yet found no words to say.

"Believe me Anna, you were right to stay. The path I am following now is mine to follow alone, your's is right in front of you." She explained, placing her hand on Anna's stomach.

"You just have to be patient." Anna smiled at her friend, before feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. Knowing what that meant Anna quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gasped in pain, worrying her friend deeply as Elizabeth gripped harder.

"T-the baby's coming!" Anna groaned. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the news and looked around, the cabin Anna lives in was nowhere in sight.

"Wait here!" She ordered, before running off in the direction of a nearby town. What she didn't know was the part of forest she and Anna was in was also on the edge of New York, her home town. Running through he thick snow, Elizabeth panted as she pushed her body beyond its limit.

She saw the clearing of forest where New York started, and luckily there was a doctor by the entrance. He was just standing there next to a large stallion, the horse sensing Elizabeth's stress and informed the doctor by whining. The doctor turned and saw Elizabeth running towards him, raising an eyebrow in worry to how scared she looked.

"Doctor please, you must come!" Elizabeth panted, exhausted from her short sprint but the adrenaline continued to course its way through her veins.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"My friend, she is giving birth and needs help!" Elizabeth explained. The doctor nodded and mounted the stallion, giving Elizabeth an nod to lead the way back. Running back to Anna gain, the doctor quickly followed back into the forest. Using the snow trail she left during to run to find the doctor, Elizabeth had a easier run back.

Seeing Anna standing there in pain, Elizabeth rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Looking at her friend, Anna also saw the doctor riding up to them and smiled. The doctor dismounted the horse and quickly walked to Anna's side, telling her what to do before turning to Elizabeth.

"She needs to sit down but the snow is too cold." He explained. Elizabeth nodded and unclipped her cloak, shedding it off her body and laid it against the snowy ground. Making Anna sit down, the doctor got to work with delivering the baby while Elizabeth went to find her husband.

Walking up the hill that led to Anna's cabin, Elizabeth rubbed her arms to keep the limbs warm. Reaching the top, she moved to the wooden cabin and knocked on the door loudly. No response. Trying again this time louder, Elizabeth was met with the same silence.

Sighing in defeat, Elizabeth turned and ran down the hill again to find how Anna was doing. A chill ran down her spine as she did so, causing her to shiver and look around. That feeling wasn't from the cold but from something else, as if it was a warning that something terrible was going to happen.

Taking the warning to heart, Elizabeth ran back to where Anna and the doctor was. As she reached the place, the doctor was there with a bundle in his arms. Stopping in her tracks Elizabeth stared at the bundle and then the doctor, confused to where Anna was. Maybe she was tired?

"Where is my friend?" She asked. The doctor grimaced as he turned to the opposite direction, before looking back at Elizabeth.

"I have delivered the baby, it is a girl but… the patient has lost too much blood." He informed. Elizabeth stood there shocked as the information absorbed into her mind, without saying a word she rushed past the doctor and over to where Anna was lying. She was still alive but barely, her face looked pale as she glanced over to Elizabeth.

Moving to her friend's side, Elizabeth took Anna's hand and prayed quietly. She couldn't die right now, please don't let her die. Anna however was more sensible than Elizabeth and knew that this was it, there was nothing Elizabeth or the doctor could do.

"Elizabeth please… there is nothing… you can do now." She whispered, placing a hand on Elizabeth's hand. Looking up, Elizabeth bit her lip as tears began to fall.

"No…. there must be something that I can d-"

"This is my path…" Anna interrupted, leaning closer so she could hug her friend.

"Let me follow it… alone." She whispered. That was when she fell back to the ground, cold and lifeless just like Elizabeth's heart. Feeling the inevitable, Elizabeth broke down onto her friend's corpse. The raw emotions she witnessing bled out as if she was stabbed multiple times, the tears soaked into the dress Anna was wearing.

The doctor took a step towards the grieving woman before she turned around, her eyes startled his being as he took a step back. They were dark, lifeless, as if all the emotions inside her have fled and only left a shell.

"That child…" She hissed, standing up slowly and walking towards the doctor. Sensing danger emitting from the woman, he took a step back and clutched the bundle tightly, stifling a gasp of fear as she drew a dagger. She means to murder the child and if he stands in the way, she wasn't afraid to kill him too…

A hand brushed on Elizabeth's shoulder, causing the woman to turn sharply and snarl. Standing there however caused her to stare in shock, it was Anna and her mother. A look of shame on their faces, which was directed at Elizabeth. Seeing the error of her ways, Elizabeth turned to the doctor and walked to him.

"No… it is not the child's fault of Anna's passing." She sighed, brushing her child peachy face. The child seemed affectionate to her touch and shuffled closer, rasing Elizabeth's heart with hope.

"The father lives in a cabin on that hill." She explained, pointing at the hill she previously ran up.

"Give him his daughter and tell him the news, it is time I returned back home." She ordered, turning away from the doctor and moved to the clearing where New York resides.

It was her birthday today, and she's twenty-two years old.

-f-

Jane groaned as she woke up, her head pounding against her skull and felt like she was being repeatedly smashed in the head with a hammer. She will never drink for as long as she will live.

Looking around, Jane noticed Hickey walk into her cabin. The Templar saw her awake and froze, the two locked in an awkward stare. Clearing her throat, she managed to snap Hickey out of the staring contest.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice raspy from the alcohol. Hickey looked away in embarrassment as he remembered last night. Of how Jane was drunk and practically told him she loved him, and how she kissed him on the cheek before passing out.

"Ya… told me that ya fancied me and…. then kissed me." He explained. Jane felt blood rushed to her cheeks as she to looked away, now she remembered what happened. This new information made Jane wondered about her feelings for Hickey, he was just a comrade. A fellow Templar. Or was he?

Hickey to was confused about his feelings for Jane, she was an annoying bitch as far as he was concerned but there was something about her. Something that no other woman he slept with had. It was like a spark that was hidden inside her, when she was fighting or interrogating or just plain speaking. The spark was always there, hidden deep in those blue eyes of hers, and it was irritating Hickey as he couldn't place his finger on it.

Deciding that he would experiment on this matter, Hickey sat down on Jane's bed and grabbed the back of her head. Before she could ask what the hell he was doing, Hickey pulled her into a kiss. As both their lips met, the spark that was hidden in her eyes exploded as she widened them. She slowly closed them and kissed back, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to stop. He was just a comrade.

Or maybe he was something more…

**I couldn't help myself, I swear! I know that in one of the earlier chapters I said that I weren't going to pair them off, I got a PM from someone that wanted them together. At first I was like 'Pft as if I'd pair them together!' but then as I thought about it, I just couldn't help myself and made this part.**

**Plus it will make it more dramatic when Hickey is murdered by Connor.**

**See you guys next chapter! (Don't forget to leave a review!) **


	18. The Need for The Truth and Love

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I own my Ocs.**

The homestead was just as peaceful as it was when Elizabeth left, the trees swaying in the summer breeze and the two lumberjacks; Terry and Godfrey, could be heard shouting at each other again. Elizabeth smirked to herself as the feeling of security settled in her stomach, her grip on the small child loosened but still firm.

Connor was riding slightly behind Elizabeth alongside Edward, his hood resting comfortably on his shoulders. Edward's hat remained on his head however and his face looked grim, as if he was expecting something that bode ill to happen. Elizabeth noticed his looks and turned her head slightly, flashing him a worried look.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked. Edward looked up at her and then to the lumberjacks' homes, growing more anxious with every step the horses took.

"I am just worried about the locals, what if they don't accept me?" He sighed, wringing the reins in his hands nervously. Elizabeth realized that what Edward said is true, how will the people who hate the Redcoats accept him, when he too was one?

"They will Edward, do not worry." Connor reassured, earning a weak smile from the Englishman. Dropping the sensitive subject, Elizabeth saw Catherine and Diana standing on the porch of their home. She stopped the horse gently and dismounted, before turning around and grabbing the little girl. Connor and Edward too stopped and dismounted their horses, following Elizabeth as she neared the gossiping women.

"Hello there!" She called out, removing her hood slowly. The two women turned to her and smiled, Diana raising an eyebrow as Elizabeth stopped.

"Hello there dearie, Elizabeth was it?" Diana smiled.

"That's correct." Elizabeth nodded, shuffling the child in her arms so she sat more comfortably. The action caught the women's attention, as Catherine walked off of the porch and moved to Elizabeth.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"A little girl that I've found during my mission, her father was murdered." Elizabeth explained, looking down at the child sadly. Catherine and Diana shot her looks sympathetically, not knowing that it was Elizabeth who murdered the girl's father.

"I was hoping that you could look after her, as you have the experience." Elizabeth explained, hopeful that they would take the child.

"What about you? I thought you took care of a child." Diana interrupted, walking off the porch as well. Painful memories flooded Elizabeth as her eye twitched, the only indication to her true feelings. Connor stared at her sadly, as he was the only one who witnessed Elizabeth's pain.

"He... died a while ago..." He explained, saving Elizabeth the pain of telling them. Catherine and Diana looked at each other in shock before turning back to Elizabeth, Diana taking the sleeping child out of her arms. Watching the last memento of her childhood friend leave her arms was the last straw for Elizabeth, who turned and ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Edward called out, moving to chase her when Connor held his arm in front of him.

"Do not follow her Edward." He ordered. Edward stopped and turned to the Native, sending him glares.

"What are you doing Conn-?"

"Leave her alone to grieve. Go and meet with the other Homestead people." Connor ordered, before walking over to Catherine and Diana to explain what happened. Edward gave him one last glance before sighing to himself; he then left to find Godfrey and Terry.

The breeze was soft and felt wonderful on Edward's face, his eyes closed slightly as he felt more calm than he thought possible. The shouts of the two men were growing louder however and Edward was soon forced to open his eyes, greeted by the sight of a large river, rocks peeking out of the churning waters.

"Oi!" A gruff voice called out, a Scottish accent clear in the words spoken. Edward turned slightly to the left towards the source and saw two men, one was like a mountain and built like one too, with a beard that engulfed half his face. The other was smaller than him and stared down at Edward with a suspicious look, his hat covering his dark hair.

"Godfrey and Terry?" Edward asked, turning his full body towards the two. The shorter of the two looked at him funny, before he spoke.

"Might be, and who are you?" He huffed. Edward removed his hat and it in one hand, looking up at the men with golden eyes.

"Sorry chaps that was rude of me, name's Edward." He smiled, giving a slight bow. The mountain seemed convinced of Edward's politeness but the shorter remained stoic, pushing past his companion and squared up against Edward, reaching only his chin and looked thin compared to his muscle-packed figure.

"At's all fine an' dandy but ya should know 'at we don't take kindly to Redcoats." He growled. Edward was confused until he realized that he was wearing his uniform still, as he had nothing else to wear. He raised his hands defensively and backed off a little, not wanting to get into a fight on his first day here.

"Trust me, I am not your enemy as I am here with Connor and Elizabeth." He explained. The short one looked at him confusingly now, his head cocked a little to the side.

"Elizabeth? Who's she?" He asked.

"The wee lass 'at lives in the 'ouse over there!" The tall man laughed, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and turning him in the direction of Elizabeth's house. A look of realization crossed his face as he let out a small noise.

"The lass that Connor brought back a year ago?" He asked, to which his friend nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for me behaviour before, name's Terry and the big guy's Godfrey." Terry apologized, shaking Edward's hand vigorously. Edward looked down at his gloved hand and noticed a dirt stain, but not at all bothered by it as he was raised up in dirt.

"Charmed." He nodded. Godfrey smirked at his accent and slapped him on his back, making Edward wince in pain as he was particularly powerful.

"At is a British accent if I've 'eard one, where ya from?" Godfrey asked.

"London. Although I wasn't raised by my parents, more by the streets." Edward sighed. Godfrey looked over at Terry before grabbing Edward's shoulder, leading him away from the river and back into the forest.

"Me an' Terry were just about ta go for a break, want ta join us?" He offered. Edward smiled at the offer and nodded, before being led back to their home.

-f-

Elizabeth sat on a tree stump alone, her hood pulled over her head to hide her red eyes. Tears still fell as she kept thinking about what happened, of how she practically _gave _the child away out of choice. No, it wasn't a choice but something that needed to be done. There was no way Elizabeth could look after another child and besides, Diana and Catherine were more than capable to look after the girl. It had to happen, or did it?

"Is something wrong?" A feminine voice asked. Elizabeth looked up and saw Myriam standing there, a large rifle resting on her shoulder.

"Nothing Myriam." She muttered, looking down at the ground again. Myriam sighed to herself before kneeling in front of Elizabeth, grabbing her arm and pulling her up softly.

"Whatever is upsetting you, hunting usually helps." She smirked, pulling Elizabeth along with her. Elizabeth felt her heart beam at the affection Myriam felt towards her and smiled gently.

"What did I do to have a friend like you?" She asked. Myriam turned her head slightly and grinned, her eyes shone with happiness.

"You just be yourself." With that, Myriam dragged Elizabeth into some nearby bushes, sitting there quietly as she instructed Elizabeth to do the same. While Elizabeth stared at Myriam in confusion, she pointed in front of them and then brought her finger to her lips. Looking in the direction she pointed, Elizabeth saw a fox walking in front of the bush they were currently hiding in.

Drawing her Hidden Blade and earning a raised eyebrow from Myriam, Elizabeth waited for a few moments before striking at the creature. She missed by a few centimetres and scared the fox, it running away with blinding speed and left the two women in the dust. Elizabeth in frustration and exited the bush, Myriam shortly following with a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm sorry about the kill Myria-"

"Where did you get that?" Myriam suddenly interrupted, catching Elizabeth off-guard.

"What?" She asked. Myriam gestured towards the Hidden Blade securely strapped to Elizabeth's wrist, before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have only seen one other person use that type of weapon and that is Connor, where did you get that?" She asked again, her voice neither angry nor upset but curious. Elizabeth looked down at her wrist and flicked it, the blade popping out of the bracer with an almost silent _shring_ before hiding back in it again.

"My mother was just like Connor; an assassin and so she possessed a Hidden Blade. When she passed, the blade was passed down to me." Elizabeth explained, before she realized something. She still needed to ask Achilles about the letter, which said that the Assassin's betrayed her mother.

"Forgive me Myriam but I need to go." Elizabeth quickly apologized, before running in the direction of the Manor. The sudden exertion caused her muscles to ache and scream in pain, the effort she put on them while running up the hill didn't help either. But she kept running up the hill and when she reached the top, she rushed up the steps and then slammed the door open. The noise alerted Achilles as he limped into the hallway, his face twisted in anger as he glared at the woman.

"What do you think you're doing, barging into my house like that?!" He shouted. Elizabeth said nothing as she slipped her hand in the inner pocket of her cloak, pulling out the letter her mother wrote to her and handed it over to Achilles. Taking the letter silently, Achilles skimmed over what it contained and recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Ring any bells Old Man?" Elizabeth spat, all the anger she was experiencing flowed through those words. Achilles finished the letter and looked at Elizabeth's wrist, confirming what Mary said was true with the sight of her Hidden Blade.

"What does my mother mean when she said those close to her betrayed her? Why was she so angry at those she called friends? Why did you talk ill of her when you are her mentor? WHY did you not tell me until now?" Elizabeth hissed, wanting answers to those questions and wanted them now. Achilles stared up at Elizabeth for a few moments before turning around, heading up the stairs slowly before he spoke.

"I can't answer your questions Elizabeth, I am sorry." He apologized. Elizabeth eyes widened as she took a step towards the old man, staring at him in disbelief.

"What?! Why not?!" She asked.

"You are not yet ready to shoulder the truth." Achilles explained, turning his head slightly to look at Elizabeth. She shook her head in disbelief before looking up at Achilles again, she felt so confused and lost, and she just needed the truth for once instead of always being kept in the dark.

"Old Man I need to know, if I do then I can find a way to repay my mothe-"

"But that is it Elizabeth! You always think with your fists instead of your head, and that is why you are not ready yet! Until you learn to put revenge to the side and use logic, I will not tell you." Achilles snapped, setting Elizabeth down a few bars. With that said, Achilles turned to climb the rest of the stairs when Elizabeth spoke.

"Please Achilles. I haven't known the whole reason behind my mother's death for fourteen years, do you know how that feels? To wake up every day without knowing why your mother was ripped away from you so brutally or why your father and siblings abandoned you? I may use revenge as a motive Achilles but that is because I have nothing left besides that, so please... tell me why my mother died." Elizabeth begged. Achilles stopped for a moment, thinking about what she had just said until...

"I'm sorry Elizabeth... but the answer is no." He said, before leaving the woman behind as he disappeared upstairs. Elizabeth looked at the ground and sobbed quietly, tears falling down her face and dripped onto the floor.

It is unusual that the heart makes no sound when it breaks.

-f-

Jane grinned as her ship reached harbour, the feeling of stable ground under her feet felt good and the breeze swept against her face. She was stuck in her cabin for the rest of the journey until her wound healed. The doctor said that she should take it easy for the next few weeks, and that she should also rest during that time. He even convinced Hickey to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything stupid, despite the fact that there is an awkward sensation between them ever since that kiss.

They said nothing to each other as they rode to the Green Dragon tavern, the meeting spot for the Templars. The silence was thick enough to be sliced with a knife and Jane felt like she was being suffocated by loads of blankets, prompting her to speak with her fellow comrade.

"So Hickey..." She started, catching the Irishman's attention as he turned his head.

"Wot?" He asked.

"Well one of us has to inform Master Kenway about the failure of the mission and I thought that you could-"

"No, ya botched up the mission so ya tell 'Aythem." Hickey huffed. Jane felt her eye twitch in anger and took a deep breath, she needed to stay calm so she wouldn't do anything drastic and risk re-opening her wound. It wasn't her fault Hickey was acting like a stuck-up child about the whole situation.

"If this is about the whole kissing thing then you are acting like a chi-"

"A child? I ain't a child woman, and the kiss was just a mistake." Hickey spat. Jane opened her mouth in shock before looking away, her heart feeling like it was trapped in a vice.

"If it was a mistake then don't worry, I don't intend on making any more." She hissed, before riding as far away from Hickey as she could. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye before being wiped away, she couldn't deal with this anymore. Right now she needed to be in the presence of the kinder Templars; William Johnson and John Pitcairn. Hickey can explain what happened to Haytham himself.

Stopping in front of the tavern, Jane dismounted her horse and quickly opened the door. She didn't bother to wait for Hickey as she slammed the door in his face, before storming upstairs and towards the area the Templars occupied. Johnson, Pitcairn, Lee and Haytham were all there with the only absence of Benjamin Church, which Jane found quite strange but had other things on her mind than to ask about the surgeon.

"Back so soon? What happened?" Haytham asked, looking up at Jane curiously.

"Ask him." She snarled, glaring at the approaching Hickey. Haytham looked over at the Irishman and rose from his chair.

"Come Hickey, let's talk somewhere more private." He ordered, walking away from the group with Hickey in hand. Hickey gave Jane one last look filled with... regret?

Ignoring the look as best she could, Jane slowly sat down in the seat across from William and John, and sitting next to Charles. William offered her a drink silently to which she accepted just as silently, taking a huge gulp of the bitter-tasting liquid and shuddered as she swallowed. The liquid burned the back of her throat and tasted just as foul as when she first tried alcohol, if not fouler.

"Tell us child, what is wrong with you and Thomas?" William asked, leaning against his hands as he stared at Jane. John nodded as he took another swig from his mug, placing it back down gently unlike some of the other drunks around the tavern.

"Aye. I mean you two don't normally get on wit' each other, but 'tis is bad even for you." He explained. Jane grimaced at the thought of telling them that she and Hickey kissed but she will eventually have to, besides they deserved to know... well maybe Charles didn't.

"We kissed." She sighed. William and John looked at her in surprise while Charles simply shook his head, muttering something along the lines of 'It will never work out.'

"But you do not want to rip each other apart after a kiss, what else happened?" William asked. Jane bit her lip hard as she remembered what Hickey said to her, of how he looked emotionless as if she was nothing important to him. A mistake, that was all she was to him.

"Before we arrived here just now, Hickey told me that the kiss was a mistake and the way he said it was like..." Jane trailed off, the raw emotions she was feeling bubbled to the surface again.

"Like ya were nothing." John finished for her, knowing the emotional dilemma Jane was experiencing now. Jane looked at John and nodded, before staring at the table surface. She crossed her arms around her chest and leaned on the chair, swinging on its back legs.

"You know that doing that with a fellow Templar could jeopardize the whole organization, how could you be so-!"

"Charles leave the lass be, can't you see that she is hurting enough already!" William warned, before turning back to Jane with a serious look on his face.

"He is right though child, developing feelings like that for another Templar is dangerous. The enemy could exploit either one of you if they capture the other, they could anything they wanted and you know that don't you child?" William explained.

"I know but..." Jane started, lifting her head so her face was visible underneath her hat. Her crystal blue eyes blurred with sadness and tears, as one managed to escape and roll down her pale face and drip onto her blue jacket, leaving tiny wet marks on the soft fabric.

"...I love him."

**I was going to say something but I'm really tired and the chapter takes 4-5 hours to write it, so I hope you appreciate the effort I'm putting into this story!**

**A/N You might be lucky enough for another chapter but I'm going to a residential university with my high school and then I'm heading for Poland so I'll try to write one more before I go, although I can't make any promises!**

**Also a quick note for the people who are currently living on the Homestead; Godfrey, Terry, Catherine, Diana, Lance, Myriam and Norris (There will be a part of a future chapter where Norris and Edward try to win the hearts of their crushes.)**

**See you guys next time and don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. You love me too?

**Hello there people! I was bored and decided to write another chapter for this story, and this will be from Edward's view on the Homestead but Elizabeth will be seen in the first short part of this chapter!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth paced in her home alone, her fists clenched together so tight that her nails cut her palms. Only the sound of her rapid footsteps could be heard as she quickly turned to one of the wooden walls and punched it hard, letting out a scream of anger before removing her hand, leaving a small dent in the smooth wood.

"Why? Why won't he tell me? What did I do to deserve this?!" Elizabeth snarled to herself, feeling like she was being torn into two. Her heart ached for the truth and she was being denied it, for reasons she did not know. Lifting her head to the ceiling, Elizabeth didn't feel the presence of the thing that was following her whenever she was overcome with sadness and grief.

"You said that you would always look after me! But you're not…. And I don't know why." Elizabeth shouted, falling to her knees and placed her head in her hands. Tears flowed down her face as she yelled in pain, the raw emotions flowed through her body freely now. The wind picked up as it blew through her windows, the curtains blew in the sudden gust of wind before settling down once more. A voice carried alongside the wind and when the wind settled, the voice could clearly be heard.

_Elizabeth, I'm always watching after you…._ The voice soothed.

…_.You just do not know it…_

-f-

Connor finished explaining Elizabeth's problems to Catherine and Diana, the two women shocked to find out that Elizabeth was the one who murdered the child's father, and in front of her no less.

"Poor bairn, still I can't imagine what Elizabeth is going through." Diana sighed, before turning around to put the sleeping child in the house. Catherine remained though, as she had more questions for Connor to answer.

"Who is that fella you two were with then? I've never seen him before." She asked. Connor remembered about who she was talking about and realized that she was right, Edward was never here on the homestead before.

"That is Edward, he is a friend of Elizabeth and I." Connor explained. Catherine nodded and then crossed her arms across her chest, a serious look spread across her face.

"If he is a friend then why is he wearing Redcoat uniform?" She asked. Connor rubbed the back of his head, how was he going to explain this one?

"He was a Redcoat, was one. But he was kicked out after trying to save James, the child Elizabeth looked after, and lost one of his fingers as a result. He met Elizabeth weeks ago and helped her in her mission to kill all the Redcoats responsible, we succeeded and returned here." He finished explaining. Catherine nodded understandingly, before noticing Godfrey, Terry and Edward walking out of the vegetation.

"Where have you two been?" She asked jokingly. Godfrey smiled as he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead, earning a grin from Terry and a whistle from Edward.

"Give it a rest you two!" Godfrey grinned at his comrades. Edward raised his hands jokingly before walking up to Catherine, giving her a bow and grabbing her hand.

"Edward, glad to be your acquaintance." He smirked. Catherine nodded while feeling a blush warm her face, earning a laugh from Terry.

"Careful Godfrey, looks like Edward is stealing ya woman!" He laughed. Godfrey smirked before grabbing Edward by the collar of his jacket, dragging him away back into the forest while Terry laughed.

"'Glad to be your acquaintance.' Ya a good one lad!" He grinned, before disappearing into the dense forest with the other two men. Connor just stared at the forest before turning back to Catherine, bowing his head slightly.

"Forgive me Catherine but I must see how Elizabeth is faring." He apologized. Catherine smiled and waved Connor off, before returning to her home to check on the small girl.

Connor turned to the forest and began his trek to Elizabeth's home, while taking in the sights and smells of the forest. It was peaceful on the homestead, just like his village when he was younger. When his mother was still alive and he was happily playing Kanen'to:kon and the other children, but that was before Charles Lee and the other Templars burned down his village and killed his mother.

Connor felt himself get angry and frustrated, quickly calming himself down with the thought that with Elizabeth's help, he can get his revenge on the bastard. But that statement alone also brought up more questions, as both he and Elizabeth want revenge on Charles, who will be the one to strike the finishing blow?

"That will have to be decided another time." He answered to himself, not wanting the question to be brought up when Elizabeth already has enough on her plate. He continued over the bridge across the river where Elizabeth's house rested by, and walked up to the front. He moved towards the door and knocked a few times softly, before waiting for Elizabeth to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice called out, it full of hatred and malice. Connor suspected that this was a bad time but he need to find out why, so he answered.

"It is me, Connor. Please open the door Elizabeth." He waited a few seconds for a reply, when one came he winced slightly at the harshness.

"Leave me alone Connor!" She snarled, the door remained closed.

"What is wrong Elizabeth? Let me in!" Connor shouted.

"Nothing is wrong now go away!" Elizabeth snarled again, growing more irritated the longer Connor remained at her door.

"I am not leaving until you open the door!" He yelled.

"Well then you'll be waiting there all night because I'm not opening the door!" Elizabeth yelled back, before all went silent as she stopped talking. Connor remained where he stood, he wouldn't leave until Elizabeth let him in. Sadly she was just as stubborn as Connor, if not more, and he would have to wait a while for her to give in.

"Please Elizabeth, something is troubling you and I want to now why. Open the door." He sighed. There was a silence for a few minutes, but before Connor gave up and left her alone the door opened and Elizabeth's head peeked through the opening.

"Come in." She whispered. Connor nodded and entered the house, hearing Elizabeth as she closed the door behind them. Elizabeth moved past Connor and sat down on a chair, offering the other to him. He accepted the offer with a nod before grabbing the chair, swinging it around so the back of it supported his front and sat down.

"Do you want to know what is wrong?" She asked, leaning closer to Connor with a emotionless look on her face. Connor silently nodded without hesitation, he wanted to know why Elizabeth was so angry all of a sudden.

"I gave Achilles the letter my mother wrote to me, asked him so many questions that I wanted answers for. But he said not, that I wasn't ready to shoulder the burden that came along with the truth." She explained.

"Achilles is stubborn when asked questions." Connor sighed. Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes, her own sparked with fury.

"I don't understand why he won't tell me, what is this burden and why can't I handle it?! I have witnessed so much in my life that surely the truth can heal some of the pain I feel!" She hissed, before looking at the ground sadly.

"I don't know what to do Connor, I want the truth and yet I am being deprived of it. What hurts the most is I do not know why." She whispered. Connor lifted his head off the top of the chair and grabbed Elizabeth's chin, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Achilles must have a reason to think that you are not ready, allow me to speak to him." He reassured. Elizabeth only nodded weakly before waving Connor off, moving towards the bed for a rest. Connor remained silent as he left the house, before making his way to the manor to fulfil his promise.

"What are you hiding Old Man?"

-f-

"See ya later Edward." Godfrey waved off, dragging Terry with him back home and to their wives. Edward waved back at the two lumberjacks before making his way to Elizabeth's house, placing his hands in his jacket pockets while taking in the scenery of the forest.

"Maybe she will like this…" A voice mumbled to itself, a strong French accent laced in it. Edward turned to the source and moved quietly, not wanting the source to be hostile. He saw a man pacing back and forth, a bunch of flowers tightly in his grip as if he was terrified to drop them.

"Hello?" Edward called out. The man jumped in fright and faced the Englishman, a small dagger clenched in his hand tightly. Edward raised his hand to show that he was no harm, managing to convince the Frenchman to lower the weapon before anyone got hurt.

"Bonjour, I am Norris and you are?" He introduced, giving Edward a small bow.

"I am Edward. Might I ask you why you are pacing like that in the forest?" Edward asked, returning the bow while doing so. Norris rubbed the back of his head gingerly and presented the flowers, a grin on his face.

"I was just mustering some courage to give these flowers to a girl, Myriam." He explained. Edward looked down at the flowers with a smirk, they were beautiful as the colours blended together naturally.

"Well are you going to go through with it?" He asked. Norris looked down at the flowers for a few seconds before shaking his head, sighing out loud sadly.

"Non, I guess I still lack the courage to do so." He muttered.

"If you don't mind, may I have the flowers instead?" Edward asked, hopeful that Norris will part with the beautiful bouquet.

"Oui, here you go." Norris smiled, giving Edward the bouquet. Taking the flowers and thanking Norris, Edward continued his walk to Elizabeth's home with a present in his hand.

-f-

Jane sat there on her bed silently, a open book in her grip as she read the words off the page. The words written on the pages absorbed into her mind, the book one of her personal favourites. It was about a girl who was lost in world and had to find her family before an unknown creature caught her, during the journey she discovered a boy who accompanied her and at the end sacrificed himself so she could reunite with her family.

Jane looked over to the door as it opened, revealing Hickey standing there quietly. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the Templar, hatred radiating off of her unnaturally. Hickey looked away from her eyes and settled on staring at the book, moving into the room slowly before Jane made a noise.

"Go. Away." She spat, stopping Hickey in his tracks. He looked at Jane before speaking.

"I know ya 'urt from what I said before, but I talked to William and I just wanted to say that I'm… sorry. I never wanted to hurt ya, it's just that-"

"Just what? That I'm just a mistake that should disappear to protect your pride, I knew that you were many things Hickey but I never thought that you were that arrogant!" Jane snarled, standing up quickly to prove a point.

"I have never been in a relationship Jane, I did not know how to act but please, just tell me what to do to make it alright." Hickey flinched. Jane turned emotionless as she made a gesture with her hand, a sign that she was dismissing Hickey.

"Go away Hickey. Just go away." She sighed, before returning to her book. Hickey remained though as he had something else to say.

"I love you." He admitted, before leaving the room silently. Jane remained where she sat, stunned at what she had just heard Hickey said. He loved her?

"Hickey!" Jane called out. The Irishman immediately returned to the room and stood there, curious to what Jane wanted from him. Jane placed her book on the bedside table and turned to Hickey, patting the area on her bed right next to her. Hickey realized what she was doing and quickly moved to the bed, sitting down gently as Jane pulled her legs to her chest.

"You love me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hickey blushed slightly and looked away quickly, slowly nodding to answer her question. Jane smirked to herself before lowering her legs, leaning close to Hickey's face so he could feel her hot breathe on his cheek.

"I love you too." She grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek. Hickey turned to face Jane with a bright-red face, earning a chuckle from the female Templar. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips though when Hickey leaned closer to her face and kissed her, his lips fitted perfectly with hers as they continued their kissing.

A hand touched Jane's shoulder and a wave of pleasure flowed through her entire body, her eyes fully closed as her heart pounded against her chest. Hickey didn't stop there as he pulled the sleeve down to reveal the pale skin underneath, a noise of approval erupted from her throat.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, stopping his actions for a few seconds. Jane smirked as she nipped at his bottom lip, chuckling softly.

"You know the answer." She breathed. Hickey nodded and continued his moves, pushing Jane onto the bed and stayed there throughout the whole time.

**Trollololololololol! I loved writing this scene but not for the reasons you guys are thinking, fucking perverts! I do enjoy a good romance if I do say so myself. Also Edward will be giving Elizabeth the flowers to show her his love! And Connor will confront Achilles on the withdrawal on Mary's death, what is he hiding?**

**Find out next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**A/N This will be the last chapter for the next few days so see you later! **


	20. I Stayed My Hand!

**Hi guys, I have returned from my trip to the residential university and it was great! But now I'm happy to start writing chapters for you people again!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

Edward paused as he stood at the door of Elizabeth's house, the flowers in his hand feared being crushed as he grew more nervous each second. Sweat began to roll down his face while he tried to calm his speeding heart, fearful that Elizabeth could somehow hear it. Now he knew how Norris felt before.

Edward was confused at how he was so nervous around Elizabeth, he had done this numerous times with different women before and hadn't even batted an eye! But with Elizabeth, he was nervous that he doubted that he could even speak to her.

"Edward? What do you want?" A soft voice asked. Edward blinked and looked upwards, staring straight into Elizabeth's green eyes as she stood there behind the door, he mustn't have heard  
Elizabeth open the door.

"I-I erm... I wanted t-to give you t-these!" He stammered, shoving the flowers in Elizabeth's face while a blush crept onto his face. Staring at the gift with a surprised look on her face, Elizabeth took the flowers and stared at them. She was captivated by the mix of colours and smells that the flowers produced, giving a small smile as she silently sniffed the gift.

"Thank you Edward, would you like to come in?" She smiled. Edward nodded quickly and entered the house, amazed by how homely the place felt. The smell of cooking meat filled his nostrils and Edward felt his stomach rumble in want, the blush on his face darkened as he looked away from Elizabeth in embarrassment.

"Something smells good." He mumbled.

"It's elk. Myriam caught it while she was hunting in the Frontier." Elizabeth explained, walking into the kitchen area to check on the food. Edward stood there awkwardly for a while, looking around the main room area.

"Here you go." Elizabeth suddenly spoke, a bowl of elk meat with various vegetables in her hands. Edward jumped slightly as she did until he saw the bowl, taking it with a nod of appreciation and took a bite. The flavour and texture of the elk was amazing and made the taste buds on Edward's tongue sing, his eyes widened as he nodded at Elizabeth.

"You sure can cook." He smirked. Elizabeth blushed at the comment and the smirk, giving Edward a grin.

"You sure can eat." She grinned. Edward raised an eyebrow before looking down at his bowl, realizing that it was empty. He returned the bowl to her and stood there, unsure on what to do or say now. Elizabeth returned to the kitchen to put away the bowl, before she too returned to the main room. The two stood in awkward silence, waiting for the other to make a move or sound. Edward decided to take a plunge into the deep end as he sighed, catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Elizabeth, I... I have something that I need to say." He muttered. Elizabeth looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"What is it?" She asked. Edward rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, starting to have second thoughts.

"I like you, a lot I mean. You're not like any other woman I have met and I always lose myself whenever you're near, you're smart, quick, sharp-tongued and beautiful." He revealed.

"Do you love me?" He asked, catching Elizabeth off-guard. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at Edward sadly, her eyes glistened with something different to what he expected.

"You call me smart when it was my stupidity that caused your capture. You call me quick when I find difficulty in chasing the slowest of men. You call me sharp-tongued when even you leave me speechless. And you call me beautiful..." She started, raising a hand to touch the wounds on her face that were going to scar.

"...When I'm scarred for life." She finished. Edward was stunned by what she said, and the fact that she spoke of them like they were true. He moved towards her slowly and hugged her, feeling her flinch by his touch.

"When I called you smart, I meant that you knew how to make me feel happy. When I called you quick, I meant that you were able to quickly steal my heart. When I called you sharp-tongued, I meant that you were able to make me weak in the legs by only using words. When I called you beautiful, I didn't mean on the outside..." He explained, caressing her cheek softly.

"...But on the inside." He finished. Elizabeth's eyes widened at his words and tightly gripped onto his jacket, nuzzling his broad chest softly.

"Thank you Edward. You made me realize that I do love you."

-f-

Connor slammed the door open and quickly walked in, determined to find his mentor. Achilles seemingly sensed this and appeared on the top of the stairs, staring down at his student.

"What have you done Old Man?" Connor hissed, feeling angry towards Achilles.

"I don't know what you mean Connor." Achilles stared. Connor balled his hands into fists and growled.

"What. Happened. To. Elizabeth's. Mother!" He growled. Achilles looked angry now, walking down the stairs surprisingly quick and walked up to the Native.

"I'm not telling you Connor, now leave." He hissed, before turning around to head back up the stairs.

"Why? Are you afraid of looking into the past?! By being afraid you are causing Elizabeth to suffer as she does not know why she doesn't have a mother!" Connor snarled. Achilles stopped for a moment before sighing, turning to Connor with an unrecognizable look on his face.

"Maybe I am afraid Connor, and maybe it's because I'm the cause of Mary's death." He revealed. Connor stood there in shock as he tried to make sense of what Achilles had just said, what did he just say?

"You... caused Elizabeth's mother's death?" He spoke slowly. Achilles nodded before looking at the door, waving Connor off.

"Go and find Elizabeth Connor, this is something she should be the first to hear." He ordered. Connor nodded and opened the door, running out of the house and made his way to Elizabeth's home. The trees were only blurs to him as he ran down the hill and to the bridge crossing the river, running over the bridge quickly and ran to the steps leading to the front door.

"Elizabeth!" He called, banging on the door loudly. The door opened and Elizabeth peeked her head out, her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were glazed over with an emotion that Connor couldn't tell. A blush tinted her cheeks when she saw the Native.

"C-Connor! What do you want?" She stammered. Connor raised an eyebrow at her sudden nervousness until Edward appeared behind them, his hat nowhere to be seen but Connor wasn't bothered as he also saw that Edward was shirtless.

"W-What's going on here?" He asked, mentally disturbed by the sight before him. Elizabeth looked away while Edward grinned, leaning closer to Connor whilst not crushing Elizabeth in the process.

"One day this will be you Connor, good luck virgin." He grinned. Connor blushed at the comment while Elizabeth punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Erm... A-Achilles wanted to see you. I-it's about your mother's death." Connor explained. Elizabeth looked at him in shock before nodding, fixing her hair as she stepped out of the house. She wasn't wearing her cloak but still had her shirt, breeches and boots on. Connor looked away and stayed when she ran in the direction of the manor, looking over at Edward.

"You better take good care of Elizabeth." He hissed. Edward looked at him confusingly, but before he could speak Connor interrupted him again.

"I mean it Edward, you hurt her and I will end you." With that said, Connor left the Englishman alone.

"Where does Elizabeth find these friends?"

-f-

Elizabeth entered the manor quickly, closing the door without a care if it slammed. She looked around into the rooms until she spotted Achilles, he was sitting next to the fire place staring into flames that licked at the air. Slowly moving towards the old man, Elizabeth felt nervous rip at her insides when she stopped. Achilles turned towards the woman and sighed, gesturing towards s chair opposite him. Taking the offer silently, Elizabeth sat down and looked at Achilles for a while.

"What happened Achilles?" She asked. Achilles sighed again and continued to stare at the flames, before turning to Elizabeth with a saddened look.

"I am sorry Elizabeth. You mother died because I did nothing to help her." He explained. Elizabeth sat there shocked, her mouth open to try and speak.

"W-What?" She spoke, her voice cracked as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"It was at her execution, her fellow assassins and I were watching from the rooftops. There was a moment where I could have saved her, when the rope around her neck was at its weakest. But my apprentices convinced me to stay my hand, that her death would keep everyone safe from the Templars. So I did and watched as Mary died in front of her twelve-year old daughter." Achilles explained. Elizabeth looked at the floor now, she shook her head softly as tears fell.

"Why? W-Why would her comrades, her _friends_, tell you to let my mother die?" She stuttered. Achilles leaned closer to Elizabeth now, a saddened look spread on his face.

"Your mother might have been an assassin, but she tried to form an alliance with the Templars. She thought that together, we could make the world a better place. But the Templars were sneaky and she was young and naive, they turned her views for peace into views for oppression. The other assassins viewed her as a threat and so decided to let her hang." He explained, pain and guilt were present in how he spoke and moved.

"But if they turned her views into those of a Templar, why did they kill her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because she was still an assassin, they thought she could not be trusted and so decided to kill her." Achilles replied, before waving Elizabeth to leave. She did so without another word, leaving Achilles alone to stare at the fire once again.

"I should never have listened to them..." He mumbled, waiting for the sound of a closing door to be heard. Elizabeth stood at the steps for a while, her whole body felt numb except her heart, which felt like it just crushed into pieces. Achilles was right...

Elizabeth wasn't ready for the truth.

-f-

Jane woke up to a chest in her face, blinking a few times before she realized what happened before. A blush tinted her cheeks as she quickly sat up, bringing the blanket up to cover her chest. Her sudden movements startled Hickey though, as he too sat up quickly and turned to Jane. The two looked at each other in silence before Jane cleared her throat, the blush still apparent.

"Hickey... Did we...?"

"Yeah, I think we did." Hickey nodded. Jane looked away and started to cry, catching Hickey off-guard as he looked at her.

"Wot's wrong?" He asked startled. Jane looked at him with tear-filled eyes and sniffed, fresh tears still falling.

"I've just done... but I'm not married, I'm... disgusting." She sniffed. Hickey looked at Jane sympathetically, before pulling her into a hug. Jane struggled against his grip as she cried, eventually sobbing into his chest.

"Ya not disgusting Jane, tis is normal." He sighed. Jane's crying ceased as she looked up at Hickey, her eyes already red and swollen. Suddenly she released herself from his grip as she ran to an open window, vomiting violently while Hickey cringed at the sounds. Removing herself from the window, Jane moved slowly back to the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put on her shirt and buttoned it up before pulling her pants up, her face was a sickly pale colour and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Are ya alright?" Hickey asked, moving closer to Jane as she put her boots on.

"I must have eaten something rotten, I'll be fine in a while." Jane reassured, not looking over at Hickey as she finished putting her boots on. Hickey remained unconvinced however, as he grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she crashed against his broad chest, arms wrapped around her to keep to keep her in place.

"Hickey please, I need to meet up with Master Haytham now!" She groaned, struggling against his iron grip. Hickey kept his hold however, nuzzling Jane's cheek with his nose affection ally.

"You should stay in bed if you're not feeling well, I could find Church and get him to examine y-"

"I'm fine Hickey and I wouldn't let that creep anywhere near me, he gives me bad feelings!" Jane hissed, still trying to free herself from Hickey's hold with no avail. Sighing to himself, Hickey released his lover and turned on his side, grabbing something out of his pants pocket. Turning back to Jane, he held his hand out closed so the object he held was hidden from her.

"Jane, there is something I gotta say." He grinned, opening his hand to reveal a small blue box. He opened the box so that Jane could see a golden ring in there, deep blue gems sparkled against the sunlight that entered the room through the now open window.

"Marry me?"

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Did you see that coming!? Achilles didn't save Mary when he could and Jane will answer Hickey's question, queue the 'I'm so excited!' song!**

**A/N note- I'm going to Poland on Sunday and won't be back for a few days, so this will be the last chapter for a while D: **

**See you guys later and don't forget to leave a review! **


	21. No Point and Congratulations!

**Hello there my friends, I have returned from Poland and it was fantastic! Well except for the fact that one of the girls in my group had a go at me for being travel sick, my friend however set her straight.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

**A/N I want to write a little bio for my three Ocs (Elizabeth, Jane and Edward) just so you guys can get a little idea about them.**

_Elizabeth _

_Early Life_

_Elizabeth lived in New York with her sister, Jane, and her mother; her father having left the family to become a sailor. After the execution, Elizabeth left New York to chase after the men responsible, who unknowing to her were also Templars. _

_Two years later, Elizabeth was tracking the men down in the forest near Kanatahseton, where she discovered the men minus Haytham holding a child against tree. After the child was knocked unconscious and the men left, Elizabeth chose to stay and care for the boy before she left, that was the first time she met Connor; who would help her in her quest a decade later._

_She witnessed the burning of Kanatahseton from the safety of the forest and too came to the conclusion that Charles and the others were responsible, as she didn't witness George do the deed. Returning to Boston, Elizabeth continued training for eight years before paying her childhood friend, Anna, a visit. _

_That was when Anna gave birth to a girl, but sadly she didn't survive the ordeal and died in Elizabeth's arms. The incident scarred Elizabeth and she briefly lost her common sense, trying to murder the child and if he stood in her way, the doctor. Elizabeth's mother and Anna's ghost managed to bring Elizabeth to her senses and she told the doctor to give the child to Anna's husband, not knowing that she would see the child again in a few years time._

_Deciding to return to New York to visit Jane and to spend her twenty-second birthday at home. Elizabeth saw her sister walking home and decided to play a practical joke on her, following her slowly and nearly stealing her pouch full of coins. Jane, due to her Templar training since she was fifteen, was able to sense her sister and caught her. The two joked about for the first time in years and returned home, Elizabeth ended up staying the night and going to the market with Jane the next day. Several events happened and ended with Jane trying to murder Elizabeth with a gunshot in the arm, Elizabeth retaliated with shooting her sister in the foot and fled, returning to Boston with Connor's help. _

_Personality and Abilities_

_After the execution of her mother, Elizabeth finds trusting people more difficult then she did as a child. Therefore she had very few allies and a growing list of enemies, due to her stealing and killing of people who irked her. After just a year of staying in Boston after Jane's attempt on her life, Elizabeth's name became the most known and feared in the city and to the lesser extent, New York._

_Elizabeth is impatient and arrogant, believing that she can win all arguments with violence, this often contrasts with her mother's; who was cool-headed and patient. However Elizabeth wasn't naïve, due to the amount of time she's spent on the streets and witnessed the most traumatic events, and so she can and will knock Connor's impractical views on the world when she has to. Despite all the negative traits, Elizabeth was fiercely loyal to those who earned her trust, shown as she always sticks up for her mother whenever she was brought up in a negative light._

_Elizabeth was stealthy and quick, able to complete her tasks with speed and precision. She didn't have enough patience however to complete her training or tasks, and this led to her making a few mistakes. She also lacked a cool-head and often fought with people who annoyed her, causing Connor or Edward to come to her rescue._

_Jane_

_Early Life_

_Jane lived happily with her mother and father in New York for the first year of her life, before her younger sister, Elizabeth, was born. Shortly after the happy birth, Jane's father left her and the rest of the family to pursue his dream of becoming a sailor. After his departure, Jane felt alone and betrayed that her father left and grew to hate him, despite making a promise to him that she would protect the family. _

_She grew up as a protector for Elizabeth, threatening the other children when she discovered that they were bullying Elizabeth. At thirteen, Jane was engaged to a boy from Boston so the family could survive. It was her grandmother who made the decision as Jane's mother wasn't bothered with what she did, although both Jane and Elizabeth didn't want the engagement to go through._

_After her mother's execution, Jane was informed by Elizabeth and once again was abandoned so she could chase after the men responsible. She went to live with her fiancé for two years before Haytham discovered her relation to Mary, taking her under his wing to be trained as a Templar. That was when Jane murdered her fiancé to erase any witnesses to her initiation, before leaving the home to stay at the Templar Base._

_For years Jane was trained in several areas, namely swordplay, pistols and interrogation. A day before Elizabeth's twenty-second birthday, Charles told Jane about her sister's progress and mentioned that she need to be taken care of. Jane accepted the mission and made her way to New York along with Thomas Hickey, staying in her childhood home for the night while her accomplice stayed in a nearby tavern. The next day she began her search for the younger sibling, walking the streets and asking around. _

_Due to the fierce reputation Elizabeth had, Jane was repeatedly met with startled looks and mumbles of sympathy. Giving up, Jane made her way back to the home when Elizabeth appeared, Jane hiding her true objective with a few words. Taking her sister home, Jane got her sister to tell her what she'd been doing over the past few years. After that she allowed her sister to stay the night and managed to convince her to come to the market with her, planning for Elizabeth to see Hickey and try to kill him._

_After everything went to plan, Jane grabbed Hickey's pistol as he was busy strangling Elizabeth and shot. She however missed her initial target as the pistol was damaged during the conflict and instead shot Hickey in the arm, causing him to drop Elizabeth and allow her to nearly kill Hickey. Taking the pistol again, Jane this time managed to shoot her sister in the arm, and tried to kill her before Elizabeth redirected the pistol and shot Jane in the foot._

_After her sister's escape to Boston, Jane started to work closer with Haytham, before being paired off with Hickey. The next years Jane spent where training to face off with Elizabeth again, not knowing that her sister was in the same city as her, right underneath her nose._

_Personality and Abilities_

_Jane is a cold person who cared about nothing besides the Templar Order, willing to sacrifice everything she held close for the well-being of the Order. She was originally happy child who cared deeply for both her mother and father. But after Elizabeth's birth and her father's departure, Jane began to hate her father and sister, viewing them the reasons for her family's problems. Slowly but surely, Jane began to hate her mother also, due to her rejecting Jane for her younger sister._

_When she was an adult, Jane grew more distant and cold, not trusting those outside her Order. Inside the Order, she grew close to William and Jonathan as they were the ones who treated her kindly. She respected Haytham as a leader but wasn't afraid to speak her mind against him, unlike Charles Lee. Because of this, she and Charles are often on bad terms with each other, as Jane hated his ways of interrogation and Charles viewed Jane unfit to belong in the Order, and she was also gaining more attention from Haytham than Charles. Jane was on bad terms with Hickey as well, the two arguing whenever they were together and only rarely working to together, much to Haytham's annoyance._

_Being trained as a Templar since she was fifteen and being prepped for the life of an Assassin by her mother, Jane was viewed as a prodigy in swordplay, pistols and stealth. She was able to shoot with incredible aim and could take down two grown men with her superior fighting skills. Jane also had a knack for interrogation, although she would never touch a child unlike Charles._

_Edward_

_Early Life_

_Edward was born in London to a poor family, his parents died a few weeks after his birth to unknown causes. Being orphaned, Edward was taken in by his uncle for a few years before being kicked out, mostly because he stole and disregarded his uncle's warnings. Living on the streets, Edward quickly picked up the skills he needed to survive. At the young age of eight, Edward discovered that he possessed the ancient gift of First Civilisation and Human hybrids; Eagle Vision. _

_Because of his gift, Edward was quickly outcast by everyone, causing him to become distant from everyone else. Shortly after, Edward was used by a group of teenagers to find a victim who had the most money on him, witnessing the man being murdered in front of him. After that, Edward chose to hide his gift and go into hiding._

_A few years later, Edward managed to get into the army at the age of fifteen; lying about his age as he looked older than he really was. He was put in Thomas's patrol along with William, Henry and Terry, none of them knowing his gift until later on. A decade later Edward was kicked out of the patrol after trying to save James, a young boy who lived with the infamous Elizabeth._

_After losing his finger and his pride, Edward rushed for shelter to get treated and soon left Boston to track Elizabeth down, knowing that she fled to stay with Connor on the Homestead. After finding her home, he waited for the woman to return and after a conflict which led to his nose bleeding, Edward managed to calm Elizabeth down and showed her the necklace she gave to James, having swiped it before leaving Boston._

_Personality and Abilities_

_Edward was a playful and flirtatious man despite his terrible upbringing, often spending a lot of his time in taverns flirting with the barmaids along with Henry. He is often shallow as well because of this, as all the women fell at his feet because of his good looks and London accent, contrasting with his patrol's Scottish and Irish accents. _

_Despite his playful nature, Edward is reluctant to share his past of gift with anyone, most likely because of how he was treated as a child. This caused some friction between Elizabeth and himself, as she felt hurt that she told Edward a lot about herself and he withdraw information about himself from her._

_Edward had a muscle-built similar to Connor's when he was an adult, allowing him to win most fights that cause him to use his fists, this however means that he has to make more effort during free-running unlike Elizabeth. He was trained in use of swordplay and pistol use, although he was less significant than Jane in these areas, due to the latter's superior experience and knowledge._

**A/N- This chapter will be short due to writer's block.**

Elizabeth sat up on a branch of a lone tree, the summer breeze caressed her cheek and the sight of the forest could calm the worried of souls. Elizabeth's however was beyond calming as she stared blindly at the scene, her eyes red and puffy from all her crying. No tears fell now but she felt empty, a shell of her former being. She lacked the strength or the will to carry on with her quest, what's the point when even your supposed allies betrayed you?

"There is no point anymore." She spat bitterly, bringing her wrist into her vision. She activated her Hidden Blade with a silent _shring _and brought the exposed blade to her covered wrist, cutting the cloth away and catching a bit of the skin as well. A small cut was made as the fabric of her robes fell to the ground below her, no blood came out of the wound however.

"This isn't acceptable now is it?" Elizabeth asked herself, her eyes already dull with unspeakable emptiness. She brought the blade to her arm once more and this time dug deeper, a grunt of pain suppressed in her throat. Blood flowed down her arm as pain flowed up it, Elizabeth's eyes flashed a vivid green as pain overcame them.

She didn't stop though, continuing to make new wounds in her arm, hoping that the number of wounds on her arm could overcome the pain she felt in her heart. Blood dripped from the battered limb onto the vegetation below, colouring the once-green foliage a crimson colour.

"Betrayed." _SLASH._

"No love." _SLASH._

"No point." _SLASH._

"No hope." _SLASH._

Elizabeth continued muttering these words as she continued to damage her arm, the pain eventually becoming pleasure as she spoke. Soon however, the loss of her precious blood made Elizabeth feel nauseous and soon she lost her feeling of balance. She fell from her perch on the branch, the sound of the wind whistled against her ears as it whipped at her skin and clothes. She closed her eyes while waiting for the impact of the hard ground and comfort of death, she felt a small smirk form on her lips as she knew that soon, she would join her mother.

That was when a voice called out in fright.

"ELIZABETH!"

Connor?

-f-

Connor walked through the vegetation in his desperate search for Elizabeth, worried about the elder woman. She didn't return to her home after a few hours and so Connor left to find her, growing more anxious as everyone hasn't seen her, even Achilles didn't know where she went after their talk.

"Elizabeth!" He called out, in attempt to find her. A nearby deer was startled by the sound of his voice and bolted into the bushes, Connor didn't care at the moment. He continued his frantic search for two more hours before giving up, it was getting late and the sky was now a beautiful mixture of red, orange and pink.

Climbing up a nearby tree, Connor rested against the thick trunk and looked over the entire forest. His eyes changed from his normal chocolate brow to honey gold, them now resembling an eagle as he searched the nearby trees for his friend. He suddenly stopped as he saw a speck of gold in the midst of darkness.

"Elizabeth?" He muttered to himself, jumping down onto a nearby branch and ran in the direction of the golden speck. He hopped from tree to tree with speed and impatience, nearly falling off a couple of times. He needed to reach the speck in time. He couldn't help but feel like Elizabeth was in danger.

Jumping down from the safety of the trees, Connor pushed his way through the vegetation and toward the golden speck, now resembling a full figure. He turned off his gift and recognized the person in the tree, it was Elizabeth and she looked like she was in distress.

"El-?" Before he could call out, Elizabeth fell out of the tree she was sitting in. Fear and panic rushed through Connor's veins as he rushed forward, his arms stretched out to catch the falling woman. His eyes were wide in fear as he watched her tumble to the ground, he could see a distinctive smile on her lips.

"ELIZABETH!" He yelled in fright. As he ran towards her, Connor could see someone standing in the bushes out of the corner of his eye. The person was a woman with long black hair and striking green eyes, which were filled with fear and panic like Connor's. She greatly resembled Elizabeth though…

_Please…_ The person begged, her face filled with pure fright.

_Catch her…_

-f-

Jane walked around the Templar base slowly, her head pounding and her stomach turned with nausea. However her stomach wasn't just turning with that but also with unease, for she was late by a few weeks. She now decided to visit the doctor in the base, he was a kind man and was hired by Haytham after Jane's constant refusal to be examined by Church.

Walking down the narrow hallway towards the Doctor's office, Jane kept her head down to everyone passing her. Eventually she looked up before she nearly ran into someone, narrowly dodging the person skilfully. The person looked down at her angrily and scoffed, his white wig covering his greying hair. It was Church.

"Watch where you're going woman!" He spat. Jane straightened herself and glared at the surgeon, she was not in the mood to deal with him right now!

"Fuck off Church!" She snarled, starting to walk away from him when he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and snarled at the touch, struggling against his grip like a trapped wild animal.

"Is that anyway a woman should talk to her superiors?" Church hissed, tightening his grip on Jane's wrist. A tinge of pain caused her eye to twitch but besides that, she showed no emotion except anger.

"Let. Me. Go." She spoke through gritted teeth. Church didn't obey or even acknowledge her threat and simply kept hold, smirking as he pulled Jane against a wall.

"I heard that you and Hickey are getting close." He whispered. Jane kept up her wall against his words and simply nodded, she didn't care if he knew what she and Hickey were.

"And that you are getting married." That was unexpected. Jane widened her eyes in shock and opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to say to defend herself.

"H-How did you find out?" She stumbled, mentally slapping herself in her face for doing so. Church let out a dark chuckle as he brought his face close to Jane's, his eyes clashing with hers.

"You just told me." He smirked, removing his head from Jane's and loosened his grip, though not enough so Jane could escape. He was not that soft.

"Do you honestly believe that Hickey will go through with it?" He smirked. Jane raised an eyebrow at the question before speaking, no hesitation in her voice.

"Of course he will, he loves me." She simply said.

"Child, how many women does he say that to? You're not the only one," Church grinned. Jane started to feel unsure now, but continued to defend her lover. Church was lying. He had to be.

"You're lying." She said bluntly. Church said nothing and instead chuckled darkly again, knocking Jane's certainty down a few levels again.

"Am I? You know what he is like Jane, in fact better than everybody else considering you work with him. Think about it." He whispered evilly, before turning away from Jane and walked down the hallway. After a few steps, he paused and turned his head slightly.

"Oh and by the way…" He began, flashing Jane a evil smirk.

"I'm sure I saw him with another woman just now." With that, Church left. Jane stood there frozen, the words Church just said floating around her head. She felt like what he said was true, but shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. She had far bigger things to worry about.

"Fucking bastard." She spat to herself, before making her way to the Doctor's office. Eventually making it, Jane knocked on the door a few times before waiting, a soft voice calling her in. Opening the door, Jane walked into the room and greeted the Doctor.

"What seems to be the matter Jane?" He asked, stroking his bristled chin. Jane wrung her hands together nervously, she suddenly felt reluctant to talk to the doctor but built up the courage to speak.

"Well Doctor, I've been…" After Jane finished explaining her problem and the doctor check what was wrong, he sat back down with Jane and grabbed her hand, worrying the female Templar.

"Congratulations Jane." He smiled. Jane shot him a confused look and cocked her head to the side, resembling a confused puppy.

"For what?" She asked. The doctor grinned and tightened his grip on her hand, making Jane remember the tight grip Church had on her wrist, bruises now starting to form on the soft skin.

"You are with child."

**I am so tired! It is nearly half-past midnight and I'm thanking god that it is the weekend! So this one of many more chapters to come and as it is now Summer Holiday for me, they will most likely be more often than before.**

**A/N- Believe it or not, I wrote three different versions of the Elizabeth's part in this chapter and ended up using this one, as it felt the most appropriate.**

**See you later guys and don't forget to leave a review! **


	22. The Future and Leave My Fiance Alone!

**This chapter is a quick update because I felt like writing another one but I don't have a lot of time today.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

Connor stared at the sleeping Elizabeth in her bed, her face looking troubled despite being in the comfort of dreams. Maybe she isn't having dreams, but nightmares. Connor didn't know and he felt troubled as he continued to stare, trying to come up with an explanation for what had happened. And yet he couldn't.

He saw her. He saw his friend almost fall to her death and if he was just a second slower, Elizabeth wouldn't be fast asleep in her bed right now. Connor sighed to himself and stood up, walking to the window and looked out. It was dark out and Edward has still to return, he went out in a desperate search for a doctor.

"Hurry Edward." He spoke softly. He tried his best to mend Elizabeth's arm but without the expertise of a doctor, he feared that the limb will get infected and have a small chance that it needs to be amputated. Why would she do this to herself?

_Thank you._ A voice whispered kindly. Connor quickly turned his head in shock and looked around, worried to find no one there besides Elizabeth. Moving away from the window, Connor slowly drew his tomahawk and looked around.

"Who is there?" He called out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman beside him. A wind picked up and brushed against his face, causing panic to flow through his body, how could there be wind when all the windows and doors are closed?

_Behind you._ The voice whispered again. Connor slowly obeyed the voice and turned around, gasping quietly at what he saw. Sitting on a chair next Elizabeth's bed was a woman, the same one that Connor saw in the forest when Elizabeth nearly died. A look of gratitude flashed on her pale face as her green eyes looked at Elizabeth, now that the two were placed next to each other Connor could clearly see the resemblance between them.

_Thank you for saving her. _The person spoke, a hand on the blanket that covered Elizabeth. Connor nodded and sat down on another chair, the back supporting his front.

"Who are you?" He asked. The person looked sadly at Elizabeth and sighed, her black hair floated almost magically behind her.

_I am Elizabeth's mother._ She answered. Connor raised his head quickly and stared in shock at the person. That was not possible, her mother has been dead for fourteen years. Unless…

"You are a spirit." Connor spoke, more a statement than a question. Mary nodded and stroked the blanket, resembling a mother trying to sooth her child, well she _is _a mother trying to sooth her child. The difference was that Mary was dead and Elizabeth was an adult.

_Yes, I have been dead for a long time. Elizabeth views this as the separation between us, but I never left, I stayed with her for every second of these fourteen years. _She smiled briefly, before looking at Connor seriously.

_Listen child, you and my daughter have become entwined in a fate that will only end with bloodshed. I beg you, please don't let the blood be hers. _Mary begged. Connor shook his head as he tried to make sense of the situation and what Mary was asking of him, he just doesn't understand.

"What fate? Elizabeth's mother I do not understand."

_You are not meant to. Fate works in mysterious ways that we cannot control, but I sense that you two are meant to be together. To support each other and be the light when darkness engulfs the other, there is another though. Another that is to continue the legacy of the Crozan with my daughter, the one with Ezio's blood running through his veins._

"Edward?" Connor asked. He was meant to be with Elizabeth to continue the legacy, what does that mean?

_Yes. Now you know what you must do. _Mary spoke, before sensing someone there. She gave a small smile as whispers could be heard, the words spoken could not be heard.

_If you wish._ She spoke quietly, before disappearing into thin air. Connor sat there confused for a few seconds before someone else replaced Mary, the person recognized by him immediately.

"Mother?" He choked, his eyes blurring with tears. Ziio nodded softly and was about to speak when Connor went to hug her, only for him to fall through into the chair she was sitting on. She sighed sadly and looked down at her child, a frown on her face.

_Ratonhnhake:ton… You can't hug me anymore. _She whispered quietly. Connor removed himself from the chair and sniffed, a single tear fell down his face. Ziio frowned as she tried to wipe the tear away, only for her hand to pass through his face.

"I thought… I thought you left me." Connor wept. Ziio sighed and looked into his eyes, her eyes were dull with being dead and would never hold that spark she had when alive.

_Ratonhnhake:ton, I never left. Just as Mary said, I have been with for all your life and I plan to stay. _She smiled. Connor nodded and sat back on his chair, causing Ziio to raise an eyebrow at how he sat on it.

_Why do you sit like that? _She asked.

"I just do." Connor replied, shrugging at the question. Ziio smiled before frowning, whispers could be heard again and yet the words remained illegible. Sighing to herself, Ziio looked at her son for the last time before she began to disappear.

_I have to go now, remember what I said to you all those years ago. Stay strong Ratonhnhake:ton and always remember… I'm with you always. _With that said, Ziio disappeared into thin air and the wind that had been blowing constantly have long gone. Connor sat there for what felt like eternity before moving, he stood up and moved towards the chair his mother was just sitting on, his hand grazing the polished wood with a delicate touch.

"Konoronhkwa Ista…"

-f-

Elizabeth groaned as she lifted herself off the ground, her arm felt like it was on fire and as she looked at it, she was shocked at just how much damage she had actually done. The arm was covered in cuts, some deep and some shallow but what made her sick was the blood, red covered the skin and dripped onto the dark ground.

"What the…?" She muttered to herself, growing disgusted with the sight. What the problem was that it didn't feel that painful while she was doing the deed, in fact it was pleasurable for the last few minutes. Looking away from the limb, Elizabeth realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, her voice echoed off what seemed like walls, though they could not be seen.

_You are in the Nexus, I have brought you here. _A familiar voice explained. Elizabeth looked around for the source of the voice and saw someone appear in the corner, looking over to see her mother standing there.

"Mother?" She blinked, standing up and walked over to Mary. A smile was on her face before she stumbled back, clutching her cheek in pain as she stared at Mary in shock. She had just slapped her.

_What do you think you're doing?! Performing such vile deeds! _Mary shouted, her voice trembling off the walls like terrifying thunder. Elizabeth recoiled from the harshness of her mother's words and stared at the floor, her eyes blurring with tears.

"I-I felt empty, like there was no point anymore. I lost you mother, I thought that if I did die then, then I would be happier. I would be with you." She stammered, tears flowing down her face. Mary stared at her daughter with sympathy now, before waving her hand in the air and summoned a mirror. She beckoned Elizabeth towards her and soon enough, her daughter obeyed. When she beside her, Mary placed a hand on the mirror and watched as swirls of colours appeared.

_You might have been happy if you died, but would your friends? _She spoke, with that spoken the swirls stopped and a picture formed. Elizabeth gasped at what she saw and widened her eyes, it was a funeral.

And it was hers.

Standing there by the grave was Godfrey and Terry with their wives, Diana holding the small girl in her arms as she wept. The child looked at the grave with big eyes, tears built up as she cried out for Elizabeth. Myriam was standing to the right with Norris, her eyes red from all the crying she was doing beforehand, Norris held onto her while looking at the grave.

Achilles was also there, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of 'I knew she wasn't ready.' A unknown man was standing behind her gravestone, reading from a small black book as her coffin was lowered. That was when she saw them. She saw Connor and Edward.

As the coffin was lowered, Edward turned to Connor and apologized before leaving, tears flowing down his face as he clenched his jaw. Connor stared at the fleeing man before turning back to the grave. As dirt was shovelled onto the coffin, people began to throw roses onto the coffin, Myriam threw a small hunting knife instead and Connor threw a feather. But she wasn't an Assassin.

"You will always be one of us." He muttered to himself. When all the dirt was shovelled into the grave, everyone except Myriam and Connor left. Myriam remained for a few seconds before kneeling down, she grabbed something out of her pocket and placed it on the dirt. It was a small bottle of alcohol.

"You always fancied this stuff, not my taste." She chuckled, trying to hide the pain with laughter but failing miserably. Tears continued to fall as she walked away, into Norris's arms as they both left. Connor remained though, His eyes fixed on Elizabeth's name engraved into the smooth stone. Elizabeth Marie Crozan.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I failed to catch you when you were being engulfed in darkness." He sniffed, tears now falling as no one was there. "I have failed to fulfil your mother's wish, your blood has been shed."

With that, Connor knelt near the dirt and placed something along with the bottle Myriam had left. It was her Hidden Blade. The leather near the blade was still caked in blood, her blood. Along with the weapon, Connor took out her mother's necklace and hung it on the gravestone, so it was next to her name. With that done, Connor stood up and stared at the gravestone for a few seconds, in his other hand was her wolf totem that she got from a Native village.

"This is Kanien'keha:ka jewellery, you visited my village a long time ago and received this from my mother. I will keep this as a memento of her… and you." He whispered, before pulling down his hood so his face was revealed. His eyes were red and the bags underneath them suggested that he lacked sleep, tears still falling as he wrapped the totem around his neck.

"Goodbye aktsi:'a." He spoke, before leaving the grave quickly. The image was then lost in the midst of swirling colour, the mirror suddenly disappeared as it appeared. Elizabeth just stood there and stared at the space the mirror had just occupied, she suddenly felt ashamed for what she did and touched her arm, her fingers covered in the sticky red liquid.

_Now you know the damage you could've caused if you succeeded. _Mary sighed. Elizabeth turned to her mother and opened her mouth to speak, she found no words as so many emotions swirled inside her.

"What do you mean 'if' I succeeded?" She asked. Mary smiled as she waved her hand again, showing Elizabeth the scene where she fell out of the tree. She immediately saw someone rush towards her, it was Connor and before she reached the ground, he caught her. He looked down at her and saw the state her arm was in, panic and fear continued to course through him as he shook his head.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth why?" He choked, shocked at what Elizabeth tried to do. He turned to the direction of her home and ran, calling out for Edward to help. Elizabeth stared at the scene in shock and then to her mother, her mouth open in surprise.

"I'm alive?" She asked. Mary nodded and suddenly sensed something, a smile on her lips as she stared at Elizabeth.

_It is time for you to go now. _

"Go? Go where?" Elizabeth asked. Mary just smiled as she began to disappear, the surroundings starting lit up blindingly.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

"Wake up!" A voice called. Elizabeth jumped at the sound and looked up, she was in her home and right on top of her was Connor, a worried look clawed at his features. Pushing Connor off of her, Elizabeth slowly sat up and grunted in pain, she looked down at her arm and saw it properly mended. A doctor must have took a look at it. Looking back at the Native, she tried to speak and mend the awkward silence between them.

"Connor I'm-" _WHACK! _Elizabeth winced as her head turned to the side unwillingly, a red mark fresh on her cheek. Turning back to Connor, Elizabeth touched her cheek slowly as she stared in shock. He had just slapped her. Again.

"Do not ever do that again!" He hissed. Elizabeth winced as she looked away, she felt ashamed for her actions. What happened next however was even more unusual, Connor moved towards her and hugged her. Elizabeth widened her eyes in shock as she felt his touch, her arms remained at her sides as the injured one hurt too much to lift.

"I do not want to lose another close one… Do not do that again aktsi:'a." He mumbled. Elizabeth looked at the wall and rested her head on Connor's shoulder, the rising and falling of his breathing became soothing to her.

"Connor?" She spoke.

"Hmm?"

"What does aktsi:'a mean?" She asked. Connor let out a low chuckle which caused Elizabeth to bounce on his shoulder, a smirk played at his lips as his head remained where it was.

"Big sister." He replied. Elizabeth shrugged at the statement and smiled, happiness played at her chest to replace the emptiness she felt inside.

"Sounds fitting."

-f-

Jane laid on her bed with her arms underneath her head, staring at the bland ceiling above her. The news she received from the doctor was still in her mind, she was with child and now she would have to tell Haytham, she couldn't do missions whilst pregnant. But she also had to tell Hickey, what would he say?

As if fate had decided that she would tell him now, the door opened and there stood was her lover, Hickey. Looking at him slowly, Jane sat up and moved so her back was against the wall and her knees were by her chin, she patted the area on her bed next to her for Hickey to sit down. He did and as he pushed himself against the wall, he turned to Jane and frowned.

"Wot's wrong?" He asked. Jane looked down at her stomach and back to Hickey, tears falling down her face as she spoke.

"I'm with child." She wept. Hickey sat there stunned before grinning in joy, happiness exploded in his chest as he grabbed her hand.

"That's great! 'Ow did ya know?" He grinned.

"I went to the doctor because I didn't stop feeling sick, he told me." Jane smiled, that was when she remembered what Church said. She wanted to ask Hickey if it was true, but she was also afraid that he would walk away from her is she did. She didn't want to be alone, not now.

"Hickey?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Hickey asked, looking up into Jane's eyes.

"When I went to the Doctor's office, Church passed me and said that you wouldn't go through with the wedding. And then said that he saw you with another woman, is it true?" She asked. Hickey sat there stunned before taking Jane's hand, looking at her seriously.

"Ya believe Church? Jane I know that I've been flirty over t'ese years but I mean it when I say that I love ya. I will go through with the wedding, please believe me." Hickey begged. Jane stared at him for a few seconds before smiling, squeezing his hand tightly as she stood up.

"Come on Hickey, we need to tell the others." She smirked. Hickey gulped and nodded, suddenly nervous about telling the other Templars about his unborn child. He stood up however, as if Jane holding onto him gave him strength. He nodded and together, the two lovers left the room and walked to the meeting room where the rest of the Templars were talking.

As they walked, a familiar person turned around the corner and immediately smirked at Jane. It was Church again. Jane moved closer to Hickey and the Irishman looked in the direction she was looking, he saw the surgeon and glared at him. He released himself from Jane's grip and quickly moved towards him, grabbing his clothes and slammed against the wall.

"Listen 'ere Church. Don't ya ever talk to my fiancé, ya 'ear me?!" Hickey snarled. Church just chuckled darkly and looked over at Jane, she unconsciously held her stomach and glared at the surgeon. Recognizing the action immediately, Church's grin widened and he looked back at Hickey.

"Heheheh, all I have to say to you drunkard is good luck being a father." With that, Church removed himself from Hickey's grip and walked past him and Jane, shooting her a evil smirk. Jane tried her best to ignore him as she walked to her fiancé, grabbing hold of his hand tenderly.

"Just ignore him." She whispered, pulling Hickey away from the scene and towards the meeting room. When they reached the room, Jane knocked on the door a few times and waited, her hand still in Hickey's.

"Come in." Haytham's voice called out. Jane looked at Hickey for a moment before opening the door, her hand still in his. Haytham and Charles turned to face the couple while William and Jonathan continued to talk to each other.

"Master Haytham… I erm, I need to tell you something." Jane muttered, rubbing the back of her head gingerly. Haytham raised an eyebrow while Charles grunted, William and Jonathan turned around now to see what the couple had to say. Jane started to feel nervous under all those eyes and hid slightly behind Hickey, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I am…" She started.

"What is it child?" William asked. Jane looked at him and sighed, she plucked up the courage and stepped from behind Hickey.

"I am with child, and it is Hickey's."

**There you go, another chapter just a day after the other one. I hope you people are thankful for this :D**

**So you people can understand what Connor was saying, here is what the words in this chapter mean:**

**aktsi:'a- Big sister (What Connor calls Elizabeth.)**

**Konoronhkwa- I love you **

**Ista- Mother.**

**I used the Mohawk language for Connor as I don't know what he speaks considering there are over 700 languages the Native Americans used, so tell me if it is wrong.**


	23. Farewell and Massage

**This chapter was a little late because I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will try to make these chapters more consistent. **

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably as Edward just sat there, staring straight into her eyes. His face showed no emotion but Elizabeth knew that he was furious, mostly because his eyes flashed with anger occasionally. She remained where she sat in fear that moving would unleash the beast in Edward, she was already injured and didn't want an earache as well.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked, his voice showing restraint of any emotions. Elizabeth rubbed the back of her head with her uninjured arm and settled on looking at the blanket, she was wishing Connor was here right now.

"Edward… you wouldn't understand." She sighed. Edward lifted himself from the chair in rage, sending it tumbling to the floor with a loud bang.

"_I _wouldn't understand?! Elizabeth your mother is dead, that's all that needs to be understood!" He spat. However when the rage disappeared from his body, Edward immediately regretted his outburst. "She is not coming back…"

Elizabeth just sat there with her mouth slightly open, shocked at what Edward just yelled at her. He went too far to get out of this mess. Her eyes flashed in uncontrollable fury, the once dark green brightened into a vivid green.

"Don't. Say. That. To. Me. Again. I will not sit here and have an orphan tell me what my mother is, I know she is dead but it was before her time and it was unjust." She snarled, before shaking her head. "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Your parents were dead shortly after your birth, you never had that bond that I had with my mother!"

Standing there, Edward just stared at Elizabeth in shock before shaking his head, his eyes now casted in shadows from his eyes. Turning his back to her, he moved towards the door swiftly and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open with so much force that the hinges creaked loudly in protest. Before he left however, he turned his head slightly so he could see Elizabeth one more time.

"I may not have known my parents, but I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love. You." With that Edward left the house, leaving it in a deadly silence. Elizabeth suddenly felt guilty for bringing that up with no reason, she just felt angry that he didn't have that family bond and he is criticizing hers. But something else stood out in what he said, he lost her?

"Edward… what do you mean?" She whispered to herself, before removing the blanket from her body. She stood up slowly as she hadn't walk all the time she's been bedridden, her head still pounding and her vision spun a little. Pushing herself through the pain and dizziness, Elizabeth stumbled to the door and opened it, before remembering that she was only in her nightgown.

Walking back in the house, she quickly put on her cloak and ran out the house, her bare feet pounding against the leaf-covered ground. She followed the tracks made by Edward's storming, her eyes following them as she ran. Eventually she spotted a figure near the mountain that led to the Frontier, a horse standing next to the figure.

"Edward!" She called out. The person stopped and looked at the nearing woman, a frown clear on his scarred lips. As she came to a stop, only her gasps for air could be heard.

"What do you want?" He spat. Elizabeth stopped her gasping and looked at Edward confusingly.

"Where are you going?"

"New York. I need to get out of here for a while, considering I am 'an orphan who doesn't understand your feelings'!" He snarled, before mounting his horse angrily. Elizabeth grabbed the rein however and looked up at him desperately, she didn't want him to go.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry for what I said." She begged. Edward looked at her and then to the path, before sighing to himself.

"It's too late for that Elizabeth, I'm going. Farewell." He said sadly, before removing the rein from her grip and rode off. Elizabeth simply watched as he climbed up the path and out of her sight, before looking at the ground.

"Farewell Edward." She sniffed, a tear falling down her face as she walked away.

-f-

Connor walked down to Elizabeth's home with a basket of fruit from Diana and Catherine, the women saying that fruit is good for her recovery. He was happy that Elizabeth had people that worried about her now, smiling faintly to himself as he walked over the bridge. A fish jumped out of the water in a frenzy of fear, a larger one shortly following and engulfing the smaller in one bite.

Connor raised an eyebrow at this display of nature before continuing over the bridge, when suddenly the wind started to pick up again. Knowing this could only mean one thing; Connor turned around and saw Mary standing there, a look of panic fresh on her pale face.

_Connor, something terrible has happened! _She cried.

"What is the matter?" He asked, feeling nervous at what the spirit meant. Mary waved her hand and the mirror she shown Elizabeth in her dream appeared, the picture focusing in the glass.

_The one you call Edward has left this land, he is riding for New York! _She explained. The picture showed Edward on his horse, a look of regret clear on his face. Connor looked in shock at the moving picture before dropping the basket, the fruit laid scattered on the ground.

"I must stop him, he is still needed for Elizabeth's sake!" He growled, running to Elizabeth's house to grab her horse. Mary stood there though, a look of sadness glazed her already dull eyes.

_I did not predic__t this, Elizabeth what have you done?_ She sighed, before disappearing from the world along with her mirrior.

Connor skidded to a stop as he reached the house, he knew that he needed permission for the horse but there was no time. He hopped on the horse and kicked its flanks, the horse snorting in protest before it and its rider rode up the mountain. Keeping his body parallel with the galloping beast, Connor kept his eyes forward in hope he could see the Englishman.

"Why would he leave, it makes no sense." He asked himself, confused about the whole ordeal. He pressed on though, he needed to if he wanted to catch Edward. The trees were all but blurs to him as he and the horse rode hard and pushed through the discomfort, their efforts were rewarded with the sight of Edward far ahead. He was now trotting and looked angry.

"Edward!" Connor called, once he was close enough to ensure Edward wouldn't get away. Said Englishman quickly turned his head and silently cursed to himself, before forcing his horse to gallop once more. Connor was too close to him however and with a powerful push from his legs, he lunged at Edward and the two tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!" Edward grunted, his back impacted with the hard, unforgiving ground while Connor fell on top of him. Pushing him off, Edward stumbled to his feet and glared as Connor too got to his feet.

"What do you want Connor?!" He snarled. Connor too glared at Edward, suddenly angry at how hurt Elizabeth must be feeling right now.

"Why are you leaving for New York? I thought that you were staying on the Homestead with me and Elizabeth!" He yelled. Edward remembered what Elizabeth said to him and growled softly, looking up at Connor with golden eyes.

"How could I stay with someone who believed me to just be an orphan who would never understand? That I never had a parental bond with my parents and so could never have an opinion on the matter?" He asked, grabbing his sword and pistol before pointing them at Connor. "My apologies Connor but I am leaving, I apparently hold no more use."

"You do Edward, the spirit of Elizabeth's mother told me that-"

"Spirits? Don't be daft Connor, there is no such thing as a spirit!" Edward spat, before lunging for Connor. Blocking the sword attack with his Hidden Blade, Connor thrust his shoulder into Edward's chest; sending the man tumbling to the ground.

"Spirits are real Edward, they are all around us!" Connor hissed, aiming for Edward's shoulder with his Hidden Blade. Dodging the attack by rolling to the side, Edward aimed Connor's leg with his pistol. A loud bang sounded off and Connor cried out in pain, blood now flowing down from the gunshot wound in his thigh.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Edward spat. Suddenly the wind picked up again and blew unattached leaved in Edward's face, blocking his vision enough for Connor to wrestle the pistol out of his hands. As he aimed it at Edward, a voice suddenly appeared.

_That can be arranged. _Turning both their heads, Edward wiped the remaining leaves from his face and glared at the person who spoke. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Mary standing there, the sunlight shining through her made the point that she was a spirit very clear.

"What the? That's not possible." He spoke. Mary nodded her head before appearing by Connor's side, looking down at Edward with calm eyes.

_It is real Edward. I am a spirit and I am able to sense your future, your fate. It is to stay here and do whatever you can to help my daughter, to continue the legacy of my bloodline. It is your fate! _Mary explained. Edward scoffed at her explanation and stood up slowly, glaring at the two blocking his path.

"Fate can be changed, and I will change mine." He spat. Mary sighed sadly out loud and looked at Edward again, her hands now clasped together in front of her abdomen.

_Yes __fate can be changed, but if you do then you will never know what will happen. Edward your fate has been decided and you need to follow it to have a certain happiness, leaving now is a terrible mistake! _She tried to persuade.

"Staying here would be a mistake! I will change my fate into anything I desire, and no one will stop me!" Edward growled, raising his sword to Connor again. "If you get in my way, then you will die by my blade!"

With that said, Edward lunged for Connor again, this time knocking the Native to the ground. Moving his sword to Connor's neck, Edward stared at him one last time before kicking him in the head, knocking the Native out cold. Sheathing his sword, Edward looked at Connor one last time before mounting his horse again.

_You are making__ a grave mistake Edward._ Mary glared. Edward ignored her and kicked his horse, galloping down the path leading to New York. Mary stood there before moving to Connor's side, examining the wound Edward made to his leg, it was a clean shot through and if he didn't get it treated; Connor would have to amputate it.

_Now you will face the consequences…_

-f-

Elizabeth walked briskly up the path that Connor and Edward rode up, her cloak flowing freely behind her and she was her usual clothes. She was sitting in her house when she decided to tell Connor about Edward, when she found the basket of scattered fruit on the bridge. That was when Mary appeared and told her everything, including the fight between Edward and Connor.

"Please Connor… please be alright." She begged, continuing her trek up the path. It was exhausting and she felt like her legs was on fire when she reached the top, she was still getting use to walking again. After she briefly caught her breath, Elizabeth began to run in the direction of the fight scene. By the way her mother sounded, she knew that Connor was in trouble.

"Connor!" She yelled, hoping that he would answer her calls. There was no response. Taking this as a bad omen, Elizabeth quickened her pace and looked around. She eventually spotted someone lying in the middle of the path, blood forming a pool near his legs.

"Connor!" She gasped, running to her friend's side. She looked at his leg and gasped at the sight, the fabric of his trousers were ripped where he was shot and the wound was clearly visible, the muscles were torn and the bone was snapped in two. Feeling sick at the sight, Elizabeth shook her head as she stared at Connor's face, a bruise on the side of his head suggested that he was kicked and knocked unconscious.

"Why Connor? You stood no chance against Edward." She sighed, before seeing her horse grazing on nearby foliage. Walking over to the horse slowly, Elizabeth grabbed the reins and gently led the horse back to Connor. She picked him up and tried to place him on the saddle, he was really heavy however but Elizabeth, with much effort, managed to get him on the beast. Climbing on herself, Elizabeth looked in the direction Edward rode off and sighed to herself, before riding the horse in the opposite direction.

"This isn't goodbye Edward, this is just temporary."

-f-

The entire room went silent as Jane spoke those words, everyone was shock that Jane actually slept with someone and that it was Hickey over anyone. Jane suddenly felt shy as everyone stared at them in shock, forcing herself to not hide behind Hickey again. It was like this for a few more minutes before William spoke, everyone turned to him as he did.

"Thomas, you're going to be a father?" He asked.

"Don't act all surprised will ya?" Hickey glared, annoyed that everyone thought he wasn't going to sire a child and be willing about it. Charles scoffed and leaned against his chair, looking at the Irishman with distaste.

"Knowing you Thomas, you've already sired hundreds of hell spawns." He spat, earning a glare from Hickey and Jane.

"At least my children wouldn't be moustachioed freaks like yours." Hickey spat back. Charles moved to hit him when Haytham intervened, Raising his arm to stop Charles as he looked at Jane.

"You picked the worst time to tell us Jane, we are needed all over America to keep the peace amongst our ranks and we need everyone we can get." He sighed.

"My apologies Master Haytham but I didn't plan to be with child either." Jane apologized, bowing slightly as her stomach hurt. Haytham rubbed his temples before waving the two off, his hands moving in a dismissive manner.

"Go back to your room, the doctor will be with you two shortly." He ordered. Jane nodded sand turned to leave, grabbing Hickey's hand and dragged him with her so he didn't cause more trouble with Charles. Walking down the hallway, Hickey looked annoyed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Jane raised an eyebrow at his actions and sighed, gaining the Irishman's attention.

"Why do you always fight with Charles?" She asked. Hickey pouted as he thought about why, making Jane chuckle at how ridiculous he looked.

"I 'ate it when people take the piss!" He growled. Jane smiled as her hand slipped into Hickey's, calming her fiancé down. Looking at her, Hickey smirked as he pecked her on the cheek, causing the female Templar to blush violently. She smiled slightly as they reached her room, Hickey opening the door and led her inside.

As he closed the door quietly, Jane made herself comfortable on her bed as she kicked her boots off. She frowned however as she tried to rub them, the pain and discomfort shooting up her legs as she grunted.

"Damn, my feet really hurt!" She groaned. Hickey looked at her for a moment before moving towards her, sitting on the bed and grabbed her feet. His fingers massaged the sore flesh of her feet and a sigh escaped Jane's lips, her head leaning against her soft pillow as her eyes closed. Hickey smiled at the sight as he continued to massage her feet, the calmness was a nice difference from his usual day activities.

A knock on the door disturbed their calm and happy moment as Hickey frowned, before getting up from the bed and answered the door. Standing there was the doctor and by his side was medical equipment, making Hickey suddenly nervous about him examining his fiancé.

"Hello there Thomas, how are you?" The doctor smiled. Hickey shrugged and allowed the doctor in, walking with him as Jane sat up.

"I'm fine Doctor, are ya here to examine Jane?" He asked. The doctor merely nodded and sat with Hickey was sitting just moments ago, and began to examine Jane with various equipment in his bag. Hickey sat on a nearby chair while watching the doctor doing his work, keeping a close eye on what he was doing until Jane shot him a look, stopping him from making that look throughout the time the doctor was working. Eventually the doctor stood up and placed his equipment in his bag, he turned to Hickey and nodded before showing himself out.

"Now where were we?" Jane smirked, lying back on the bed. Hickey smiled and sat back on the bed, continuing on his task of massaging her feet. Jane smiled as she rested her head back on the pillow, her eyes once again closed. Hickey continued this until the sound of soft snoring reached his ears; he turned his head and saw that Jane had fallen asleep; her chest gently rose and fell with her breathing.

Smiling to himself, Hickey slowly removed her bare feet from his lap and took off his leather boots, them falling on the wooden floor with a thud. He moved slowly and softly until he was right next to Jane, before laying his head on the pillow she was on. A soft noise escaped Jane's mouth and Hickey froze, worried that he had awakened his fiancé. When she settled down again, Hickey released his breath and wrapped his arm around her stomach, unconsciously rubbing the slightly enlarged stomach.

Hickey sighed a sigh of relief as he snuggled into the crook of her neck, Jane shuffling closer to the touch and smiled. They remained there as the two lovers fell asleep, together in each other's embrace.

**Well that's this chapter done and now it's time for the assassinations of the Templars to commence! Also say farewell to Edward for a while as he won't appear until later, but he will return.**

**See you guys later and don't forget to leave a review!**


	24. The Birth!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

It had been months since Edward left for New York and everyday, Elizabeth walked to the path he rode on ages ago. She hoped that he had forgiven her and returned, but that was all she had, hope. Hope would not bring him back to her, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Connor's wellbeing was also on her conscious despite his full recovery, much thanks to Achilles and the two lumberjacks' wives. She repeatedly tried to make amends for his injured leg but every time Connor forgave her, saying that it was Edward's doing and not hers. Elizabeth felt guilty still though, as if she didn't push Edward away; Connor wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire.

"He's not returning is he?" She sighed. The wind blew gently against her face as she brushed a few locks of black hair out of her face, another sat with her on the tree she was spying the path on.

_No my child. He has changed his fate, it is matter of time before I can tell what fortune he brought upon himself._ Mary explained, watching as two birds soared through the sky. Elizabeth rubbed her temples in frustration and sighed out loud again, this time sounding more like an angered bear than a sad wolf.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't bring up the fact that he was an orphan then he wouldn't have left, and Connor…" She trailed off, looking down at the ground far below her.

_Hush child. You did not know the effects what you said could have affected Connor, he just tried to do what he thought was best, and it proved disastrous. I agree that you should have shut your mouth for once in your life-_

"Thank you mother!" Elizabeth snapped, before smiling at the spirit.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She said gratefully. Mary nodded at her daughter before sensing something coming their way, looking in the direction of the energy source.

_Someone is there Elizabeth, stay low and quiet._ She ordered, before disappearing into thin air. Elizabeth looked in the direction her mother was just looking and raised an eyebrow, it was a man running towards the manor. Keeping her mother's order in her mind, Elizabeth stood up on the branch and jumped onto another one, following the man closely while trying to not get detected.

She continued to follow the man until the branch she landed on decided to not support her weight, snapping clean off the trunk and sending Elizabeth tumbling to the ground. She landed in a few bushes with a dull thud, the noise she created alerted the man who drew a tomahawk.

"Ow…" She groaned, pulling herself out of the bushes slowly. The man she was trailing stood there with tomahawk in hand, a unsure look on his face as he closed in on Elizabeth. Noticing his advances, she quickly jumped back and drew her Hidden Blade, even though the small blade would be no match for the much bigger tomahawk.

"Stay there, I mean you no harm." She spoke slowly. The man paused and looked at her confusingly, she too was confused at why she was speaking so slow. She didn't with Connor, and yet she knew that he could speak English. This man though, he could only speak his Native language for all she knew.

"Why are you speaking so slow?" He asked, his English perfect. Elizabeth felt her face flare up with embarrassment and cleared her throat nervously, she didn't know that he spoke English!

"S-Sorry. I-I am Elizabeth, you are?" She asked. The man sheathed his tomahawk and stared at Elizabeth, making her feel more nervous.

"I am Kanen'to:kon." He replied. Elizabeth stared at him with a deadpanned look, does Native have a name that is impossible to say?!

"Got a nickname?" She asked. It was Kanen'to:kon's turn to look confused as he stared at her, before shaking his head. Thinking for a few seconds, Elizabeth snapped her fingers and smirked.

"I'm going to call you Tubby." She grinned. Kanen'to:kon however was not as enthusiastic about the nickname as she was, in fact he hated it.

"Might I ask why you are in such a hurry to get to the manor Tubby?" Elizabeth asked, her facial expressions were serious. Kanen'to:kon ignored what she called him and sighed, an angered look on his face.

"I need to speak with Ratonhnhake:ton about our village." He explained. Elizabeth nodded and walked past him, gesturing him to follow with a flick of her hand. Kanen'to:kon nodded and followed as the two made their way to the Davenport Manor, unaware of what the near future will hold.

-f-

Knocking on the door loudly, Elizabeth waited a few seconds before growling to herself. She was about to knock a second time when Connor opened the door, a look of confusion on his face as he saw his childhood friend.

"Kanen'to:kon? What are you doing here my friend?" He asked. Kanen'to:kon looked at Connor sadly before he spoke, his voice holding clear urgency.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, our village is in danger." He spoke. Connor looked at his friend urgently now, moving more out of the door as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"People came a few days ago telling us that the land our village was on would be sold, we were told to leave." Kanen'to:kon explained. Connor furiously moved towards him, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You must refuse!" He spat. Elizabeth sighed to herself before deciding to butt into the conversation.

"There is nothing your people can do to stop them Connor." She explained. Kanen'to:kon nodded as Connor glared at her, who glared at him back ten times stronger. It wasn't her fault that what she said was the truth!

"Your friend is correct Ratonhnhake:ton. We tried to remain but the white men were persistent." He spoke. Achilles appeared at the doorstep as the three tried to work out what they were to do, his eyes trained on Connor.

"The man buying the land is called William Johnson." Kanen'to:kon revealed, Elizabeth immediately recognized the name.

"He is a Templar." She growled.

"He is. You need to be careful Connor, Templars are highly resourceful if nothing else." Achilles explained. Connor turned his head and growled, clearly angry now that his people were being threatened.

"What do you have me do Old Man? I made a promise to my people!" He hissed. Achilles just looked at Connor before thinking of something, a few moments later he sighed to himself.

"Go to Boston and find Samuel Adams, he will help you in your mission." He ordered. Connor nodded and out of the corner of his eye, Kanen'to:kon held out his tomahawk. Taking the weapon, Connor turned to one of the pillars of Achilles' manor and embedded the blade into the smooth wood, much to Achilles' dismay and Elizabeth's amusement.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked angrily. Connor turned to Achilles and pointed at the embedded tomahawk.

"When my people go to war, we place a tomahawk to signify the start. Only when the danger has ended do we remove the weapon." He explained. Elizabeth looked at the weapon and smirked, clearly amused at Achilles' raging.

"You could have used a tree!" Achilles yelled.

"Haven't you ever damage someone's property before Old Man? It's great fun!" Elizabeth smirked, receiving a cold glare from the dark man.

"No Elizabeth, I cannot say I have." He replied dryly, clearly not amused by her light joke. Connor and Kanen'to:kon ignored the two and walked down the steps towards the stable, their actions noticed by Elizabeth as she ran after them.

"Hey wait! I'm coming with you Connor, as the man you're after is my target as well." She explained. Connor just nodded and continued his way to the stables, a look of determination on his face.

"He really wants to save his people…" She sighed. Kanen'to:kon looked at Connor before looking at Elizabeth, an unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes.

"The village was all he had left, all he had to protect. Don't you have something dear to your heart that you wish to protect?" He asked. Elizabeth looked thoughtful know, realizing what Kanen'to:kon was asking her.

"No. The person I cared about is Connor, and he doesn't need protecting." She replied, before slapping Kanen'to:kon on the back hard. The action caused the Native to stumble slightly forward and grunt in surprise, the woman was surprisingly strong for her size.

"I have to go now, farewell Tubby!" She grinned, before running off with Connor. Kanen'to:kon stood there rubbing his back sorely, before shaking his head.

"O:nen ki' wahi Ratonhnhake:ton."

-f-

Connor was silent throughout the whole journey to Boston, much to Elizabeth's annoyance. She understood Connor's angst to hurry up and stop William from buying his people's land, but being an angst teenager wasn't going to help. Sometimes she wished he was older or at least acted like it.

When they finally reached Boston, they took off on their mission to find Samuel Adams. Elizabeth remained with Connor as they walked through the busy streets, she didn't know what Samuel looked like and so she didn't want to get lost in Boston.

"There he is." Connor whispered, before quickening his pace. Elizabeth felt something snap as she grabbed his sleeve, stopping him abruptly.

"Will you please stop acting like a moody teenager?!" She snapped. Connor glared at Elizabeth and pulled himself from her grip, before storming over to Samuel as he was trying to calm two men. He started to speak with him and after a few minutes, he walked back to Elizabeth with Samuel in hand.

"Hello there young lady, you must be Elizabeth." He smiled. Elizabeth stared at him unconvinced before faintly nodding at him, not in the mood now to deal with anyone.

"I say that your reputation as a heartless, cold-blooded killer clearly overestimate you. You are obviously a well-mannered lady." He continued.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Samuel took that as his queue to shut up and turned to Connor, who obviously was in a worst mood than Elizabeth.

"I will help you find William Johnson but first, you must help me cripple his tea extortion." He explained. Connor wasn't pleased with his offer but none the less accepted, he had to if he was to find William and stop his attempts at buying his land.

"Very well, walk with me Connor." He said, before turning to Elizabeth. "It's best if you leave us be, this is men talk."

Scoffing at the sexist remark, Elizabeth glared at Samuel before walking past him. As she walked past Connor, he nodded at her and proceeded to leave with Samuel. Elizabeth waited until they were far enough from her, before following them stealthily. She stuck to the crowds as she eavesdropped on the conversation they were having, only hearing small bits.

"You act as if they were the same as yours, they are not." Connor spat, clearly angry to whatever Samuel said. The elder shot Connor a look before continuing their talk, Elizabeth too far to be able to hear what he said. Connor didn't look pleased however as he scoffed, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

Suddenly angry yelling reached Elizabeth's peak hearing, causing her to push her way through the crowd towards the source. Samuel and Connor too heard it and were already at the place, an angry Frenchman's home. Elizabeth pushed her way to Connor's side and winked at him, causing him to smirk a little.

"You have been listening in, have you not?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and chuckled as the Frenchman threw the contents of his chamber pot on the taxman outside, before opening the door and tackle him off the porch. Connor took this as his queue to step in and turned to Samuel and Elizabeth.

"Go to the Green Dragon, I will be with your shortly." He told Samuel, who nodded and left. He turned to Elizabeth and gestured for her to follow him, before walking up to the fight and slash one of the men's neck with his tomahawk. Elizabeth quickly followed with a stab to the kidneys with her Hidden Blade, allowing the corpse to fall to the ground before fighting his comrade.

She ducked as the man swung for her head and stabbed his leg, the man yelled in pain before falling to ground. As he did, Elizabeth ended him with a swipe to the neck. She turned to see Connor end another one of the men when she felt someone hit her in the back of the head, sparks of light appeared in her vision as she turned around and stabbed the man in the eye. The last one fell to the ground and immediately Connor moved to Elizabeth's side, who was clutching her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Elizabeth looked over at the Frenchman and smiled, the man returned the smile albeit more bloody.

"I think I am not the one you should be asking." She smirked, nodding her head to the man. Connor looked embarrassed as he turned to the man and apologized, the man waved his hand dismissively.

"I am fine friend, merci by the way for helping me." He said gratefully. Connor helped Elizabeth straighten herself and was pushed aside as she moved towards the Frenchman, looking at his injuries for a few moments.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Oui, I have been through worst." He grinned, before clapping his hands together.

"I should by you a drink someday." He said to Connor, who waved his hand.

"I appreciate that…" He trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Stephane Chapheau."

"Stephanie?" Elizabeth asked shocked, Stephane clearly not amused with her mix-up.

"Stephane. It is French."

"Stephane, I will love that." Connor finished. Elizabeth noticed that Stephane hadn't offered her anything and coughed, catching the two men's attention.

"What about me? I helped too!" She pouted, before pulling her hood back up. Stephane gasped slightly as he recognized her, smirking a little as he raised a finger.

"You are Elizabeth Crozan, the most feared Assassin in the whole Colonies." He smirked. Elizabeth grinned as she nodded, feeling her ego being boosted as Stephane continued to worship her. She didn't know he liked criminals.

"You are truly a inspiration! You never follow the laws these British pigs and do what you please, of course some of the things you do is less savoury but the point is still there!" He grinned. Connor watched as Elizabeth grew more arrogant before clearing his throat, gaining their attention.

"We should go now."

-f-

Jane read her book again as Hickey laid on her stomach, entranced with her baby's kicking. Their baby. Jane didn't mind as she found the stroking relaxing but now a growl erupted from her stomach, informing the two that she was hungry.

"Hickey, can you get me the usual?" Jane asked, earning a groan from her fiancé as he sat up. He hated grabbing Jane her food as it consisted of the most disgusting things, fish with fresh oranges and bread. What would force her to eat this?!

"Fine." He groaned, before leaving the room. Jane sat there reading before the baby kicked again, causing to groan and place a hand on her stomach. The vibrations from the baby travelled up her hand and caused its mother to giggle to herself, she smiled to herself as she thought of the name she was going to give it. That was when it hit her, she didn't know the gender of her unborn child and still hadn't came up with a name for it.

According to the doctor, it was only a matter of weeks before the birth of her child and so, she and Hickey needed a name. Another kick pulled her out of her muse and the smile returned, her hand rubbing the swollen bump. She was very conscious about her weight these last few months, which shown when she nearly bit Charles' head off when he made a comment. It took Hickey and Haytham to be able to pry her off him.

"Ow!" She yelled in surprise, jumping up slightly. She looked at her stomach and once again yelped in pain, this time it was more severe. Fear began to course through her veins as she felt a wetness form between her legs, the pain still coming.

"H-Hickey!" She called out, her plea remained uncalled as her fiancé was too far away to hear. She called out again and bit her lip to stop her cries of pain, tears now forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Somebody help me!" She yelled. A few moments later, the door slammed open and stood there was Haytham. He looked at Jane in worry before she cried out in pain again, this time he ran to her side and laid her back on the bed.

"T-The baby!" She gasped, before crying out again. Haytham knew immediately and ran back to the door.

"I need a doctor now!" He yelled, the nearby Templars heard him and scurried off to find the doctor and Hickey. Haytham turned around and moved back to Jane's side, holding her hand to reassure her. Eventually the doctor came running through the door with a few midwives and proceeded to push Haytham out, closing the door behind him. Haytham waited there while every single Templar arrived, too nervous to even lean against the wall.

"Where is Hickey?" Haytham asked. Moments after he asked that, Hickey came bolting down the hallway. Skidding to a stop, he looked at Haytham worryingly.

"Wot's 'Appening, someone told me t'at Jane is givin' birth!" He gasped, his face slightly pale. Haytham nodded and Hickey's face grew paler, he moved towards the door.

"You want to see her?" Haytham asked. Before Hickey could answer, a scream ripped from the room.

"HICKEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" The whole group looked at the door and then back to Hickey, who was very pale and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Nah I'm good."

**Tadaa! Next chapter will be the Boston Tea Party and the birth of Jane's and Hickey's child, I need a name though. Maybe you guys can help *hint* *hint* also if this chapter feels a bit quick, it's because I want to get to the Tea Party and all that! **

**Anyway see you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	25. Baby Name!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

As Connor and Elizabeth entered the tavern Samuel told them, the all-to-familiar smell of alcohol reached their nostrils. Connor gagged at the stench while Elizabeth just smirked, completely used to the smell. She grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him to Samuel and another man sitting at the bar, talking about something that she did not know.

"Ah Connor!" Samuel greeted, patting Connor on the back. Connor shot a disgruntled look at the touch and shrugged him off, causing the group to fall in a awkward silence. It soon worn off as Samuel gestured the two towards the man he was talking to, a smile on his face.

"This is the owner of the tavern, William Molineux." He explained. William stood up and shook Connor's hand, who once again appeared disgruntled at the touch and glared at William when he let go. Elizabeth nodded at the man before sitting down, stealing his drink and gulping it down before he could say anything.

"I see you have made some friends Connor." William said, ignoring the fact that Elizabeth just took his drink. Stephane appeared behind the counter and grabbed the mug Elizabeth was holding, earning a cry of protest before he produced another one. A grin appeared on Elizabeth's face as she thanked the Frenchman and gulped down more of the disgusting liquid, some dribbled down the corner of her face before being wiped away.

"I think you had enough." Connor whispered, taking the mug away from the woman. Elizabeth groaned in protest before crossing her arms, leaning the stool she was on onto its back legs.

"What information have you got on William?" She asked, beating Connor to the question. William moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small bag, throwing it on the table.

"We have word that he is smuggling tea into America, one of his men tried to sell me this." He explained, pointing at the bag. Elizabeth grabbed the bag and weighed it in her hand, distinct smells of tea waft into her nostrils.

"With the price their charging for tea, they will be able to buy your people's land in no time Connor." She huffed. Connor scowled before turning to Samuel, the bag of tea placed back on the table.

"What would you have me do?" He asked. Samuel rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers, an idea pooped in his head.

"You could destroy the crates of tea being shipped in from England, that would stop the money income." He explained. Elizabeth stretched her arms out and let out a yawn, before standing up from the stool.

"Let's get this over with." She yawned, before grabbing Connor by the arm and dragged him outside. The two men bid them farewell as they left before resuming their conversation, drinking from new mugs. Elizabeth walked out of the door and almost immediately, ran into a man carrying a crate. The object fell out of his hands and opened upon impact, spilling its content across the ground. Bags of tea.

"Sorry." She said, not really bothered about the man. Said person growled at the woman and moved towards her.

"Watch where you're going wench!" He spat. Elizabeth stopped and turned around, as did Connor, both drawing their weapons and staring at the man threateningly. Taking the hint, the man turned and ran like a frightened dog. The two watched him run before sheathing their weapons, turning to carry on with their mission.

"So to the docks then?" Connor asked. Elizabeth nodded as she looked around, taking a mental note to where they were going.

"Yes. With luck, the crates will still be there." She sighed, before spotting another man carrying a crate. Smiling to herself, she quickened her pace a little and moved towards the man, shoving him in the shoulder with hers so he dropped his crate. The wooden object fell onto the ground with a satisfactory crack and the tea spilled out of it, ruining the merchandise.

"Keep moving." She hissed into the man's ear. The man gulped before nodding, fleeing from the scene when Elizabeth retracted her head. She wiped her hands together with a smirk before turning to Connor, gesturing him to follow her to the docks.

-f-

As the smell of salty water evaded their nostrils and the screeches of seagulls assaulted their ears, the two knew that they were near the docks. They moved through the decreased number of people more easily as they searched for the crates of tea, Connor leading the way with his eagle vision. He suddenly stopped and pointed at one near the water, before pointing at another one on a docked boat.

"There's one over there and another one on the boat." He revealed. Elizabeth nodded and pointed at the one on the boat.

"You go for that one, I will destroy the other." She ordered. Connor nodded before jumping into the water, splashing some onto the rim of Elizabeth's cloak. Wiping the liquid off, Elizabeth scowled briefly before walking over to the crate Connor pointed out. Grabbing a small explosive, Elizabeth looked around to make sure there were no guards around before attaching it to the crate.

Quickly she ran away and surely, an explosive shortly sounded off. The people around the crate jumped in fright before taking that as a queue to leave, scurrying away like startled rats. After the first explosion ended, another one could be heard from the boat, well destroyed boat now. Looking at the sight, Elizabeth saw Connor swim to the edge of the docks and drag himself out of the water.

"There are still more, come on." Elizabeth said, walking to the other side of the docks to find the crates. Connor shook his robes free of the stubborn droplets before following closely, resembling a loyal dog for a second.

"This is going to be a long day." Elizabeth groaned to herself.

-f-

It was night time when Elizabeth and Connor reached the dock where the large ships containing tea crates were occupying, Samuel, William and Stephane not far behind them. Samuel moved to Connor's side and whispered something to him, earning a grunt from the Native.

"I will help Connor, just tell me what to do." Stephane offered, nodding at Connor. Said person nodded back at Stephane before walking towards the guards blocking entry to the ships, he pointed at them and whispered to Stephane, who walked over to the group and assassinated one of them. The others quickly started a fight with him and soon fell to his butcher knife, corpses forming at the Frenchman's feet.

Stephane wiped his knife and returned to Connor's side, waiting eagerly for the Assassin's word again. Walking past the corpses, Connor and the others boarded the ship and grouped so Samuel could discuss the plan.

"Dump tea. Kill the guards." Elizabeth interrupted, spotting guards and William's men running towards them. The others spotted them too and went to dump the tea crates overboard, excluding Connor who drew his tomahawk while Elizabeth drew her sword. She heard splashes as the crates were unmercifully thrown overboard before she had to duck when a guard swung for her head, the blade whistling over her head.

She stabbed the man in his legs before knocking him down with a stab through the neck, having no time to dodge as two gunmen took a shot at her, forcing Elizabeth to use the corpse as a shield. Dropping the corpse, Elizabeth rushed forward and slashed one of the gunmen in the chest, before grabbing his arm holding the rifle and shot the other.

Turning around, Elizabeth yelped as she felt a sword dig into her shoulder, grabbing her pistol and shooting the man responsible. Removing the sword, she examined the damage and sighed in relief, just a scratch. She didn't have long to celebrate though as more boarded the ship, attacking her and Connor. Disposing of another man, Elizabeth turned to see a guard sneak up behind Connor, who was busy dealing with a gunman.

Grabbing a knife from her belt, Elizabeth threw it and smirked as the blade dug into the man's skull, him falling to the ground. Connor turned to see the action and nodded gratefully towards Elizabeth, who smirked before elbowing someone in the face. She felt pain burn in her back and turned, stabbing another man and kicking his comrade overboard. She could feel blood stick to her ruined cloak and growled as she grabbed a crate, throwing it into the chest of one of the men and kicking him overboard with the crate.

The number began to thin as the crates disappeared into the waves of the sea, Elizabeth thankful personally as she began to feel the fatigue set in. As the last men fell to their blades, Elizabeth leaned against the edge of ship and looked as Connor looked in the direction of something. She looked in the same direction and growled, spotting two people standing a distance away. William and Charles Lee.

"Connor, Elizabeth. We saved the last one for you both." Stephane interrupted, a crate in his arms. Connor and Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the crate together, Connor holding it above his head while Elizabeth tried to hold on, having to stand on her tip-toes so the crate was on her fingertips. Connor glared at the two Templars watching before throwing the crate overboard, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Now we kill them." Elizabeth growled, moving to leave the ship when Connor grabbed her arm. She turned to her friend and growled, not appreciating the touching.

"They do not need to die." He said bluntly. Elizabeth pulled against his grip and hissed, clearly growing more angry by the second.

"Connor, they need to die!" She spat.

"Connor is right Elizabeth, besides you are injured." Stephane back up, walking to their sides. Elizabeth pulled herself from Connor's grip and turned, noticing that the Templars were no longer there.

"Damn it, I could have had them!" She snarled, glaring at Connor for his incompetence.

"William has lost his chance to buy my people's land, he does not need to die." Connor tried to explain. Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head bitterly, a scowl on her face as she glared at the Native.

"You better be right Connor." She snapped.

-f-

It was several hours until the screaming stopped and the crying replaced it, the Templars breath a sigh of relief while Hickey looked like he could faint. Most of Jane's screaming consisted of threats directed to the Irishman, as he was the one who caused it to her. Haytham opened the door and gestured Hickey to enter, who nervously walked in. Lying there on the bed was Jane, sweat rolling down her face and her hair wild and untamed. She saw her fiancé enter and glared at him, causing Hickey to freeze with he stood.

"It's a boy." One of the midwives said, handing the baby over to Hickey. Unsure on how to hold the infant, the woman instructed him and turned her attention to Jane's wellbeing. Staring at the baby, Hickey felt a connection between him and the infant. He knew that he was finally happy, now that he had a child.

"What is his name?" Haytham asked, watching from the doorway. Hickey looked at him before looking at Jane, who was exhausted after what she went through. She looked at him with dull eyes and sighed, brushing some of her damp hair out of her face.

"John." She replied, before going to sleep. Hickey gripped onto the bundled child and smiled, his eyes sparked as the baby yawned and grabbed his finger, refusing to let go.

"He's a healthy one." The doctor noted, packing his equipment away in a bag. Hickey grinned at him before walking out the room, showing the other Templars his new son. William looked at the small child and smiled, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Hickey.

"He's a fine boy." He complimented. Hickey grinned and thanked his elder, before he looked over to Charles.

"See, my child isn't a moustachioed freak." He smirked triumphantly, holding the boy so Charles could see his face. His face plump and pink and his eyes were screwed together while he slept, giving an aura of adorableness. Charles only scoffed at the infant's father before looking away, grumbling something under his breath.

"What's the lad's name?" Jonathan asked, moving by William's side so he could see the child.

"John." Hickey replied, grinning at the similarity of names. Jonathan gave a small smile before patting Hickey on the back, earning a chuckle from the Irishman. The last person he saw was none other than Benjamin Church, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the bundle in Hickey's arms. The Irishman instinctively brought the bundle closer to her body and glared at the surgeon, anger boiling as Benjamin just smirked at him.

"Stay away from my wife and my son, or else." Hickey threatened, setting the atmosphere to frosty. Everyone turned to face Benjamin, even Haytham gave him a look as Hickey turned his back to him. A scoff came from the surgeon, causing Hickey to grit his teeth.

"As I said before drunkard, you will never be a good father." He sneered. Hickey turned quickly to rip the smug bastard's head off when Haytham stood between the two, an angered look on his face.

"Hickey, go back into the room. Benjamin, I wish to speak with you." He hissed, walking past the surgeon and shot him a look. Benjamin growled to himself before following, looking at Hickey angrily until he left. Hickey scowled before bidding farewell to the others, entering the room to get a well-deserve rest. He smiled as he watched Jane sleep, her face finally peaceful after what she just been through.

Placing the infant in its new bed, Hickey moved towards the large bed and sat on it. He removed his leather boots before allowing them to fall to the floor, hearing them land as he crawled underneath the covers to join his fiancé. His arm snaked across her stomach and his head rested on the pillow next to hers, watching as Jane slept her worries away. Fatigue soon set in and Hickey found it more difficult to keep his eyes open, them soon closing and snores ripped from his nose and mouth.

It would be a few hours until John awoke and demanded food.

**The baby is here and he's called John! Thank you Victory Goddess for the name and the name for a girl, I was going to have the child be a girl and call her Mary but then I remembered that there was already so many female Ocs of mine and Jane hates her mother, so it wouldn't have made sense for her to call the child Mary.**

**But thank you anyway!**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	26. Assassination and Last Time!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

It has been six months now. Elizabeth's twenty-seventh birthday came when the snow started to fall and Connor gave her a bow and arrows, offering that he would teach her on how to use them. Accepting the offer, Elizabeth found that she had talent in using the bow, much thanks to Connor's teachings.

But even though she had forgiven Connor for sparing William and Charles Lee, she still had a feeling that something would happen soon, that their fight for Connor's land was not over yet. She tried to speak to Connor on the feelings but he always shrugged them off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

One day in early summer, Connor was training in the basement of the Davenport Manor. Elizabeth sat not too far away, observing the Native's fighting style. He preferred to use brute strength to overpower his enemies, fighting like an untamed wolf compared to Elizabeth's composed style.

That was when they heard the door upstairs open abruptly, the sound of wood smacking against the wall echoed throughout the house. The two looked up the stairs before slowly ascending, Connor drawing his tomahawk and opened the secret doorway to the kitchen. That was when they heard a voice.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! Ratonhnhake:ton!" It was Kanen'to:kon. Sheathing his tomahawk, Connor quickly moved into the hallway and spotted his friend, Elizabeth right behind him.

"Kanen'to:kon, what is wrong?" He asked.

"William has returned to our lands with enough money to buy them." Kanen'to:kon explained. Connor stood forward quickly, a snarl curled on his lips.

"How can that be, we destroyed the tea?!" He snarled. Achilles heard the commotion from the hallway and appeared behind Elizabeth, who was really pissed off now.

"The Templars are resourceful if nothing else." He chirped in.

"See Connor, I told you that they would return if not taken care of! Now your people are in danger because you are so naive!" She spat, pushing past Connor and Kanen'to:kon. She stopped by the door and looked back, an angered look on her face.

"I'll wait for you two by the bridge." With that she was gone. Connor groaned while Kanen'to:kon shook his head.

"We need to go. The longer we wait, the more chance William has at buying our people's land." Connor sighed, walking out of the manor with Kanen'to:kon by his side. The two quickly ran to the stables by the side of the house and grabbed two horses, a brown stallion and a white one. Mounting the large beasts, Connor nodded at Kanen'to:kon and rode down the path leading to the bridge.

"Elizabeth seemed quite angry with you." Kanen'to:kon noted, speaking in their native language. Connor sighed as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face, a scowl on his face.

"She has a cynical view on the world. If you're a threat, you need to be taken care of. Or else you could prove to be a threat, that is why she's like that." He growled. Kanen'to:kon looked straight forward and thought about what Connor said, he knew a lot about the hooded woman.

The two saw the bridge come into their view, and at the end was Elizabeth. By her side was her horse, a large speckled mare with a scar running down her neck. The horse greatly resembled her owner, scarred and focused on the job that needed to be done. No burdens were allowed, even if themselves were the burden.

"Took you long enough." Elizabeth hissed, annoyed at Connor for his idiocy. Ignoring the hostile words, Connor just watched as she mounted the mare. Glaring at the Native, Elizabeth turned her horse and took off, knowing her way to the Johnson Hall already. Kanen'to:kon raised an eyebrow at Connor before following Elizabeth, Connor himself growling in frustration before he too followed.

-f-

Elizabeth watched from a distance the manor that was called Johnson Hall, property of the Templar William Johnson. That was where they would strike, while Johnson was busy trying to negotiate with the Iroquois Leaders. She continued to watch the area like an eagle while Connor talked to Kanen'to:kon, speaking in their native language.

"Time to go Elizabeth." Connor suddenly said, moving to Elizabeth's side and jumping onto a branch below. Elizabeth turned and bid farewell to Kanen'to:kon before quickly following the retreating Connor, jumping onto the same branch below. She watched as Connor's figure disappear behind a haze of green leaves before calling out, making sure not to fall off the branches she was landing on.

"Connor, wait up!" She yelled. That was when she heard voices. Cursing underneath her breath, Elizabeth stopped and looked down. She wasn't near the manor yet, so there shouldn't have been guards this far out. There was. A patrol to be exact. Grabbing her bow, Elizabeth fished an arrow out of the quiver attached to her belt and hooked it on the string, pulling back and aimed for the leader's head.

She was about to released when two arrows pierced the two guards next to the leader, the corpses falling to the ground before the leader quickly joined them, an arrow lodged in his eye. Elizabeth just sat there confused as all the group joined their friends on the ground, before Connor suddenly appeared beside her.

"Try to keep up." He growled, before moving towards their destination again. Elizabeth blinked before following closely behind, her bow readjusted across her chest like Connor's. They had to cease their tree-running as they reached the open area surrounding the manor, instead jumping down into the bushes below. Using the foliage to cover their presence, Connor quickly grabbed a nearby guard and dragged him into the bushes, Elizabeth ending him with a stab to the neck.

Exiting the bushes, Elizabeth and Connor crept up a hill that was on the side of the manor so they could get a clear view of the negotiation. Their bodies low to the ground, Elizabeth peered at the group down below and glared as William appeared out of the house. The Iroquois Leaders noticed the Anglo-Irish walked towards them and then looked at each other, already knowing their answers to his questions.

"We will not sell our lands to you Johnson." One of the Leaders spoke, his face lined with wrinkles. William clapped his hands together and moved towards them, two guards either side of him.

"Please reconsider, we will protect you from the threats of the Patriots and British." He spoke calmly. The leader scoffed and stood up, his mind already made up and would not be swayed.

"If you wish to protect us, give us weapons to defend ourselves." He spoke. William shook his head before gesturing to his guards, who sneered and produced their rifles.

"So be it. I offered you a olive branch, and you knocked it from my hand. Perhaps you will respond better to a sword." He spoke calmly again, the two guards moved towards the Leaders threateningly. Connor quickly moved up the hill and onto the hill, leaving Elizabeth behind to defend the Leaders.

"God damn it Connor, I thought I was the one to kill the bastard!" She hissed quietly to herself, jumping down to stop any of the Leaders from getting hurt. She reached the others just in time to stop the guards from attacking, stabbing one underneath the arm and kicking the other in the chest. William stood back to avoid Elizabeth's blade and turned to run when Connor jumped on top of him, thrusting his blade into the flesh of his neck.

"Damn it Connor!" Elizabeth hissed, shooting another man in the head. Connor glared at her before turning back to William, listening to his final words as Elizabeth kept the guards off. She grabbed a rifle from one of the corpses and tossed it to the Leader that rejected William's offer, him catching it and weighing it in his hands.

"Make yourself useful and help me!" She growled, before receiving a blow to the head from behind. As she fell to the ground, the Native shot the man responsible in the face. With her vision blurred, Elizabeth groaned as she forced herself to stand up again. The guards decided that it was not worth it to risk their lives now that their leader was dead, running away as Elizabeth grabbed her bow and arrows. Lowering the weapon, Elizabeth groaned as she staggered over to Connor, who was saying William's final rites in his language. Finishing them, Connor stood up and turned to Elizabeth, a worried look on his face.

"Elizabeth, Johnson said something… involving your sister." He said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she rubbed her head, now intrigued at the mention of her disowned sibling.

"What is it Connor?" She asked. Connor sighed before staring at her, his expression serious.

"She had a child. You are an aunty, you have a nephew."

-f-

Jane sat there staring at bunches of papers lying on her desk, John chewing on one of his toys on her lap. He was six months now and started to teeth, meaning Jane and Hickey were kept up most of the nights trying to lull him back to sleep. Now she was very tired and Haytham weren't giving her any more breaks, as she had the time she was pregnant off and two weeks after the birth so she could rest.

Rubbing her temples, Jane let out a growl of frustration before placing the papers to one side of her desk. She stood up and held little John in her arms as she exited her room, she wanted to find someone to take over her work for a few hours. Her prayers were answered as she spotted Jonathan walking down the hallway, a smile on her face as she walked up to him.

"John, could you do my work for a few hours?" She asked, balancing a squirming John in her arms. Jonathan raised an eyebrow as he smiled at John, cooing as he placed with one of his fingers.

"Alright Jane, may I ask why?" He asked. Jane wiped a few strands out of her face as she sighed, John now releasing the elder's fingers.

"I just have to take John somewhere, I won't be long." She sighed. Jonathan nodded and with a smile, went to Jane's room to finish her work for her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jane walked down the hallway while trying to hush John. She didn't want Haytham finding out where she was going.

"Behave child." She whispered. The child took his mother's warning and settled in her arms, letting out a big yawn. Exiting the building, Jane fixed her hat so it covered her eyes and walked towards the carriage, the driver sitting on his seat at the front with the horses.

"You ready miss?" He asked. Jane nodded and boarded the carriage, taking a seat at the back while balancing John on her legs. She felt the carriage move and looked down at her son, taking in all his features. He had her eyes and Hickey's hair colour, he would also look like his father when he grew up. John was tall for a baby and also heavy, meaning Jane had to use both arms when carrying him.

"Sit still child." She hushed, before closing her eyes. She didn't fall asleep though, as she was too worried about the place they were going to visit.

-f-

As the carriage slowly came to a stop, the door was opened and Jane exited it. She thanked the driver and slowly walked up the hill in front of her, little John squirming in her arms as she did so. Stopping the child before she nearly dropped him, Jane reached the top of the hill and sat down in the short grass. She placed John in the grass next to her before producing a rose from her pocket, placing it on the upturned dirt.

"I know I hate you." She began, her words still holding the hate she felt years ago. The wind began to pick up as John started to coo, looking around until he saw someone start to appear behind them. Jane kept her eyes forward though, trained on the gravestone in front of her.

_Mary Charlotte Crozan_

"I thought you would like to see you grandson, John." She finished. The spirit of Mary fully appeared behind her and smiled down at John, who moved closer to the spirit until his mother stopped him.

_He's beautiful._ Mary smiled, bending down so she was at the baby's eye level. John laughed as she pulled a funny face before holding his arms out, wanting to go and meet his grandmother.

"Be thankful for this visit." Jane spat, venom now dripping from her words. Mary stood up and looked at her daughter sadly, she knew what she was about to say.

_Jane, I am truly sorry for-_

"Save it. I know what you were about to say." Jane interrupted, before standing up and grabbing her son so he rested peacefully in her arms. She finally turned to see her mother standing there, her pale face now twisting in agony. She just scowled and moved past the spirit, before stopping at the edge of the hill.

"This is the last time I am visiting here, farewell mother." With that said, Jane walked down the hill and back onto the carriage. She just sat there as the door was closed, looking up at the spirit on the hill. She felt no regret. No sympathy for her mother. What she done to Jane was unforgivable, and now that she is dead, she won't be given a chance to do it with John.

As the carriage left the scene, Mary just stood there gazing into the distance. Her body not moving and her lips not speaking, she had lost the will to do so. Her eldest daughter had just had a son, and she was not allowed to see the little baby. She sighed sadly to herself before she started to disappear, flakes of her spirit being eroded into nothingness.

_I'm so sorry Jane. I never meant to cause you so much pain, so much rejection. I just wished I could have taken it all back, but I can't. I am doomed to wander these lands until my spirit is appeased, until revenge is Elizabeth's. _She spoke softly, her voice now like silk.

_All Templars must die, and that means you too must fall by her blade. Just don't bring your child into this ancient mess, or Elizabeth will be forced to take him out too._

**Sad ending for a great chapter! Now that William is dead, we can now look at the assassination of John Pitcairn. I was thinking about three chapters for each Templar and maybe four for Hickey, as I know we all love the bastard. Also who will kill him, Connor or Elizabeth?**

**Find out in the chapters to come, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Bye!**


	27. Kidnapped and Finally Together!

**For all those who noticed the change in the description of this story, I have made the story now a Connor/OC one. About Edward, he will be returning but after the argument they had, they simply couldn't put it behind them. And about the age difference, boohoo get over it.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do won my Ocs.**

Elizabeth sat on a chair in her home sharpening the arrows so they were razor-sharp, capable of slicing through the toughest hide of any animal. It was now a year and she had been restless for most of it, having found out she was an aunty after William's death. She tried to find the Templar hideout and take the child to no avail, as Connor continuously stopped her from going.

"Jane, why?" She growled, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She stopped her sharpening and placed the arrows back in her quiver, which was propped up against the wall. Standing up, Elizabeth glared at the quiver before kicking it away, a yell of rage ripped from her throat.

"Bitch!" She snarled. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her slim neck, the ending flowing like the tail feathers of an eagle. She slammed the door open and walked out, rubbing her temples to try and calm her now raging head-ache. That was when she saw him. A man walking down the pathway to the Davenport manor, a letter in his hand.

"What's made Connor so fucking popular?" Elizabeth muttered to herself, before walking in the opposite direction. She was in no mood to deal with anyone right now, right now she needed some peace for once in her life. Stopping by the river, Elizabeth sat down and crossed her legs. She rested her arms on her thighs and sighed, taking in the scenery beauty that was nature.

The wind caressed her cheek as she sighed again, her inner being feeling like it was in a tornado of emotion. She wanted to see John, she needed to get him away from Jane before she poisoned his young mind into joining the Templars. If he joined, then Elizabeth would have no choice but to kill him. It pained her thinking that way.

She noticed Connor storming across the bridge with a horse in hand, making his way to her house. She sighed to herself before standing up, making her way to Connor quickly.

"Connor!" She called out. Said Native turned to her and smiled, grabbing a letter bearing a seal and handed it to her. Elizabeth stared at it until she grabbed it, skimming it over as Connor spoke.

"It is from a man named Paul Revere. He wishes for us to come to his aid and said that John Pitcairn would be there, our next target." Elizabeth's ears perked up at the mention of John Pitcairn, another one of her targets. Maybe with luck, she could get him to spill the location of Jane. She moved past Connor and walked to her home, Connor not too far behind.

"We shall leave immediately then. But I am to kill this one." She huffed, going to the side of her home and grabbing her house. Connor grunted before mounting his steed, while Elizabeth mounted hers and set off. She galloped down the path to the Frontier with Connor by her side, for once in the last few weeks. She smiled.

-f-

The trip was long and tedious, Elizabeth groaning as she dismounted the horse. The beast moved to graze on some grass along with Connor's horse, while their owners walked up to the house the letter spoke off. Elizabeth knocked on the door and almost immediately, a short man opened it. He wore dark green clothes while a dull hat sat on his head, a smile on his face as he grabbed Elizabeth and Connor by the shoulders and pushed them in.

"Welcome Connor and Elizabeth, we have been waiting for you two!" He grinned, pushing the two hooded people into a room full of men. Connor scowled at the overly-happy man and turned away from him, instead scowling at the wall. Elizabeth brushed her shoulder and scowled as well, still scowling at the man.

"You said John Pitcairn would be here." She growled, impatient to already kill the man.

"We have bigger problems then that." Paul spoke, looking serious now. "The British army are marching for Lexington and Concord, we have to warn the residence."

"And you want us to help?" Connor interrupted. Paul grinned again and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, who shrugged it off with a look of distain. Paul paused for a second before continuing with his talk, explaining what they were going to do. That was when Elizabeth dozed off, her eyes looking everywhere except where they were meant to be.

"We will tell you where John Pitcairn is if you help us." That was when Elizabeth switched back on as she moved towards Paul, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the door with Connor in her other arm.

"Come on then, the sooner we do this, the sooner I can find Pitcairn." She hissed. Paul gave Connor a terrified look before they were outside, Elizabeth looking around for the horses. Only her mare could be found.

"Bollocks. What do we do now?" She sighed, grabbing the mare. Paul went to the back of the house and grabbed another horse, moving back to Connor.

"You and Connor will have to share that horse, I'll lead the way." He instructed. Elizabeth mounted the horse before Connor followed, awkwardly getting on the back of the mare and nodded to Elizabeth. Kicking the horse, she urged backwards slightly as they began to move. Paul was in front of them and lead the way down the dusty path, before suddenly turning left through a forest.

"Where are you going?!" Elizabeth snapped, until she saw the patrol coming their way. She swore under her breath and quickly followed Paul into the forest, the trees fled from the cover of the trees and continued into the town of Concord, along the path until a lone house came into view.

"We're here." Paul smiled, dismounting his horse outside the house and walked up the path. Elizabeth and Connor too dismounted the mare and followed Paul, similar to children following their mother to church. Knocking on the door, Paul waited a few seconds before an elderly-looking man opened the door.

"The British are coming through here, warn everyone you can." He informed. The man nodded before closing the door, leaving Paul and the others to go and warn the others. Mounting his horse again, Paul looked back to check that Elizabeth and Connor were on the mare. He rode off to another house to warn more people, lasting a few hours.

-f-

Stopping outside the last house until they were to go and warn a man named Prescott, Paul dismounted and walked up the stone path. Elizabeth groaned as her muscles began to ache, remaining on the horse while Connor got off. She watched as the two knocked on the door, Connor looking back until the door opened. Speaking could be heard from the horses and Elizabeth sighed, until a Regular appeared behind the man.

"Fuck, run!" She shouted. Paul and Connor ran as the Regular called his comrades, Paul jumping on top of his horse and rode off. Elizabeth waited until Connor jumped on the horse before she kicked the horse, both riding off as the Regulars stopped. Connor made himself more comfortable as they rode down the path and into the forest, the trees closing in on them until the coast was clear.

Slowing her horse down to a trot, Elizabeth found Paul not too far ahead. She rode up behind him and followed until they reached a lone house on a hill, and then dismounted the horse before anyone else did. She kicked the door twice before pausing, Connor and Paul catching up to her just before a naked woman covering her chest ran from behind the house.

"Humph." Elizabeth scowled, looking away as a man wearing just his underwear appeared. Connor scowled as well while Paul just groaned while rubbing his eyes, feeling an oncoming headache.

"The British are coming Prescott, go and warn the Patriots. Also put some pants on." Paul warned.

"At once!" Prescott grinned, and then opened the front door to his house. With that out of the way, Paul, Connor and Elizabeth returned to the horses. Turning to the two, Paul clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Now all we have to do is warn Hancock and Adams." He grinned, mounting the horse again and set off. Elizabeth and Connor did the same and rode just behind Paul, keeping an eye out for any patrolling Redcoats. They passed through the empty streets of Concord on their way to Lexington, the streets deserted except for an occasional stray dog or cat. The horses gave a snort when they reached Lexington, throwing their heads back in protest to their long journey.

"Not too far now." Elizabeth soothed, rubbing her mare on the neck. The horse responded with a whine before settling down, continuing with the task on hand. Suddenly, Paul stopped in front of them and dismounted, moving towards the home of Hancock-Clarke. Elizabeth felt fed up with the dismounting and remounting and stayed where she sat, Connor being forced to go for her.

As she watched the two walk up the path leading to the oak door, she felt a hand snaked around her mouth. Her immediate instinct was to struggle, her screams muffled by the hand over her mouth. The person holding her hostage moved his head to her ear and whispered, his voice laced with a London accent.

"Keep moving and you won't live another second." He hissed, before mounting the horse Elizabeth was on. Elizabeth sneaked a peek at the house and saw Connor turn around, the look on his face when he saw Elizabeth spoke only of fear and panic.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, running towards the horse she was on. The man grinned at the Native before kicking the horse, both him and his hostage riding off into the darkness. Connor froze as he stared into the distance the man rode off into, anger flashing in his eyes as he grabbed the other horse. He mounted it and looked at Paul, Samuel and Hancock, he nodded at them before riding off after him.

Elizabeth felt the horse move with speed and grace as the man jumped over the fence into a field, the crops growing being trampled. She still struggled slightly against the man's grip and was only rewarded with a bruising grip on her mouth, which was closed to prevent her from biting the man. She looked around to see if Connor followed, her only hope being shredded as she was only greeted with darkness.

The man pulled the horse to a stop and dragged Elizabeth off the beast, her landing on the side before she was pushed on her stomach. Her arms were pulled painfully behind her back and bound with what felt like rope, her legs now kicking in the air to try and deter the man. He only growled before grabbing his pistol, flipping Elizabeth on her back and pointed it in front of her face.

"See this? If you keep squirming like a fish then I will shoot you where it hurts, but won't kill you. So you'll be in pain, bound like a criminal…." He spat, before grabbing a bag the size of her head. "…And blindfolded."

Elizabeth screamed as he placed the bag over her head, the last thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes glaring down at her. She struggled as she felt herself being placed back on the horse, the man remounting and rode off again. She didn't want this to happen, he had to do something and fast. She head butted him.

"Shit!" The man cursed, pulling on the reins accidentally. The horse reared up in pain and sent the two riders tumbling to the floor, Elizabeth seizing her chance and crawled away from the potential murderer. She heard curses behind her and the click of the pistol, that was when she heard the bang and the searing pain in her left calf. Screams of agony escaped her legs as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears now falling down her face and absorbed by the bag.

"Fucking hell." The man growled, footsteps heard coming closer to the paralyzed Elizabeth. She turned on her back and rested her head on the grass, gasps was all she could muster for words. The pain doubled as the man roughly picked her up, whacking her in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. Darkness was all Elizabeth could see and so she didn't notice any difference as she fell unconscious, her body falling limp against the man's grip.

He sighed as he picked up the unconscious person and threw her on the back of the horse, mounting it and riding towards the camp of the British. His eyes kept forward as he reached it, ignoring the wolf whistles and the snide comments the soldiers provided as soon as they laid eyes on Elizabeth. He rode towards the large tent near the middle of the camp and gently slowed the horse to a stop, dismounting and grabbing Elizabeth's unconscious body, throwing her over his shoulder.

He left the horse where it stayed as he entered the tent, throwing the fabric over his head and shoulder as he entered. The tent was large with a desk covering in distorted papers, near one of the walls where a large plan written on it was group of men. The man standing next to the written plan was the Templar, John Pitcairn. Noticing the tow entering, John nodded at the man and gestured him to place her in the set behind his desk.

Doing so, the man placed Elizabeth on the chair and bounded her arms further around the back of the chair, removing the bag from her head when he finished binding her. That was when he noticed a woman leaning against the wall, her hat covering her eyes but he knew that she was staring at him. When he removed the bag, the expression of the woman changed from not bothered to completely shocked.

"Where did you find her?" She hissed, pushing herself from the wall and towards the man and a bound Elizabeth. She pushed him aside and kneeled down, holding Elizabeth's head up so she could get a better look. A bruise on the corner of her mouth from when she was restricted could be seen and her leg was still bleeding, causing Jane some concern. She turned to the man and punched him in the face, him stumbling backwards while holding his cheek.

"What do you do to her?!" she spat, looking down at the wound in Elizabeth's leg again. The man rubbed the cheek and moved towards Jane, about to start an argument when John stepped in.

"That is enough you two!" He snapped, before gesturing to Jane.

"I thought you would be a little more thoughtful about the mission Jane." He sighed. Jane scowled at him before gesturing to Elizabeth, who was now stirring from her forced sleep.

"I'm sorry that I have only just found out my sister is alive! I thought she was dead by my hand for three years, so I'm sorry that I am a little pissed off at bastard over there!" She spat, before pushing past the man and left the tent. The man rubbed his bruising cheek and looked at Elizabeth again, who had woken up again. She groggily looked up and noticed that she was tied up, a snarl on her lips as she struggled against the rope's grip.

"Nice sleep?" The man smirked, his white teeth shining against the glow of the candle. Elizabeth glared at the man before she recognized him, a shocked look in her eyes as she opened her mouth, her throat hurting from all the screaming she did.

"Edward?"

**Cliffhanger! You have to hate them, and yet stories wouldn't be half as fun without them! So Edward is now a Templar and betrayed Elizabeth and Connor, so now more love between them. **

**See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	28. Don't Surrender!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Connor groaned as he lifted himself from the neck of his horse, his eyes half-closed and bags rested underneath them. He was exhausted, for he was searching for the man who kidnapped Elizabeth all night. He managed to catch a glimpse of the man before he rode off into darkness, he wore a hat that was red in colour and his face was scarred. That was it though.

"Where are you?" He growled, galloping down the road now. He spotted something imprinted into the ground, they were hoof prints and by them was a tuff of black fabric, and blood. Dismounting his horse, Connor moved towards the clues and picked up the tuff of fabric, it smelt like Elizabeth's scent. Looking at the blood next to him, Connor spotted scratches on the ground. There was struggle and for a moment, Elizabeth was getting away.

"This is not good." He muttered, mounting his horse again and began to gallop besides the hoof prints. His eyes were trained on them until they brought him to a place where his heart sank, a British Army camp. Stopping his horse before he could get spotted, Connor activated his Eagle Vision and looked around the front, hopeful that they left Elizabeth in one of the front tents.

No suck luck.

Growling to himself, Connor turned the horse and rode for Lexington. A battle was to ensure and he was needed to defend the town, despite just losing one of his best friends. He rode hard throughout the whole journey and when he reached his destination, he roughly pushed his way through the guards. He felt angry for the whole situation, nervous to what they were doing to her, but most of all…

He felt guilty for not being there with Elizabeth.

-f-

Elizabeth groaned as she woke up from her short sleep, her neck and back hurting from being in this position for too long. She heard the joints in his shoulders and arms crack, a sigh of happiness escaped her lips. She looked up and realized that only one person was here, Jane. In her hands was a bowl of some sloppy goo, steam long gone and suggested that it was cold.

"Here." She spoke, forcing a spoonful into Elizabeth's face. She resisted however and pulled her head back, earning a growl from her elder sister. Grabbing Elizabeth by the back of the head, Jane forced the spoon into her mouth and tilted her head up, forcing Elizabeth to swallow the disgusting food.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth spat, kicking at her sister only to find they had tied her legs together as well. Jane smirked as she watched her sister struggle, standing up and glared down at her. She moved to another chair and sat on it, crossing her leg over the other and looked at Elizabeth, a new expression on her face that spoke of curiosity.

"How did you survive?" She finally spoke, her voice surprisingly quiet. Elizabeth ceased her struggling and winced, remembering the painful events that added another scar to her collection. She looked down at her leg and noticed it was bandaged, the smell of salt and alcohol was heavy as they used them for disinfectant.

"Connor, he rescued me after you left and brought me to the Homestead, his home. You deserted me, yet again I wouldn't expect more of a Templar." Elizabeth spat. Jane snarled and quickly stood up, sending the chair tumbling to the ground.

"At least the Templars are honest! You Assassins go killing people and calling it justice, slaughtering people simply because they stand in your way of your twisted idea of freedom!" She hissed, before rubbing her temples angrily. "We simply want order so peace can set in, freedom won't help anyone. You should know that, considering you followed no rules for all your life."

"So instead of having a chance, a voice. You simply mean for people to follow your every command, like we're nothing but dogs! That is not life, that is just surviving!" Elizabeth spat. Jane just scoffed and moved towards the entrance, throwing the fabric over her as she left Elizabeth alone. She sat there for a few seconds, feeling the rope dig into her flesh. Except for the wrist part of her right arm.

"My Hidden Blade." Elizabeth realized, smirking to herself as she activated it. The blade slipped through the bracer and pressed against the rope, Elizabeth moving her arm in a cutting fashion as the sound of cutting rope could be heard. She grinned as the rope finally gave and fell to the floor, freeing her arms from their imprisonment.

"Now for Pitcairn." She spoke to herself, looking at her arms. She slowly stood up before grunting in pain, her leg causing her a degree of pain and discomfort. She couldn't get to Pitcairn like this, she knew that much. Limping towards the plan on the wall, Elizabeth read it with surprised eyes. They were planning to attack the town of Lexington along the bridges, that was where the Patriots army was located.

"Having fun reading our plan?" A London voice asked charmingly. Elizabeth quickly turned her head and saw Edward standing by the desk, a pistol aimed at her head. Backing away from him, Elizabeth glared at the Englishman with all her hatred.

"And to think I once loved you." She spat. Edward's eye twitch and the grip on the pistol hardened, his finger on the trigger drew closer.

"The feeling is mutual." He glared. Elizabeth just scoffed and placed a hand in her pocket, before drawing a throwing knife and throwing it at his hand. Letting a growl of pain escape his lips, Edward dropped the pistol as the blade dug into his hand. Elizabeth wasted no time with a quick sprint and tackled Edward to the ground, her Hidden Blade resting by his throat.

"I stay my hand today because you were once my friend, but be warned when the Templars are dead and you have nowhere to go, I will be waiting to take your life." With that, Elizabeth grabbed Edward's pistol and knocked him out with a whack to the head. She stood up and looked down at Edward, as if he was a mess that a dog left behind. Turning around, Elizabeth ducked to avoid a blow from Jane. Kicking her legs, she watched a Jane fell to the ground before she went down with her.

Kicking her sister away, Elizabeth scrambled for the pistol and aimed it at her. Jane saw this however and moved the pistol as Elizabeth fired it, the shot going through the top of the tent. Now the whole camp was rushing on top of them, two guards entering the tent and restrained Elizabeth, both grabbing her arms and forcing her to stand up.

Jane stood up and glared at her, a cut could be seen on her cheek during their struggle. She looked down at an unconscious Edward just as John entered the tent, confused as he saw the scene before him.

"What happened?" He asked Jane, who walked to Elizabeth and ordered the guard to put her right arm out. Elizabeth struggled as Jane undid her Hidden Blade and took it to John, who studied it with precise accuracy. Jane shot Elizabeth a look as he finished looking at the weapon and handed it back to her, who tucked it into the confinements of her jacket.

"Tie her up again, we are heading out for Lexington." John ordered the two guards, who nodded and grabbed the rope from their belts. Elizabeth snarled as they tied her arms behind her back once again, struggling against their grip before they pushed her forward. She began to walk out of the tent and into the world outside, her eyes kept forward as the rest of the army noticed her.

"Hey there baby!" One of them called out, and soon enough most of them were participating in the comments. One stood too close to her however and out of a fit of rage, Elizabeth grabbed his head with her leg and pulled him to the ground. She stomped on his face and glared at the others, daring them to come close to her. She felt a violent push in her back and she fell to her knees, her injured leg begging her to stop.

"Get up." Jane spat from behind her. Elizabeth stood up and kept walking to the edge of the camp, occasionally sending glares at anyone she laid eyes on. As they reached the edge of the camp, John mounted one of the horses and Jane the other. Elizabeth stood there until the guards pushed her forward, silently saying for her to walk as the Templars rode for Lexington.

Elizabeth watched as John conversed with Jane before growling to herself, the guards behind her now having rifle with sharp bayonets that they feel the need to poke her with. Hissing in anger at the two guards, Elizabeth turned slightly and glared at them. The two weren't deterred by this and kept poking her, causing Elizabeth sigh in frustration.

This was going to be a long walk.

-f-

The sound of shouting and gunfire jolted Elizabeth from her daydream as she looked around, she was in Lexington and by the bridges were the Patriots. She growled as she was pushed forward with John riding in front of her, the shouts became louder. She tried to look at the scene before her but John's horse was too wide for her to look around, what she did noticed was someone on the other side riding in between positioned Patriots. It was Connor.

"Con-!" She tried to call out, but was stopped when one of the guards placed his hand over her mouth. She just watched as they neared the bridge and stopped, John moving forward slightly to address Connor personally.

"Native! We would like your surrender now, if you want no more blood to be shed!" He shouted. Elizabeth saw Connor scoff and smiled, before feeling the guard push her forward some more.

"The only blood that will be shed is yours!" Connor called back, drawing his tomahawk. John smirked and moved his horse, talking as he did so.

"I'm afraid the only blood that will be shed today…" He began, moving his horse so Elizabeth could be clearly seen. "…is your friend's!"

"Elizabeth!" Connor called, moving forward only to be stopped by a man. He turned to him and began talking, well shouting in Connor's case, before he looked at Elizabeth sadly.

"We will return your friend if you surrender!" John shouted. Elizabeth realized that she was just a bargaining chip for the Templars, she knew that they would play Connor's feelings so he would surrender. She struggled against the guard's grip and managed to remove his hand from her mouth.

"Don't give in Connor! Don't surrender, I will fucking kill you if you do!" She shouted, the guards panicking to silence her. Connor looked at her and then the men, who were watching the scene with curious eyes.

"But Elizabeth…."

"No buts! Keep fighting Connor, for both of us!" Elizabeth shouted, until the guards grabbed a piece of fabric and gagged her. Connor watched in shock as they dragged her forward, making her go down on her knees and pointed their rifles at her. Elizabeth looked in fear at Connor and silently begged him not to give in, Connor glared at the men before he did something dangerous. He charged at them.

Taken aback by the sudden charge, the guards panicked with their rifles but by then it was too late. Connor decapitated one of them with his tomahawk and the other fled in fear for his life, allowing Connor to take Elizabeth to safety. Placing her on the horse with him, Connor rode back to the Patriot side and dismounted. He helped her dismount and turned to John, who was furious that he had lost his hostage.

"Let's win this." Elizabeth smirked. Connor nodded and mounted his horse again, he ran back and forth ordering the Patriots to fire upon the crowding British. All this time, Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed on Jane, who was ordering the British to fire upon the Patriots. With a glare from her sister, Jane turned to John and whispered something to him. With a nod, John turned to his soldiers and shouted.

"Fall back!" The soldiers ran from their positions and quickly fled with their leaders, moving down the streets away from the bridges. Jane looked back at Elizabeth and scowled, before riding after the others. Elizabeth limped over to Connor as he rode over the bridge, dismounting and walked over to the man he previously talked to. As he did so, Elizabeth noticed something made of leather in the road. Walking towards it, she realized that it was her Hidden Blade.

"Jane must have dropped it." She muttered, picking up the weapon and fastening it to her wrist. She flicked her finger and the blade popped out, the blade shining dangerously in the sunlight. She retracted the blade back into the bracer and limped towards Connor, who was staring at the bodies that littered the streets.

"They were people too, fighting in what they thought was right." He mumbled. Elizabeth sighed and stared at them too, but not of sympathy as she witnessed what they were personally.

"They are monsters Connor, taking what is not theirs and slaughtering innocent people to get it. You saw what they did all those years ago in Boston, that is the future if they succeed." She hissed, before leaving Connor to stare at the bodies. She mounted his horse and looked over at him, a smile on her face now.

"Thank you for rescuing me again." She grinned. Connor smiled faintly and mounted the horse as well, riding towards the meeting point the man told him. He was to accompany Samuel to the speech George Washington was holding, for he was appointed as Commander-in-Chief for the Patriot Army. He rode gently due to Elizabeth injured leg and sighed, feeling Elizabeth sag as sleep took over her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Connor rested his head on her shoulder and watched as they rode for New York. He breathed deeply as the smell of nature invaded his nostril, for once in a long time he felt in peace. Elizabeth stirred slightly before settling again, snuggling into Connor's chest. A blush formed on his cheeks as he rested his head again, staring at the road in front of them.

What he didn't notice was Mary staring in the distance, watching her daughter ride for New York with a smile on her face.


	29. I Killed Him!

**Wow, a lot of people have reviewed this story saying how much they love it. I-I'm flattered!**

**Welcome to this story: Setaflow and xZeldaxXAnimusx!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth sighed as she kicked a nearby stone half-heartily, standing outside the building that George Washington was having his acceptance speech. As a woman, she was forbidden from entering the meeting and was forced to wait outside, Connor entering the building with Samuel. Bored out of her mind, Elizabeth decided to take a look around New York for a while, considering it was her birthplace after all.

She passed so many people who just looked at her, before looking the other way when she glared at them. She knew exactly why they were doing this, she knew that they knew who she was. That was when she decided it was less stressful to take to the rooftops, climbing up with the skill of an Assassin. Lying on the roof peacefully, Elizabeth stared up at the clouds that were floating by.

_Enjoying yourself? _Mary asked, appearing by Elizabeth's side suddenly. The hooded woman held back a scream of fright and rolled away, glaring at the spirit when she held her composure together.

"When are you going to stop magically appearing like that?!" She hissed. Mary smiled at her daughter before patting the space next to her, the tiles not making a sound as she was not technically touching them. Elizabeth crawled over to her mother and sat next to her, looking over the streets below.

_I see you and Connor are getting friendly with each other. _Mary shrugged, smirking at her daughter. Elizabeth felt her face flare up and looked away, covering her face with the palm of her hand.

"C-Connor and I are just friends Mother!" She stumbled, trying to calm her red face. Mary just chuckled and looked over the whole of New York, her eyes able to see through the buildings and nature that the living could not do.

_I am now able to sense your new fate… _She revealed, looking at Elizabeth more serious now. Elizabeth just waved her hand dismissively and sighed, remembering what she said about her and Edward. The pain of his betrayal still struck deep, not as much as her sister's betrayal but still deep.

"I am not interested." She simply said, brushing her hair out from in front of her eyes. Mary raised an eyebrow and frowned, able to sense what her daughter was feeling.

_I see that you have met up with Edward. _She sighed. Elizabeth scowled at the mention of her ex-friend and looked away, glaring hatefully at anyone walking below.

"He betrayed us…" She spat, her words dripping with venom. She recalled all the things Edward had done for them, and then the look on his face when Elizabeth awoke from her unconscious sleep. He was not the same Edward she knew and loved, he was different, cold. And the Templars were responsible for this.

_I know. When he left, the Templars saw it as a chance to recruit someone close to you, and they went after Edward. He is a danger Elizabeth, for he knows something the others don't._

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, facing her mother once more. Mary looked at her daughter and suddenly the world around them blackened, Elizabeth looked around and saw a flicker of light in front of her. The flicker expanded into a blinding light and Elizabeth covered her eyes, only uncovering them when she found herself somewhere difference. It was the homestead.

_Where your home is located. _With that, flames suddenly appeared and engulfed the whole buildings, the residents Elizabeth knew ran from the flaming infernos and died at the hands of the armed Templars. Elizabeth looked around and spotted Terry protecting his wife and children, the girl she gave to Diana looked around in pure horror as more people died. They didn't survive long.

Elizabeth looked away from the scene and turned to see Connor, fighting so many Templars that he couldn't do it. That was when she saw herself, fighting her way to Connor's side. It wasn't long when they were captured and brought to their knees, two people coming forward and standing in front of them. It was Edward and Jane, and voices could be heard now.

"Edward you bastard! Why are you doing this?!" Her self screamed in anger, dirt and smoke covered her already dirty face. Edward just stared at her before pulling out his pistol, aiming it at Connor's head.

"We have to get rid of the Assassins, so the world can get used to order." He explained, before pulling the trigger and ending Connor. Jane just stared at the corpse in shock, this was obviously not meant to go to plan. Elizabeth just stared at her friend's corpse and cried out in despair, calling out Connor's name as tears well down her face. Edward turned and walked back to their horses, mounting it and pointed at one of the guards.

"Tie her up, we need to make an example of her kind." He ordered. The man nodded and moved to the grieving Elizabeth, grabbing her arms and tied them behind her back. Elizabeth made no fuss or even attempted to struggle, for everything she loved and cherished was snatched brutally away from her. Jane mounted her horse and turned to Edward, a scowl on her face as she glared at him.

"We were meant to take both my sister and the Native, he was Master Haytham's only son." She spat, clearly angered with Edward's actions.

"What Kenway doesn't know won't hurt him." Edward shrugged, before felling Elizabeth being mounted on the back of his horse. Quiet sobs was all he heard from her and frankly he didn't care, as long as he got back and watched her in chains being led to the gallows. That will be when he shows any emotion, and it will be happiness.

The world turned back to black as the Templars left the burning rubble that was Elizabeth's home, the true Elizabeth shocked at what she just saw. She shook her head and turned to her mother, who had just reappeared.

"Edward would not do that to us, I agree that he now hates me but he wouldn't hurt other people, innocent people, just to get to me." Elizabeth explained. Mary just sighed and the world turned back to normal, the two sitting where they were before the whole illusion.

_Edward is feeling many things right now, hate, betrayal, confusion. He hates you and yet is still in love with you, causing him to feel betrayed that you would say something like that to him. In time, I hope that he will see sense and leave the Templars, otherwise…_

"I will have to kill him." Elizabeth finished, looking down at the carefree people below. Looking back at her mother, Elizabeth continued.

"I will have to kill him soon then, if what you have showed me is true." She sighed.

_It is. _Mary confirmed, taking no pleasure in telling Elizabeth of the impending doom that would befall her friends and home. Elizabeth just rubbed her forehead and scowled, feeling tattered up inside as she would be forced to kill her old friend.

"Elizabeth!" Connor's voice called. Mary just looked at her daughter once last time before disappearing, her voice still lingering in the wind.

_You know what you have to do._ Elizabeth sighed and looked down at Connor, who was standing there looking up at her. Moving to get down, Elizabeth's foot slipped and she fell. The wind whipped at her hood and cloak as a scream of fear escaped her lips, her hands scrambling for something to grab onto. She waited for the impact of the ground and when it never came, she instead heard a grunt and felt the familiar feeling of strong arms.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Connor, realizing that she was in his arms. A blush appeared on her face and she scrambled out of his arms, landing on her feet on the ground. The two just looked at each other before looking away; a few civilians watched the scene before them before getting on with their daily lives.

"Should we get going?" Connor asked, rubbing his arm. Elizabeth nodded and followed as Connor led the way, they were heading for Bunker Hill to help the Patriots fight the British. That was where they will strike down Pitcairn and with some luck, Edward.

-f-

Elizabeth didn't like Bunker Hill, mostly because of the death and the horrific injuries the soldiers sustained. The screams of agony and fear weren't helping either as Elizabeth watched Connor talk to Israel Putnam, saying that he would disable the ships that were bombarding the battlefields and keeping the Patriots at bay. She watched as Connor walked back before glaring at Putnam, not pleased with his attitude towards Connor.

"Come with me Elizabeth, we need to disable those ships." Connor explained. Elizabeth nodded and followed as Connor mounted a horse, riding towards the town to reach the docks and the ships. Elizabeth kept her head low as nearby buildings collapsed to the might of the ships' cannonballs, civilians crying out in fear for their lives as they ran from the rubble. She looked forward and noticed Connor dive into the salty water towards the nearby ship, diving in as well and swimming towards the other ship.

As she reached it, her hands gripped onto the wooden hull with enough force to turn her knuckles white. Pulling her soaked body out of the water, Elizabeth carefully climbed the side of the ship and peeked above. Several men were stationed on the ship and were armed to the teeth with weapons, making Elizabeth's job ten times harder. Pulling herself up, Elizabeth stealthily moved towards the base of the main mast and planted the explosive, giving her ten seconds to escape the now ticking time bomb.

Running across the deck, Elizabeth made a dive for the water just as the ship exploded. Everyone on board had no chance of survival as flames engulfed the entire ship, screams of agony disappeared in the roars of the flames. Elizabeth just watched before hearing a similar explosion, the ship Connor was on too set up in flames. Swimming back to the docks, Elizabeth pulled herself onto the wooden docks and waited for Connor to return.

Eventually she spotted him swimming towards the docks she was sitting on, pulling himself onto the docks and gasped for breath. They just sat there for a while, staring at the burning ships with happy expressions. Standing up, Connor turned to Elizabeth with a faint smile on his face.

"Now to finish this battle and kill Pitcairn." He nodded. Elizabeth stretched her arms and stood up, walking with Connor as they mounted their horses again. Now that the bombardment had ceased, the civilians are more settled now and are working to fix what had been broken. The two rode for the settlement of the Patriot army and rode up the hill, hearing shouts from Putnam as he talked to his soldiers. It was a speech to put courage in the cowards and to keep them in line, Elizabeth knew that it was all lies however and just scoffed as Putnam talked.

When he finished and the soldiers scattered to continue the battle, Connor and Elizabeth walked up to him. He was leaning on a desk now looking over the papers on them, a scowl on his face as he turned to the two.

"Having fun lying to your men?" Elizabeth spat, earning a glare from Putnam.

"It's only to keep them in line, all lies I'm afraid." He shrugged, returning to his papers. Connor just scowled at him and crossed his arms, Elizabeth just looking across the battlefield at the swarming numbers of the British.

"I expect an apology when I return." Connor growled, before moving towards a gap that leads to the battlefields. Elizabeth quickly followed him and gulped at the sight of the dead land, feeling fear for what might happen. Connor gave her no chance to talk him out as he charged through the lands, hiding behind cover as the British fired upon them. Cursing under her breath, she ran for the same cover as the British soldiers were reloading. Resting her back against the upturned earth, Elizabeth shot Connor a look before both of them ran for the next cover.

"Shit!" Elizabeth swore as a bullet flew over her head, she fell to the ground and crawled over to the cover. Pulling herself to safety, Elizabeth wasn't given a chance to catch a breath when Connor ran again, this time making it to the end and waiting for Elizabeth. Growling to herself, Elizabeth ran again and sighed in relief when she made it, sweat rolling down her face.

"This way." Connor spoke quietly, making a move when Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Connor…. You go for Pitcairn. I have something I need to take care of." She whispered, her grip on Connor's arm hardened. Looking at her worryingly, Connor had no choice but to agree as he nodded. Releasing her grip, Elizabeth watched as Connor moved away to take Pitcairn's life. She sighed in sorrow before moving towards the tents above her, moving as silent as a shadow. Her eyes looked around for any guards before moving inside one of the tents, finding a doctor with his patients.

"What do you want?" He growled, not happy at the woman intruding on his work. Elizabeth held her hands up defensively and apologized, before leaving the tent and the doctor alone. She hid in some nearby bushes as she spotted a group of guards walking past her, holding back a gasp when she spotted her target, him walking into one of the larger tents.

Moving silently, Elizabeth kept to the back of the camp to avoid the eyes of the soldiers. When she reached the tent, she readied her hidden blade and entered, being greeted by a sword a few inches from her chest. Glaring at her target, Elizabeth moved the blade aside and walked forward.

"Ready to finish me off?" Edward asked, still holding the sword high. Elizabeth said nothing as she drew her sword, the two blades clashing with each other in the battle of life or death. She wasted no time as she swung for Edward, who dodged it with fluent ease. Aiming another swing, Edward dodged it again and kicked Elizabeth's injured leg, causing her to stumble and hiss in pain.

"After all I've done for you, you repay me by trying to kill me?!" Edward hissed, kicking Elizabeth in the chest and causing her to fall into the desk. Grabbing a throwing knife, Elizabeth threw it with accuracy and smirked as it hit Edward in the cheek, scarring the already scarred tissue. Clutching his cheek, Edward glared as Elizabeth stood up.

"I gave you a home, a friend, love." Elizabeth scowled. Edward snarled and slapped Elizabeth across the face, sending her falling to the floor.

"Love that you ripped from me again! Tell me Elizabeth, does your new Native friend enjoy your company, your love!" He spat. Elizabeth scowled and grabbed her pistol, shooting him in the stomach with a loud bang. Clutching his side, Edward just glared down at Elizabeth before stabbing her in the arm with lightening speed. Cries of pain ripped from her throat as Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Feel that pain, hurts doesn't it? That was how I felt…" Edward hissed quietly, stabbing Elizabeth again. "…when you ripped my heart out."

Elizabeth cried out again as the blade dug into her injured leg, the healing wound now pouring with blood again. Her hands clutched at the wound to try and cease the bleeding, her eyes looking up at Edward as he prepared his pistol. This was it, she failed to try and stop him. That was when she felt her hidden blade still activated, and saw that Edward had leaned down to her face to say her last words. Seizing her chance, Elizabeth yelled as she stabbed Edward in the throat.

"Argh!" Edward choked, pushing himself away from Elizabeth. His hand clutched at his neck to try and stop the bleeding, his face already pale from the blood-loss. Elizabeth just sat there as she watched her ex-lover die before her, her face fell with sadness.

"Well I guess this is it then? I haven't known that this was how I would die, I always thought it would have been with you in my arms."

"That life changed when you left." Elizabeth spoke, her voice showing the utter pain she was feeling. Edward just chuckled before falling to his knees, blood falling down the corner of his mouth.

"I guess so. Elizabeth, can you do me one last favour before I die?" He asked, his eyes already dull. "Hold me."

Elizabeth sat there frozen, her mind racing as she nodded at Edward. He smiled and fell to the ground, Elizabeth catching him before he hit the ground. Cradling his head on her lap, Elizabeth stroked his soft hair and caressed his blood-stained face, the red liquid sticking to her fingers. Edward looked up at Elizabeth's face and felt something wet hit his cheek, tears rolling down Elizabeth's face.

"You still care for me then?" Edward gasped. Elizabeth said nothing and instead just nodded, a whine escaped her lips as she rested her forehead on Edward's. His eyes dulled even more as he went limp, Elizabeth's whines now turning into full sobs, her body shaking with her crying.

"F-Farewell Edward…" She sobbed, closing his eyes for the last time. Standing up, Elizabeth moved towards the door and stopped, looking behind her at Edward's body. She sniffed before exiting the tent, realizing that Connor was running away from the guards, his wrist area soaked in blood. Moving silently towards Connor, she waited until they were in a safe area before showing herself.

"Elizabeth!" Connor smiled, moving towards his friend when he noticed the tears. "What is wrong?"

Elizabeth just shook her head as she hugged Connor, sobbing into his chest. "I-It's E-Edward…"

"What?" Connor asked, hugging Elizabeth tightly as she continued to cry.

"H-He's dead. I killed h-him Connor!"

**And let's have a moment for poor Edward, and now Elizabeth is feeling upset about killing him. She had to do it though, otherwise he would have endangered the Homestead.**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	30. Jail!

**I am really not looking forward to writing these next few chapters, if you understand why. Also I'm having problems with my friend from Egypt and so if I don't update in schedule, you guys know why.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Connor trained in the basement of the homestead aggressively over the last few weeks, his ambition for the Templars deaths were still in full. He was worried however, for Elizabeth was slightly down most of the time. Every time he asks her though, she always says she's fine. Connor knows that she wasn't though, as she was hurting over Edward's death.

"Don't lose focus Connor." Achilles spoke, rising from his chair by the stairs so he could watch Connor's progress. Connor just sighed and stoppedhis punching of the training dummy, looking over at his mentor sadly.

"I am sorry Old Man. It is just, Elizabeth is upset and will not tell me why." He sighed.

"Connor. Elizabeth is a grown woman, she will get over this like she has others." Achilles explained, before sitting back down on his chair. Connor leaned against the dummy and crossed his arms, a sour expression on his face.

"She had to kill her friend Old Man, I doubt that she will simply 'get over' this." He scowled. Achilles just shook his head and moved towards the stairs, climbing it before turning to Connor.

"Don't get too attached Connor, it will only lead to pain." He explained, before walking the rest of the stairs. Connor just stood there for a moment before following his mentor, surprisingly angry at what he said.

"What do you mean 'Don't get too attached'? Elizabeth and I are just friends." Connor growled. Achilles just looked at Connor and scoffed, causing the Native's blood to boil.

"Or more than you care to admit." Connor felt something snap, following Achilles to the kitchen.

"Or you could admit that you were wrong! Elizabeth and I are just friends, we are helping each other to get rid of the Templars and already got rid of two!" He snapped. Achilles just grabbed a teapot and looked at Connor with a bored look, scoffing as he walked into the living space.

"Please child, one of them wasn't even a soldier."

"Is that so? Well then Old Man, why not step outside and I will prove to you that I am able!" Connor followed, before spotting two people standing in the living space. One leaning against the wall was Elizabeth, a smirk on her face as she heard most of the two's conversation. The other standing there politely was a man that Connor did not know, Achilles however was pleased to meet the man.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. He is an ally of the Brotherhood and knows who is responsible for the plot against Washington." Achilles explained. Connor just nodded at the man and snuck a look over at Elizabeth, she looked terrible to be honest. Her eyes were red and bags underneath them suggested a lack of sleep, her smirk was false and behind it hid a broken woman.

"…is Thomas Hickey." Benjamin finished, causing Connor to jolt from his staring. Looking at Benjamin, Connor didn't notice the tensing of Elizabeth's shoulders, a scowl on her face as she moved towards the two.

"Where is that bastard?" She growled. Benjamin backed slightly from the hostile woman and took a deep breathe, the woman scared him greatly.

"He is in New York, working in a counterfeiting ring that is printing false money." He explained. Elizabeth looked at the floor as she remembered that day when Jane betrayed her, before looking up at Connor and Benjamin.

"We're going to New York then." She hissed, before leaving the manor to get her horse. Connor looked at Benjamin before following Elizabeth, the other man staying close to the Native. Elizabeth stormed down the path quickly, the critters unfortunate enough to be close to her were greeted with terror, as they fled to the safety of the forest. Elizabeth scowled as she crossed the bridge, remembering the fateful day.

_Dropping the knife to the floor, Elizabeth screamed in pain as she clutched her arm to stop the bleeding. Turning her head, the sheer truth shook Elizabeth's being as tear filled her eyes. Standing there was Jane; the pistol she had just dropped was in her hands and a smirk on her face._

_"J-Jane?" Elizabeth gasped, the pain becoming near-unbearable. Jane continued to smirk at her sister's pain as she neared her; Elizabeth took a step back to maintain distance. Her mind was racing as she made sense of the situation, but she couldn't; this was no joke. Jane had just shot her sister..._

_"Christ Jane, why did you 'ave to shoot me?!" Hickey growled, annoyed at how Jane's plan had turned out. If he knew that he would be the guinea pig in this little 'Master' plan then he would have refused to do the mission, damn this bitch never tells him anything!_

_"J-Jane why?" Elizabeth sniffed, tears now freely flowing down her face. Jane shot a disgusted look at her sister before smirking again, how pathetic the 'great' Elizabeth looked now. It was... exhilarating experiencing this._

_"Quiet baby sister." She giggled, now resembling a psychopath. She walked towards Elizabeth, who was frozen in fear and pain, and raised the pistol so it would rest between Elizabeth's eyes._

_"Just go to sleep..." She whispered, ready to pull the trigger._

Reaching her house and grabbing her new horse, as her old mare was left in the British camp during her capture. Mounting the stallion, Elizabeth rode to the bridge and waited for the others to catch up. She smiled slightly as she spotted Connor and Benjamin, them riding up to her quickly so they could ride to New York.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, receiving a nod from Elizabeth as a response. Moving to Benjamin, Connor gestured him to lead the way, which he did quickly as he rode up the path up the mountain. Connor and Elizabeth gave each other a look, for moral support as they went to kill Thomas. Looking at the path, the two hooded people rode for New York.

-f-

People rushed past the three riders as they continued with their daily duties, not knowing of what would happen soon enough. Benjamin dismounted and was quickly followed by Elizabeth and Connor, who began to talk with Benjamin as Elizabeth looked around. She could hear distant shouting but paid no attention, she was busy looking for one of Hickey's men. She saw Connor and Benjamin walk down the street and quickly followed, continuing to look out for one of the men.

Her work was rewarded as she spotted a man being yelled at by a merchant, pieces of false money crunched up in his hand. Connor and Benjamin also saw this scene and watched as the merchant threw the pieces of paper at the man, who scrambled to collect them as people began to crowd. As he left, Elizabeth turned to Connor quickly and pointed at him.

"You follow him on the ground, I'll take the rooftops." She explained. Connor nodded and went to follow the man on the ground, Elizabeth meanwhile said goodbye to Benjamin and moved towards the houses that was next to the alleyway the man went down into. She quickly climbed it and moved across the rooftops with ease, keeping her eye on the man below. Out of the corner of her, she could see Connor tailing the man. And almost being spotted numerous times, Novice.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth hissed to herself, jumping onto another roof and nearly missing it completely. Pulling herself up, Elizabeth felt her patience deplete almost completely and growled, cursing at the man below her. Eventually she saw the man met up with one of his colleges, the two exchanging words of warning before the new man went on his way to the hideout.

Elizabeth continued to follow him from the air while keeping an eye out for Connor, making sure he wouldn't expose himself and her. They watched as the man hid in a well to avoid the guards, who were completely oblivious to the hiding man. As they passed, the man revealed himself and walked down an alleyway, before moving towards a door and knocked. The door opened and the man entered, leaving Elizabeth and Connor alone to come up with a plan.

Descending from her perch on the rooftops, Elizabeth landed with a thud as Connor neared the door. He studied the object between them and their target before backing up, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to what he was doing before she realized it.

"N-no Connor! You don't know who is in there!" She hissed. It was too late though as Connor collided with the door, sending it flying open and causing the poor guy sitting behind it to fall flat on his face. Elizabeth face palmed herself and glared at Connor as she entered the house, glaring at Hickey as he looked around.

"Elizabeth? I see that Jane was right when she told me that you lived, still I guess we need to put a stop to that." He sneered, before pushing one of his henchmen towards the two. "Get them!"

Connor activated his Hidden Blade and slit the man's throat, who fell to the ground clutching his throat. Elizabeth moved towards Hickey, stabbing and slicing the men that stood in her way. Grabbing a bag of the false money, Hickey jumped through the window and ran off. Seeing her target run, Elizabeth pushed another one of the henchmen out of the way and jumped through the same window.

As she landed, she saw Hickey being apprehended by a patrol of guards. One of them noticed Elizabeth and grinned, moving past the guard holding Hickey to get to Elizabeth. Dodging his grip, Elizabeth stabbed him in the back of the neck. Hickey saw the danger she provided and head-butted the man restraining him, running out of his grip as it loosened. Running after the Irishman, Elizabeth pushed the men out of the way in process.

"Get back here!" She yelled, hearing voices yelling behind her. Cursing under her breath, Elizabeth grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at Hickey's leg. The blade hit its target and embedded into the flesh, causing Hickey to collapse to the ground. Moving towards him, Elizabeth grunted as the guards chasing after them finally caught her, restraining her as the others grabbed Hickey.

"Look what we caught here, the great thief finally brought to heel." One of the men sneered. Elizabeth just glared at him when she noticed two guards dragging someone towards them, it was Connor and by the way he was leaning, he was unconscious.

"Shit…" Elizabeth swore quietly, struggling against the men's grip. The two men sneered at each other before one brought her hand up, ceasing her struggles. She glared at the man before smirking, pushing against the man so her hand rest by his throat and activated her Hidden Blade. The man screamed before gurgling as blood entered his lungs, coughing to try to get rid the red liquid. Falling to the ground, Elizabeth used her free hand to kill the other man and turned to the ones restraining Connor, about to kill them too when someone hit her in the back of her head.

"Urgh…no…" She mumbled, before collapsing to the ground. The guard who knocked her unconscious ordered the others to take these to jail, the men nodding and proceeded to drag the three to their destination. Someone on the rooftops watched as they did so, her hat now resting in her hands as she glared at the group.

"Dammit Hickey…" She swore, before disappearing from view to alert Haytham.

-f-

Elizabeth groaned as she opened her eyes, the darkness surrounding her caused her eyes to hurt. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, Elizabeth slowly sat up and hissed as pain shot through the back of her head. Clutching it, Elizabeth noticed that her usual clothes was swapped for a tatty under gown, all her weapons was confiscated as well. Frowning at the inconvenience of her missing weapons, Elizabeth looked over to the bars and saw people in other cells on the other side.

Moving towards the bars, Elizabeth gripped them hard and placed her head in-between them. She whistled to the man resting on the bars exactly across from her, the man lifting his head to look at her and smirked.

"Rise and shine cupcake." He smirked. Elizabeth just glared at him and looked around, not being able to see Connor or Hickey.

"Have you seen a Native and an Irishman?" She asked. The man rubbed his unshaven chin before pointing down the hallway where guards could be seen, Elizabeth squinting to see who was standing there and gasped as she saw Haytham, Lee and Jane.

"I have to get out of here." She grumbled, before retreating to her bed. She laid back on her bed and waited as the talking grew quieter and quieter, scowling as she began to grow bored. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth noticed someone coming into view. Turning her head, Elizabeth immediately jumped to her feet and hissed at her sister. Jane just stood there before slipping something in between the bars, before leaving. Standing there, Elizabeth waited for a while before moving towards the bars. Picking the object up, Elizabeth stared in shock as she smirked.

It was a key.

**This is really short because I am not in the mood to continue this for a while, problems and all that…**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	31. I promise!

**Hi guys! I am feeling slightly better than before and so decided to write another chapter, and hopefully it will be longer.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

It was a day after Jane wordlessly gave the means of escape to Elizabeth and left, a key to her cell. She couldn't leave yet, as she had no means of helping Connor to escape. So she waited and looked out for anything to happen that would benefit her, but it began to grate on her nerves and slowly deplete her patience. Walking around her cell, Elizabeth moved towards the bars and looked for a shred of hope.

She sighed as no one came that could help, returning to her bed and laid on top of it. She didn't know what was happening to Connor or Hickey and it pissed her off, as she was always kept in her cell. The guards were ordered for her permanent imprisonment until an execution date could be made, not even allowing her to go to the heavily-guarded meeting area that all prisoners were forced to go to, in fear that she would somehow escape.

"Fucking dumbasses." She smirked, feeling pleased with herself that she managed to even install fear in the guards. It took a lot to scare the prison guards and for her to do it, it made her ego inflate a little. Footsteps could be heard now as two guards appeared, keeping as far away from the bars as possible.

"Someone's here to see you." One of them said, keeping his eyes locked on the wall behind Elizabeth. Standing up, Elizabeth skipped to the bars and wrapped her arms around them.

"Really, I'm really fucking popular." She smirked, staring at the person who walked in front of her. Recognizing her immediately, Elizabeth's smirk quickly turned into a frown as she glared at the person.

"You." She spat. The person only smiled as she turned to the guards, handing them a small bag of money. The two smirked at each other before leaving the two alone, Jane turning back to Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Here." She spoke, handing her sister a package. Snatching it through the bars, Elizabeth moved away towards her bed and laid the package on it. Opening it, Elizabeth gasped as she saw her cloak and weapons. She turned to Jane in shock and grabbed her pants, slipping them on and placing the cloak on her slim shoulders. Attaching her sword on her belt and wrapping it around her waist, she grabbed the Hidden Blade and felt it.

Caressing the leather, Elizabeth remembered the previous owner and grumbled something, before attaching it to her right wrist. Turning back to Jane, Elizabeth scowled as she grabbed the bars, the pressure turning her knuckles white.

"Why are you helping me, after all the shit you caused me?!" She snarled. Jane didn't flinch nor move her head, she stood her ground and just stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

"You will not die here in this scum place. When all the Assassin's are dead and your home burn into ashes, then you will have my permission to die." She simply said.

"But won't I be a threat to your beloved husband." Elizabeth smirked. She noticed a twitch in her sister's eyebrow and smirked even more, must have struck a nerve.

"Hickey is in a protected cell now and away from you and your Native friend." She spat, before turning to leave. "This will be the last time I will spare you."

"The feeling is mutual." Elizabeth shot back, watching as Jane disappeared from her view before hearing the yells of men and the thud shortly after, seeing blood pool in the corner of her vision. Seeing this as her only chance, Elizabeth grabbed the key that she hid underneath her pillow and unlocked the door. Opening it, she walked briskly down the hallway to Connor's cell and peered in, spotting the Native sprawled on his bed.

"Connor, it's me." She whispered, looking around to see if there were any guards. As the coast was clear, she turned her attention to the lock and began to pick it. Connor stood up quickly and moved towards the bars, watching Elizabeth work as he kept an eye out for reinforcements. Voices could be heard now and Elizabeth's blood ran cold, her hands scrambling to undo the lock.

"Elizabeth, this is no time!" Connor hissed. Elizabeth shook her head and continued her work on the lock, feeling more nervous as the voices grew closer.

"I just need a little more time." She whispered.

"This is no more time, you must go and now!" Connor growled, grabbing Elizabeth's wrist and looked into her eyes. Accepting the inevitable, Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. Connor slowly released her wrists and stared at her sadly, before looking in the direction of the voices. Elizabeth too looked in the same direction as Connor before slipping her hand into one of the inner pockets, pulling out the wolf totem she received many years ago.

"This will keep you safe Connor." She explained, placing it in his open palm. Looking down at the object, Connor was shocked to find familiar sketching engraved in the wood.

"This is Kanien'keha:ka jewellery." He whispered. Elizabeth nodded and looked straight into his eyes, chocolate brown with a glint of gold that was glazed with sorrow.

"I will come back for you, I promise." She sighed, before leaving Connor alone to escape. Running through the maze-like corridors, Elizabeth hid every time guards appeared. She made it to the front door and quickly dispatched the guards, opening the door with the key she stole and took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked back guiltily as she remembered the promise she made to Connor and left, she knew what she needed to do.

-f-

Connor looked down at the totem necklace Elizabeth gave him, studying the sketching with a skilled eye. He gripped it tightly and looked at the bars, spotting the guards grouping around the men that were murdered. That was how Elizabeth escaped, but how did she kill them when she was too locked up. Looking away, Connor looked over at the key on the floor and scowled, it was the key that he stole from one of the inmates. It didn't work.

"I will speak with Weems tomorrow." He whispered, lying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him, it was a while before he fully fell asleep.

_You and all your ilk…_

_Living in dirt like the savages you are…._

A little more pressure and POP…

Connor felt anger boil in his entire being as those words repeated themselves, being spoken by his most hated enemy; Charles Lee. He was there when his village burned, when his mother sent him away and died. He could have saved her, if only he wasn't dragged away by one of the elders. The words began to create darkness in his heart, Connor being threatened of being engulfed when a voice like silk spoke.

"Child, wake up…" Connor looked around and found his four-year-old self resting on the leafy ground, his black locks covered his youthful face. He spotted a teenage girl by his side and looked closer, feeling somehow connected with her. She wore a green cloak that covered her body and had black hair that reached her mid back, her eyes were green in colour and glazed with concern for the child. Her hands were rested on the child head, searching through his hair to check for any injuries.

"Come on…" She whispered, looking in the direction the Templars left. She scowled and moved the younger Connor on his back, checking his neck for any serious injuries. Sitting by him now, the girl looked around with cautious eyes and looked down at Connor once more.

She remained by his side for a few hours before leaving for his village, hopeful that the Templars were still there. She was shocked to find the village engulfed in flames, keeping in the safety of the trees as she watched it burn. The elder Connor looked away, the girl continued to watch before running towards the village. The Natives looked at her before carrying with their jobs on hand.

"You should go, this is no place for a girl!" One of the male elders shouted. The girl moved towards him and looked at him seriously, shouting over the roar of the flames.

"I can help, just tell me what to do!" She shouted. The Native just nodded and pointed at the children scared out of their minds, the girl nodded and corralled the children in a large group, before moving them to a safe area just outside of the village gates. The girl returned and helped until the flames were extinguished, before she was greeted with the same Native she talked to.

"Thank you for your help." He smiled gratefully. The girl nodded and noticed the boy she rescued earlier, deciding to leave before he spotted her too.

"Please, take this a token of our gratitude." The man smiled, handing the girl a totem. She gazed down upon it and smiled. It was a wooden wolf with weird sketching along the smooth wood, it hanging down on a thick black cord.

"Nia:wen…" She smiled, before leaving the village. What she didn't notice was the boy watching her leave, an eyebrow raised as he smiled.

"Nia:wen." The elder Connor stared in shock as he looked down at the totem Elizabeth gave him, it was the exact same one the girl who helped his village received. He looked at the girl leaving before the picture disappeared and a bright light blinded him, a look of pure shock on his face.

"It was Elizabeth who saved me."

-f-

"Wake up!" A guard spat, jolting Connor was his sleep. Sitting up from the floor as he managed to fall on it again, Connor glared at the guard and stood up. He walked in front of him towards the guarded area prisoners were forced to everyday, the others making racist remarks towards him. Ignoring them, Connor quickly made his way to Weems and slammed the key on the table.

"It does not work!" He hissed. Weems kept his eyes on the book he was reading, giving out a sigh as he spoke.

"What doesn't?" He muttered. Connor bared his teeth in frustration and pointed at the key on the table, his patience running low already.

"The key, it does not unlock the door!" He spat. Weems looked at the key and then to Connor, a smirk playing at his lips.

"It's not meant to, you are meant to swap it with the key of the warden's."

"Where is the warden?" Connor growled, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"The only way to the Warden is to get into the Pit. The way into the Pit, you might not like."

"As if I liked the others, out with it!" Connor scowled, growing more frustrated with the smart-ass. Weems sighed and placed the book on the table, looking over at the Native with a serious expression.

"You need to get into a fight, a big one or it will only serve as entertainment for the guards." He explained, pointing at the group behind them by the stairs. "Try not to die."

Connor growled as he walked over to the group, grabbing one of the men and punching him in the face. The sheer force of the blow caused the man's nose to break and him to fall to the ground dead, the other's jumping in fright before turning on the Native. Connor dodged and punched as much as he could, keeping an eye on how the guards were reacting. At first they were smirking and cheering people on, but as more men died they stood in and hit Connor with their rifles. Connor felt himself being dragged off as he fell unconscious, being dragged to the Pit by the guards.

Groaning as he woke up, Connor noticed that the cell he was in was much more darker and gloomier than his previous one, shouts and insults heading his way as the Warden berated the other cellmates. As he chose to insult the person across from Connor, the Native snuck behind him and stole the real key, swapping it for the fake one Weems created. Opening the door, Connor waited for the Warden to walk away before sneaking through the corridors leading to the 'nicer cells'.

As he reached the cell door separating the nice cells from the others, Connor spotted Weems waiting for him. Glancing at the Native, Weems smirked before pointing his thumb at the cell door on the top level.

"The man you're looking for is in that cell, it seems that even in prison, the people you know can change a lot." He explained. Connor thanked the lanky man and moved into the room, hiding behind the staircase as a guard came into view. Moving up the stairs, Connor sneaked silently towards the door holding his target and opened the door, revealing him sleeping on the bed. Sprinting forward, Connor wrapped his large hands around the man's neck and squeezed. He was cold.

Turning the body over, Connor looked in confusion at the body. It was not Thomas Hickey but the warden, his throat slit right across and blood dried on his uniform. Turning around, Connor glared as he spotted Charles and Hickey smirking at him.

"Well look what we have here, where's your friend?" Charles sneered. Connor scowled and moved forward slightly, holding the totem he received tightly in his hand.

"She has escaped, so you will die if I fail." He spat, before lifting his head up slightly. "I guess that is what people like you deserve, you do nothing but kill people who do not share your views!"

Charles chuckled out loud and looked at Thomas, who chuckled with him and stared at Connor. "Guilty as charged."

"This is wot we're goin' to do, we'll blame ya for the plot of good old Georgie and maybe put the murder of the warden on ya too. Ya did kill him after all." Hickey grinned, moving to Connor's side. "And then…"

Connor snarled as he turned to Charles, he could not be executed for something he did not do. So he charged for him, but with the superior fighting skills and experience. Charles managed to restrain him easily against the door frame, his arm resting in Connor's throat. A look of sudden realization washed over his face as he stared into Connor's eyes, the same hate that a Native child had all those years ago.

"The child in the forest was you!" He realized. Connor coughed and snarled at him, glaring down at him with hate-filled eyes.

"I told you I would find you." He choked out, the burning of his lungs showed that he needed to breathe. Charles began to laugh, his white teeth glimmering in the moonlight.

"And so you have!" He grinned, before pushing further on Connor's throat. Letting out a choked cry, Connor felt himself fall into unconsciousness. The world around him turned black and as Charles released him from his grip, Connor could no longer stand up and crumpled to the floor.

_I will come back for you, I promise_ Elizabeth's voice spoke. Connor groaned as his vision completely went, himself falling unconscious.

_No…. I'm afraid you won't…_

**That is this chapter done and the next I will work on right away! It might come out tonight or early tomorrow but it will come out. And thank you to XxZeldaxAnimusxX** **for being so kind to me during this period of pretty much depression. Thank you so much for your review!**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	32. Hickey's Death!

**I've written this right after posting the previous one and I regretted every word I have wrote in this, my heart is literally on the floor. I want my corner.**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth rushed through the whole of New York for all night, searching desperately for Benjamin so he could help. Her legs burned like fire and she gasped for breath, but she pushed on by the reminder of her promise to Connor. She would go back to get him, the only question was how.

"I… can't… go on." She whispered to herself, stopping her search to catch her breath. She was exhausted as it was nearly dawn and she didn't sleep the other night due to the bed, which she found very uncomfortable. Climbing on top of the building she was leaning on, Elizabeth removed her cloak and laid it on the roof. Lying down, she kept an ear out as she closed her eyes, needing a few hours at least.

_Elizabeth…. Wake up…. _Groaning to herself, Elizabeth sat up and looked at her mother, who was sitting next to her. Rubbing her eyes, Elizabeth looked at the sky and realized that it was still dawn, growling at the spirit.

"Mother, I am trying to sleep!" She hissed. The spirit scowled as she pointed in the direction the prison, Elizabeth looking guilty as she stared.

_Connor is in danger, the Templars are going to get him hanged! _Mary warned. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she remembered the sound of the neck snapping, how her mother flopped like a fish as she hung there.

"I must save him. I…I can't be put through that again!" She stammered, scrambling to her feet. Mary just sat there before appearing in front of Elizabeth, holding a hand out in front of her.

_Now is not the time. Tomorrow they will lead him to the gallows, gather the other Assassins and rescue him then. _She explained. Elizabeth nodded and leapt to another roof, running off to resume her search for Benjamin. Her eyes scanned the empty streets for the ally and smiled when she found him, jumping down from the rooftops right in front of him.

"Bloody hell Elizabeth! Where did you come from?" Benjamin asked, startled by her sudden appearance. Elizabeth turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders, causing the grown man to flinch at her touch.

"Benjamin, Connor is in danger of being hanged! You need to gather Achilles and the other Assassins and meet at the gallows near the prison!" Elizabeth ordered, her heart pumping furiously with fear. Benjamin said nothing but instead nodded, leaving to do what he was ordered to do. Elizabeth watched him leave before moving back to the safety of the rooftops, moving towards the gallows that Connor would be led to tomorrow.

Looking down at the wooden object in the centre of a courtyard, Elizabeth began to remember the event years ago. She knew this place, she was here before. This was where her mother was murdered…

-f-

Running through the large crowd, Elizabeth cried out her mother's name. Several people pushed back on Elizabeth when she tried to advance through the crowds, causing her to stumble backwards and glare at them. Continuing on her search, she reached the front and looked up on the gallows, her eyes wide with fear. She saw Charles standing there while her mother was escorted by two guards, her only wearing a under gown.

"Mother!" Elizabeth cried out, her cries drowned out in the uproar of the crowd. Mary looked around them with sad eyes, one of them was swollen from a beating she received. Her lip was cut and her face was littered with bruises and cuts, her hair long and thin that scrawled over her face. Elizabeth tried to call out again but stopped when she saw Mary looked down at her, her face twisted with fear and surprise.

"Elizabeth, look awa-!" That was when the floor underneath her bare feet gave way, allowing Mary to fall to her death. The clear snap of her neck could be heard by Elizabeth as she stared in shock, tears welling in her eyes. The crowds cheered in joy at the Assassin's death, while her daughter wept silently.

"Elizabeth looked up at her mother's corpse and cried out her name, tears falling down her face. She then turned to Charles who spotted the crying child, smirking at her as he turned to someone else. She glared at him and moved forward, being stopped by none other than Haytham, his grey eyes glaring down at her.

"Bastard." She cursed at him, before disappearing into the crowds. Haytham only stared in the direction she went before turning back to his colleges, glancing up at the rooftops as he spotted hooded figures, most of them disappearing but one stayed.

Achilles.

-f-

Connor groaned as he was roughly woken up, his eyes slowly opened before he was roughly brought to his feet and his hands bound behind his back. He looked behind him and saw two guards glaring straight at him, before looking back forward and stared to walk. They led him though the corridor full of cell and one at a time, remarks were made at him that he chosen to ignore. He glared at the last couple before he was led outside, the sunlight burning his eyes and caused him to wince in pain.

A prisoner escort carriage was parked beside them, Connor grunting as he was pushed into it while the two guards also boarded. The carriage lurched forward as the horses began to move, Connor sitting on the bench opposite the two guards. He kept his eyes to the door and felt the heated stares on him, made by the guards in the carriage.

It was a while before he could hear the shouts and screams of a crowd, the door being tugged open and Connor being thrown out. He hissed as his body made connection with the ground, him resting there like a helpless turtle until someone roughly grabbed his shoulders.

"Up we go now." Hickey sneered, tugging Connor to his feet. Glaring at the Irishman, Connor tugged against his binds and scowled.

"'Eard old Georgie will be 'ere, 'ope nothing' bad 'appins to 'im." Hickey continued to grin, pushing Connor forward. Stumbling forward, Connor regained his ground and kept his head high.

"I will not die today." He spoke, looking at Hickey with a serious look. "The same cannot be said for you."

Hickey just scoffed and pushed Connor forward, who walked through the crowds that were yelling and cursing at him. Washington was at the back watching the scene before him, a look of betrayal on his face. Connor looked around and spotted a cloaked person perched on the rooftops, a bow clutched in her hands. Elizabeth…

Before Connor could say anything, a woman emerged from the crowds and punched him in the jaw. Grunting in pain, Connor fell to the floor and was at the mercy of the crowd. Achilles appeared in the crowd and pushed the woman away, kneeling by Connor as he laid there.

"You are not alone Connor, just give the signal when in need." He whispered. Connor coughed and looked at Achilles' face, a scowl on his.

"Forget me, you must stop Hickey." He coughed, before being brought to his feet again.

"Up ya go, don't wanna be late." He sneered, pushing Connor again.

"Ya just had to be an hero, didn't ya? You and Georgie both. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and li'l else." Connor ignored the Irishman as he looked up at the gallows, Charles smirking down at him and right by his side… was a noose. Struggling against his captors, Connor was forced to walk up the steps leading to the noose and Lee. Standing there, Connor watched as Charles addressed the crowds.

"Brothers and sisters, we have today a man with a plot so sinister, that repeating would be impossible." He spoke. Connor looked up where Elizabeth was perched and saw her ready her bow, an arrow lodged in the string and aimed at the rope when Charles placed it around his neck.

"God help this young man." Charles finished, placing a bag over Connor's head. The darkness served no comfort for Connor, for he could only trust his sense of hearing for guidance. The floor underneath him gave way and he fell through it, the rope around his neck choking him.

Elizabeth gasped as Connor fell, the memories flashing back into her mind. Her grip on the bow loosened and she watched in fear, feeling like the helpless girl fifteen years ago. She shook her head and readied the bow once more, aiming at the weakened rope and released. She watched the arrow hit the rope, but it did not fully cut it.

"No!" She cried out, about to ready another arrow when she spotted Haytham in the crowd. She gasped in shock as he threw a throwing knife, it severing the rope and saving Connor's life. She froze in confusion before she felt someone tackle her from behind. She cried out and like a snake, turned her upper body to strike out at her attacker. It was Jane who attacked her.

Loosening her grip on Elizabeth's waist, Jane grunted as Elizabeth kicked her away. Landing on her back, Jane rolled to the side as Elizabeth stabbed her Hidden Blade in the ground. She kicked Elizabeth in the arm and smirked as she screamed in pain, the bone in her arm now broken. Clutching it with her free arm, Elizabeth glared at her sister and with a lot of willpower, grabbed a throwing knife with her free arm and stabbed Jane in the calf.

Screaming in pain, Jane clutched her calf and heard the panic cries of the crowd below. The two sisters broke their fighting to find out what was happening, moving to the side of the building and glanced down. That was when Connor made the fatal blow to Hickey.

"NO!" Jane cried out, her eyes wide in shock and tears welled in the corners. Elizabeth smirked at his death and with a quick swipe, knocked her sister out. Tearing a part of her cloak off, Elizabeth made it into a makeshift sling and sighed in relief. She turned to Jane's body and grabbed it, placing it on her shoulder and carefully climbed down. When she reached Connor and Hickey, she saw that he was still alive.

"Jane…" He gasped, seeing Elizabeth carrying her body. "W-Wot are ya goin' to do to her?"

"We are going to take her hostage, see if she gives us answers to our questions." Elizabeth answered. Hickey grunted in pain and moved his head, glancing at Jane's peaceful face.

"Please… please don't 'urt 'er." He begged, a tear rolling down his face. He suddenly coughed violently and blood splattered on his shirt, some rolling down his mouth.

"Please…" And with that, Hickey died. Elizabeth looked down in shock at the corpse and slowly nodded, feeling suddenly sorry for the Irishman. Even though he was a Templar and much of a prick, he was Jane's husband and father to her baby. It pained both Connor and Elizabeth to know that the baby would grow up without his father, hopefully Jane would see sense and John would at least have his mother.

Connor said Hickey's last rites in his Native language and closed his eyes, before looking at Elizabeth. Suddenly, guards surrounded both of them and pointed their rifles at them. Elizabeth groaned in frustration and Connor just stared at them, his bloodied tomahawk still in his hand.

"Lower your arms!" Someone shouted, pushing his way through the guards. It was Israel.

"I said lower your goddamn arms!" He shouted again, before pointing at Connor and Elizabeth. "These two are heroes!"

The guards looked at each other before lowering their rifles, Elizabeth breathing a sigh of relief and smiled at Israel. Connor moved towards him and began to talk to him, Elizabeth moving toward Hickey's corpse. Israel walked towards her with Connor by his side, before looking down at Hickey's corpse.

"I told George something like this would happen, piffle he said." He sighed, kicking Hickey in the side. Elizabeth laid down Jane's body and sprung to her feet, grabbing Israel by his jacket.

"Don't do that again, you hear me?" She threatened, releasing Israel and pointed at the corpse. "He is still a man, a dickhead yes, but still a man. So he needs to be respected like one."

"Humph. You're noble if nothing else thief." Israel shrugged. Elizabeth scowled and looked down at the corpse once more, a look of sadness glazed over her eyes.

"We need to take his body." She said, and stopped Israel from speaking. "And I do not need your permission to do so."

Israel grunted and waved his hand, allowing Elizabeth to take the corpse. Grabbing Jane's body, Elizabeth looked at Connor and nodded her head to the corpse. Connor nodded and grabbed it, throwing Hickey over his shoulder. Fixing Jane on her shoulder so it was more comfortable to carry her, Elizabeth turned and walked away, Connor thanking Israel before quickly following his friend.

"What are you planning?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him and then to the body on his shoulder, a frown on her face.

"I might not like the Templars Connor, and I definitely don't like Hickey but…" She paused, glancing at Jane on her shoulder. "…Jane needs to say goodbye to her husband and with her hostage, I will swap her for John."

"You think this will work?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth's plan. She chuckled and looked up at the sky, watching as two birds fly freely.

"I don't think Connor, I know."

**I'm sad right now… I think that I will just sit in my corner and cry myself to sleep. Hickey, we will miss you!**

**See you guys next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	33. Exchange!

**Hi guys, this chapter is just Jane's interrogation and when she is forced to give up John. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

The room Jane was held in was dark, the smell of damp and other unsavoury things invaded her nostrils and made her gag. Her arms were bound by rope behind her and her legs were bound to the legs of the chair she was sitting on, rendering her incapable to defend herself. She didn't know how long she was unconscious or how long since she awoken was she kept down here. For no sunlight penetrated this place.

"Hickey…. I should've been down there, if only I didn't attack Elizabeth…." She wept, tears falling down her face. Her chest ached much more than her sore arms or injured leg, for once again she had lost someone very close to her. Only John was left, and she would have to protect him if the next generation of Templar would survive.

"Please… please come back…" She cried, her head now hanging low as she stared at her leg. It was bandaged and treated with medicine as the scent wafted into her nose, meaning Connor or Elizabeth mended her leg. Tears fell onto the bandages and was absorbed, making it slightly damp.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw a white figure standing there, his arms crossed across his arms. Lifting her head, she gasped in shock before smiling. It was Hickey.

"Hickey!" She cried out in amazement, trying to untie herself to get closer to the spirit. Hickey smirked and appeared by her side, sitting down in mid-air. His hand lifted and caressed his wife's soaked face, it going up and down but nothing could be felt on her face. Realizing the inevitable, Jane let out a whine and looked into his eyes.

"You're a spirit…" She sighed, tears once again rolling down her face. Hickey frowned and retracted his arm, looking at his wife crying sadly.

_I'm sorry Jane. I failed my mission and ya, I should've been quicker. _He sighed. Jane looked at him again and shook her head, her eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

"You did not know it would lead to your death." She sniffed. Suddenly a burst of light appeared by the staircase as two people descended, Jane turning to hickey and saw him disappear. She frowned and watched as the door was closed and the sunlight was cut off, drowning the entire room in darkness again. She winced as a candle was lit and shoved in her face, the heat from the flame was felt on her nose.

"I see you're awake." Elizabeth shrugged. Jane glared at her and snapped at the candle, causing her sister to take it away quickly. She glared at Elizabeth, as she hated her even more now that her husband was dead.

"Feisty." Elizabeth said sarcastically. Jane just turned away and settled on staring at the wall in front of her, a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" She snarled. Elizabeth turned and gave Connor the candle, before grabbing Jane's chin and forcing her to look into her eyes. Jane struggled against her captor's grip but Elizabeth proved too strong, as Jane was weakened by lack of food and water.

"Answers. What was Hickey trying to accomplish with the death of Washington?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go to hell." Jane spat, grunting when Elizabeth hit her in the cheek. She looked back at her with hate-filled eyes, a red mark fresh on her cheek. Elizabeth placed her hand back on Jane's chin and glared at her once more, a scowl on her face now.

"Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock?" Elizabeth continued.

"Go fuck yourself." Another slap to the face, this time on the other cheek. Jane winced and glared at Elizabeth, who was getting more impatient by the second.

"Why was Johnson trying to buy the Native's land?"

"I… not saying anything, you're just wasting your time." Jane spat, not willing to spill the Templar's intentions. Elizabeth knew that what Jane said was true and so dropped the subject, even though it pained her that she was getting nowhere. Instead she went on to more personal matters, grabbing Jane by the chin again.

"Your son, are you raising him to be a Templar?" She asked. Jane scoffed and nodded, as best as she could given the circumstances.

"Yes, he is the next generation of the Templar Order." She smirked, pleased with Elizabeth's expressions. Elizabeth frowned at her answer and released her chin, moving back slightly.

"Over my dead body." She growled.

"That can be arranged." Jane shot back. Elizabeth snarled at her sister and grabbed a knife, the blade shining manically in the candle light. Fear flashed in Jane's eyes for a second before she took control of her emotions, instead she just glared at the weapon.

"The boy will come with me, and away from this Assassins and Templars war. He does not need to become one and you will sentence him to death if you allow this, he is just a baby!"

"My baby, and I will decide what is best for him!" Jane yelled, clearly angered with what Elizabeth just said. Her sister looked at Jane sadly before holding the knife over the candle flame, the blade shining a bright yellow before she removed it.

"I'm sorry, but you will no longer be concerned with the wellbeing of your son." She sighed, untying one of Jane's hand and had Connor hold it down. Jane instantly knew what she was going to do and struggle, releasing a cry of fear as the blade was brought to her middle finger. Elizabeth muttered something under her breath before pressing down, the blade cutting through the finger cleanly. Pain shot through Jane's hand and lower arm as she screamed in pain, blood flowing out of the wound and onto the floor.

"Clean her wound Connor, I will send this to Haytham and let him know we're serious." Elizabeth ordered. Connor nodded and walked to the table, grabbing bandages and a herb mixture. He started cleaning the wound as Jane hissed and snarled in pain, Elizabeth looking at the scene as she walked back up the stairs. Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth sighed sadly and looked down at the finger in her hand, the wedding ring still on it.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

-f-

It was a few days after the incident and Elizabeth was anxiously waiting for the templar Grandmaster to reply to her threat, her unable to sleep or eat for the vast majority of the time. Connor was starting to grow concerned with her wellbeing, as he was the one who tried to get her to eat and sleep to no avail. She refused everything and until Haytham showed up with John, she would continue that way.

It was near nightfall when Haytham arrived with little John in his arms, the child fast asleep. Elizabeth ordered Connor to go and get Jane so they could do the swap. The sound of an owl hooting could be heard as the two stared each other down, the night breeze starting to roll in as Elizabeth's hair flew in front of her eyes. Haytham said nothing as he shifted John into his chest, the infant grabbing onto his coat instinctively.

"Elizabeth…" Connor spoke, appearing by her side with Jane in front of him. With her arms bound behind her and a pistol to her head, Jane was rendered useless as Haytham stepped forward, her son in his arms.

"Give us the child and we will give you Jane." Elizabeth explained, grabbing Jane by her shoulder. She pushed her forward just as Haytham passed the infant into Connor's arms and told him his name and information, a look of utter betrayal on her face as she watched her son go into the arms of her enemy.

"Why? Master Kenway, why?" She asked, before Haytham untied her arms and led her to the horse he rode there on. Jane looked back however, and took a glance at the son she had just lost. The last memento of Hickey she had left. Turning away, Jane choked on her lip as tear fell down her face. Haytham looked at his fellow Templar and suddenly felt guilty, but still he had to do it. He would rather have one of the best Templars than a orphan.

Elizabeth watched the two leave before turning to Connor, finding him stroking John's soft hair. She smiled at the scene before her and felt her cheeks flare up when Connor smiled at her, her heart speeding up rapidly.

"I see you're good with children." She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest whilst trying to calm down her red face. Connor just smirked back at her and looked down at the sleeping baby, he was quite heavy for a two-year-old. Turning to the manor, Elizabeth and Connor took the new edition back with them. As they walked up the path, John began to stir in Connor's arms, startling the Native. Elizabeth turned to him and smiled, taking the child out of his arms and soothed him back to sleep.

"You are good with children as well." Connor smiled, before doing something he knew would change their friendship. He kissed her on the cheek. An emotion Elizabeth did not know of burst through her chest, her cheeks flaring up to a deep red. She turned to Connor and noticed his face was as red as hers, the two staring at each other in embarrassment. As she began to cough, Connor was broken from his spell and began to walk back to the manor, the whole time not speaking to Elizabeth.

As the two reached the door, Connor opened it but before he could enter the house and close it, Elizabeth stopped him. The Native looked in confusion at her before she grabbed his jacket with her free hand and pulled him forward, her lips connected with his in an awkward way. Connor widened his eyes in shock before kissing her back, the two smiling in their passionate moment.

"Having fun there?" Achilles asked sarcastically. Connor pulled away quickly and turned around, hiding Elizabeth and the child behind him. His face was bright red and while trying to explain to his Mentor, he stammered a lot. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kissed Connor on the cheek, before turning around and walking dwon the path again.

"See you tomorrow alright?" She called back.

"Y-Yes!" Connor replied, before watching Elizabeth and John make their way to her house. When the darkness engulfed them, Connor turned to Achilles and scowled, before closing the door behind him. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the baby in an attempt to keep him warm against the cold night air, her cloak swaying in the breeze. She walked across the bridge slowly while watching the fish swim happily, knowing that they would not sleep ever.

She smiled as she spotted her house in the midst of darkness, walking up the steps and opened the door quietly. The new kitten Myriam gave to Elizabeth for her birthday stared at her with big eyes before mewing, wanting to be fed. Elizabeth placed her finger on her lips at the cat and moved to her room, the kitten following after her.

She lit a candle that was standing on her bedside table before removing her blanket form her bed, placing John on the soft bed and wrapping the blanket around his small body. A small noise escaped from his throat as he snuggled into the pillow, earning a smile from his aunty. Moving to the door, the kitten began to attack her legs.

"Cada behave!" She hissed, the kitten just yawning in response. Grabbing the plate on the floor that held her food, Elizabeth grabbed the scraps from her dinner and placed it in. Putting the plate back on the floor, Cada rushed towards it and began to wolf the food down, making a purring noise as it did so. Elizabeth sighed as she watched Cada eat his food, her stomach growling in want. Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, Elizabeth took a bite and walked back into her room.

Taking off her cloak, Elizabeth removed her shirt as well and her leather boots, allowing them to fall to the ground. She grabbed her night gown from her closet and removed her pants, throwing the night gown over her head and smiled as the soft fabric fell onto her body. Moving towards the bed, she removed carefully the blanket and crept into the bed. John rolled slightly as the mattress shifted under Elizabeth weight, ending up bumping into Elizabeth's side.

"Oh!" She gasped, stiffening under the touch before relaxing as she laid eyes in the child. She smiled as John snuggled up to her, his small hands gripping onto the fabric of her night gown. Lying down onto her pillow, Elizabeth wrapped her arm around John's little body. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes, placing her nose in John's soft hair and took in his scent. For once, she felt happy and peaceful, like she had something worth living. However she also felt guilty…

…For she stole her reason to live from Jane.


	34. Continue and Leaving!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth jolted awake as crying filled the air, her eyes starting to get adjusted to the darkness. Groaning to herself, Elizabeth looked outside the window and growled, it was not even dawn. She looked to her side and saw that little John was crying loudly, standing up and grabbing him underneath the armpits.

"Come on now, don't cry…" She whispered, bouncing the crying infant in her arms. The crying didn't cease and caused Elizabeth to sigh out loud, before going into the kitchen quickly.

"You're most probably hungry, right?" She cooed, grabbing a bottle of milk out of the cupboard. Placing it to the infant's mouth, Elizabeth smiled as he began to feed, suckling noises could be heard. Once the bottle was finished with, Elizabeth placed it on the side and moved John so he rested on her shoulder, she then gently patted him on the back. She heard small burp and smiled as she felt John fall back asleep, soft snores coming from him.

She moved back to the bedroom and placed him back in bed, shifting the blankets over his body again. She turned to the door and walked out, Cada jumping down from the windowsill and playing with the ends of her nightgown. Elizabeth hissed at the small kitten and with lightning speed, Cada returned to his perch by the window.

"I'm tired." She sighed to herself, sitting down on a large chair with a cup of whisky, gulping the whole thing down. She shuddered at the taste before placing the cup on the table, she shouldn't be drinking now that she had a small child. It wouldn't be the responsible thing to do, but she would definitely miss drinking like she did. Releasing a big yawn, she felt her eyes flutter shut and allowed them to, falling asleep in the big chair while Cada jumped onto her lap.

-f-

Elizabeth awoke with a start as she found herself sitting on the ground, looking around to only find darkness surrounding her. Standing up, she blinked as a flicker of light appeared in the corner of her eye, causing her to quickly turn her head. The flicker expanded to a explosion of light and blinded the woman, a hiss of pain escaped her lips.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" A masculine voice asked, hatred lined in it. Elizabeth removed her arm that was covering her face and looked in the direction of the voice, staring in shock as she spotted a young man standing there. He was tall with short black hair and a strong jaw line, looking similar to Hickey except for the eyes, which were blue in colour.

"J-John?" Elizabeth asked out loud, moving toward the man only to be pushed away. She stumbled backwards before stopping, balancing herself once more. The man resumed his stance and glared at the woman, his hands clenching into fists.

"Where is my father, and my mother?" He asked, before cutting Elizabeth off with a snarl. "Dead, because of you and that Native!"

"They were Templars John! If they were to live, their organization would have enslaved the whole Colonies!" Elizabeth spat, clearly angry with the man now. John let out a scoff and pointed his finger at her, a look of pure hatred gleaming in his eyes. He looked just like his mother.

"And what are the Assassins? They slaughter people who stand in their way and call it justice, was my parents death justice Elizabeth?" He snarled, before drawing a sword and pointing it at Elizabeth. That was when she realized that she was in her full armour and armed with her weapons, drawing her sword and pointed it at John's.

"I don't want to do this John."

"But you would gladly do it if it was my father, or my mother." John shot back. Elizabeth winced at the hostility before nodding, she couldn't lie to him even if she wanted to, he had the right to know the truth. Without any warning, John growled out in rage and attacked Elizabeth, who blocked it with ease. He kept attacking and Elizabeth kept blocking, never once lowering her sword or striking out towards her nephew. This angered John and after a few more blows, he yelled out in frustration and swung for her head. Trying to block it, Elizabeth was over-powered and thrown to the ground.

"Fight back! Why won't you strike out at me?!" He screamed, all the emotions he was feeling spilled out with them. Elizabeth looked at her nephew sadly and touched her cheek, which was cut from the blow.

"Want to know why? Because you are all I have left John, your mother, your grandmother… hell even your GRANDFATHER are all dead. You are the last family member to our name and the only reason for me to carry on, don't you realize that?" She spat, before carrying on while John tried to speak.

"You were lucky John, you lost your parents when you were very young, when you could barely remember them. Me? I watched as my mother died right before my eyes, and then I had to fear for my life thanks to your mother. If anyone should be angry and want revenge John, it is me!" She finished, before looking at the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry." John apologized, and then disappeared in a bright light again. Elizabeth covered her eyes and winced, a voice speaking as she came around.

"Do you still want revenge, when you have other matters to worry now?"

-f-

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly as she awoke, the morning sunlight shining through the window. Stretching her limbs, Elizabeth let out a strangled yawn before scratching her head, looking around the living room. Suddenly she remembered the words that he dreamed spoke of, a frown on her face as she thought about it. Would she really carry on with her lifestyle or does she now have to give it up for John?

She did not know the answer, nor did she know anyone who would. Unless Achilles would have an answer, he was once an Assassin Mentor and had a family as well, maybe he could tell her. This took a lot of willpower from Elizabeth, as she and the old man weren't on the best terms.

"Dammit!" She swore to herself, standing up and walking into her room. As she opened the door, she was greeted with two big, blue eyes that belonged to the now awake child on her bed. Smiling at the infant, Elizabeth grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a shirt. As she got undressed, John let out a yawn and fell on his back, his arms instantly shot up in the air in demand to be picked back up. As her shirt fell on her body, Elizabeth turned and picked John back up, before removing the clothes he was wearing.

Turning to a chest of drawers, she took out some fresh clothes and quickly changed the infant. He wasn't happy though and slapped Elizabeth in the face, a grunt escaped her throat as she grabbed the infant's arms.

"No!" She said, shaking her head. John whimpered at her voice and started to cry, his face crinkling as he cried. Elizabeth groaned to herself and grabbed the infant, placing him on her hip and bounced him up and down.

"Come on now, don't cry." She sighed. John quieted down to a few whimpers before digging his head into her shoulder, his way of apologizing until he could say it. Chuckling to herself, Elizabeth grabbed one of her leather boots and tried to place it on, holding John with one arm as she worked with the other. Succeeding in her task, she moved to the other boot and grunted as she struggled to get it on.

With both boots on, Elizabeth moved out of the bedroom and through the living room, until she reached the front door. Opening it, she briskly walked down the steps and across the bridge, fish swimming through the water happily. As she made her way to the manor, she heard yells from Diana and Catherine, the two happy to see the younger woman. She smiled at the two before walking up the path, reaching the manor.

Stepping up the steps, Elizabeth shifted John's weight to one arm and knocked on the door. Waiting a few seconds, Elizabeth smiled as Connor answered, a look of confusion on his face at her sudden visit.

"Elizabeth, is there something you need?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled at her friend and nodded, walking into the manor.

"I need to speak with Achilles, it is important." She explained. Connor nodded and pointed at the living room, most likely where Achilles was sitting. Before Elizabeth could move towards the room, Connor grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"I am afraid that I will be away for a while." He explained.

"Oh?" Elizabeth replied, shifting John again as he tried to escape the imprisonment of her arms.

"I am tracking Nicolas Biddle and I am using the Aquila, so I will be away for a few weeks." He explained. Elizabeth just nodded and wished Connor luck, before moving into the living room where Achilles was sitting. Looking over at the woman, Achilles only watched as Elizabeth sat down with John.

"I need to talk to you." She simply said. Achilles raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, watching as Elizabeth moved John's hand away from the fireplace.

"Do you think I should give up my path of revenge for my mother's death?" She asked. Achilles straightened and stared at her in confusion, what was with the change of heart?

"Is this because of the child?" He asked, receiving a nod from Elizabeth. "No, I think that you should carry on with your missions with Connor."

"How come?" She asked, feeling a little confused with his change of tune. Achilles placed his hands together and stared at her seriously.

"A child does not change what you set out to do Elizabeth, it can provide distractions and burdens but that is it." He explained. Elizabeth looked down at John and smiled, knowing what she needed to do. She should continue on her revenge for her mother, and also with the elimination of the Templars the world will be better for him.

"Thank you Achilles." She smiled, standing up and walked out of the room. Before she could entirely leave however, Achilles called out her name.

"I could look after him when you leave for your missions." He offered. Elizabeth froze in shock before smiling to herself, a warm feeling developing in her chest as she nodded. She opened the door and left, spotting Connor make his way to the Aquila. She silently wished him luck and walked to Myriam's home, wanting to talk with her friend.

-f-

Jane sat on the windowsill in her room, staring up at the moon as the shine from it highlighted her face. Her eyes were red from her crying and her lips still quiver, the raw emotions she was feeling still circulating in her body. She felt empty inside as she had lost John, her only son and child. She missed him terribly and couldn't help but feel bitter towards Haytham, for he was the one who gave her son to her sister, her enemy.

"Jane?" A familiar voice asked, Haytham. Jane kept her head to the window as the Grandmaster entered her room, a look of worry on his face.

"Master Kenway." She spoke, her voice lost all the emotions she once had. Haytham winced slightly at the emotionless voice and continued to stare at his pupil, feeling sorry for the poor woman. He was surprised that he was feeling this towards her, he had never felt this way with his previous students and kept it strictly training. And yet, he felt responsible for her misery.

"What is the matter?" He asked. That was a stupid question though, for he knew what was wrong with her. Jane turned her head slowly and faced her master, a look of anger in her eyes now.

"You." She spat that one word, making it feel like the most hideous word in existence. "You caused all of this."

"What are you talking about?" Haytham asked defensively, he didn't appreciate being talk to like that. Jane jumped down from her windowsill and quickly moved towards Haytham, who unwillingly tensed that moment.

"You were the one who cut Connor's noose, freeing him so he could kill my husband." She accused, stopping Haytham before he could defend himself. "You allowed the enemy to capture me so I had to spend days in a basement and lost my finger!"

Jane was staring to grow more angry with each accusation, feeling the stump where her finger should have been. It was Haytham's fault, for he started the chain of events with throwing a knife.

"You gave away my son instead of thinking of another way!" She yelled, pushing Haytham in the chest. Stumbling backwards, he quickly adjusted himself and glared at the woman.

"What do you want me to do Jane, apologize?" He hissed, clearly annoyed now with her actions.

"I want you to fuck off!" Jane cursed, pushing Haytham out of her room and locked the door behind her. She paused for a second and crumpled to the ground, loud sobs could be heard through the door as Haytham frowned, before walking away. Jane screamed in pain and continued like this for a few minutes, before looking over at the window.

She slowly stood up and moved towards it, opening it so the night breeze touched her wet face. She turned and grabbed her leather bag, stuffing all the clothes and weapons and equipment that she could possibly fit. As she turned back to the window, she spotted Hickey sitting on her bed, their bed.

"Wot are ya doin?" He asked, clearly alarmed with the bag on Jane's shoulder. Jane just stared at the ghost before hopping on the windowsill, one of her legs out of the window before she turned back to Hickey.

"I'm leaving the Templar Order."

**Cliffhanger! Yes Jane has had enough with the Templars and is leaving, but I doubt that she will join Elizabeth and the others, not when they too are responsible for her husband's death and the taking of John. **

**See you next chapter and leave a review! **


	35. Mission in New York!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Connor didn't return in a few weeks, in fact it was months before Elizabeth saw her friend again. It was winter and Elizabeth was watching John play in the snow outside her house, a smile on her face as John scooped up some of the snow. He was walking slightly but often had Elizabeth carry him when he was tired, which didn't surprise her with the amount of running he did.

"John, I'm going to get you." She smiled teasingly, chasing after the small child slowly. John let out a squeal of delight and threw the clump of snow he had collected, the lump colliding with Elizabeth's face.

"Hey!" She smirked, wiping the freezing snow from her face. John just stood there with a smile on his face, running away when Elizabeth moved. He was surprisingly fast for a infant that just started walking, able to disappear into the forest behind their home.

"John, come back!" Elizabeth shouted after him, following him with some speed. Her heart started beating rapidly as she looked around her, the distant squeals from John could be heard. Holding her breath, Elizabeth tracked him down by his footprints in the deep snow. She spotted him in the arms of a stranger, the person's back to her.

"Release him!" She hissed, grabbing the stranger and turned him around. She immediately recognized the person and frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"I do live here." Connor smiled, before turning his attention to the infant in his arms. He smirked as John took an interest in his braids and began to play with them, swinging them back and forth with his chubby hand. Elizabeth just stared at the two before smiling, feeling like the three were just one big family.

"How did the mission go?" She asked. Connor looked at her seriously now and handed her John, the infant letting go of his braid as he passed to his aunty.

"Biddle got away as I had to protect The Belladonna." He explained. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, that was a Templar that got away.

"I need to travel to New York in a few hours, I returned to see if you wanted to accompany me." He explained, walking with Elizabeth to the manor. Looking at the ground for a few moments, she held tightly onto John and nodded.

"I will have to give John to Achilles though, he promised to look after him whenever I'm on missions." She smiled.

"Achilles? He is not the most child friendly person." Connor joked, earning a smirk from Elizabeth as she chuckled.

"Don't be fooled Connor, that man can be friendly if he wishes to be." She smiled, stroking John's black hair. Connor only hummed in response and continued the journey in silence, watching as snow began to fall. The freezing ice collided with his nose and started to melt, making Connor shake his head to get rid of the cold liquid. Elizabeth too watched the snow and smiled as John tried to grab them, the snow melting in his hand every time he caught one. She felt happy, like she finally had the family she wanted.

But she didn't know that someone was following her.

-f-

Elizabeth grunted as she placed the heavy saddle on her stallion, the horse snorting at her and flicked its tail. He wasn't amused with her antics and just wanted to get there, being a stubborn horse that he was. Elizabeth just huffed at the horse and made sure everything was correctly set up, before she swung her leg over the stallion and mounted him.

"Are you ready Connor?" She asked, turning her head so she could see the Native. Connor finished securing the saddle and nodded to her question, mounting his horse quickly. Elizabeth turned her head and was about to set off when Achilles appeared, limping over to the two riders.

"Achilles, where is John?" Elizabeth asked, slightly worried about the infant's absence.

"He is fine Elizabeth, he is sleeping in the bedroom now." Achilles explained, waving his hand to calm the worried woman down. He then turned to Connor and frowned, looking as if he needed to say something important.

"Remember your mission Connor, don't be distracted." He warned, his eyes flashing over to Elizabeth and then back to Connor.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Elizabeth hissed, annoyed with the old man. Achilles just smirked at her and pointed at his forehead, Elizabeth immediately recognizing the gesture. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"Up there for thinking, down there for dancing." Achilles smirked, pointing down to his legs. Elizabeth knew that saying as her mother always said it to her, usually after she had caught Elizabeth doing something wrong. Glaring at the old man, Elizabeth turned her horse and set off up the path, Connor nodding at Achilles before quickly following her.

"What did he mean by 'don't get distracted'?" He asked, appearing by Elizabeth's side. She looked at Connor with a shocked expression and shook her head, amused by his naive nature.

"No surprise you're a virgin."

-f-

When they reached New York, Connor dismounted his horse and immediately ran off. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and chased after him, not wanting to lose him in this busy city. She tried to push her way through the crowds but they were too packed and strong, having recognized her from her escape from prison. She decided to take up to the roofs and climb up the side of a building, keeping an eye below to try and locate her missing friend.

She had no luck trying to find Connor, but she didn't give up yet. She didn't even know why they were here, and didn't appreciate being stuck here without Connor explaining why they were here. She then noticed someone on the rooftops with her, all she could see was a blue tricorn hat on its head. She froze with the realization that the person was Haytham, as he was the only person she knew wore a hat like that.

"Bastard." She cursed, running up to the person with renewed speed. The person noticed her advances and grabbed something, a long tube that it blew through. A small object flew at Elizabeth with lightening speed, she managed to barely dodge it. The person noticed the danger and fled, jumping onto another rooftop and ran away. Elizabeth launched herself onto the same rooftop and quickly followed, dodging the knives that the person threw.

"Stop!" She snarled, grabbing one of her own knives and threw it. The person dodged it and continued to run, proving that they were a lot agile than Elizabeth once thought. The idea that it was Haytham began to seem false, as the Grandmaster was not that agile and fast. Having enough with chasing, Elizabeth jumped onto a different rooftop lower than the one her target was on. She had the advantage here, as she knew the rooftop layout inside out. Her target didn't.

Taking to the alleyways below, Elizabeth discovered the pulley mechanism and ran to it. She cut the rope supporting the weight and felt herself being pulled into the air, that was when she heard her target sigh out loud.

"I lost her." It was a feminine voice. Confused by this new fact, Elizabeth released the rope she was holding before it could get jammed in the mechanism at the top, before she landed on the rooftop behind her target. The woman turned behind her and grabbed a sugar-cane machete, Elizabeth straightening herself out before smirking at her target.

"Wrong." She smirked, before grabbing her sword and lunged for the woman. The two blades clashed with each other and with a push, Elizabeth removed her blade from the woman's. She stumbled forward and Elizabeth swung for her back, cutting the fabric and skin. A hiss of pain escaped the woman's lips and she placed her hands on the ground, lifting her legs in the air and kicking Elizabeth in the face.

Stumbling backwards, Elizabeth rubbed her bruised cheek and grabbed her pistol, aiming at the woman's head. She saw this though and grabbed a throwing knife, throwing it at Elizabeth's hand and smirked as the blade dug into her flesh. Growling in pain, Elizabeth dropped the pistol and almost immediately the woman kicked it away. She moved forward and kneed Elizabeth in the stomach, Elizabeth countering with a knife to the face.

Blood flowed down the woman's face as she clutched her cheek, the red liquid staining her fingers. Elizabeth took this chance to kick the woman in the chest, sending her tumbling to the floor. Grabbing the pistol that was kicked away, Elizabeth pointed it at the woman and glared. Blood stained the handle as it flowed down from the cut on her hand, which was quite deep.

"Who are you?" She asked. The woman proved to be stubborn and held her tongue, glaring at Elizabeth as she wiped her cheek. Elizabeth gritted her teeth in rage and her finger tightened around the trigger, close to firing the weapon off and killing the woman in front of her.

"Speak, or I'll shoot you in your goddamn head!" She snarled. The woman looked up at her with brown eyes, her black hair messy now due to the fight and the braid it was in looked horrible. A scar was on her lip and was now covered by the blood from the new scar on her cheek, her hat now by her side due to the fall. She bit her lip as Elizabeth's finger tightened around the trigger some more and scowled, her eyes narrowed into slits as she continued her glares.

"De Grandpre. Aveline de Grandpre."

-f-

Jane waited until Elizabeth and Connor left for New York before revealing herself to the world, jumping across the trees until she landed on the balcony. She landed softly and moved towards the door, opening it as quietly as she could. Entering the manor, Jane removed her hat and kept it in her hand as she walked into the hallway. She tried to hear out for the old man but could not hear anything, the house in an eerie silence that could not be broken.

Looking in all the rooms on the top floor, Jane cursed herself when she could not find it. Achilles must have had it downstairs, which means that he was guarding it like the word's most valuable possession. Walking down the stairs, Jane had her sword ready to defend herself. She spotted the old man sitting by the fireplace, staring into the flames like he always did. She sneaked past Achilles and moved into his room, finding the thing she was looking for. Her child.

"Look at you, you're getting bigger." She smiled, moving towards the bed and sat on it. John remained asleep as she did so, his eyes softly closed as he was in the world of dreams.

"You look just like your father." Jane sighed, stroking his black hair. She turned and spotted Hickey standing there, a look of surprise on his face.

"My son." He mumbled, moving towards the bed and sat down as well. Jane nodded at his statement and continued to stare at her son, their son. The son that was taken away from her because of her sister, and yet she didn't feel angry anymore. She felt upset of course but not angry, she knew that Elizabeth was trying to keep the boy out of the conflict as his mother and father were Templars.

"John, I wish that I could take you with me…" She started, tears now falling down her face. "But you belong here now."

"Don't forget that ya mother and father love ya, very much." Hickey carried on, a tear falling down his face as Jane began to cry. "We will still be with you."

"I'm ready." Jane choked, taking one last look at her son. She placed her hat on the bed next to John's feet, before going through her leather bag for something. She pulled out Hickey's ring, the one he wore for the one and a half years that they have been married. She placed it on by the hat and sat there, the room now quiet as Jane muttered something under her breath, she then placed a kiss on her child's forehead.

"Don't leave me." She whispered to Hickey, who placed his hand on hers reassuringly. Jane closed her eyes and listened to the sound of nature, the sound of two birds could be heard as they chirped in the trees. One was slightly larger than the other and was blue in colour, while the other was green.

A bang ran through the air, as the blue bird was shot by a hunter.

**I don't know what to make of this chapter, I'm so…. Confused. Well I will have to continue the next chapter that has Aveline in it! I love her character so much and so does my sister, she mad for Aveline!** **Also the saying that Achilles said 'Up there for thinking, down there for dancing.' My dad always says it to us when he pulled a prank on us.**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	36. Who Are You?

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth stayed her hand when Aveline told her what her name was, a look of uncertainty on her face as she slowly lowered the pistol. Aveline too was confused with Elizabeth's antics and sat where she was, staring at her with the look of an eagle.

"You enlisted Connor's help?" Elizabeth asked, sheathing her pistol when Aveline nodded. Reaching out with her hand open, Elizabeth roughly pulled Aveline up and patted her on the back.

"Sorry for the battering." She apologized, not looking bothered really. Aveline rubbed her shoulder and just nodded, not really wanting to talk with the elder woman. She found Elizabeth to be quite rude, but decided to hold her tongue in fear that she would lash out at her again. She obviously had the upper hand on Aveline.

"Elizabeth?" Connor called out, climbing onto the rooftop that she and Aveline was residing on. Elizabeth turned to Connor and smiled, pointing towards Aveline with a flick of her hand.

"I found the person you were looking for." She explained, before going back to caring her injured hand. Connor just stared in confusion at both Elizabeth's and Aveline's injuries, taking in every cut and bruise the two gave to each other.

"What have you done?" He asked, not amused with Elizabeth.

"I haven't done anything! I just…"

"Just what?" Aveline interrupted, earning a glare from Elizabeth as she sighed.

"I mistook you for Haytham Kenway." She muttered, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment. Connor looked at Aveline and then to Elizabeth, a smirk on his face.

"You mistook Aveline for my father, a man?" He asked, chuckling a little. Elizabeth looked down at the floor before punching Connor in the face, muttering something under her breath. Rubbing his cheek, Connor turned to Aveline and nodded.

"You needed my assistance?" He asked. Aveline stood up straighter than her slouching position and nodded, shaking Connor's hand. A look of distain was on his face as he retracted his hand, earning a smirk from Elizabeth and a confused look from Aveline.

"I do not like strangers touching me." He growled. Aveline just shrugged and went on to why she needed Connor, ignoring Elizabeth as she moved closer to the Native. A tinge of jealousy hit Elizabeth in the gut as she twitched her eye, not happy with Aveline standing that close to _her _Connor.

"I need you to track down a Templar by the name of Officer Davidson." She explained. Connor accepted the task on hand and jumped down into the streets below, waiting for the two women to follow. Elizabeth pushed past Aveline as she jumped down, glaring at the French-African Assassin as she did. Aveline returned the glare and followed the two as they set off into the New York frontier, following the clues that the Templar left behind.

-f-

The fort Davidson was residing in was heavily guarded, causing Elizabeth to growl in frustration. Every time she met a heavily guarded place, she ended up injured or lose someone to their sword and pistol. She secretly wished if anyone was to get captured or die, it was Aveline. Heartless she knew that, but that didn't stop her.

"Elizabeth and I will distract the guards, you than can infiltrate the fort and confront Davidson." Connor explained, readying his tomahawk. Elizabeth scowled at the plan, but held her tongue and drew her sword. Aveline smiled at the plan and went to get ready for the right moment, hiding out of plain sight. As the other two moved to get ready, Elizabeth decided that this would be the best time to speak her mind.

"You know, when I agreed to come on this mission with you, I never agreed to let that French Assassin hit on you." She spat, feeling bitter all of a sudden. Connor looked surprised at her accusation and frowned, looking over to where Aveline was hiding to make sure she couldn't hear them.

"Aveline is not 'hitting on' me, she just needs help and I was happy to oblige." He growled, not amused with Elizabeth's theories. Scoffing out loud, the elder woman pushed past him and kept walking, her head not looking anywhere but forward. Sighing in frustration, Connor followed after his friend and stopped suddenly, seeing her just walk up to the guards.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, trying to grab her attention. Elizabeth either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, for she quickly started a fight with them. Sending Aveline a signal, Connor quickly joined in the fray as he slammed his tomahawk in one of the guard's head, his body going through convulsions before he went limp.

"Elizabeth!" He growled, watching as Elizabeth cut the throat of a guard and kicked another one in the chest, stabbing him with his own bayonet. As two guards came at her from both sides, Elizabeth lifted her body of the ground and using the fixed bayonet, swung around it and kicked the two away. One stumbled to Connor and with a quick swipe of his arm, wrapped it around the guard's neck and broke it.

The other was fortunate enough that he was too far away for the two hooded people to attack him as he fled, running back into the heavily armoured fort to alert the others. Wiping her forehead free of sweat, Elizabeth turned to Connor and briefly smiled, before remembering why she was angry to him. She turned away with an angry look and growled as more guards appeared, readying her already bloodied sword.

"I really hope Aveline got in already, if she's still sitting in that fucking tree I'll-" Before Elizabeth could finish her threat to the French Assassin, a guard lunged for her with a pistol in his hand. Grabbing his arm and moving her body so the man ran past her, Elizabeth pulled his arm so the end of the pistol faced his head and made him pull the trigger. Dropping the body, she wiped the blood from her face and turned to the rest, looking like the devil in disguise.

"I-It's the devil!" One of them cried out, his face turning pale. The guards looked at each other before they tried to run, Elizabeth being faster ran after them and cut them down, cries of pain silenced with a whistle from her sword. Standing on a mountain of corpses, she represented something that was not holy, not of this world as she glared at the rest of the guards. These ones were braver than the others she murdered but even they were un-nerved by her gaze, they fought as best they could though.

Elizabeth moved like a dancer and her body was a slippery as a snake, squirming through the guards and cutting them down as she did. Connor too was cutting the numbers down as he dodged a sword and slammed his tomahawk in the unfortunate guard's neck, pulling it out roughly and winced as the man screamed in pain. Elizabeth looked at his face and frowned, he must feel uncomfortable about killing these people. That was when she realized that she wasn't bothered, she didn't care if these men had families that would miss them. Just like no one cared that her mother had a family, and that she missed her terribly. Except Connor…

"Elizabeth!" She heard Connor cry out, before feeling intense pain form around the wound she sustained from Haytham years ago. She held back a scream of pain and fell to her knees, looking behind her she saw a guard standing tall behind her, a bloodied sword in his hand as he smirked at her. Trying to stand up, Elizabeth cried out in pain as the man kicked her on her back, hitting the wound he just caused.

Rage filled Connor's eyes as he rushed towards the man, slicing and cutting through the men between him and Elizabeth's potential murderer. As the guard got ready to end Elizabeth, Connor lunged for him and knocked him to the ground, his tomahawk held in the air before he brought it down on the man's head. The sound of flesh being mutilated and the screams of the guard dying out in gurgles of blood could all be heard, Elizabeth pushing herself up and tore a piece of fabric from one of the corpses. It was covered in blood and smelled but it would have to do, the fabric being wrapped around her abdomen.

Elizabeth winced as she stood up, her hand holding her wound as she watched Connor continue to mutilate the corpse. She was shocked at how animalistic he looked right now, his eyes darkened with what looked like the hate he hid over the years. She limped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, him tensing underneath her hand.

"Connor, stop it." She ordered, her voice soft yet firm. Connor paused his slaughter and looked at her, his eyes brightening once they settled on her bloodied and scarred face. Sheathing his tomahawk, Connor stood up from the corpse and looked at Elizabeth's wound, it was surprising that she could even stand with that. She must have been training her pain tolerance.

"I am sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Elizabeth just smiled and hugged him, her head resting on his broad chest. That was when a guard snuck behind them and raised his pistol, clearing his throat so the two turned around. Elizabeth widened her eyes and scowled, while Connor settled on glaring at the man.

"Time to die thief." The guard smirked, moving his pistol so it was pointing at Elizabeth. She tried her best to show no fear but as the pistol clocked, a flash of terror highlighted her eyes. The guard noticed this and smirked, deciding to tease the great thief before she died.

"What is this? Fearless when you face hundreds of men but when faced with a pistol, you show fear? Some legend you are!" He scoffed, spitting at her feet. Elizabeth held her tongue as he aimed it at her head, her breathing trying to stay normal but fear continued to course through her veins. The man smirked before he frowned, his eyes widened before they rolled to the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, Aveline was standing behind him, her machete in the back of his head.

"Aveline?" Elizabeth asked, shocked to find the French Assassin helping her. Aveline smirked at her shocked expression before grabbing her machete, pulling it roughly out of the man's head. She inspected it for damages before sheathing it, turning to Connor as Elizabeth tried to make sense of the situation.

"Merci for your help Connor." She said gratefully, before turning to Elizabeth as well. "You too Elizabeth."

"Y-You're welcome." She stuttered, before gaining her composure back. Aveline just smiled and turned to leave the fort area, Connor and Elizabeth quickly following. AS Connor moved ahead to speak with her, Elizabeth stayed at the back due to her injury. She watched as the tow conversed and smiled, no longer feeling jealous of them two together. She knew that Connor only loved her, after the display he did with the man who nearly killed her.

"Elizabeth?" Aveline asked, suddenly appearing by the thief's side. Slightly startled by her sudden appearance, Elizabeth bit back a yelp as she face the other woman.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately curious with Aveline's worried expression. Releasing a sigh, Aveline looked up at the sky and watched as nature ran its course.

"Do you ever wonder what you and other Assassin's are doing is right?" She asked, looking back at Elizabeth. Taken aback by her question, Elizabeth looked at her Hidden Blade and flicked her wrist, activating it as the blade appeared.

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person, for I am not an Assassin." She sighed. Aveline stared at her in shock before pointing at her Hidden Blade, the blade still showing.

"But you have a Hidden Blade."

"My mother's. She was an Assassin before she was murdered, the weapon fell into my hands fourteen years later." Elizabeth explained, before realizing that she was thirty-one now. Aveline looked away as Elizabeth explained her mother's death, knowing exactly what it felt like to lose a mother.

"What of your father?" She asked.

"I do not know him, he left my mother and sister shortly after my birth." Elizabeth explained, feeling the old scars being reopened. They were not the physical scars she sustained through the hardships of her life, but the emotional ones, the ones that hurt more than any of the cuts and gunshots she sustained. Deciding to drop the topic, Elizabeth once again turned to Aveline and smiled.

"The Assassin's do what they believe is right for everyone, no matter the cost. As long as you believe what you're doing is right for everyone Aveline, then you cannot go wrong." With that, Aveline smiled and patted Elizabeth on the back, just as she did when they first met.

"I have to go now, good luck." She smiled, turning away from the two as she ran off. "Au revoir!"

"Goodbye, Aveline." Elizabeth smiled, before moving towards Connor and the horses they arrived at New York with. She smiled at the Native and grabbed her horse's reins, saddling the large beast. Connor did the same thing and started to set off, Elizabeth following him as they galloped back to the Homestead. She watched as trees soared past them and smiled, for soon she would be with John and back in her own home. That was when she spotted something, a person hiding in the midst of trees. The person was mostly a blur but Elizabeth could make out it was a spirit, but it wasn't Mary or Ziio. The spirit had a gunshot wound to the temple and was wearing a jacket, looking familiar.

"Who are you?"

-f-

Achilles tore his gaze from the flames of his fireplace as he heard a gunshot, he knew that hunters were in this area but that gunshot sounded particularly close. Standing up from his chair, he grabbed his cane and walked through the doorway into the hallway, looking for any signs of intrusion. He immediately remembered of John and walked to his room, finding the door slightly left ajar.

Pushing it open, the sight made Achilles' blood run cold and his eyes widen. John was now looking at him with big blue eyes, his hand entangles in black hair. Jane's hair. The problem was that something red could be seen in it, so Achilles moved closer for a further inspection. Realizing something on the floor, he picked it up and shook his head.

It was a pistol, and Jane had shot herself in the head.

**You know, I thought someone would realize that Jane was going to kill herself. In the previous chapter, the line 'A bang rang through the air, as the blue bird was shot by a hunter.' meant that Jane had shot herself. The two birds I described was Elizabeth and Jane as the blue one was larger and blue, which signifies Jane being older and her favourite colour is blue.**

**The green one signified Elizabeth as she is younger and her favourite colour is green, and the green one was still alive, which Elizabeth was. I usually use birds and nature when describing the deaths of my Ocs, them stop doing something when the person passes on, e.g A bird stopped singing as a character dies.**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	37. Funeral!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Elizabeth looked all around the forests of the Homestead as her and Connor returned home, her green eyes narrowed into slits. She knew that spirit that she spotted in the foliage of New York's forest, but who the spirit was in relation to her was unknown. Connor was worried by his friend's unusual behaviour but after she told him about the unknown spirit, he thought it would be best if she worked it out on her own.

"What did the spirit look like?" He asked, slowing his horse down to a trot. Elizabeth rubbed her chin thoughtfully, feeling the indents of the scars on her lip and chin. The details of the spirit was fuzzy as she was riding fast on a horse, but she did she that the person wore a Tricorn hat.

"I couldn't see properly but I could have sworn I saw a Tricorn hat, similar to Haytham's…" That was when Elizabeth stopped, her face fell in shock as she mentioned the Templar's name. Connor kept his head forward and his face hidden. But she could tell by the way his body tensed.

"He is not dead." He growled out, before trotting off as they reached Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth remained where she stopped her horse, dismounting the large beast and tied him to the post near her door. Opening the door, she grabbed a glass and poured herself some whiskey, sitting down in her large chair with cup in hand.

"He's not dead." She mumbled to herself, gulping down some of the bitter liquid. "He can't be."

_He's not…_ Hickey muttered, sitting on the arm of Elizabeth's chair. Jumping up and allowing the cup to fall to the ground, the sound of smashing glass was all that could be heard before the room fell into silence. Hickey looked not amused with Elizabeth and stared at the broken glass on the floor, looking back at Elizabeth with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean 'He's not'?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the fragile silence.

'_Aytham's not dead. _Hickey frowned, before stopping Elizabeth from asking the next question. _Go to the manor and you'll find out._

With that said, Hickey disappeared where he sat, leaving Elizabeth alone with nothing but the sound of nature outside her home. Shaking her head, Elizabeth moved outside the house and began to make her way to the manor. Feelings of discomfort began to set into her stomach as she walked, sweat rolling down her face despite no exertion happening.

The discomfort increased sharply as Elizabeth knocked on the manor's door, awaiting for what was going to happen. Connor opened the door and spotted Elizabeth, suddenly hugging her.

"I am sorry for your loss Elizabeth." He whispered. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion and pushed Connor away softly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean Connor?" She asked, looking over his shoulder and spot Achilles. "What happened?"

"It's your sister…" Achilles mumbled, moving to the side as Elizabeth stormed past him. She scowled at the two as they pointed to Achilles' room, perceiving her sister being here to be a threat. Slamming the door open, she froze at the side before her. Jane, her sister, was lying on the bed. No movement. No signs of life.

"She is dead." Connor whispered. Elizabeth just stood there with a shocked look on her face, her mouth slightly ajar before she moved closer. Kneeling beside the corpse of her only family, she touched Jane's hand and recoiled at how cold it felt.

"H-How?" She stuttered, staring into her sister's peaceful face. "How did she do it?"

"With this." Achilles explained, placing Jane's pistol on the bed beside Elizabeth. "She shot herself in the head."

Staring at the weapon, Elizabeth grabbed it and examined the whole thing before pausing for a second. A yell escaped her lips as she threw it across the room, the weapon skidding across the wooden floors. Connor moved to pick it up when she swiftly turned and snarled at him, her eyes a dark green.

"Leave me!" She spat, before turning back to her sister. Connor froze in his tracks and stood there, Achilles grabbing his arm and escorting him out of the room. Closing the door behind them, Elizabeth only heard hushed voices and a bird singing in a nearby tree.

"You weren't meant to go this way." She muttered to her dead sibling, tears falling down her face. "I wanted revenge for what you did to me."

"That is a little impossible now." A voice muttered behind her. Turning her head, Elizabeth scowled as Jane sat on the drawers near the bed. Her eyes were a dull blue and her face pale, a stream of blood slowly moving down the side of her face. Her arms were crossed across her chest and a emotionless look glinted in her dead eyes.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in heaven with all the other dead people?" Elizabeth spat, not wanting to talk with her sister's spirit. A cold chuckle erupted from the spirit as she floated over to the bed, sitting next to Elizabeth.

"After all these years, you think that you of all people would know something about spirits?" She smiled coldly, before looking at her dead body. "People who commit suicide are forced to roam Earth for all eternity."

"A fitting punishment then." Elizabeth smirked, standing up now. Jane scowled at the remark and moved in front of Elizabeth in the blink of an eye, staring straight into her eyes.

"Even if I didn't commit suicide, I would still be forced to roam these planes until I found peace." She spat. Elizabeth looked at the spirit with a bored expression before turning towards the door, grabbing the handle roughly and opened the door.

"Do me a favour Jane, go to hell." She growled, leaving the room as fast as humanly possible. She dodged Connor and Achilles and was about to leave the manor, when Connor grabbed her shoulder.

"I know she was a Templar but… I think she should have a funeral." He whispered. Elizabeth stared up into his brown eyes and scowled, shrugging his hand off.

"Do whatever you want to do." She muttered, and then she was gone. Down the path, across the bridge. She didn't show anything in her face until she reached her sanctuary, her home. Opening the front door, she immediately grabbed a bottle of whisky and sat in her chair, gulping down large amounts of the bitter liquid. A shudder was suppressed before it reached her spine, instead a grunt escaped her throat. She felt the alcohol take effect already and slouched into her chair, her grip on the bottle loosened. Suddenly a person appeared in front of her, scowling at the state of her.

"Elizabeth I know you're hurting because of Jane but-"

"Fuck off mother." Elizabeth grumbled, staring at the floor.

"But you must not lounge around here while a funeral is being organized, stand tall and strong like a tree for your sister-"

"No." Elizabeth interrupted again, still staring at the floor. Mary sighed to herself in frustration and stared down at her daughter, her arms wrapped across her chest. Elizabeth made no effort to make eye contact with her mother, instead sitting there in an aura of self-pity.

"What kind of tree can you be sitting there?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth's behaviour. Taking another swig of her whisky, Elizabeth looked up at Mary with a scowl.

"I'm a fucking shrub." She growled, before returning her gaze to the floor. Accepting defeat, Mary just sighed again and disappeared, leaving Elizabeth alone with nothing but her self-pity.

"Fine. Stay here and miss the funeral, but you will only live to regret it."

"Don't you think I already regret so many things?"

-f-

Only Connor, Achilles and the two wives of the lumberjacks appeared at funeral, Elizabeth being nowhere in sight and most probably stuck in her home. Connor stared in the direction of her home worryingly, a frown on his face as his eyes bore into the distant wood. Achilles noticed the staring and elbowed him in the side, earning a glare from the Native. Ignoring the annoying old man, Connor turned to Catherine and Diana with a smile.

"I thank you for coming to this occasion." He said gratefully, bowing slightly.

"It's no problem Connor, even if she was a threat she was still Elizabeth's only family." Diana smiled sadly, looking at the coffin in the hole in the ground. Deciding that Elizabeth wouldn't come, Connor waved at Father Timothy to start the service. As he began to read the words from his bible, a sound of thunder could be heard from a distance. He kept reading though, and as he spoke Diana shushed a gurgling John in his arms.

Soon rain began to fall upon the scene, soaking the people attending. Connor just stood there and stared at the gravestone silently, feeling a mixture of feelings that he only felt when his mother died. Anger, pity, guilt but most of all… sadness. He was sad that Jane was gone, as he thought with time she and Elizabeth could rebuild their relationship and be a family again. Now that was impossible.

With Father Timothy's finishing words, the wives and Achilles threw roses in. Connor however, threw a red cross in with the coffin, symbolizing her fight for the Templars. As dirt was shovelled onto the coffin, a flash of lightning cracked above them. John shuffled in Diana's arm and began to cry, no one knowing whether it was the lightning or the fact that both his parents were dead. She hushed the child and then left, along with Catherine and Achilles.

"I will take him back to the manor." He explained to Diana, who nodded and handed the child over to Achilles. Being heavier than anticipated, Achilles grunted in effort and moved the child to one arm so the other could grab the cane. As he left, Connor remained at the grave site for a few more seconds, before lightning once again struck the air above him. He knew that Elizabeth would not be here for her hatred of her sister and her fear of lightning, but he was still a little hopeful that she would arrive.

Sighing to himself in defeat, Connor turned to the manor and made his way down the hill. When he was out of view, a cloaked figure appeared in a flash of lightning and stood in front of the grave, staring at the gravestone with sparkling green eyes. A hand removed itself from the confinements of the cloak and in it, was a bear totem. Placing it on the gravestone, the person removed its cloak and sighed. It was Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She whispered, the sound of the rain against the ground was overwhelming. She flinched as lightning struck the sky again and bit down the urge to run for her life, she felt like she was being a brat before with her mother. Tears streamed down her face as she choked back a sob, remembering the words Diana said to Connor.

"She was right, you might have been a Templar but… you're my sister first and now that I remember all the things you did for me, all the things that happened to you." She sighed, glazed eyes stared at the soaked stone.

"You lost a mother too, you knew father a lot better than me and watched him leave. You was then on your own when I left to kill the men responsible, that was when Haytham found you didn't he?"

"Yes." Jane answered, sitting on the grave stone. "He found me when I was engaged to Tim."

"You went into the Templars and after so many years, you found a family. A purpose. When me and Connor started to pick them off one by one, it hurt you didn't it?"

"Yes, they were my friends…" Jane whispered, looking up at Elizabeth with saddened eyes. "… my husband."

"And then you lost your son, because of me…"

"Because of you, John will be free of the Templar and Assassin war. He will be safe."

"But an orphan." Elizabeth muttered, staring at the upturned dirt. "Just like me."

"Elizabeth… I'm sorry that you are alone." Jane frowned sadly, moving closer to her sister. "Father is dead to you though."

"I know." Elizabeth grumbled, her nose scrunched up with anger towards her father.

"I want you to do me one thing." Jane asked, her eyes looking serious now. Elizabeth looked up at her sister with a confused look, nodding at her as a sign that she would do anything.

"I want you to leave this path of revenge and look after my son, I don't want you to kill the rest of Templars."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I was in a caravan with no internet for four days!**


	38. Explosion!

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her mouth slightly ajar in shock at what Jane just asked of her. Jane just sat there with her arms crossed, her eyes down casted to the soaked ground. The rain continued to pelt against Elizabeth as the two just stood there, her cloak growing wetter by the passing second.

"I know what you're going to say." Jane whispered.

"Then you must know why I'm saying it." Elizabeth shot back, angered that her sister would ask such a thing.

"If I can't change your mind." Jane scowled, looking into Elizabeth's eyes. "Then I can at least tell you the truth."

"Oh?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, curious to what Jane will tell her. Taking a deep breath, Jane looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes and gave a serious look.

"You should have only killed one man, Charles Lee." She explained. Elizabeth gave a confused look and kept her eyebrow raised, causing Jane to sigh in frustration.

"All the Templars that you and Connor killed, Johnson, Pitcairn… Hickey." She paused for a moment, pain momentarily flashing in her eyes before she snapped out of it. "They had no involvement in mother's death, they didn't even know she was an Assassin."

"But that means…" Elizabeth trailed off, suddenly feeling guilt rip out her insides. Jane nodded and stood up, moving closer to Elizabeth's face.

"Those men died for no reason." She scowled, pleased that her sister was still human and not just a killing machine. Elizabeth face fell and she looked towards the ground, the shadows provided by her hood covering the upper-part of her face. Suddenly she looked up and Jane was taken back with the murderous glint in her eyes, a frown appeared on her mouth.

"Where is he?" She spat, eager to be rid of the Templar. Jane just crossed her arms and scoffed, her sister would never learn.

"You cannot reach him, he is in the Templar hideout and plans to stay." She explained. Elizabeth suddenly smirked as a plan popped in her head and turned on her heals, making her way to her home. Jane raised an eyebrow at her sister's sudden actions and disappeared, reappearing next to Elizabeth's side.

"What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at the younger. Elizabeth just smirked and gave Jane a look, not boosting her confidence. Giving up trying to read Elizabeth's mind, Jane just sighed to herself and disappeared into fine air. Left alone, Elizabeth quickly opened the door and moved in, ignoring the pleas for food from Cada. She sat at her desk and began to quickly scribble down on a piece of paper, placing it into her pocket when she finished.

Exiting her house once more, Elizabeth spotted Norris on horseback making his way to the mountain path. She jogged to his side and without saying a word, gave him the letter she was writing. Norris looked at who it was addressed to and then turned to Elizabeth, a smirk on his face.

"You want me to deliver this to him, oui?" He asked. Elizabeth just nodded and watched as Norris took off for Boston, waiting until he was out of sight before she made her way to the manor. She moved as quickly as she could and was greeted with the sight of the door, hopping up the steps and opened the door. She walked in and looked around for the Native, spotting Achilles instead with something in his arms.

"I was hoping you came here." He spoke, thrusting the fabric forward. "Here."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, weighing the fabric in her arms. Unravelling it, she was stunned with shock as she stared at the outfit. It was her mother's Assassin robes.

"How?" She asked, looking over at Achilles. "How did you get these?"

"They were left to me by your mother shortly before her death, saying to give them to you when the time was right." He explained, watching with a smile on his face as Elizabeth tried them on. They were similar to Connor's except there was no blue lining on the coat and straps wrapped across her chest for the extra guns and throwing knives, and her hood had a symbol of a wolf instead of an eagle.

"Thank you Achilles." She smiled, before spotting Connor coming down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." She said, sounding serious now. Connor just raised an eyebrow and nodded, noticing her new robes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need your new recruits in a few days time." Elizabeth explained, not wanting to go into detail. Unfortunately Connor wasn't going to give up his recruits without an explanation, even to his long-time friend.

"What for? What are you planning?" He asked, glaring at Elizabeth suspiciously. Mentally face-palming herself, Elizabeth sighed to herself and frowned.

"There was only one man who was responsible for mother's death." She started, watching Connor's reaction with hawk-like eyes. "Charles Lee."

"What?" Connor asked, surprised with Elizabeth's confession.

"I plan to meet him near here in a few days time and I need your recruits to ambush him." She explained. Connor stared at her for a few moments while he tried to make sense of what she was asking, before he growled to himself.

"Fine, but I am coming with you." He ordered, walking away before she could say no. Frowning to herself, Elizabeth looked at Achilles and walked up the stairs after Connor. Opening the door to his room, she was amused to find him sulking in the corner like a six-year-old.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying her best to hide the small chuckles. Connor looked at her and watched as she sat on the bed next to him, a frown on his face.

"I do not feel right about this mission." He revealed, looking at the quilt now.

"Connor…" Elizabeth smiled, lifting his head so their eyes clashed. "It will be fine, I promise."

"There is something else." Connor muttered, moving onto the bed next to Elizabeth. HE turned his head and stared straight into her emerald eyes, mesmerized by her beauty beneath the hood. "I-I like you, a lot."

"What?" Elizabeth stammered, shocked at Connor's confession. Feeling his face heat up, he tried to look away but was stopped when Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and kept him in place, moving her face so her lips met his. Connor grunted at the sudden touch before he started to kiss back, soon pushing Elizabeth back on the bed.

"I like you too."

-f-

A few days later, Elizabeth received a letter from Charles speaking of the location where they were to meet up. Smiling to herself, she briskly walked out of her home and up the path leading to the manor, only to find said-Native with his recruits waiting by the bridge. A smile was on his face when he saw Elizabeth appear at the opposite end, secretly amused with the look on her face.

"I saw Norris go to your home with a letter, is it from Charles?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. Passing him the letter, Elizabeth silently watched as he skimmed over the letters. When he finished with the paper, he passed it back to Elizabeth who tucked it into her Assassin robes.

"He is waiting just outside the Homestead." He stated, earning a nod from the elder. Moving pass the Native, Elizabeth gathered the recruits and began to speak.

"Here is what we will do, once Charles Lee is in sight I will go and greet him. I want two people one every corner of the forest and wait for my signal, we will take him by surprise." She smirked, growing more anxious to face and finally be rid of Charles. "And under no circumstances, be seen by anyone."

With nods and quiets murmurs as answers from the recruits, Elizabeth turned to Connor and gestured him to follow her. Walking along the path that led to the area where the meeting would take place, Elizabeth kept her eyes forward and firm on the objective, not taking into the small talks that the recruits were participating in. Connor too was keeping his attention on the mission beforehand, though he knew that he would have to hide too so suspicion was not aroused.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Elizabeth, keeping his voice quiet so the recruits wouldn't listen in. Turning to the Native, Elizabeth smirked and chuckled coldly.

"I have been ready for twenty years." She smirked, before waving her hand for Connor and the others to hide. Disappearing into the foliage of the woodland, Connor watched with anxious eyes as Elizabeth paused and waited for their target. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against a nearby tree trunk, no emotion showing on her face. Every few minutes, her eyes flashed over to where Connor was hiding before they trained back onto the path. That was when she spotted him, Charles Lee.

"I thought you were not coming." She said sarcastically, glaring at the Templar. Charles just scowled at her and moved closer, smirking as Elizabeth stood up and moved back. Regaining her composure, Elizabeth growled and moved closer to him, showing no fear or weakness.

"You should have not come here." He smirked darkly, his eyes flashing with glee. "Now you will end up like your mother."

"Bastard!" She snapped, lunging at him. As both of them tumbled to the ground, she heard the click of a gun and looked up. Standing there was Haytham, a look of distain on his face as he looked at the Assassin robes she was wearing. Freezing as she saw the barrel of his pistol, Elizabeth looked in fear and yet, she knew that Charles could not have come without backup.

"I think you should call your Assassin friends out of hiding, don't you?" Haytham frowned, glancing over to where Connor was hiding. Looking over too, Elizabeth saw Connor scowl at the presence of his father. Raising her hand, she watched as the recruits appeared from the foliage and Haytham look over at Connor. That was when she saw his finger tighten on the trigger, her breath hitched as she faced death itself.

"No!" Connor yelled, tackling Haytham to the ground. Seizing her chance, Elizabeth activated her Hidden Blade and moved to stab Charles, only for him to kick her square in the stomach. Feeling herself fly through the air, Elizabeth grunted in pain as she connected with the mossy ground. Lifting herself up slowly, she hissed in pain when Charles quickly kicked her in the chin. She fell back onto the ground and laid there, waiting for him to come closer before wrapping her legs around his and pulled.

Falling to the ground, Charles snarled as Elizabeth stabbed him in the shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and pulled while twisting it, sending her flying over him and dislocating her wrist. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she gripped her wrist, trying to cease the pain. She saw Charles stand and aim a stomp to her chest, her grabbing his foot and activated her Hidden Blade again. A yell came from the Templar as the blade sliced the bottom of his foot, blood pouring through the hole of his shoe as he pulled away. Limping away to create some distance, he watched Elizabeth stumbled to her feet before taking off.

"Wait!" She called after him, looking behind her to find Connor struggling to fight Haytham. As she moved to help him, he shot her a glare telling her to go after him. She nodded and turned just as Haytham slashed Connor's shoulder, a hiss escaped his lips and his eyes trained on his father once more. Elizabeth began to run when Church took a shot at her, the bullet piercing her leg and earned a scream. She collapsed to the ground and just laid there, watching as Church walked over to her and aimed his pistol at her, a smirk on his face.

"Time to die." He smirked, before a sword protruded through his chest. Looking down at Elizabeth with shocked eyes, blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the ground. As the sword was removed, he collapsed to the ground lifeless. Seeing Dobby standing there with a bloody sword, Elizabeth accepted her hand and thanked her, before limping off to where Charles went off to. She tracked him down by using the trail of blood his foot left behind, spotting him leaning against a tree trunk.

"Decided to wait for me then?" She asked cockily, smirking at the injured Templar. Charles let out a gasp of pain and glared at the woman, noticing the gunshot to her leg.

"You are not much worst for wear." He shot back, earning a growl from her. Grabbing her sword and activated her Hidden Blade, Elizabeth lunged for Charles and began the long fight between them. She swung for his shoulder, then his head and then his stomach, but with each one Charles managed to dodge them. Growing impatient with her failed attacks, she dodged an attack and stabbed his forearm with her blade. Blood began to soak their clothes and weapons as the two continued to wage on, Charles growing more impatient with his attacks and Elizabeth growing weaker with the numerous injuries. Her vision began to blur and with no warning, Charles slashed her stomach. Groans was all she could muster now as she weakly swung for him again, this time he grabbed her non-broken wrist and threw her to the ground.

Collapsing to the ground, Elizabeth just stared up as Charles rested his sword against her throat. Her eyes flashed with fear to what would happen next, as she knew that this could be the end to her fight and her life. A sick smirk was on his face as he pressed down, a thin line of blood rolling down her growingly pale skin.

"Now you see why you will die? Because you are just like your mother, picking the wrong side and thinking it right! Now the Templars will win, this is the way it is!"

"And this is mine!" Elizabeth shot back, smirking as a gunshot rang the air. Charles looked down in shock as blood stained his shirt, before collapsing to the ground and freeing Elizabeth. Slowly getting up, she kicked the sword away and watched as Charles slowly ebbed away. That was when she noticed a smirk on his lips, but it was too late.

A loud explosion appeared in the area she was in, burning her severely and knocking her out cold. The sound notified the other Assassins as Connor finished off his father, him looking over in the direction Elizabeth went.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, running off into the forest. The recruits quickly followed their master and gasped as they spotted him, Connor kneeling on the ground with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Elizabeth, wake up!" He begged, his eyes blurring with tears. His heart leapt as he spotted Elizabeth's eyes flutter open, her looking around confusingly before looking at Connor. Her face only spoke of pain and confusion, as she cried in pain from her injuries. Making her more comfortable, Connor smiled at her. But what she said next crushed his heart.

"Who are you?"

**Cliffhanger! Elizabeth has gotten Amnesia and has forgotten who Connor is, or who she is!**

**See you guys next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**A/N- Next chapter will be the last and will unfortunately be short, sorry!**


	39. The end?

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, her face twisted in confusion. Connor's face fell as he felt his heart rip into pieces, she had gotten amnesia from the blast and now… she can't remember who her friend was.

"Elizabeth, it is me Connor!" He stammered, trying very hard to get his friend to remember. Elizabeth's face however never changed expression, instead she pushed herself up and stared deep into his chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry mister, but you must be mistaken for I am not Elizabeth." She blinked, standing up very slowly. Feeling something inside him crack, Connor too stood up and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"You must remember me Elizabeth! You must!" He begged, tears glazing his eyes now. Elizabeth turned to Connor and snarled at him, her face clearly showing anger.

"I am not Elizabeth!" She spat, snatching her arm out of Connor's grip. "Now leave me be!"

"After all you have been through, after everything _we _have been though! Please tell me that you have not forgotten!" Connor shouted, following Elizabeth as she tried to leave.

"Jane's betrayal! Your mother's death! When I first found you lying half-dead in the forest all those years ago!" He explained, before grabbing Elizabeth's shoulder. "Edward..."

"Enough!" She snapped, moving her shoulder out of his reach and turned once more. She continued to walk away, before Connor moved to talk his friend's into remembering again. She quickly stopped him however with a slash to the face, watching as he fell to the ground clutching his cheek.

"Try to find me again… and I won't hesitate to kill you." She hissed threateningly, moving away as Connor lifted himself up. He watched with pain-filled eyes as Elizabeth walked away from him, from the life she could have had. He moaned and bowed his head in pain, clutching his blood-stained hair with both hands.

"Elizabeth!" He cried after her, giving up when she didn't even slow down. She walked out of sight and paused for a second, spotting a hazy figure in the distance. Before she could question the figure's identity, it appeared right in front of her in a blink of an eye. Letting out a startled scream, she covered her mouth as her eyes scanned the person. It was Mary, and by the look of her clothes and face, she was freed.

_I came to say goodbye Elizabeth, you have avenged my death and I am set free… _ She smiled, sensing however that something was wrong. Elizabeth just stared in confusion and then anger at the spirit, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"How many times do I have to say this, I am not Elizabeth!" She snarled, moving past the spirit. "I don't even know you!"

_Elizabeth… _Mary sighed sadly, sensing the amnesia that her daughter was suffering from. It was too late though, as she wilted away fully from this world to live on in the next. As Mary disappeared, Elizabeth suddenly felt a sense of sadness plague her heart, and yet she did not know why. Tears began to stream down her pale face and were wiped away with her sleeve, soaking the already-soaked fabric. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and carried on down the path, not knowing where she was going.

-f-

Arriving in Boston, Elizabeth cried out in pain as she looked round for a doctor, asking some civilians for directions. Knowing who she was however, the people turned away from her cries for help. Not knowing why she was being treated this way, Elizabeth decided to find the medical herself and limped down the busy streets. As she did however, a kind woman walked up to her and smiled.

"Do you need help?" She asked. Elizabeth grunted in pain and nodded, feeling weaker with each passing second. The woman set to work quickly and escorted Elizabeth back to her home, guiding her through the streets and alleyways until they reached a door. Opening it, she pushed Elizabeth in gently and softly closed the door. The smell of home cooking invaded Elizabeth's nostrils and made her mouth water, helping her forget her horrendous injuries. Moving her to the living room, the woman waved over a doctor and left as he began to work.

"Might I ask how you got these injuries?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling and began to take in the details, trying to remember the fight that led to her injuries. She bit back a yelp as the doctor touched a patch of highly sensitive skin, making the medical man jump back for a moment.

"I-I do not remember." She gasped, trying to control the pain. The doctor nodded and after examining the extent of her wounds, came to a brief explanation.

"You were in an explosion." He stated. Elizabeth's eyes widened as her head began to pound, her hand shot up to calm it. Memories began to flash before her eyes, they spoke of a mother's hanging, a sister's betrayal but when she tried to remember the man whose arms she woke up in, the picture was blank.

"You may have also developed amnesia, and I'm afraid it is long-term." The doctor continued, his eyes looking at the pained woman's sadly. Elizabeth looked up at the doctor and nodded, having taken in all the information he threw on her. He wasn't finished however, as he had checked Elizabeth's stomach to find a shallow cut and hardly any burns, but what he found next was shocking.

"You are with child as well." He spoke. Elizabeth's reaction turned from pained to shock as her mouth hung open, a look of sadness then glistened them as she had no idea who the father was.

"Are you married by any chance?" The doctor asked, looking at Elizabeth's ring finger suspiciously. Knowing what happened to woman who had children out of wedlock, she nodded and removed her torn glove, showing a golden ring to the man. It wasn't a wedding ring however, as she stole it when she was living in the abandoned building. The doctor smiled at the ring and started bandaging the wounds with skilled hands, clapping them together once finished.

"You should rest for a while and then you can find your husband." He smiled, leaving Elizabeth to recuperate. As he left however, the woman who brought Elizabeth here returned with a bowl of stew. Handing it over, Elizabeth accepted it with mutter and began to wolf the food down, feeling hungry all of a sudden. Watching her with hawk eyes, the woman noticed the gold ring on Elizabeth's finger and frowned.

"You are not married are you?" She asked suddenly, catching Elizabeth off-guard. Nearly choking on her stew, she calmed herself down and shook her head, tears streaming down her face now.

"I-I cannot remember who the father is or where my home is!" She sniffed. The woman looked at her sadly now and looked at the door, spotting her grown son walking outside. She smiled as an idea popped into her head, turning back to Elizabeth with a smile.

"You may marry my son and live here." She offered. Elizabeth looked at her in shock and smiled, nodding as quickly as she could. Her heart leapt with joy at the thought of the child growing up in a proper family, and yet she felt guilty as she took her unborn baby from its real father. There was no choice now though.

"I would like that."

-f-

It has been seven years since the wedding and Elizabeth couldn't have been happier with her husband, as he was a very gentle soul and treated her with so much respect. They moved to another home in the country side and now had two children, a boy and a girl. Now Elizabeth was thirty-eight and was sat on a hill near her home, watching as the sun sank beneath the hills.

"Mama!" A young voice cried out, the little girl running over to her. Her long black hair flowed behind her almost effortlessly and her brown eyes glazed with tears, the little girl wore a green dress with black shoes. She was being chased by her elder brother, who had long brown hair that was braided and framed his pudgy face, which was tanned for some reason. He was Connor's son.

"Ratonhn'hake:ton, leave your sister be!" Elizabeth scolded, picking her daughter up and placing her in her lap. Ratonhn'hake:ton looked at the floor ashamed and kicked a nearby pebble, his arms crossed behind his back. Softening her gaze, Elizabeth opened her arm and cuddled up to her son, all of them watching the sky turned a mixture of beautiful colours. Her daughter looked up at Elizabeth and smiled, snuggling into her chest.

"I love you mama." She cooed. Elizabeth stared down at her daughter and smiled, before spotting a figure in the distance. Someone familiar…

"I love you too…" She smiled, bringing her daughter closer. "…Jane."

**That is the final chapter of this story done! So Elizabeth's amnesia will be long-term and she cannot remember Connor or anyone from that part of her life, she can still remember Mary and Jane though not her relation to them. Also Mary has gone to heaven now as Elizabeth killed Charles Lee who was responsible for her death, so she won't be in the squeal that I am going to make soon.**

**Goodbye for now and don't forget to leave a review!**


	40. Sequel Teaser!

**So this story is finished but I'm working on a sequel and the first chapter will be released sometime in May 2014, so here is a teaser of the story.**

"_Who are you?" Connor asked, narrowing his eyes at the young man in front of him. The man took a deep breath and stared straight into Connor's eyes, the resemblance between them was uncanny._

"_I'm Ratonhn'hake:ton, my mother was a friend of yours." He explained, taking out the teeth necklace that belonged to Elizabeth. A look of shock spread on Connor's face as he snatched the necklace, delicately feeling the real teeth._

"_Elizabeth is your mother?" He breathed, tears pricking in his brown eyes. Ratonhn'hake:ton nodded and smiled at Connor, the reunion was heart-warming to say the least._

"_Father."_

**So I will see you guys in a year, review on what you think of me making a sequel and see ya!**


End file.
